


Any Other Name (Traducción)

by AnnaWars



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Best Friends, Blood, Broken Bones, Bruises, Childhood Friends, Concussions, Cooking, Developing Relationship, Emotional Manipulation, Friends to Lovers, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Holding Hands, Insomnia, Jealousy, Knives, Living Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Masochism, Mutual Pining, Revenge, Sadism, Smoking, Snow, Spanish Translation, Strength Kink, Sushi, Translation, Underage Drinking, Violence
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 57
Words: 108,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22588291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaWars/pseuds/AnnaWars
Summary: "Esa furiosa mirada se desliza a un lado, a través de la ventana hacia el áureo sol poniente frente al portón, y cuando el otro vuelve a hacer una mueca no tiene nada que ver con Izaya, los puños que ha formado se aflojan ante lo que sea que esté viendo más allá del cristal.'¿Quieres iniciar un club?'"Un cambio de escuela resulta en más que solo un cambio de ubicación.
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo & Orihara Izaya, Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Kudos: 52





	1. Entretenimiento

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Any Other Name](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4917229) by [tastewithouttalent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tastewithouttalent/pseuds/tastewithouttalent). 



> El título puede ser traducido por Cualquier otro nombre, tomará sentido una vez que se llegue a cierto punto de la historia.

A Orihara Izaya le gustan las personas.

No es nada personal. Si fuera personal podría pensar en algo más específico, probablemente en un toque de diversión condescendiente o quizás incluso en el cálido ardor del odio ruborizando su piel caliente con pasión. Pero aprendió hace años que las relaciones personales con otros no valen su tiempo, no le ofrecen suficiente entretenimiento o valor como para ser dignos de la frustración que conlleva el intentar sostenerlas, y para el momento en que empezó la primaria ya había renunciado a tratar de mantener amistades con personas con intereses tan reducidos y carentes de originalidad. Mejor quedarse quieto en clases, dejar que las charlas y conversaciones de docenas de voces lo inunden de una, perseguir la belleza de un océano en lugar de las limitaciones de un arroyo. No hay necesidad de formar relaciones, todavía no; mejor esperar fuera del ímpetu de amistades apremiantes que aparecen al inicio del año escolar, dejar que el balance se asiente en un patrón que él pueda entender antes de que intervenga y lo interrumpa. Puede tomar una semana, puede tomar un mes, pero no importa; Izaya está dispuesto a esperar, puede juntar la paciencia para ello por la ventaja que le dará más tarde.

Está pensando en esto en su camino por el pasillo al final del primer día, conversaciones escuchadas llenando sus pensamientos con dinámicas hipotéticas y ventajas posibles. Él no mira al par de zapatos acercándose, apenas esquiva al estudiante de segundo año viniendo hacia él. Los estudiantes de último año entrarán en sus planes más tarde, si es que lo hacen en absoluto; es su año en el que está interesado primero, las dinámicas de aquellos que él conoce a medias en lugar de los extraños por los que se siente atraído. Habrá tiempo suficiente para considerar al resto de la escuela una vez que tenga una lectura de los más cercanos a su propia existencia.

“Hey.”

Izaya no levanta la vista. No conoce a ningún senior, está seguro de ello, no hay manera de que esa voz le esté hablando a él.

“Hey.” Una pausa, otro paso, y entonces, “ _Oye_ ”, penetrante y muy fuerte, Izaya levanta la mirada por reflejo, la sorpresa agitándolo contra su intención.

El segundo año está mirándolo ferozmente. Él es un poco más alto que Izaya, un poco más lleno en los hombros; Izaya puede ver la línea de su mandíbula marcada bajo su piel por la forma en que el otro chico está fruciéndole el ceño. Cabello oscuro, ojos oscuros; nada destacable en absoluto sobre él, francamente, excepto por la abierta irritación en su expresión y los moretones y rasguños a medio curar moteando toda la piel que Izaya puede ver. Un delincuente, entonces. Eso no es particularmente destacable tampoco.

“¿Me hablabas?” Izaya habla arrastrando las palabras, ladeando la cabeza solo para ver si puede avivar la chispa de ira en la el expresión del otro en una llama abierta. Él mantiene la pausa por un momento, otro, luego finalmente añade “ _Senpai_ ” como si recién hubiera notado la brecha entre sus edades.

Él responde con un silbido, dientes desnudos al borde de la violencia, manos convirtiéndose en puños, y por un momento Izaya se prepara para un puñetazo, listo para que la quietud del pasillo se rompa con el gruñido del otro chico. Pero entonces esa furiosa mirada se desliza a un lado, a través de la ventana hacia el áureo sol poniente frente al portón, y cuando el otro vuelve a hacer una mueca no tiene nada que ver con Izaya, los puños que ha formado se aflojan ante lo que sea que esté viendo más allá del cristal.

“¿Quieres iniciar un club?”

Izaya lo mira fijamente por un segundo. La pregunta es inesperada, incluso entre los diversos escenarios que ha considerado, y es imposible analizar el significado de las palabras durante los primeros segundos. La mirada del otro chico vuelve a él, cualquier ira que estuviera en sus ojos está enfriada en resignación, e Izaya estará realmente ofendido por eso una vez que descubra de qué están hablando.

“¿Es este algún tipo de prueba de ingreso?” Pregunta, echándole un vistazo a los moretones extendidos en los nudillos del otro chico y tratando de adivinar cuán rápido podría avecinarse un ataque, cuán aprisa necesitaría moverse para esquivarlo.

“De lo que quieras”, dice el chico, y él aún no se está moviendo, sus manos aún están relajadas. “Biología o karaoke o deportes.”

“¿Quieres iniciar un equipo de béisbol o algo?” dice Izaya. “Soy rápido, pero no puedo cubrir la mitad de las posiciones por mi cuenta.”

Él consigue que ponga los ojos en blanco, una oleada de frustración mucho más satisfactoria que la firme concentración que estuvo recibiendo originalmente. “Ya hay un equipo de béisbol”, dice el otro chico, como si Izaya fuera un idiota por no saber esto aún. “Cualquiera que quieras, solo necesito un club al que unirme.”

“Así que ¿estás preguntando al primer alumno de primer año que encuentres?” Izaya afirma más de lo que cuestiona. Se encoge de hombros, levanta el hombro en un rechazo y su cabeza se inclina en una falsa disculpa. “Lo siento, senpai, tengo mejores cosas que hacer que cantar enka contigo.” Un paso hacia atrás, un destello de dientes, y se aleja, levantando una mano para ondearla mientras se retira. “Buena suerte en secuestrar algunos amigos por tu cuenta.”

“ _Espera_ ,” llega el gruñido, pero Izaya ya está a la mitad del pasillo, despidiéndose antes de que pueda ver la forma de la ira más que el alba en el rostro del otro chico.

Aún está sonriendo ampliamente. Confusión o no, definitivamente es lo más entretenido que ha conseguido en todo el día.


	2. Intrigado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quizás actualice esto a diario o cada dos días.

Izaya no vuelve a pensar en el estudiante de segundo año. Por extraña que su interacción fuera, fue algo breve, apenas lo suficiente para mantener la atención de Izaya a través de las cuadras que tiene que caminar para llegar a casa después de la escuela. Para la mañana siguiente, él ha olvidado que alguna vez sucedió, y el recuerdo no tiene ocasión de reafirmarse ese día ni los pocos que le siguen. Es solo una prueba más de las intrigantes rarezas de la humanidad, una gota en el océano de observaciones de Izaya, que no será reexaminado sin una razón convincente.

El viernes, Izaya encuentra esa razón.

Está caminando por el pasillo hacia la entrada después de clases, considerando los pros y contras de parar en una tienda en el camino a casa por algo más sustancial para comer que el tazón de ramen que usualmente consume. Es suficiente para ocupar sus pensamientos pero no lo suficiente para mantener su atención frente a algo en absoluto interesante; cuando un zumbido de consternación recorre el pasillo y se apodera de su errante enfoque, sus pies se detienen y su cabeza se alza para ver qué está pasando.

Resulta que no hay mucho que ver. Un puñado de personas están viniendo por el pasillo, no lo suficiente en pánico para correr pero moviéndose lo bastante rápido para que sus pasos se raspen contra el suelo; todos ellos están mirando atrás, atentos ante una amenaza inminente que Izaya no ve.

“Hey”, dice cuando se acercan, agrupados por el instinto de seguridad en grupo. El grupo mira a Izaya como un organismo único, sus ojos amplios por la adrenalina; les toma un momento detenerse por su pregunta, otro para asegurarse de que tiene su atención. “¿Qué está pasando?”

“Una pelea”, uno del grupo dice, sopesando las palabras como si tuvieran algún tipo de profundo significado del que Izaya no es consciente. “Afuera.”

“Suena divertido,” dice Izaya, alzando una ceja. Las peleas no son tan comunes, pero no hay manera de que esta escuela sea _tan_ refinada como para que una riña sea suficiente para causar este tipo de pánico. Él fue aceptado, después de todo.

Otro del grupo sacude la cabeza en una ráfaga de movimiento que se vuelve frenético por su velocidad. “De ninguna manera”, dice, dando otro paso adelante. “Shizuo está peleando, es peligroso estar a una milla de eso.”

Izaya entrecierra los ojos, intentando juntar el significado de las palabras. “¿Quién?”

“Heiwajima Shizuo”, responde el primer chico, lento y reverente, como si quizás Izaya tan solo no hubiera escuchado la primera vez. Cuando Izaya sigue esperando más, el otro chico sacude la cabeza y balancea un brazo hacia el otro extremo del pasillo. “Ve a mirar por ti mismo. Recordarás quién es después de que lo veas pelear.”

“Bien”, dice Izaya, pero el grupo ya se está alejando, retirándose por el pasillo en un lío de uniformes a juego y ojos completamente asustados. “¡Gracias!” exclama, solo un poco de una risa escéptica arrastrándose en su voz, y luego él se gira y se dirige a la dirección de la que vinieron.

Izaya ha visto peleas a puñetazos antes. Intenta evitar participar en ellas; carece de la construcción robusta para ser una amenaza real, y la delgada fragilidad de sus brazos no es suficiente para plantear cualquier tipo de peligro para alguien más. Preferiría tener un arma, idealmente el borde afilado de un cuchillo, y si tiene que pelear preferiría acabar rápido, mientras puede mantener el elemento sorpresa sobre su atacante. Las peleas largas son ineficientes, una acumulación lenta de sangre y contusiones hasta que una de las partes no puede reunir la voluntad para continuar, e incluso que deja al vencedor herido y apaleado en un estado que no es el tipo de triunfo que Izaya querría.

Sin embargo, lo que él encuentra en la parte trasera de la escuela no es una pelea a puñetazos. Es una _trifulca_ , la congregación de docenas de cuerpos atacando como un conjunto de hormigas tratando de vencer a un saltamontes resistente. Algunos llevan el uniforme de la escuela; la mayoría no, prefiriendo las chaquetas de cuero o abrigos abiertos con el peso de bordados en la espalda. Izaya reconoce la insignia de al menos una pandilla, una de las más ostentosas en la ciudad, y al menos la mitad del grupo no son estudiantes en lo absoluto, a juzgar por la amplitud de sus hombros y la ventaja de altura que tienen mientras se adelantan. Si este estudiante, el prometido Heiwajima Shizuo, está debajo de eso, Izaya cree que tendrá suerte de salir con vida, y mucho menos con cualquiera de sus huesos ilesos.

Y entonces hay un movimiento. Es como un ola, un terremoto, una fuerza natural empujando a la aglomeración de cuerpos como una onda de choque corriendo a través de ellos. A la multitud le toma un momento despejarse lo suficiente para que Izaya vea qué está sucediendo, e incluso una vez que lo ve, toma otro respiro antes de creerlo. _Hay_ un estudiante en el medio del caos, un chico usando la misma chaqueta oscura que Izaya lleva aunque luce de algún modo más andrajoso por la pelea. Él mismo parece lo bastante ordinario, si un poco mayor y un poco más alto que Izaya, pero lo que está _haciendo_ es imposible, incluso para alguien tan dispuesto a aceptar lo inconcebible como lo es Izaya. Tiene un poste en sus manos, una longitud de metal arrugado de casi dos veces su altura; hay una red tras él, Izaya se da cuenta después de un momento de que son los restos de la portería de fútbol rasgados en pedazos para producir esta arma improvisada. No hay manera de que el chico pueda empuñarlo eficazmente -- él ni siquiera debería ser capaz de sostenerlo en posición vertical, con cuánto debe pesar -- pero incluso cuando Izaya observa fijamente, está meciéndolo como si no pesara nada en lo absoluto, golpeando con fuerza a los atacantes lo bastante necios para pararse sin ninguna vacilación discernible incluso ante el impacto. Es imposible, es _inhumano_ , y lo está haciendo de todos modos, moviéndolo con tanta facilidad como si simplemente nunca hubiera sido molestado por las exigencias de la física o los límites de un ordinario cuerpo humano.

Izaya tiene que alcanzar la pared para mantenerse erguido sobre rodillas repentinamente débiles. La humanidad que él conoce, la humanidad que él entiende; la humanidad es un juego para ser jugado donde él sepa todas las reglas, donde cada resultado es una conclusión anticipada que él pueda predecir tan fácilmente como si fuera un lector de mentes. Esto es algo más, algo que él no sabía que existía, algo que no sabía que _podía_ existir; la originalidad de ello es impresionante, la conmoción sola suficiente para ruborizar su cuerpo entero ardiendo con interés, con el tipo de llama muy candente de curiosidad que no puede recordar haber sentido desde que fue un niño mucho más joven de lo que es ahora.

Él espera el final. No lleva mucho tiempo; el número de agresores es insignificante, la agitación de sus movimientos un intento desesperado por una victoria imposible antes de siquiera empezar. Ellos caen como dominós derribados por el soplo del viento, y entonces ha terminado, solo queda el chico respirando con dificultad en medio de la destrucción de metal y cuerpos, sus hombros agitándose tan fuertemente que Izaya puede verlos moviéndose incluso antes de que empuje la puerta para salir a las ruinas del campo de batalla.

“¿Hicieron algo para ofenderte?” él pronuncia, alzando su abrasiva y brillante voz para que abarque la distancia mientras avanza hacia el otro chico. Una cabeza oscura se gira hacia él, un ceño fruncido claramente visible incluso antes de que Izaya pueda distinguir los detalles de los rasgos del otro. Izaya mantiene un ojo en el poste aún asido en el puño irritado, intenta adivinar con cuánta advertencia le tomaría esquivarlo. No está seguro. El pensamiento lo estremece cálidamente hacia arriba y abajo de su espina dorsal en un largo escalofrío de adrenalina, requiere tomarse otro momento para estabilizar su voz antes de seguir hablando.

“¿O es la violencia solo tu método de comunicación preferido?” Izaya está más cerca ahora, los rasgos del otro enfocándose mientras se aproxima. Tampoco hay nada destacable sobre él de cerca, excepto por la sangre que gotea de un corte en su frente y el moretón que se hincha en la esquina de su boca, pero Izaya lo reconoce a pesar de todo, está empezando a sonreír en reconocimiento cuando el otro chico escupe. “ _Tú_ ”, con tanta ira como sorpresa.

“Deberías haberme dicho que eras el gran Heiwajima Shizuo”, dice Izaya, aunque aquello no habría significado nada para él cuando hablaron inicialmente. Los ojos del otro chico se estrechan, irritación arrugando su frente, y eso es suficiente para confirmar la hipótesis de Izaya de que la omisión fue deliberada y no accidental. “¿Esperabas conseguir lo mejor de un inocente primer año antes de que todos supiéramos qué monstruo eres?”

Lo dice como una mofa, algo para sacar un gruñido de furia del rostro del otro para que pueda ver el recubrimiento de humanidad ceder el paso desde una perspectiva más cercana. No espera la forma en que el otro se estremece, la forma en que sus ojos resbalan y sus hombros se hunden en algo terriblemente parecido a la derrota.

“No estaba tratando de aprovecharme de ti”, dice, tirando el poste en su mano a un lado. Cae estruendosamente contra el suelo; es solo porque Izaya está preparado para ello lo que le impide alarmarse ante el sonido. “Solo necesito unirme a un club.”

“¿Ninguno de los otros es lo suficientemente bueno para ti?” Pregunta Izaya, con el objetivo de burlarse porque no está seguro de qué más hacer, porque no tiene idea de cómo manejar a esta inesperadamente impredecible persona. “¿O realmente tienes un ardiente deseo por el karaoke?”

“Cállate”, le gruñe el otro chico. “Si no estás ofreciéndote como voluntario, puedes solo irte.”

“Lo estoy”, señala Izaya, fuerte y claro así el significado no puede ser malentendido. El otro chico retrocede, su frente arrugándose con confusión, e Izaya se repite con lentitud condescendiente. “Me estoy ofreciendo como voluntario. A menos que también hayas cambiado de opinión.”

“¿Qué?” El otro chico luce perplejo, como si estuviera luchando para darle sentido a las palabras de Izaya. “¿ _Por qué_?”

“Te juzgué mal”, admite Izaya, añade con una sonrisa tan encantadoramente sincera que él sabe solo parece una mentira para los observadores, sin importar cuán honestas sean sus palabras. “Eres interesante después de todo, Shizu-chan.”

El otro chico retrocede ante eso. Izaya sonríe, un destello de deleite demasiado brillante para retenerlo mientras su audiencia se ahoga con un “ _Qué_ ”, seguido cercanamente por un “No me llames _chan_ , ni siquiera sé tu _nombre_.”

“Orihara Izaya”, dice Izaya instantáneamente, acercándose más de lo que probablemente debería y ofreciendo una mano. La repentina proximidad hace que el otro chico se retire, retrocediendo medio paso antes de ver lo que está haciendo Izaya, y mira su mano como si le estuviera ofreciendo una bomba entre las puntas de sus dedos. “Puedes llamarme Izaya, no me importa.”

“ _No puedes_ llamarme Shizu-chan”, dice el otro, pero está alcanzando la mano de Izaya, la cortesía aprendida predominando sobre la incomodidad que Izaya puede ver en toda su cara. Su mano es cálida, áspera con callosidades en los dedos y sangrienta en los nudillos; Izaya aprieta su agarre y deja que su pulgar se deslice sobre el rojo manchando la piel del otro. “Soy tu senpai.”

“Mis disculpas”, dice Izaya sedosamente y sin soltar la mano de Shizuo. “Por favor perdóneme, Shizuo-senpai.”

Esto no es mucho mejor, si la cara que el otro chico hace es indicación alguna. Pero Izaya está sonriendo ampliamente, tambaleándose al borde de la risa solo restringida porque puede saborear la manía eléctrica sobre su lengua, porque si abre su boca no está seguro de si será capaz de dejar de reírse una vez que empiece.

La sangre de Shizuo es cálida sobre las yemas de sus dedos.


	3. Apoyo

“Entonces, Shizuo-senpai”, dice Izaya a los hombros encorvados de Shizuo mientras se mueven por los pasillos que quedaron inhóspitos por el pánico que la pelea trajo consigo. “¿Alguna vez has matado a alguien?”

Shizuo lo mira, su frente apretada por la irritación y su boca fruncida amenazadoramente; Izaya puede ver un moretón más oscuro hinchándose contra la esquina de sus labios, descentrando y entorpeciendo la expresión. Probablemente sería más intimidante para alguien que no fuera Izaya; para Izaya es un trazo, un tirón como la sangre seca que está presionado contra su palma, como el temblor de la réplica de adrenalina que consigue al pensar en la impresión de los de Shizuo dejados en el poste de metal detrás de ellos.

“Cállate”, dice Shizuo, mirando hacia otro lado para que su cabello le caiga sobre la cara y cubra al rojo secándose y descascarándose contra su piel. “¿Por qué preguntarías algo así?”

“¿Es la súper fuerza un desarrollo reciente?” Izaya espolea, saltando hacia adelante para alcanzar el paso ligeramente más largo de Shizuo para así poder agacharse y conseguir apreciar los rasgos ensombrecidos del otro. “¿O tus padres pasaron tu infancia temiendo por sus vidas?”

“Ellos no me  _ temen _ ”, gruñe Shizuo, sus hombros encorvándose aún más sobre sí mismo. “Nunca los he lastimado.” Es rápido, apresurado y áspero con actitud defensiva; Izaya sonríe lentamente, saboreando la sangre en el agua, el tono de Shizuo un decir cierto de un punto débil de algún tipo.

“Todavía no”, él dice, arrastrando las palabras cantarinamente, y observa los hombros de Shizuo enroscarse como si fueran lo suficientemente fuertes para no dejar entrar la mordedura que Izaya puede atar en sus palabras. “¿A quién  _ has  _ lastimado?”

“Cállate”, dice Shizuo nuevamente, rápido y crudo, e Izaya muestra sus dientes aun cuando Shizuo no lo está mirando.

“¿Fue un compañero de clases?” Pregunta, y observa cómo los dedos de Shizuo se curvan contra su palma, flexionándose en un puño antes de relajarse, la amenaza deshaciéndose por su cuenta por instinto o esfuerzo o ambos. “¿Un profesor? ¿Un extraño?”

“Deja de hablar”, ordena Shizuo.

“¿Todo lo anterior?” Izaya intenta a continuación, sabiendo que está demasiado cerca, mirando cómo los hombros de Shizuo se tensan ante la posibilidad de violencia y esperando tener el aviso suficiente para esquivarlo cuando llegue. “¿A cuántos has enviado al hospital?”

“ _ Cállate _ ”, y se está moviendo, más rápido de lo que Izaya había esperado pero con mucha menos sutilidad, una mano se balancea advirtiendo lo suficiente para que Izaya pueda tropezar hacia atrás y salir fuera del camino a tiempo. Él se atrapa a sí mismo, convierte la caída en aparente intención, y para cuando Shizuo se ha girado para mirarlo, Izaya está al otro lado del pasillo, sus hombros presionados contra la pared como si Shizuo no pudiera empujarlo a través del aparente apoyo que ofrece.

“¿Por qué te  _ importa _ ?” Shizuo exige. Las costras formadas sobre sus nudillos se reabren por el puño que ha formado; Izaya puede ver el vuelco de sangre sobre su piel, puede verlo reunirse en una gota medio coagulada y caer al suelo. “¿Por qué no te alejas de mí como todos los demás lo hacen?”

“Tengo curiosidad”, dice Izaya de inmediato, la honestidad le da un extraño sabor a su lengua. Su corazón está martillando contra su tórax, tartamudeando con fuerza ante el pulso en su garganta, pero su voz permanece nivelada, su sonrisa burlona y ausente del pánico instintivo que trata de tomar el control de sus extremidades. “Nunca he conocido a un monstruo antes.”

“No soy un monstruo” pero las palabras son demasiado ásperas, frágiles y apresuradas; Izaya está bastante seguro de que Shizuo las cree tanto como él lo hace.

“No te mientas a ti mismo”, ronronea Izaya, la adrenalina que no toca su voz se torna en calor en sus venas y lo deja tembloroso y caliente, hasta su uniforme se siente demasiado pesado, su peso suficiente para mantener el resplandor en sus venas quemándose sobre su piel. “Deberías saber quién eres aun si no sabes nada más.”

Shizo lo mira fijamente. Izaya observa su frente arrugarse bajo la presión de la confusión, observa su boca magullada arrastrarse en una mueca. Por un momento parece enteramente a la deriva a pesar de los signos de violencia impresos por todo su rostro, como si realmente fuera el adolescente que parece ser y no alguna fuerza de la naturaleza sin restricciones apenas contenida en una piel humana.

“¿Por qué no estás  _ asustado _ de mí?” Pregunta finalmente, cuando el silencio se ha alargado tanto que la respiración de Izaya se ha estabilizado y los nudillos de Shizuo han dejado de sangrar. “¿No tienes miedo de que vaya a lastimarte?”

“Senpai”, Izaya habla lenta y cansinamente, tirando de las vocales abiertas de par en par y burlándose. “Yo no le temo a  _ nada. _ ” Puede saborear la mentira en su lengua, el giro y la mordida del engaño mucho más familiares que el dulzor de la sinceridad, pero no es miedo lo que calienta sus venas, y no es por un deseo de escapar que se apoya tan fuerte contra la pared a su espalda. “Además, tendrías que atraparme para hacerlo.”

Las cejas de Shizuo se arquean, su expresión se abre bajo un estallido de sorpresa. Izaya nunca ha visto a alguien tan fácil de leer; las reacciones de Shizuo son claras en cada movimiento de su boca, en cada flexión de sus dedos. Su ira se está desvaneciendo, en este momento, deslizándose fuera de sus ojos y de sus hombros para dejar solo su atención enfocada en el rostro de Izaya como si fuera capaz de leer la deliberadamente neutral sonrisa engreída tan fácilmente como Izaya puede leerlo.

“Estás loco”, dice Shizuo, las palabras cargadas de un gruñido que casi, pero no del todo, oculta la incertidumbre debajo de ellas.

Izaya se encoge de hombros como si no importara, se incorpora de la pared en un movimiento tan fluido como puede. “No estás en posición de criticarme”, declara, girándose para alejarse por el pasillo. Su columna se estremece con electricidad al darle la espalda a Shizuo, la premonición del peligro se convierte en emoción. Cuando él mira hacia atrás, Shizuo está mirándolo fijamente, su frente aún arrugada y su boca fruncida más pensativa que enojada. “Al menos yo soy completamente humano.”

“Yo  _ soy _ humano”, insiste Shizuo. Izaya escucha el sonido de los pasos acercándose detrás de él, mira de reojo mientras Shizuo se nivela con él. El otro chico no está mirando a su alrededor en lo absoluto; está mirando a Izaya, tan decidido como si pudiera obligarlo a estar de acuerdo solo por mirarlo lo suficiente.

“Ajá”, dice Izaya, dejando que la inclinación en su tono lo convierta en escepticismo sin la ayuda de la congruencia, y entonces, rápido, antes de que Shizuo pueda enmarcar la irritación de sus ojos en palabras: “¿No se necesitan tres personas para formar un club?”

“¿Ah?” Shizuo dice bruscamente, tropezando. “¿De qué estás hablando?”

“Dijiste que querías formar un club”, dice Izaya con suficiente paciencia en su voz para condescender a un cuarto entero repleto de gente. Él levanta una mano, tocando su pecho con el dedo. “Uno.” Cuenta, más fuerte de lo que necesita, presionando contra el hombro de Shizuo mientras el otro sisea y retrocede por el impacto. “Dos.”

“Oh.” Shizuo golpea la mano de Izaya, el movimiento de su muñeca es casual en apariencia y lo bastante fuerte como para que Izaya sienta la sacudida hasta su hombro. “No en esta escuela.” Se encoge de hombros, despidiendo casualmente algo que claramente encuentra poco interesante. “Todo lo que necesito es conseguir otra persona.”

“¿Y te llevó hasta que estuvieras en segundo año?” Izaya pregunta, sonriendo con la energía incontrolable que se precipita a través de él, con la emoción de algo  _ interesante _ tan cerca. “Realmente eres un paria, ¿no?”

“Cállate”, chasquea Shizuo. “No es como si tú tuvieras amigos tampoco.”

Izaya esboza una sonrisa y la sostiene bajo la mirada feroz de Shizuo. “Qué bueno que encontré un senpai que me cuide”, dice, dejando que las palabras se vuelvan pegajosamente dulces al simular un respeto que no siente. “Puedo confiar en ti, ¿verdad, Shizuo-senpai?”

“Oh, por dios”, Shizuo gime, rodando los ojos hacia el techo. “Eres  _ como  _ una plaga.”

La sonrisa de Izaya se ensancha. Él no discute el punto.


	4. Interior

“Bien”, dice Izaya, observando el ceño fruncido de concentración de Shizuo en lugar de mirar al formulario sobre la mesa entre ellos. “Esto explica por qué no podías reclutar miembros para tu club.”

“Cállate”, dice Shizuo reflexivamente, levantando la vista para fruncirle el ceño a Izaya. “¿De qué estás hablando de todos modos?”

“Por lo general, es más fácil conseguir miembros para un club con un  _ propósito _ ”, explica Izaya, estirándose para puntear con el dedo el espacio en blanco justo debajo del encabezado del formulario de solicitud del club. “En lugar de solo exigirle a extraños que se unan a una junta no especificada. Por lo que saben, podrías estar planeando diseccionarlos en el nombre de la ciencia o algo así.”

Shizuo pone los ojos en blanco. “Nadie piensa eso.”

“ _ Yo _ lo pensé”, dice Izaya, solo para argumentar, mirando cómo el lápiz en la mano de Shizuo se dobla mientras sus dedos se flexionan contra la madera.

“Nadie  _ excepto tú _ pensaría eso”, Shizuo responde, los bordes ásperos de su voz arrastrándose por su garganta. Está mirándolo con ferocidad de nuevo, sus ojos oscuros fijos en Izaya en lugar del formulario; Izaya está muy seguro de que Shizuo ha olvidado todo lo que están haciendo a favor de prestarle atención a él en su lugar.

Él se reclina en su silla, sus movimientos se vuelven pesados por la satisfacción de tener una audiencia, y deja que su mirada caiga de los ojos de Shizuo al lápiz en sus dedos. “Vas a romper eso.”

“¿Qué?” Shizuo dice, su cabeza inclinándose para seguir la línea de visión de Izaya como si estuviera rastreando una flecha. Su frente se arruga, su boca se frunce, pero cuando se mueve es para lanzar el lápiz intacto a través de los pupitres con suficiente fuerza como para enviarlo al otro lado del salón.

Izaya se estira para atraparlo. “¿Cómo logras pasar las clases sin destruir algo?” Pregunta informalmente, presionando la punta de sus dedos contra el formulario de solicitud de club para poder girarlo a través de los pupitres hacia él. “¿O solo todos a tu alrededor te tratan como el monstruo que eres?”

“No soy un monstruo”, niega Shizuo. “La mayoría de gente no es tan  _ molesta _ como tú lo eres.”

“Aww”, dice Izaya, levantando la mirada del formulario para agitar sus pestañas a Shizuo. “La adulación te llevará a todas partes, Shizuo-senpai.”

“Cállate”, vuelve a decir Shizuo, pero ya no está mirando a Izaya; se está inclinando en su lugar, encorvándose sobre los pupitres entre ellos hasta que el sol poniente proyecta su sombra por encima del formulario que Izaya está rellenando. “¿Qué estás escribiendo?”

“Te lo mostraré en un minuto”, responde Izaya, y alcanza sin mirar el hombro de Shizuo con la mano y lo empuja de vuelta. Hay una pausa, un breve momento en que siente que está empujando una pared inamovible; entonces Shizuo retrocede, un poco demasiado lento dada la fuerza que Izaya ejerce. Es como si estuviera pensando conscientemente en su respuesta, retrocediendo porque sabe que debería más que porque el esfuerzo de Izaya le afecte en algo. Izaya puede sentir su sangre calentarse ante la idea.

“¿Por qué quieres unirte a un club de todos modos?” Pregunta Izaya cuando Shizuo se reclina en su sitio y él retrae su mano, cierra los dedos alrededor del temblor apenas perceptible que se ha registrado justo debajo de su piel. “¿No quieres ir a casa después de la escuela? Podrías causar estragos en las calles, si tu familia es tan mala.”

“Mi familia está bien”, dice Shizuo, ni siquiera sonando irritado ante la implicación. “Solo necesito algo que hacer para no quedar atrapado en peleas de camino a casa.”

Izaya se ríe, un agudo estallido de sonido. “¿Estás tratando de convencerme de que estás  _ asustado _ ?”

“No estoy  _ asustado _ ”, responde Shizuo, rallando la palabra con la irritación creciente que Izaya está intentando hacer estallar. “Solo no me gusta.”

“¿No te gusta ganar?”

“No me gusta  _ pelear _ .” Los hombros de Shizuo se relajan carentes de la amenaza de la ira, su cabeza se gira hacia la ventana. La naranja luz del sol suaviza sus rasgos, ilumina el marrón oscuro de su cabello a dorado por un momento. “Odio la violencia.”

Hay un momento, un soplo de silencio mientras Izaya coordina sus pensamientos con coherencia. Entonces:

“Eres absurdo”, declara, dejando que la última palabra divague a otro estallido de risa y esperando que Shizuo se gire hacia él antes de inclinarse sobre el formulario una vez más. “¿Tienes una fuerza inhumana y todo lo que puedes decir es que odias la violencia? Prácticamente  _ eres _ la violencia.”

Esto no resulta en la explosión que Izaya había esperado a medias. En cambio, hay silencio, silencio cargado con la confirmación de la sospecha de Izaya, y cuando Izaya levanta la mirada Shizuo está mirando abajo, dándole al pupitre frente a él un ceño fruncido que Izaya está bastante seguro no está destinado a la marcada superficie de madera.

“Aquí”, dice para romper la distracción de Shizuo, gira el papel y lo desliza de vuelta sobre la brecha entre ellos. Shizuo levanta una mano para que el formulario no se deslice por el borde y frunce el ceño a la página mientras Izaya continúa. “Felicidades, tienes un club.”

“‘Estudios de Humanidades’”, lee Shizuo. “Formado con el propósito de definir los límites de la humanidad y los...” se desvanece poco a poco, su ceño frunciéndose aún más mientras sigue leyendo.

“¿No suena divertido, Shizuo-senpai?” Izaya canta, balanceando una pierna para patear la espinilla de Shizuo bajo los pupitres. “¿No tengo las mejores ideas?”

Shizuo mira hacia arriba, nivelando la fuerza completa de su irritación en Izaya. “Quieres hacer un club para  _ estudiarme _ .”

“Claro.” Izaya se inclina sobre el escritorio, apoya su codo contra la superficie y muestra los dientes en la aproximación mínima a una sonrisa. “ _ Tú _ no tenías ninguna brillante idea. Y yo creo que la humanidad es  _ fascinante _ .”

“Estás loco”, declara Shizuo, como si estuviera dictando un veredicto, como si esto pudiera ser una noticia para Izaya. “Has perdido la cabeza.”

“Y tú estás en el Club de Humanidades conmigo” dice Izaya, estirándose para jalar el formulario del agarre flojo de Shizuo. “¿En qué  _ te _ convierte eso, senpai?”


	5. Victorioso

Izaya se pierde la mayor parte de la pelea. Ese es el problema, al parecer, con las peleas que involucran a Shizuo: son acontecimientos regulares, algo que debe ser evitado a un nivel individual pero que no vale la pena mencionar siempre y cuando estés libre de la explosión. Izaya no habría oído sobre esta en lo absoluto si no hubiera notado el inusual flujo de estudiantes volviendo a sus salones del sitio más común para almorzar, la azotea, y cuando pregunta dicen “Heiwajima Shizuo”, con el mismo tono íntegro que el nombre sostuvo la primera vez que lo oyó. La diferencia, por supuesto, es que esta vez tiene la información para darle sentido a la implicación, esta vez sabe que debe dirigirse directamente a la azotea tan pronto como obtiene la ubicación de uno de los transeúntes que escapa.

No hay mucho que ver para cuando abre la puerta de la azotea. Incluso las víctimas están huyendo ahora; uno empuja a Izaya cuando sale al sol, apenas dándole una sola mirada incrédula por la dirección de su movimiento antes de retirarse por las escaleras para atender al menos una nariz sangrante y probablemente una conmoción cerebral. Izaya le presta poca atención; su enfoque está en Shizuo, actualmente parado sobre lo que parece ser el último de sus oponentes, con los hombros encorvados y el cabello oscuro cayendo sobre su rostro. Está sosteniendo uno de los bancos que yacen usualmente a lo largo del borde de la verja; este está suelto, arrancado de los pernos que pretendían mantenerlo en la superficie de concreto, una pata torcida por la fuerza que Shizuo aplicó para liberarlo.

“Por favor”, dice el chico en el suelo, levantando un tembloroso brazo como para repeler la fuerza del banco que Shizuo está alzando ahora, balanceándolo hacia arriba y sobre sus hombros como si fuera un bate de béisbol y pesara igual de poco. Los ojos del perdedor están muy abiertos, su cara pálida; Izaya está seguro de que correría si no estuviera tan tambaleante con horrorizada adrenalina como para ponerse de pie. “No fue mi idea, juro que no lo fue.”

“No creo que eso le importe mucho”, declara Izaya desde la puerta, alzando la voz para que pueda cerrar la brecha con los otros dos. Sonríe cuando se giran a mirarlo, puede sentir la diversión tirando de sus labios ante el abyecto terror en la cara del extraño y la mirada destellando con ira en la de Shizuo. “Shizuo-senpai no discrimina al repartir dolor.”

“Izaya-kun”, gruñe Shizuo. Aún está sosteniendo el banco; por un momento Izaya se tensa para esquivarlo, su sonrisa persiste mientras sus pies se preparan para realizar un movimiento súbito si es necesario. Entonces Shizuo suspira y arroja el metal a un lado sin mirarlo, y la tensión en el pecho de Izaya se relaja aliviada en tanto la otra parte consciente se gira para arrastrarse tan rápido como puede hacia la puerta de la escalera.

“¿Qué quieres?” Shizuo pregunta mientras Izaya se aproxima, mirando de reojo el miedo animal en los hombros encorvados del extraño y el pánico ciego en sus ojos vidriosos cuando pasa a toda velocidad, demasiado asustado como para ponerse de pie. Él agarra la manija de la puerta, se arrastra en vertical por su agarre, e Izaya aparta la mirada, la breve espiga en su atención dando paso al sujeto mucho más interesante frente a él.

“Deberías decirme si vas a pelear”, dice, acercándose lo suficiente como para ver la oscura y húmeda sangre pegando el cabello de Shizuo contra su frente. “Me hiere que no hayas pensado en avisarme. ¿No se supone que somos amigos?”

“¿Quién dijo que éramos amigos?” Shizuo grita. Izaya levanta el brazo, presionando sus dedos sobre el cabello oscuro, y Shizuo se estremece, su expresión tensándose con incomodidad ante el contacto. “Ay.”

“Así que  _ puedes _ sentir dolor”, dice Izaya, arrastrando las palabras como si estuviera hablando consigo mismo. “Pensé que quizás había algo mal con tu sistema nervioso.” Él empuja más fuerte, deliberadamente duro con la fuerza que aplica al cabello de Shizuo; esta vez Shizuo sisea y se aleja mientras su mano sube para apresar la muñeca de Izaya y detenerlo.

“Para”, gruñe, su frente arrugándose en lo que parece una irritación perfectamente ordinaria. Su pulgar se clava en su muñeca contra el ruido sordo del pulso de Izaya e Izaya está seguro de que moretones azules se están alzando para encontrarse con el peso del agarre de Shizuo sin necesidad de verlo. Probablemente esté intentando ser gentil; Izaya sospecha que tiene que agradecer por tener la muñeca ilesa por el momento. “Eso  _ duele _ .”

“¿Pero  _ cuánto _ ?” Pregunta Izaya, manteniendo su voz nivelada, su sonrisa intacta incluso cuando el dolor en su muñeca se extiende por su brazo hasta el codo, el ruido sordo de dolor ofreciendo una distracción que conscientemente ignora. “¿Siquiera notaste que tenías un corte antes de que te tocara?” Está sonriendo, la locura de la emoción fluyendo por sus venas, calentando y ruborizando su piel en un tono rosa; hace a su pregunta sonar retórica, la hace sonar como si supiera la respuesta a pesar de que está adivinando salvajemente. Todas sus experiencias pasadas son de un diferente conjunto de datos; cualquier otra cosa que conozca, Izaya ha calculado que las respuestas humanas no son algo que pueda asumir que se aplican necesariamente a Shizuo.

Shizuo le frunce el ceño. “Cállate”, dice, aparta la mano de Izaya y levanta la suya para sentir el corte en la línea de su cabello. Izaya mete la mano en su bolsillo, tira de la manga hacia abajo para esconder el color formándose contra su muñeca y da un paso hacia Shizuo, reduciendo deliberadamente la distancia para que su manga roce el codo del otro chico.

“¿Ignoras los huesos rotos también?” Izaya pregunta mientras patea el banco caído. Aterriza casi en vertical, la parte de arriba de la superficie solo un poco desequilibrada debido a la pata torcida; Izaya considera el movimiento que tiene bajo la fuerza de su pie y decide que vale la pena intentar sentarse. Se balancea un poco cuando se sienta, pero el equilibrio se estabiliza después de un rato, se mantiene incluso cuando Shizuo cae de manera poco elegante junto a él.

“No ignoro nada”, dice Shizuo sin encontrar la mirada de Izaya. Su boca está fruncida mientras mira fijamente a la distancia; luce como si estuviera contemplando algo desagradable en lugar del límpido azul del cielo a través de la verja de alambre. “Solo no me doy cuenta hasta después.”

“Felicidades, acabas de definir ‘ignorar’”, habla Izaya lenta y cansinamente. “Tus niveles de adrenalina deben ser  _ inhumanos _ .”

“Deja de decir eso”, dice Shizuo sin ningún tipo de mordida en sus palabras. Solo suena cansado, como si la sangre manchando su mejilla estuviera realmente causándole el dolor que afirma. “Solo me enojo a veces.”

“Y destruyes todo a tu alrededor”, dice Izaya. Patea contra el concreto debajo de ellos para sacudir al inestable banco por una pulgada. “¿Incluyéndote a ti mismo?”

La pierna de Shizuo se balancea, su pie golpeando el suelo de la azotea lo bastante fuerte como para dejar huella. El banco se detiene en seco, el resultado del vago movimiento de Izaya interrumpido como si nunca hubiera existido.

“Ya no más”, dice categóricamente, el peso del cierre en su tono implicando un conjunto de huesos rotos y piel ensangrentada cuando claramente pretende evitar tal discusión.

Izaya sonríe y deja ir la conversación, le da a Shizuo lo que se sentirá como una victoria para él para que coincida con la quietud que ha ganado con el banco. No le importan los tecnicismos cuando obtiene la información -- y la estabilidad -- que quería en primer lugar.


	6. Equilibrio

“No me has respondido”, gruñe Shizuo desde el otro lado del aula vacía después de clases, sus hombros encorvados sobre el soporte del pupitre. “¿Qué estamos  _ haciendo _ ?”

“Te lo dije en el almuerzo”, dice Izaya, incorporándose de su apoyo en la ventana abierta para girarse y mostrarle una sonrisa al ceño fruncido del otro chico. “Si vamos a estar en un club juntos, necesitamos tener actividades que reportar.”

Shizuo pone en los ojos en blanco con tanta fuerza que Izaya puede ver el movimiento incluso con el espacio del aula entre ellos. “No importa”, dice, colocando su pie en el soporte de la parte delantera del pupitre y apoyándose sobre las dos patas traseras de la silla. “A nadie le importa realmente qué hacen los clubes siempre y cuando seas parte de uno de ellos.”

“¿Eres un holgazán, senpai?” Pregunta Izaya, mirando la inclinación de las patas de la silla y pensando en cuán fácil sería desequilibrar la presión para oír el golpe de Shizuo cayendo al suelo, para ver si su expresión se transformaría en una oscura nube de tormenta cuando la ira hirviera levantándolo para arremeter contra Izaya. “¿Cómo se supone que me voy a convertir en un miembro productivo de la sociedad si todo lo que tengo es tu ejemplo a seguir?”

“¿No se supone que debes respetarme?” Shizuo pregunta, su frente arrugándose con irritación mientras su silla se inclina más atrás.

“Lo hago”, miente Izaya, apoyando sus manos sobre el alféizar de la ventana para poder subirse y despegar sus pies del suelo. “¿Crees que no lo hago?”

“Creo que eres un mocoso”, dice Shizuo. “Nunca debería haber empezado un club contigo.”

“Siéntete libre de irte tan pronto como encuentres a alguien más dispuesto a pasar el tiempo contigo.” Izaya apoya sus manos contra el filo de la ventana, inclinando su peso hacia atrás al espacio abierto; la brisa atrapando su cabello y arrastrándose cálido por debajo del doblez del cuello de su camisa. “Has hecho un trabajo impresionante aterrorizando a todos los demás.”

“Cállate”, rezonga Shizuo, sus palabras tan desgastadas que Izaya apenas las escucha en absoluto por el retumbar del sonido en el pecho de Shizuo. “¿Estás  _ tratando _ de hacer que te odie?”

“No me importa si me odias”, dice Izaya, saboreando la verdad en su lengua mientras sonríe ante el enfoque de los ojos de Shizuo sobre él. “Tomemos el control de la escuela.”

Se escucha una carcajada, la sorpresa sacudiéndose en la garganta de Shizuo, su sonrisa tan incrédula como divertida. “Ojalá pudiera saber cuándo hablas en serio.”

“Yo siempre hablo en serio.” Izaya despega sus piernas de la pared y deja que su peso cuelgue de su agarre en los bordes de la ventana; hay una descarga de adrenalina a lo largo de su columna vertebral, la amenaza del miedo en la parte posterior de su lengua, pero sus dedos están firmes en el filo del alféizar y no se deslizan incluso cuando mueve sus dedos contra el metal. “Podríamos hacerlo, ya sabes. Tienes la fuerza bruta y yo tengo el cerebro.” Levanta la vista, inclinando su cabeza hacia el cielo; el azul se ha transformado en oro por el sol poniente, la bruma en el aire convierte todo en sombras de bronce a su alrededor. “Sería  _ divertido _ .”

“Para”, Shizuo se apresura a decir, su tono excesivamente áspero para el tema de la conversación. “Te vas a caer.”

Izaya dobla la cabeza a un lado, parpadea la luz del sol de sus ojos hasta que puede distinguir a Shizuo mirándolo desde el pupitre, la frustración en su boca luchando contra la preocupación en sus ojos, la incertidumbre en su frente formada por su razonable desconfianza en los motivos de Izaya. Izaya deja que su sonrisa se ensanche, vuelve a colocar sus talones contra la pared para enganchar sus pies debajo de la barandilla a lo largo de la pared, y observa el estrés en los hombros de Shizuo aliviarse ante esta aparente sumisión.

“¿Es ese un no?” Pregunta Izaya, inclinándose hacia adelante para evaluar su equilibrio contra el alféizar, moviendo sus manos contra la saliente. “¿O esta escuela no es suficiente para ti?” Suelta el agarre de sus manos, contempla la expresión relajada de Shizuo que probablemente piensa que es sutil.

“Tal vez la ciudad”, sugiere Izaya, y se inclina hacia atrás, fuera de la ventana abierta.

Hay un golpe contra el suelo, el crujido de una silla de metal retumbando sin ser atrapada antes de caer, pero es Shizuo lo que Izaya escucha, un grito de “ _ Mierda _ ” y el choque de un pupitre derribado al encontrarse con una fuerza imparable. Izaya solo está agarrando su peso contra sus pies, solo está empezando a extender sus brazos al aire libre, cuando una mano agarra la parte delantera de su camisa con los dedos apretados en un puño atrapando su peso.

“Podríamos tomarlo todo”, dice Izaya con la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás para ver el mundo invertido, la brisa arrastrándose a través de su cabello mientras el agarre de Shizuo en su uniforme le ofrece seguridad innecesaria para el equilibrio de sus pies contra la pared. “Tú y yo.”

“¿Qué  _ mierda? _ ”, dice Shizuo, su voz agitándose audiblemente como si estuviera compensando el agarre sólido como una roca que tiene en la ropa de Izaya. “¿Qué diablos está  _ mal _ contigo?”

Izaya dobla la cabeza hacia abajo. Shizuo está mirándolo fijamente, con los ojos muy abiertos y la cara limpia de todo excepto del pánico, toda su irritación fabricada ida como si nunca hubiera existido. Su otra mano está apoyada en en el panel superior de la ventana, con los dedos extendidos contra el cristal; Izaya puede ver la transparencia nublarse por el calor de la palma de Shizuo.

“No me iba a  _ caer _ ”, dice Izaya, levantando sus pies en señal de rendición ante el agarre de Shizuo, y apoyándose más en el contrapeso del agarre absoluto en su camisa. “No estoy  _ loco _ .”

“ _ Ven aquí _ ”, gruñe Shizuo, y arrastra la camisa de Izaya para devolverlo al salón con fuerza. Por un momento el equilibrio de Izaya cede de verdad, su perspectiva balanceándose vertiginosamente mientras Shizuo lo arrastra de nuevo dentro del espacio; cuando el agarre del otro se suelta, Izaya se tambalea hacia adelante y se agarra al borde de un pupitre mientras Shizuo cierra la ventana como si fuera la culpable de su pánico innecesario.

“Te matarás con trucos como ese”, dice Shizuo, girando sobre sus talones para fruncirle el ceño a Izaya. Parece más alto de lo que es, con los hombros más anchos; a su sombra el atardecer se convierte en un halo sobre su cabello, transformándolo en una amenaza dorada en lugar del marrón ordinario que Izaya sabe que es.

Izaya esboza una sonrisa, se reclina contra el pupitre como se inclinó fuera de la ventana, su equilibrio moviéndose solo por intención propia sin ninguna entrada inesperada de gravedad. “¿O me matarás por intentarlos?”

Izaya no está seguro de si el gruñido de Shizuo es un acuerdo o una protesta. De todos modos, no hace la diferencia; bajo la satisfacción de su concentrada atención es fácil sonreír.


	7. Amenaza

A Izaya le gusta la forma en que se ven los techos. Lo que desde el suelo parece aburrido y predecible desde arriba se convierte en un paisaje propio, con los patrones de ventilaciones y verjas rompiendo la plana línea de lo que es en última instancia solo una cubierta para el edificio debajo, la utilitarista moda de la arquitectura tan intrigante a considerar como las afecciones del humano por la ropa y los accesorios. A él le gusta estar por encima de los techos, le gusta mirar a las superficies por debajo de él, el bajo nivel de vértigo que le da es solo un extra, el sentido de estar a alguna distancia corta sobre su cuerpo más liberador que atemorizante. Él confía en su equilibrio, confía en que conoce sus límites mejor de lo que conoce casi cualquier otra cosa, hasta que asomarse sobre la verja a la altura de su pecho en la cima del techo del colegio es más para conseguir una mejor vista del suelo debajo que por cualquier sentido de temeraria emoción.

Está inclinado muy hacia delante cuando la voz llega, la familiar resonancia de la ira raspando su nombre en un insulto, volviendo de adentro hacia afuera hasta que suena como una maldición que pasa por labios desconocidos. “ _ Orihara. _ ”

Izaya mira hacia atrás sin apoyar sus pies contra el suelo. Hay un chico viniendo hacia él, siguiendo su atención furiosa en línea recta hacia un Izaya inclinado sobre el borde la verja; su cara le es familiar, su nombre viene tan fácilmente como si Izaya lo estuviera leyendo del directorio telefónico de su memoria. Izaya sonríe y se deja caer sobre las puntas de sus pies; cuando se gira coincide perfectamente con el acercamiento del chico para dejarlo reclinado con maestría deliberada contra la verja mientras la tormenta del otro se avecina.

“Nakura-kun”, habla Izaya lenta y cansinamente, el nombre fluye de sus labios solo ligeramente interrumpido por el puño que el otro hace en su camisa para empujarlo contra el metal de la verja. “¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?”

“Devuélvelo”, chirría Nakura. Suena desesperado, lo parece aún más; Izaya puede sentir la adrenalina de la ansiedad estremeciéndose a través del agarre que tiene de la parte delantera de la camisa de Izaya. “Devuélveme mi dinero.”

“Así no es como funcionan las apuestas”, señala Izaya con suavidad. “No deberías haber apostado si no estabas preparado para perder.”

“No es  _ mío _ ”, dice Nakura, como si Izaya no pudiera ver eso por el pánico en sus ojos, como si Izaya no lo hubiera sabido en el momento en que el otro chico había ofrecido la irrazonable suma de dinero durante un juego de póquer pasado el toque de queda, y con un puñado de lo que Izaya considera son personajes interesantes de la ciudad. “Lo necesito de vuelta, no es  _ mío _ .”

“No es tuyo”, acepta Izaya, y se pausa lo suficiente para que algo de la tensión en la cara de Nakura se desvanezca, sus ojos ensanchándose como si pensara que Izaya pudiera estar compadeciéndose de él. “Es mío.” Sonríe cuando la expresión de Nakura se ensombrece, tose ante el empujón del puño del otro chico en su pecho. “O lo fue, antes de que lo gastara.”

“Jódete”, dice Nakura, sus ojos oscureciéndose con adrenalina, su expresión aflojándose mientras la desesperación se transforma en rabia en sus venas. Izaya puede ver su enfoque deslizarse mientras la atención de Nakura se reorienta en un enjuague rojo de su propia ira en lugar de la cara de Izaya. “Voy a… voy a  _ matarte _ .”

“¿Lo harás?” Pregunta Izaya, logrando una inclinación en su voz que cae en algún lugar entre la diversión y la incredulidad. “¿Tienes un cuchillo en el bolsillo o algo?”

“ _ Jódete _ ”, repite Nakura, y esta vez empuja, levantando a Izaya por la camisa con más fuerza de la que Izaya pensó que poseía. El estómago de Izaya se sacude con verdadero vértigo esta vez, sus pies despegándose del techo mientras Nakura lo empuja hacia atrás y hacia arriba de la verja; el metal se atrapa contra su espalda, arrastrando el ardor de la fricción sobre los huesos de su columna, e Izaya empieza a sonreír, la adrenalina convirtiéndose en locura en sus venas y trazando sus latidos en una ráfaga de velocidad que siempre lo hace sentir  _ vivo _ como nunca se siente de otro modo.

“Eficiente”, dice mientras Nakura lo fuerza por sobre la verja, empujándolo hacia atrás para que los hombros de Izaya estén por encima del borde, hasta que su equilibrio en lo alto de la verja se tambalea dentro y fuera de la estabilidad. “¿Me arrojarás del techo, entonces?”

“Te lo dije”, dice Nakura, sonando furioso, luciendo asustado, temblando con una peligrosa combinación de miedo y desesperación. “Voy a matarte si no me das mi dinero.”

Izaya sonríe, amplio, ladeado y burlón. “No.” Él no sabe lo que Nakura hará; podría romperse, podría darle un empujón extra para volcar el equilibrio de Izaya sobre el borde de la verja, o podría romperse en otra dirección, podría disolverse en lágrimas compungidas y endeudarse a sí mismo con Izaya por la culpa de lo que podría haber hecho. De cualquier forma es interesante, de cualquier manera es una victoria; hay un borde de concreto incluso al otro lado de la verja, lo bastante amplio para permitir ser agarrado por una mano lo suficientemente rápida, e Izaya no siente la oleada del miedo que dice que está en verdadero peligro, no aún. Se necesitará más que esto, más ira o más fuerza o--

“ _ Hey _ .”

Nakura no reconoce la voz; Izaya puede ver la irritación pesando en sus hombros cuando se gira para apuntar una mirada feroz por encima del hombro, la furia en él lo bastante fuerte como para empujarlo a un segundo enfrentamiento por la inercia del primero. Izaya ni siquiera levanta la vista; es más interesante ver cómo se hunden los hombros de Nakura, ver cómo la rabia se desvanece cuando su adrenalina se traslada suavemente de pelear a huir.

“Heiwajima”, respira, el miedo cubriendo su voz más allá de la audición en un alto y tenso arrastre de horror. El agarre en la camisa de Izaya se afloja e Izaya cae unas pulgadas al suelo, aterrizando sobre las puntas de sus pies con ligereza; se está estabilizando a sí mismo cuando Nakura tropieza lejos de él, encorvándose como si pudiera ser capaz de esconderse en su propia sombra.

“Shizu- _ chan _ ”, dice Izaya cantarinamente, mirando a Nakura por el rápido giro de su cabeza en lugar de cualquier reacción que el nombre ganará de Shizuo. “¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?”

“¿Conoces a  _ Heiwajima _ ?” Jadea Nakura con los ojos muy abiertos como si hubiese sido traicionado personalmente, como si su percepción de Izaya estuviera reformulándose mientras Izaya lo observa.

“Yo conozco a todos”, ronronea Izaya.

“ _ Mierda _ ”, dice Nakura bruscamente, y se gira, corriendo hacia la puerta con tanta desesperación por huir tanto de Izaya como de Shizuo. Shizuo está fulminándolo con la mirada, girándose para verlo pasar; Izaya puede ver la tensión asentarse en los hombros de Shizuo, el cambio en su peso mientras comienza a voltearse para seguir a Nakura por las escaleras.

“Debe ser agradable sentirse como el héroe”, habla Izaya, alto para abarcar la distancia entre ellos, burlón para atrapar y mantener la atención de Shizuo. Shizuo se aleja de la puerta, la amenaza en su expresión aliviándose en un resplandor familiar cuando toda su atención se aleja de Nakura para caer en Izaya. “¿Es extraño ver el conflicto desde el otro lado, Shizu-chan?”

“No me llames así”, dice Shizuo. “¿Qué demonios fue eso?”

Izaya levanta un hombro e inclina la barbilla en un encogimiento de hombros, dejando que el ángulo de su cabeza persista. “Una conversación.” Shizuo aún está mirándolo; cuando Izaya se acerca puede ver la sospecha atravesar la frente del otro, algo más suave que podría bordear la preocupación en su boca. “No te preocupes por eso,  _ senpai _ .”

“Parecía que iba a arrojarte del techo”, dice Shizuo, aún viendo a Izaya con más agudeza en su mirada de la que Izaya quiere enfrentar.

“Me habría atrapado a mí mismo”, dice Izaya con facilidad, estirándose para enganchar sus dedos en el lazo de tela que envuelve el almuerzo que Shizuo está sosteniendo. “¿Hiciste esto tú mismo?”

Shizuo sacude el peso del toque de Izaya, el movimiento tan rápido que es más por reflejo que con intención. “No”, le espeta. “Mi mama me lo hizo.” Él mira a Izaya, su frente arrugándose cuando contempla las manos vacías del otro. “¿No tienes nada que comer?”

Izaya se encoge de hombros nuevamente, se mueve de Shizuo a uno de los bancos. “Es una molestia traer algo”, dice, mirando a la verja alrededor de lo alto del techo e inclinando su voz en una despreocupación casual. “Tengo mejores cosas que hacer con mi tiempo.”

“El almuerzo es importante”, gruñe Shizuo, su tono flotando al borde de la irritación. El banco se mueve debajo de Izaya; cuando mira al lado, Shizuo está sentándose junto a él, mirando la bolsa mientras desata la parte superior. Su cabello le cae sobre la cara; cuando vuelve a hablar Izaya, no puede ver sus ojos en lo absoluto, solo el movimiento de su garganta cuando tose antes de decir, “Puedes tomar un poco del mío, si quieres” tan toscamente como si estuviera ofreciendo algún tipo de insulto.

Izaya no aparta la vista de las sombras sobre el rostro de Shizuo. Cuando habla, su voz está un poco torcida, tensa por la sinceridad de la sonrisa que amenaza sus labios. “No lo sé”, dice, apuntando por una burla que no alcanza con éxito. “No si me hará un monstruo como tú.”

Shizuo levanta la cabeza de las sombras y pone los ojos en blanco hacia el cielo, así Izaya puede ver la forma en que la luz del sol los convierte en un color avellana. “No es mi  _ almuerzo _ ”, suspira, irritado y resignado a la vez. “Kasuka come lo mismo que yo y está tan delgado como tú.”

“¿Kasuka?” Pregunta Izaya sin apartar la vista de la luz que atrapa la cara de Shizuo.

“Mi hermano menor”, aclara Shizuo. “También es un mocoso. Aunque no tan malo como  _ tú _ .”

Izaya sonríe. Cuando se acerca es para empujar la tapa del almuerzo de Shizuo, encajando sus dedos por el borde y pescando un bocado. “Eso es bueno”, dice mientras Shizuo mira hacia abajo para atraparlo a la mitad del movimiento, empezando a gruñir en protesta mientras Izaya se lleva los dedos a la boca. “Mientras no tenga competencia.”

La frustración resignada en los ojos de Shizuo le dice que no tiene nada de lo que preocuparse.


	8. Celos

“Esto es ridículo”, le dice Shizuo a Izaya, con la cabeza levantada solo lo suficiente como para enviar una mirada feroz en la dirección del otro chico. Izaya puede ver la oscuridad de los ojos de Shizuo si mira hacia abajo, puede observar que la boca del otro tensarse cada vez que Izaya da un paso deliberadamente inestable para dejar que su peso se tambalee a lo largo de la baranda por la que está caminando. “¿Por qué no podemos hacer algo en la escuela como todos los demás clubes?”

“No seas mezquino, Shizuo-senpai”, dice Izaya, estirando los brazos para equilibrarse e inclinando la cabeza a un lado para poder mirar la parte superior de la oscura cabeza de Shizuo, mostrando una sonrisa en respuesta al ceño fruncido que Shizuo le da. “El objetivo del club es dejar que te estudie en tu hábitat natural. No tiene sentido si tengo que confiar en tu palabra de una vida familiar normal.”

“¿Por qué estás tan seguro de que  _ no _ es normal?” Pregunta Shizuo. “Vas a quedar decepcionado si estás esperando algún tipo de drama.”

“Puede decir lo que quieras”, dice Izaya, mirando hacia el cielo para ver a las nubes moviéndose en lo alto, los bordes grises de las del horizonte sugiriendo una precipitación que tendrá que evitar más tarde. “Podría decirte que vivo en una mansión con una docena de sirvientas esperándome en pies y manos. ¿Me creerías solo porque dijera eso?”

“No creo en nada de lo que dices”, responde Shizuo. Alcanza el tobillo de Izaya, sus dedos rozando contra el dobladillo de los pantalones del otro mientras Izaya da otra zancada demasiado larga. “Baja de ahí.”

“No deberías, probablemente”, observa Izaya, ignorando la orden poco entusiasta en favor de continuar con su avance a lo largo del borde de concreto, los pies extras de altura suficientes para dejarlo pararse por encima de Shizuo y mirar la acera con una perspectiva solo lo bastante fuera de lo normal para parecer emocionantemente extraño. “Tengo esta terrible costumbre de mentir.”

“Me he dado cuenta”, dice Shizuo impasible, y entonces la barandilla termina, bajando para unirse a la acera en la que Shizuo ha estado caminando. Izaya salta en lugar de atravesar la pendiente hacia el concreto; cuando aterriza es lo bastante fuerte como para que sus zapatos golpeen ruidosamente contra el cemento, tanto que puede sentir la sacudida recorriendo todo el camino arriba de sus piernas para afligir sus rodillas antes de que pueda dar el siguiente paso.

“¿Tus padres siquiera saben que estoy viniendo?” Izaya pregunta, saltando un par de pasos antes de entrar en ritmo con las zancadas ligeramente más largas de Shizuo. Cuando balancea su brazo está a destiempo con el de Shizuo, su codo golpeando lo bastante duro como para formar un moretón contra el brazo del otro, pero Shizuo ni siquiera se inmuta, solo da su siguiente paso en diagonal para que solo sus mangas se cepillen y no sus brazos.

“No estarán en casa hasta tarde esta noche”, dice, sonando frustrantemente calmado y para nada defensivo como Izaya hubiera preferido. “Solo seremos nosotros y Kasuka.”

“El amado hermano”, habla Izaya arrastrando las palabras, y se acerca nuevamente para apretar su brazo contra el de Shizuo. “¿Sabe  _ él _ que estoy viniendo a cenar?”

“No le importará”, Shizuo declara con una confianza tan absoluta que incluso Izaya no puede encontrar una grieta que pinchar. “A Kasuka no le importa nada.”

“Suena  _ brillante _ ”, se mofa Izaya.

“Cállate”, interrumpe Shizuo, su voz ganando algo del calor que Izaya está buscando. “Es mucho más fácil estar cerca de él que de ti.”

“Senpai, me hieres”, dice Izaya, haciendo un espectáculo al presionar su mano contra su pecho mientras mira de reojo a Shizuo a través de su cabello. El otro chico lo mira con una mirada enojada presionada contra la arruga en su frente; la línea fija de su boca dice que está completamente enfocado en los movimientos de Izaya. Izaya cree que un automóvil podría chocar con el otro y Shizuo no podría notarlo hasta estar en el suelo por cuán absolutamente atenta su mirada está. “¿No aprecias mi compañía?”

“Cállate”, ordena Shizuo. “O te dejaré aquí y puedes cenar por tu cuenta.”

Izaya se ríe y afila el borde del sonido solo para demostrar que no le importa la amenaza antes de calmarse después, renunciando a la burla por un tramo de silencio entre ellos por las pocas cuadras restantes. Shizuo sigue mirándolo de todos modos, tan nervioso por el regreso de un discurso como si Izaya hubiera seguido hablando, y eso era todo lo que Izaya quería realmente de todos modos.

La casa en la que se detienen es precisamente tan ordinaria como la prometida. Izaya  _ está _ casi decepcionado; no hay señales de daños estructurales permanentes en la casa, ningún indicio de los disturbios de un joven Shizuo en las flores en el frente. Solo hay un jardín arreglado, un árbol prolongando su sombra sobre el patio delantero, el atisbo de sábanas ondeando en los tendederos al lado de la casa;  _ ordinario _ , piensa Izaya, y “Aburrido”, dice Izaya, exhalando la palabra en un suspiro mientras Shizuo sube las escaleras hacia la puerta principal.

Shizuo vuelve a mirarlo, la sospecha de su boca endureciéndose en una mueca. “Te lo  _ dije _ ”, dice, desbloqueando la puerta con la suficiente fuerza como para que Izaya pueda oír al marco crujir en protesta por el abuso. “Es solo una  _ casa _ .”

“No creí que hablaras _en_ _serio_ ”, se burla Izaya, y entonces la puerta se abre y hay una voz, un fuerte chillido de “¡Shizuo!” Antes de que un chico de cabello oscuro se catapulte fuera de la casa en un abrazo. Izaya da un paso hacia atrás, se retira por reflejo del movimiento que no puede analizar de inmediato, pero Shizuo no se mueve, ni siquiera parece particularmente desconcertado por este ataque repentino.

“Shinra”, dice, el nombre rueda resignado sobre su lengua. “¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?”

“Apareció hace diez minutos”, llega otra voz, más lenta y firme; cuando Izaya parpadea lejos de la forma aún presionando afecto en los hombros de Shizuo, hay otro chico emergiendo del corredor de la casa. Está descalzo, sus hombros hundidos con desinterés y su cuerpo relajado a excepción de la taza de pudín que está comiendo, y sus rasgos evocando tanto los de Shizuo que Izaya sabe su nombre sin ser presentado. “Ha estado hurgando por la casa mientras te esperaba.”

“No te he visto desde que la escuela empezó”, el no-hermano -- Shinra -- anuncia, dejando ir finalmente a Shizuo y dando un paso atrás a un alcance más seguro. Su cabello es oscuro, más largo y ordenado que el de Shizuo, sus ojos medio ocultos detrás del vidrio de unas gafas. Su sonrisa es fácil, cómoda con familiaridad, y algo horrible se retuerce en el pecho de Izaya, un nudo de tensión girándose sobre sí mismo como si se estuviera anidando en el espacio entre su columna y sus costillas. “¿No somos amigos, Shizuo?”

“He estado ocupado”, gruñe Shizuo. “Me uní a un club.”

“De ninguna manera”, dice Shinra, sonando sorprendido y encantado al mismo tiempo. “Estoy tan celoso, Celty me dijo que debería unirme a uno, pero ninguno de ellos es interesante en lo absoluto.”

“¿No puedes simplemente iniciar uno propio?” Pregunta Izaya, su voz lanzándose a través del aire con todo el borde afilado de una espada bajo ella. Shinra y Shizuo se giran como si fueran uno para mirarlo; Shinra parece sorprendido, Shizuo resignado, e Izaya solo está empezando a entrecerrar los ojos cuando Shinra se ríe tan repentina y ruidosamente que la irritación creciente de Izaya se paraliza ante el sonido.

“¡Lo siento!”, dice, y se aleja de Shizuo para ofrecerle una mano y una sonrisa tan brillante que los instintos de Izaya insisten que debe ser una estratagema aun cuando no puede ver ningún rastro de engaño en ella. “Celty siempre dice que no sé cómo actuar como una persona normal. Soy Kishitani Shinra.”

“Orihara Izaya”, facilita Izaya, dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro que puede sentir que desaparece antes de llegar a sus ojos. El apretón de manos de Shinra es firme, un poco incómodo por el ángulo de su mano y la deliberación del movimiento, pero carente de la dolorosa presión del de Shizuo. Cuando Shinra suelta su mano, Izaya la mueve detrás de su espalda para poder enroscar sus dedos en un puño, para deshacerse del ardor de la presión tensando sus dedos con el movimiento.

“¿Eres amigo de Shizuo?” Shinra pregunta, como si fuera un título fácil de colocar, como si la frase no tuviera peso alguno. “Es un chico emocionante, ¿no?”

“Está en el club con él”, dice otra voz, un tono monótono y plano que atrae la atención de Izaya lejos de Shinra a la entrada en donde Kasuka está acabando con lo último de su pudín. Él lleva la cuchara a su boca y la chupa sin levantar la vista. “Shizuo no para de hablar de él.”

“Cállate,  _ Kasuka _ ”, espeta Shizuo. Su mirada es feroz cuando Izaya le echa un vistazo, con la barbilla inclinada para ensombrecer sus rasgos, lo que no esconde por completo el color avergonzado que se alza por sus mejillas. “Es solo porque estoy con él todo el día.”

Kasuka se encoge de hombros, una elevación de hombros que dice  _ lo que sea _ más brevemente de lo que las palabras podrían, y se gira para caminar con pasos firmes pero suaves de vuelta al salón en la casa. Shinra lo sigue, dando un paso extralargo para volver al interior de la planta, e Izaya se gira hacia Shizuo, alza una ceja junto con la esquina de su boca y espera.

Shizuo le echa un vistazo antes de apartar la vista casi inmediatamente. Está visiblemente sonrojado, la joroba de sus hombros amenazando una ira defensiva si tan solo Izaya pudiera descubrir qué botones presionar. “No te atrevas a decir nada”, gruñe, mordiendo las palabras tan bruscamente que Izaya puede ver el destello de sus dientes en el espacio entre sus palabras. “Es solo porque eres una plaga.”

“Claro”, arrastra Izaya, estirando la palabra con escepticismo, y Shizuo hace hace un ruido de frustración sin palabras y avanza hacia la casa, moviéndose lo suficientemente rápido como para liberarse de sus zapatos cuando Izaya entra por la entrada detrás de él.

Izaya no pregunta si Shizuo habla de Shinra también. Realmente no quiere la respuesta.


	9. Contacto

“Está totalmente obsesionado”, dice Shizuo mientras desata el nudo de la bolsa de su almuerzo. “No se callará sobre ella sin importar lo que le digas.”

“Lo noté.” Izaya muerde las palabras, espetándolas antes de que pueda volver a su inusual arrastre burlón, pero Shizuo no lo mira; está mirando el movimiento de sus manos en su lugar, desatando la tela alrededor de la caja como si todo estuviera perfectamente normal. Su cabello está enredado detrás de una oreja; Izaya lo mira fijamente, duro, deseando que su peso se libere y caiga sobre el rostro del otro. Está empezando a liberarse cuando Shizuo lo alcanza para volver a empujarlo y deshacer la posibilidad.

“Shinra es un buen tipo”, continúa Shizuo, removiendo la tapa de su almuerzo y reclinándose contra la pared detrás de ellos con la elegancia de alguien completamente inconsciente de sí mismo, a pesar de todos los esfuerzos de Izaya de ponerlo nervioso. Izaya aparta la vista cuando Shizuo se gira para mirarlo, y arrastra las piernas más cerca de su pecho para que pueda encorvar los hombros sobre sus rodillas.

“Sí”, dice, mirando por encima del techo a la verja que señala el perímetro. “Definitivamente tienes un  _ gran _ historial en el juicio de carácter.”

“Cállate”, dice Shizuo, chocando el codo contra el costado de Izaya con una fuerza que sería suficiente para noquear al otro si no estuviera preparado para el impacto. “ _ Sé _ que eres una persona horrible.” Toma un bocado de la caja con los dedos; Izaya no lo mira, incluso después de que lo ha tragado y está alcanzando otro. Hay una pausa, una vacilación que dice que algo  _ finalmente _ logró captar la atención de Shizuo; entonces, rápido y un poco preocupado, “¿No vas a comer nada?”

“No tengo hambre”, miente Izaya, mirando de reojo solo lo suficiente como para arrastrar una mirada despectiva sobre el contenido familiar del almuerzo de Shizuo. “Y definitivamente no de  _ eso _ .”

“Jódete”, dice Shizuo, retirándose a su algo más usual irritación áspera mientras aleja el almuerzo de la línea de en medio entre ellos y lo acerca a sí mismo. Pero lo deja ahí sin la réplica o incluso el empujón que le permitiría a Izaya responder, eso le daría el alivio de la risa o del dolor, y por los siguientes segundos se sientan en un silencio que Izaya puede sentir volverse tan tenso como la tensión que está corriendo a lo largo de su columna vertebral.

Es Shizuo quien habla a continuación, aclarándose la garganta en una incomodidad audible y pausando su progreso en el almuerzo. “¿Quieres venir de nuevo esta noche?” Izaya lo mira de reojo sin girar la cabeza; Shizuo está mirándolo fijamente, con las cejas fruncidas en irritada preocupación, incluso sus hombros se inclinan como si estuviera enfocándose solamente en Izaya. Izaya vuelve a apartar la mirada.

“Hay una pequeña tarea que tengo que hacer”, Shizuo continúa, su voz bajando mientras su frustración se alza; Izaya escucha la cresta en su voz, escucha el arrastre atrapando las consonantes, y mantiene los ojos abiertos mirando hacia la verja a lo lejos para que Shizuo piense que no está escuchando. “Debes tener algo en lo que trabajar.”

“No lo sé”, dice Izaya, y  _ está _ arrastrando las palabras ahora, arrastrándolas en una burla estirada por encima del dolor de la tensión anudada en su pecho. “Podría estar ocupado esta noche.”

“No seas  _ estúpido _ ”, dice Shizuo bruscamente. “¿Qué más tienes que hacer además de la tarea?”

“Todo tipo de cosas”, responde Izaya. La mentira es amarga sobre lengua, rizándose contra la parte posterior de su garganta como una quemadura. “No eres la única persona con la que paso mi tiempo, senpai.”

Hay una larga pausa. Izaya puede sentir su piel punzando caliente bajo su uniforme, el casual hundimiento de sus hombros algo a lo que tiene que aferrarse mientras su cuerpo entero se tensa anticipando una pelea, un puñetazo, una relación entera desmoronándose bajo la fuerza de sus propias palabras. Hay prisa en ello, un escalofrío de adrenalina que azota la anticipación a través de él, y se arrepentirá de perder esto, pero la emoción de destruirlo también está ahí, hay algo satisfactorio en lanzar un fósforo y observar a las llamas consumir el cuidadoso trabajo de semanas.

“Joder”, dice Shizuo, y la palabra está bien pero el tono está mal, mucho más pesado y bajo de lo que Izaya había esperado que casi se gira a mirar antes de detenerse a sí mismo. “¿Estás  _ celoso _ ?”

Izaya puede sentir sus hombros ponerse rígidos. Es una respuesta instintiva ante la exactitud de la pregunta, una que detendría si pudiera, pero está sucediendo antes de que tenga una oportunidad de restringirla, su columna vertebral tensándose de un modo que hace que cualquier intento de negarlo sea inútil antes de comenzar.

“¿Por qué estaría celoso?” Intenta de todos modos, esperando que Shizuo sea menos astuto que Izaya, esperando que su reacción haya pasado inadvertida, esperando que Shizuo no estuviera mirando y que su voz sea lo suficientemente firme y--

“Oh, por dios”, Shizuo gime, y la piel de Izaya se enfría al darse cuenta de que ha sido atrapado. “Shinra es mi  _ amigo _ .  _ Tú eres _ mi amigo. Las personas pueden tener más de uno a la vez, sabes.”

_ Sé eso _ , quiere decir Izaya, quiere convertir las palabras en una risa lunática y transformarlas en una broma, quiere enfurecer a Shizuo por ser molestado para ganar tiempo y recomponerse a sí mismo.  _ La gente normal tiene más de dos, senpai, la gente normal no tiene que secuestrar miembros para un club el primer día de clases _ . Pero si abre la boca no está seguro de lo que saldrá, y su garganta está demasiado apretada por las palabras de todas maneras, así que mantiene los labios presionados en una raya, y mantiene los ojos enfocados en la verja que se vuelve borrosa ante su mirada sin parpadear, y no dice nada en lo absoluto.

“Jesús”, suspira Shizuo, y entonces llega el contacto físico, pero no es el golpe que Izaya había esperado. Es una mano en su cabello, con los dedos empujándose contra la parte posterior de su cuello y alborotando torpemente sus mechones, como si Shizuo estuviera probando una especie de consuelo que ha visto pero no ha practicado. Todo el aire en los pulmones de Izaya abandona su cuerpo a la vez en una ráfaga de calor sorprendido derramándose por sus labios, y es demasiado ruidoso y debe ser completamente obvio pero Shizuo no se aleja, solo arrastra su mano toscamente sobre la parte superior de la cabeza de Izaya antes de retirar su toque. Izaya mira hacia arriba, demasiado sorprendido y electrizado por el inesperado contacto físico para recordar por qué no está encontrándose con la mirada de Shizuo, y Shizuo está mirando su almuerzo nuevamente, con el ceño en los labios y una arruga aún en la frente.

“Eres un maldito desastre”, dice. Cuando levanta la vista es solo por un instante, solo lo suficiente para que sus ojos recorran el rostro de Izaya y cualquier expresión que esté haciendo; Izaya no tiene idea de lo que está en sus ojos, de lo que está en su boca, pero Shizuo vuelve a apartar la mirada, agarra el almuerzo y lo acerca hacia el otro chico por unos cuantos centímetros.

“También sigo siendo tu amigo”, dice Shizuo, tomando su turno para mirar a la verja mientras Izaya lo mira. Su cabello aún está escondido detrás de la oreja. “No te voy a abandonar o lo que sea que estés pensando que haré. ¿Bien?”

Izaya respira hondo, una respiración fuerte y larga que atraviesa su nariz y pasa por el nudo en su garganta. Cuando lo deja salir es por sus labios, moldeando cuidadosamente el aire para que arrastre al temblor silencioso de la emoción con él mientras se va.

“Lo que digas”, dice con su propia voz. Cuando sonríe, el tirón en la esquina de su boca es familiar, la forma burlona se forma por su cuenta antes de incluso decir las palabras. “Estoy confiando en ti, Shizuo-senpai.”

“Oh, cállate”, dice Shizuo, con el rosa atravesando sus mejillas.

Izaya se ríe y alcanza el almuerzo entre ellos.


	10. Compañía

“Hay mejores cosas que podríamos estar haciendo”, dice Izaya por tercera vez desde que Shizuo y él dejaron la escuela y empezaron la caminata de media hora a la casa de Izaya. “Te garantizo que incluso quedarse en la escuela sería más entretenido.”

“Sigues diciendo eso”, responde Shizuo. Izaya puede ver al otro chico mirándolo en su periferia, puede ver la boca de Shizuo fruncida en un ceño de atenta consideración. “¿Qué es lo que  _ yo _ dije cuando quisiste venir a mi casa? Esto es lo que hacen los amigos, ya sabes.”

“Solo no quiero que te decepciones”, dice Izaya tan alegremente como puede y salta un paso hacia adelante para no tener que encontrarse con la mirada de Shizuo. “Con tu mucha mayor experiencia, estoy seguro de que mi casa será trágicamente mundana para ti.”

“¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?” Pregunta Shizuo, más retóricamente o al menos lo suficientemente cerca como para que Izaya no tenga que responder. “Me sigues contando toda clase de historias diferentes sobre tu casa y, cuando realmente quiero ir, te pones todo raro por ello.” Suspira, con más irritación en el sonido que la sospecha de la que Izaya está realmente asustado. “Si no quieres que venga, solo dilo.”

“Por supuesto que quiero que vengas”, dice Izaya, las palabras resbalando en su falta de sinceridad. “Eso es lo que hacen los amigos”, en un gruñido, con la imitación más cercana a la voz de Shizuo que puede lograr con facilidad. “Y somos amigos, ¿verdad, Shizuo-senpai?”

“Desafortunadamente”, suspira Shizuo, sonando irritado, sonando  _ distraído _ , y algo de la tensión en el pecho de Izaya se alivia cuando el estrés próximo se aleja por unos cuantos minutos. Las burlas son suficientes para mantener a Shizuo retumbando de frustración por la última media milla del camino, suficientes como para darle a Izaya la motivación para mantener una maniaca cadena de burlas, hasta el momento en que sus pies lo detienen frente a una dirección familiar que casi ha logrado olvidar a dónde se han dirigido.

“Aquí”, dice, desviándose de la calle principal antes de que Shizuo haya tenido la oportunidad de detenerse en respuesta a su declaración. Las manos de Izaya tiemblan mientras saca sus llaves del bolsillo; se mantiene enfocado en ellas, estabilizando deliberadamente sus movimientos para que el metal deje de golpearse contra sí mismo. Puede sentir los ojos de Shizuo en él, colgando de los movimientos cuidadosamente gráciles de sus manos, brincando hacia las ventanas oscuras y el interior tranquilo de la casa, pero el otro chico no habla, algo por lo que Izaya está más agradecido de lo que alguna vez admitirá.

“Mi humilde morada”, dice cuando la puerta se abre hacia la oscuridad del interior. Alcanza el interruptor de la luz mientras se adentra, la entrada se ilumina cuando lo presiona; y mira sus zapatos ahora en lugar de la cara de Shizuo. “¿Necesito invitarte a entrar como si fueras un vampiro, senpai?”

Shizuo avanza detrás de Izaya, cerrando la puerta detrás de él, pero no atrapa el cebo de Izaya, ya ni siquiera está mirando al otro chico. Está contemplando sus alrededores en su lugar, frunciendo el ceño ante las sombras de los pasillos desiertos y la mesa vacía junto a la puerta principal. “¿No hay nadie en casa?”

“Oh, no”, responde Izaya, oyendo su voz tensarse antes de poder frenarla para fingir diversión. “Mis hermanas no volverán a casa del preescolar hasta dentro de una hora.”

Shizuo vuelve a mirarlo, con su ceño profundizándose y su frente arrugándose. “¿Qué hay de tu mamá?”

“Viaje de negocios.” Izaya aparta la mirada, prestando atención innecesaria a la tarea de quitarse el zapato. “Tenemos el lugar para nosotros. Emocionante, ¿no es así?” Patea sus zapatos a un lado, se gira y se dirige a la escaleras antes de tener que encontrarse con la mirada de Shizuo.

“Espera”, dice Shizuo detrás de él. Hay un arrastre en el sonido, una queja sin palabras mientras lucha con sus propios zapatos, y luego pisadas, zancadas largas para subir dos escalones por cada uno de Izaya para alcanzarlo. “¿Estás completamente solo en esta casa?”

“Claro”, dice Izaya sin voltearse. Sus hombros están tensos, su garganta duele, pero no se encuentra con la mirada que puede sentir presionándose contra su columna. “Puedo cuidar de mí mismo.”

“¿Qué hay de tus hermanas?” Están en lo alto de las escaleras; Izaya se dirige por el pasillo sin molestarse en encender la luz, manteniendo la ventaja que la familiaridad le brinda sobre Shizuo mientras navega hacia la puerta de su habitación.

“Son gemelas”, responde Izaya, malinterpretando deliberadamente la pregunta. “Solo tienen cuatro, pasan la mayor parte del día en el preescolar.” Abre la puerta y enciende la luz mientras avanza dentro del espacio. “Estoy seguro de que podremos encontrar algo que comer para la cena cuando lleguen.”

“Eso no es lo que quise decir”, dice Shizuo, su frustración ocultando a medias la preocupación debajo de su tono. Izaya arroja su mochila a la silla del escritorio y mira sin ver a la pared del fondo mientras Shizuo le habla a sus hombros. “¿A nadie le importa lo que  _ haces _ ?”

La risa de Izaya es demasiado ruidosa. Lo sabe, es áspera y brusca y se desvía peligrosamente hacia la locura, tan cerca que incluso Shizuo sería capaz de oírlo, pero no puede retenerla más de lo que puede mantener la sonrisa fuera de su rostro cuando se gira, finalmente, para encarar la lástima de Shizuo.

“Por supuesto que no”, dice, brillante y afilado y tan vicioso que puede saborear la sangre sobre su lengua, puede sentir el borde frío del metal bajo sus palabras. “¿Por qué  _ deberían _ ?”

Shizuo lo mira por un largo rato. Izaya puede ver el rango de emociones por las que está pasando -- lástima, sí, simpatía que Izaya no quiere volviendo a sus ojos suaves y a su ceño gentil, pero también hay ira, la incitación de la rabia demasiado cerca para ser ignorada en la cara del deliberadamente incendiario tono de Izaya. Izaya puede ver la amenaza asentarse en la quijada de Shizuo, la posibilidad de un puñetazo formándose tenso en sus nudillos y tirante en su brazo, y espera, como siempre espera, que la amenaza se convierta en realidad, que el dolor floreciente de un puño aplaste su pómulo o le rompa una costilla, espera por la satisfacción de la pelea que siempre parece estar en el horizonte cuando Shizuo está con él.

“A mí me importa”, dice Shizuo, e Izaya ha estado mirando sus manos con tanta fuerza que le toma un momento alcanzar su discurso. Cuando levanta la vista, Shizuo está mirándolo, su cabello cayendo sobre su rostro, ensombreciendo el color de sus ojos. “¿De acuerdo?”

Pronuncia las palabras como una declaración de guerra, como si declarar su preocupación por el bienestar de Izaya fuera el precursor de la violencia. Por la forma en que el cuerpo de Izaya se tensa por la adrenalina, Shizuo no es el único que piensa de esa manera.

“Bien”, dice Izaya, como si estuviera calmado, como si no le importara, como si su corazón no estuviera latiendo tan rápido en su pecho que no puede discernir si son lágrimas o furia lo que se anida en su garganta. “Puedes hacer lo que quieras, senpai, no me importa.”

“Bien”, responde Shizuo, y se voltea sin señalar la mentira tan obvia de Izaya que aún se estremece inestable en el aire. “¿Juegas shogi?”

Izaya sigue la mirada de Shizuo hacia las piezas de shogi dispuestas un tanto al azar sobre el tablero en el suelo. “Obviamente no”, dice, dejando a su voz gotear condescendencia mientras respira a través de la tensión aliviada en su cuerpo. “Eso es un  _ goban _ , no es para shogi. ¿Cuán inculto  _ eres _ ?”

Shizuo lo fulmina con la mirada. “Esas son piezas de shogi, ¿no?”, espeta. “¿Qué estás  _ jugando _ ?”

Izaya lo mira fijamente y deja que su sonrisa se ensanche en su rostro. Los ojos de Shizuo se estrechan en sospecha, pero no aparta la mirada, incluso cuando Izaya da un paso más cerca de él.

“Te lo mostraré”, dice, pasando junto a Shizuo para sentarse al otro extremo del goban. “Puedes jugar en el otro lado.”

Izaya gana la primera partida, y la segunda. Para el comienzo de la tercera, la irritación de Shizuo por la discordancia de las reglas de Izaya es visible en el calor de su mirada en conjunto con su ceño fruncido. El sonido de la puerta principal abriéndose es excusa más que suficiente para abandonar el juego a la mitad a favor de encontrarse por primera vez y luego cuidar de Mairu y Kururi, mientras Izaya busca en la alacena algo que se aproxime vagamente a una comida completa.

Izaya no le dice a Shizuo cuán poco le molesta la compañía.


	11. Lástima

“Llegas tarde”, señala Izaya cuando la puerta de la azotea se abre para dejar entrar a Shizuo unos diez minutos después de la llegada de Izaya. “¿Te las arreglaste para meterte en una pelea en tu camino hacia aquí?”

“Cállate”, dice Shizuo, la frase tan habitual que ni siquiera parece que esté pensándola realmente. “Tuve que presentar un tarea adicional para compensar mi examen de la semana pasada.”

“Oh, sí.” Izaya patea las piernas y deja que sus pies caigan abiertos mientras Shizuo se deja caer junto a él, contra la sombra de la pared. “El que reprobaste.”

“Silencio”, espeta Shizuo con solo un débil rastro de ira. “No es como si tú fueras un estudiante perfecto.”

“No vale la pena el esfuerzo”, dice Izaya alegremente. Shizuo está mirando su almuerzo, con los hombros encorvados sobre su forma; Izaya puede ver el cabello cayéndole por la nuca, puede ver la insinuación de un moretón apareciendo contra la quijada de Shizuo. Los nudillos de una mano están despellejados, también, indicando una pelea que Izaya no recuerda haber visto. “Hay formas mucho mejores de pasar mi tiempo que estudiando.” Se estira, rozando los dedos contra el filo de la mandíbula de Shizuo; cuando el otro chico se sobresalta, Izaya sonríe, con los dedos colgando en medio del aire. “¿Quién se mató esta vez?”

Shizuo frunce el ceño. “Nadie”, dice y mira de vuelta al nudo bajo sus dedos. “Fui asaltado por una pandilla de color en el camino a casa ayer. No es gran cosa.”

“Supongo que nadie echaría de menos a uno o dos de ellos”, concuerda Izaya con facilidad, sin dejar de ver al moretón aparecer y desaparecer de la vista mientras la luz del sol salpica la piel de Shizuo. “¿Necesitas que te lleve a casa a salvo, senpai?”

“Eres la persona más molesta del mundo”, dice Shizuo con absoluta convicción, “Lo  _ sabes _ , ¿no es así?”

“Estoy tan halagado”, ronronea Izaya. “Después de solo unas pocas semanas de dedicarme a atormentarte, ¿te rompes con tanta facilidad?” Planea continuar -- con alguna burla sobre Shizuo siendo mentalmente más débil de lo que él es físicamente, o algún comentario sobre ser un mal ejemplo para su kouhai -- pero entonces ve la caja en el bolso de Shizuo, o mejor dicho  _ las cajas _ , y se calla con una ola de premonición.

Shizuo no lo mira. “Aquí”, dice, levantando la de arriba y ofreciéndosela a Izaya, como si fuera una especie de bomba que le gustaría tener lo más lejos posible cuando explote. “Este es tuyo.”

Izaya mira la caja, vuelve a mirar a Shizuo. El otro chico aún no lo está mirando. Hay una presión en el pecho de Izaya, un peso como un nudo formándose dentro de sus costillas, retorciendo su estómago, enfermo y amargo de infelicidad, con vergüenza, con la autoconciencia que le agrada menos de todas las emociones posibles.

“No lo quiero”, dice, y hay una mordacidad en sus palabras que no se molesta en quitar. “Gracias pero no gracias.”

“Sabes, eres mucho menos lindo cuando estás malhumorado”, suspira Shizuo. “Vamos, sé que tienes hambre, tú  _ siempre _ tienes hambre.” Sigue ofreciendo la caja, después de un momento mira sobre su hombro para encontrarse con la mirada de Izaya.

“Vamos”, dice, y su voz se atrapa en la segunda palabra. “Solo  _ tómalo _ , Izaya-kun.”

Es el tropiezo en su voz, cree Izaya, lo que hace el truco. Hay algo extrañamente encantador en la yuxtaposición de heridas crueles y nudillos sangrientos con la agrietada voz del estudiante de secundaria Shizuo en edad más que en fuerza física. Izaya observa fijamente la súplica en los ojos de Shizuo, y toma un respiro, y se estira para alcanzar la caja del almuerzo.

“Ya veo cómo es”, dice Izaya mientras mira al peso de la caja en sus manos. Cuando remueve la tapa, los contenidos son familiares, un perfecto igual al de Shizuo junto a él. “Ya no quieres compartir conmigo. El egoísmo es algo terrible, ya sabes, senpai.”

Shizuo gime. Izaya puede verlo poniendo los ojos en blanco, puede verlo echar la cabeza hacia atrás para mirar con frustración al cielo azul en lo alto. “No es por eso”, suspira.

“No puedes ocultármelo”, declara Izaya mientras toma un bocado de la caja. Es lo suficientemente delicioso como para que cualquier intento de pretender lo contrario sea inviable. Es algo frustrante. “En serio, pensé que eras una mejor persona que eso.” Shizuo está fulminándolo con la mirada, con la irritación asentándose en líneas a través de su rostro; su almuerzo aún sigue en sus manos, asegurado entre la presión de sus pulgares, pero su atención está en el rostro de Izaya y no en la tapa abierta.

“Tendremos que trabajar en tu generosidad”, dice Izaya, y se estira lo más rápido que puede para robar un bocado de la caja de Shizuo. Shizuo es lento para reaccionar al movimiento, más lento para darse cuenta de lo que está sucediendo; Izaya está tragando para cuando el otro empieza a protestar, sonriendo cuando el continuo ceño fruncido de Shizuo colapsa en un pliegue.

“Tienes el tuyo”, irrumpe Shizuo, y es él quien se acerca esta vez, saqueando el almuerzo de Izaya con mucho menos destreza o velocidad de la que el otro mostró. Izaya lo deja, tiene una sonrisa lista para cuando Shizuo vuelve a mirarlo.

“Es más divertido tomar del tuyo”, señala, una vez que está seguro de tener la atención del otro chico nuevamente, “¿No lo crees?”

“Eres tan molesto”, gruñe Shizuo. “ _ Tal _ plaga, nunca debería haber hablado contigo en primer lugar.”

“Pero lo hiciste”, dice Izaya, inclinándose para tomar otro bocado de la caja de Shizuo antes de seguir con uno de la suya. “¿No lo vale el tener un lindo kouhai al final?”

“ _ No _ eres lindo”, Shizuo gruñe. “Eres lo  _ peor _ .”

“Estás lastimando mis sentimientos, senpai”, gimotea Izaya, alcanzando el rango más alto y patético que puede reunir. “Vas a hacerme llorar.”

“No creo que sepas qué son las lágrimas”, afirma Shizuo. “Eso requeriría un  _ corazón _ , que definitivamente no tienes.”

“¿Eres el residente experto en la humanidad?” Pregunta Izaya con tanta sinceridad inocente como puede juntar. “¿Tuviste que aprender eso para completar tu máscara como un chico real en lugar de un monstruo?”

“Deja de llamarme así.” Shizuo se estira para empujar el hombro de Izaya. Izaya se rinde ante la fuerza, se inclina más lejos de lo que incluso el impacto de la fuerza de Shizuo requiere, mientras equilibra su almuerzo para que no sufra el mismo destino que el resto de él.

“Solo estoy diciendo la verdad”, dice mientras se endereza, tomando otro bocado de su caja antes de alcanzar uno de Shizuo otra vez. “No quieres que  _ mienta _ , ¿verdad?”

Shizuo toma tres bocados del almuerzo de Izaya por ello. Izaya imagina que se lo merece, y de todos modos, vale el cambio a la irritación en los ojos oscuros del otro por la lástima que estaba ahí antes.


	12. Autoconsciencia

Izaya se pierde la mejor parte de la pelea.

Es una pena, de verdad. No escuchó los gritos reveladores de la pelea hasta que dejó la puerta tenuemente iluminada del sótano en donde sus juegos semanales de póquer toman lugar, e incluso entonces solo estuvo considerando vagamente seguir el sonido hasta su origen antes de oír el gruñido de una voz demasiado familiar para ser malinterpretada. Se movió rápido, después, atravesando el callejón y la calle intermedia sin esperar la seguridad de un cruce peatonal, pero aun así, llega demasiado tarde para ver algo más que una docena de cuerpos inconscientes todavía en la calle. Shizuo está de pie, por supuesto, al igual que dos de sus atacantes; están vestidos de azul, Izaya nota mientras que el primero se adelanta con un movimiento salvaje, ambas camisas etiquetadas con la designación que los señala como una de las más recientes pandillas de color en la ciudad. El golpe de represalia que Shizuo lanza tiene apenas esfuerzo en lo absoluto; su puño se conecta con la cara del atacante, el impacto creando un  _ crujido _ que Izaya puede oír incluso desde la calle transversal, y el hombre es lanzado hacia atrás como si se hubiera encontrado con un huracán, cayendo al suelo con un chorro de sangre que cuelga en el aire en un arco por un breve e intenso momento. Shizuo se gira hacia el último, con los hombros enmarcados en algo brusco y salvaje, las manos apretadas en puños a los costados, e Izaya no puede ver su rostro pero puede imaginar el ceño fruncido que está haciendo, puede ver las sombras en la cara de Shizuo en el reflejo de terror en los ojos del último atacante.

“Mierda”, dice el hombre, dando un tambaleante paso hacia atrás sin apartar la vista del acercamiento de Shizuo. El movimiento sería más efectivo, piensa Izaya, si fuera más lento, si evocara la sensación de un depredador al acecho para romper a través de las defensas psicológicas de sus enemigos. En su lugar, es directo, un movimiento en línea recta de mayor eficiencia, un arma en lugar de una amenaza, un golpe en lugar de una advertencia, una herramienta vuelta ineficaz por la falta de un portador. Izaya puede sentir que le duelen los dedos; no es hasta que siente el dolor contra su piel que se da cuenta de que ha hecho un puño con la mano y está arrastrando las uñas inconscientemente sobre su palma.

“Volveremos”, intenta el miembro de la pandilla. Es débil, Izaya puede verlo cediendo ante un miedo animal, incluso cuando hace un vano intento de recuperar algún sentido de malicia en nombre de su grupo. “Te recordaremos. Te arrepentirás de hacerte enemigo de los Cuadrados Azules, niño.”

Shizuo  _ gruñe _ . Izaya puede oírlo desde la esquina, puede sentirlo en los huesos y estremeciendo su sangre, y el miembro de los Cuadrados Azules se quiebra, su intento de intimidación se evapora mientras huye hacia la calle principal, lejos de Shizuo. Izaya se hace a un lado cuando el otro se acerca, dándole espacio para que alcance la libertad de la calle principal; no le importan los miembros de bajo nivel de una pandilla insignificante cuando Shizuo está respirando con dificultad y escurriendo sangre en frente de él.

“Otra más”, declara Izaya mientras avanza, abriéndose paso entre los quejidos de los pandilleros mientras los más resistentes comienzan a recuperar la consciencia. “Pronto cada organización criminal importante en la ciudad tendrá represalias contra ti, senpai. Felicidades.”

Shizuo le frunce el ceño a Izaya, ignorando enteramente su comentario. “¿Qué estás  _ haciendo _ aquí?”

Izaya se encoge de hombros. “Oí la pelea unas cuantas cuadras antes.” Da un paso junto al último oponente caído, entrando en el alcance efectivo de Shizuo. Recibe una mirada enojada por su apuro, la frustración enmarcada por el creciente color de un ojo morado sobre el pómulo derecho de Shizuo. “Lástima que me perdí la mejor parte.”

“ _ La mejor _ ”, repite Shizuo, burlándose cruelmente de la palabra. Se empuja el cabello fuera de la frente; tiene un corte cruzando el dorso de su mano, uno lo suficientemente limpio como que para que sea de un arma de algún tipo. “Estás realmente jodido, ¿lo sabes?” Las hebras de su cabello se humedecen entre ellas y permanecen en su lugar cuando retira la mano para fruncir el ceño ante la sangre en su palma. “No deberías estar aquí, te lastimarás.”

“Lo dice el que está sangrando sobre la calle”, comenta Izaya con la calma perfecta en su tono, y recibe otra mirada enojada por su burla. “Puedo cuidar de mí mismo, senpai.”

“No seas estúpido”, dice Shizuo. Lleva la mirada hacia abajo, hacia el corte en el dorso de su mano; cuando hace un puño, la piel tira, la costra formándose se desgarra, y hace una mueca. “Podría romperte con una mano.”

Izaya se alegra de que Shizuo no lo esté mirando. El rubor que lo alcanza es imposible de contener; se precipita a lo largo de su columna vertebral, la electricidad punzando caliente en su sangre ante la idea de que la rabia de Shizuo esté dirigida hacia él, ante el pensamiento de afrontar las sombras en los oscuros ojos del otro y desafiarlos riéndose de ello, ante la posibilidad de que la sangre de Shizuo brille contra el borde una espada o manche la piel de Izaya. Puede imaginar los moretones, las huellas dactilares en sus hombros o extendidos por su muñeca, y tiene que detenerse, tiene que respirar y alejar el pensamiento, porque Shizuo está volviendo a levantar la vista e Izaya tiene que dibujar una sonrisa presumida para él antes de que su expresión lo delate.

“Probablemente”, admite, con el tono convirtiendo incluso la simple declaración en una burla. “Aunque tendrías que atraparme primero.”

Las cejas de Shizuo se alzan. “Solo estarías huyendo, esa no es una pelea.”

“No puedes ganar si no puedes atraparme.” Izaya da un paso más cerca, moviéndose lo suficientemente rápido como para que Shizuo retroceda instintivamente, y le da un golpe fuerte en la frente. Shizuo sisea ante el dolor, su expresión oscureciéndose con ira, pero Izaya ya está saltando hacia atrás, sobre los miembros extendidos de oponentes inconscientes y sonriendo aún más cuando Shizuo le frunce el ceño. “Además”, continúa, cantando las palabras en un ritmo sencillo mientras desliza una mano en su bolsillo. “Solo porque no te permites tener armas no signifca que nadie más las tenga.” Saca la mano rápido, chasqueando la muñeca en un movimiento rápido y desenfocado demasiado veloz para ser seguido, y Shizuo trastabilla hacia atrás, sorprendido y desprevenido al esperar por una cuchilla. Por un instante, Izaya tiene la satisfacción de ver la conmoción cruzar el rostro de Shizuo, de contemplar los oscuros ojos ensancharse con sorpresa ante lo que espera ver; entonces, Shizuo procesa la ausencia de un cuchillo, ve que el ángulo sugestivo de la mano de Izaya carece del peso para convertirse en una amenaza real, y empieza a gruñir con furia mientras Izaya comienza a reír.

“¿Pensaste que realmente tenía algo?” Pregunta, esquivando hacia atrás cuando Shizuo avanza con el paso lento y firme de una fuerza imparable. “Senpai, en serio, tienes que mejorar el juzgar a la gente. ¿Dónde conseguiría un  _ cuchillo _ ?”

“En cualquier parte”, vocifera Shizuo, con la mano estirándose para agarrar la muñeca de Izaya mientras el otro hace un ademán deliberado en el aire. Su agarre detiene al movimiento en seco, parando la acción de Izaya donde está; Izaya no intenta zafarse, y en su lugar, ofrece una sonrisa presumida que hace que su rendición parezca voluntaria en vez de forzada. “De donde sea que vayas y no se supone que estés.”

Izaya alza una ceja e inclina la cabeza a un lado para volver a la sonrisa aún más desequilibrada de lo que es en un inicio. “Voy a  _ muchos _ lugares a los que no debería, senpai”, ronronea. “¿No puedes ser más específico?”

Shizuo pone los ojos en blanco. “ _ No _ ”, dice bruscamente, y suelta su agarre en la muñeca de Izaya sin previo aviso. La mano de Izaya cae a un lado; resiste la urgencia de cerrar la otra mano sobre la fricción persistente en su piel, presionar y ver si existe la posibilidad de que un moretón se convierta en una sombra bajo el puño de su uniforme escolar. “No sé a dónde demonios vas la mitad del tiempo. Te vas a lastimar si sigues jugando por esta parte de la ciudad.”

Izaya se ríe, siente al sonido tropezarse con el borde la histeria en su pecho cuando los ojos de Shizuo se entrecierran. “No soy yo el que se mete en peleas a puñetazos en medio de Ikebukuro”, señala, barriendo la mirada intencionadamente sobre el conjunto de formas yaciendo quietas o gimiendo de dolor desde la calle. “Te expulsarán antes de que siquiera puedas tomar los exámenes de ingreso a la secundaria si sigues actuando como un delincuente, Shizuo-senpai.”

“ _ No _ soy--” comienza Shizuo, pero se corta antes de poder decir algo obviamente refutado por sus alrededores. Su ceño fruncido es todo para Izaya, como si el otro fuera el personal responsable de su difícil situación. “Ellos me  _ atacaron _ . No es como si saliera a buscar una pelea.”

“Siempre dices eso”, observa Izaya. “Es curioso como siempre terminas en una, de todos modos.”

“No  _ quiero _ estarlo”, dice Shizuo, y al final aparta la mirada, frunciéndole el ceño a la calle principal en lugar de a Izaya. Sus hombros se encogen, sus manos se sueltan lo suficiente como para que pueda meterlas en sus bolsillos. Por un repentino y sorprendente momento, se ve joven, humano, como el chico de trece años por el que a veces pasa, como si los moretones sobre su cara y la sangre apelmazando su cabello fueran un accidente desafortunado en lugar de un acontecimiento regular. “Odio esto.”

Las palabras son bajas, suaves en el espacio entre ellas, como si fueran una confesión independiente del conjunto de los otros que todavía están a sus pies. Izaya está muy seguro de que no hay nadie escuchándolos a excepción de él, de todas maneras, y eso es suficiente para darles el peso de un secreto, para forjar otro de los vínculos de intimidad que se enredan juntos en algo que incluso podría llamar amistad.

“Eso realmente no importa”, dice Izaya, más alto de lo que Shizuo ha hablado, claro como si se estuviera proyectando ante un cuarto lleno de gente. “No es como si va a dejar de pasar solo porque quieras que lo haga.” Está sonriendo cuando Shizuo lo mira, con diversión en su expresión en vez de lástima; no está seguro de poder mostrar simpatía en cualquier caso, y él no sabe si encajaría mejor con el humor de Shizuo aun si pudiera. “¿Realmente planeas pasar el resto de tu vida deprimido por un hecho de tu existencia que no puedes cambiar?” Muestra los dientes en una sonrisa e inclina la cabeza en otra dirección. “¿O vas a abrazar lo que realmente eres?”

Shizuo lo mira fijamente. “¿Cuál es?”

Izaya extiende los brazos y deja que sonrisa se ensanche para combinar. “¿Tengo que decirlo otra vez?”

“Me estás diciendo que acepte que soy un monstruo”, dice Shizuo, con las palabras llanas con incredulidad.

“Es mejor que odiarte a ti mismo, ¿no es así?” Izaya le da la espalda a los pandilleros caídos y camina hacia la calle principal. No está sorprendido cuando escucha las pisadas detrás de él cayendo en el ritmo de un trote, mientras las zancadas de Shizuo lo alcanzan.

“No me odio a mí mismo”, le informa Shizuo, tan a la defensiva con sus palabras que cualquier sinceridad se pierde antes de formarse.

“Sé que lo haces”, dice Izaya sin voltearse. “Pero está bien”, declara en voz alta sobre el siseo de irritación de Shizuo ante su discrepancia. “No te odio, aun si eres un monstruo.”

Hay una pausa. Entonces: “Cállate”, dices Shizuo, sonando solo un poco avergonzado, e Izaya sonríe ante la calle vacía delante de ellos y deja que Shizuo alcance su paso junto a él.


	13. Afirmación

“Muévete”, gruñe Shizuo desde el borde del kotatsu, dándole una mirada enojada que Izaya puede sentir sin levantar la vista. “Te estás apropiando de todo el espacio para los pies.”

“Tengo  _ frío _ ”, protesta Izaya, inclinando deliberadamente una rodilla para ocupar más espacio de lo que aparentemente es el lado de Shizuo del kotatsu. “Algunos de nosotros aún somos afectados por las temperaturas irrazonablemente bajas. Realmente deberías ser más considerado con aquellos menos inhumanamente robustos que tú.”

“Yo también tengo frío”, insiste Shizuo, pateando el tobillo de Izaya con la fuerza suficiente como para desalojar al otro si no se hubiera preparado activamente para el impacto. “Fuiste el único que decidió caminar hacia aquí sin una chaqueta.”

“No me gustan ninguna de las mías”, declara Izaya, retirando los pies para salvarse de más moretones de los talones de Shizuo y dejando que el otro chico crea que ha ganado la batalla por un momento. Shizuo se estira en el espacio, zumbando de satisfacción por su victoria, e Izaya inmediatamente estira las piernas para dejar caer su peso encima de las de Shizuo. “Si tuviera una chaqueta que me gustara, la usaría todo el tiempo.”

“Esa es una razón estúpida”, le informa Shizuo, alcanzando las piernas de Izaya bajo la mesa para empujarlas en un ángulo distinto en lugar de descansar sobre sus rodillas. Izaya lo deja y no vuelve a moverse mientras Shizuo reanuda su apoyo contra el kotatsu; es más cómodo así, de todos modos, y Shizuo es incluso mejor que el kotatsu para irradiar calor. “Podrías habértela quitado tan pronto como llegaras aquí y no hubieras aparecido medio congelado.”

“Me estoy calentando”, señala Izaya, estirándose sobre la mesa para tirar de una de las tazas de té que Shizuo había traído quince minutos después de que llegara, alrededor del momento en que sus escalofríos empezaron a disiparse y pudo sentir las manos nuevamente. “Gracias a mi devoto senpai salvándome del borde la hipotermia.”

“La próxima vez te cerraré la puerta en la cara y dejaré que te congeles.” Shizuo empuja la taza más cerca del lado de Izaya del kotatsu, y alcanza la otra para tomar un sorbo. Por cuán caliente está la cerámica contra las palmas de Izaya, el líquido en el interior aún debe estar hirviendo, pero Shizuo no parece perturbado en lo más mínimo por la temperatura. “Te lastimarás si continúas siendo tan imprudente todo el tiempo.”

“Tienes razón”, dice Izaya lenta y cansinamente, dejando que su mirada se asiente contra el vendaje que envuelve los cuatro dedos de la mano derecha de Shizuo. “En realidad, debería esforzarme para ser tan tranquilo y compuesto como tú, senpai.”

Puede ver el vendaje tensarse mientras los dedos de Shizuo se enroscan en un puño, mientras su agarre esboza la forma de la ira momentáneamente antes de aflojarlo deliberadamente. Izaya sonríe antes de levantar la vista para encontrarse con la chispa en la mirada de Shizuo.

“Vete al infierno”, dice Shizuo, liando el borde de la frase tan a menudo repetida que casi suena como un saludo normal. “Estoy tratando de ayudarte. ¿Por qué siempre insistes en ser tan insufrible?”

“Es mi naturaleza”, le informa Izaya, inclinando una de sus rodillas para cavar con fuerza contra el soporte de las piernas de Shizuo bajo las suyas. Shizuo sisea e Izaya sonríe más ampliamente, ladeando la cabeza mientras lleva la taza de té humeante a su boca y dejando que el vapor nuble el frente de su visión. “¿Sueles demostrar tu preocupación amenazando con dejar a alguien fuera de tu casa?”

“Solo contigo”, responde Shizuo, liberando sus pies de los de Izaya para que pueda dejarlos caer pesadamente sobre los del otro. Izaya tararea, no totalmente disconforme, y prueba un sorbo del té. Quema sobre su la lengua y por todo el camino de su garganta hasta su estómago, pero la calidez es bienvenida, aun con el borde la incomodidad que el calor persistente deja después de que ha tomado un soplo del aire más fresco de la casa de Shizuo.

Caen en silencio por un rato. Shizuo parece contento de clavar las piernas de Izaya al suelo con las suyas y beber su té a una velocidad impía, y por su parte, Izaya está acunando su taza con las manos aún frías, aspirando el aroma del vapor en lugar de arriesgarse a tomar otro sorbo. La sensación del frío en sus hombros se está desvaneciendo, desocupando su sangre y dejando que el dolor en sus dedos se disipe, hasta el momento en que Shizuo habla -- bajo, pronunciando las palabras a la mesa en lugar de a Izaya --, está a punto de acomodarse, casi somnoliento con el placer de la calidez y la seguridad casual de la presencia de alguien más.

“¿Hiciste algo alocado por Navidad?” Shizuo suena brusco, las palabras saliendo de él como si fueran botines de guerra; está frunciéndole el ceño a la mesa, mirando casi enojado a la taza de té como si lo hubiera perjudicado personalmente. “¿Apostaste tu vida en un juego de póquer, o tomaste el control de una pandilla de color, o algo así?”

“Por favor, senpai”, protesta Izaya, adoptando la mejor imitación de inocencia herida que puede manejar. “Soy un estudiante de  _ primer año _ .” Toma otro cuidadoso sorbo de té y respira por la escaldadura del líquido en su garganta. “Voy a esperar hasta la secundaria al menos para tomar el control de una pandilla de color.”

Shizuo pone los ojos en blanco. “No bromees con eso”, ordena. “¿Qué  _ hiciste _ para Navidad?”

“Nada”, dice Izaya, alzando las cejas y sonriendo burlonamente ante la mirada incrédula de Shizuo. “No siempre estoy metiendo en problemas, sabes. Además, ¿no es la Navidad para los amantes jóvenes?” Bate las pestañas antes de disolverse en risas ante la cara que Shizuo pone. “Solo me quedé en casa con mis hermanas.”

“¿Y comieron un tazón de ramen para cenar?”, sugiere Shizuo, e Izaya no intenta mentir para negarlo. “Van a morir de hambre si eso es todo lo que comen.” Shizuo vuelve a mirar a su taza, frunciéndole el ceño al líquido una vez más. “Deberías haberlas traído aquí, al menos así conseguirían una comida de verdad.”

“Aww”, arrastra Izaya, retorciendo la simpatía en su lengua en algo venenoso y afilado. “¿Estuviste solo en las vísperas de Navidad, senpai?” Shizuo alza la mirada, fijando a Izaya con una mirada que sugiere que el silencio es el mejor curso de acción e Izaya lo ignora por completo. “No puedes esperar que los humanos normales quieran pasar tiempo con un monstruo como tú. ¿Qué chica querría salir con alguien que podría aplastarla tan pronto como lo irrite?”

“ _ Tú estás _ aquí”, Shizuo señala con algo más de coherencia de la que suele mostrar en este tema en particular.

“Yo no soy normal”, dice Izaya con facilidad, capitulando el punto solo por la satisfacción de ver el tropiezo inmediato de rendición por el intento de Shizuo de quitarlo.

Shizuo pone los ojos en blanco, renuncia al argumento con un encogimiento de hombros que parece frustración y se siente como la satisfacción de la victoria para Izaya. “En serio”, dice, mirando al otro de reojo por debajo de la caída de su cabello. “Solo ven la próxima vez.”

“Si no estoy ocupado”, dice Izaya a la ligera.

“¿Qué hay de Año Nuevo?” Shizuo responde tan rápidamente que Izaya se queda parpadeando con sorpresa al otro chico y vagamente sintiéndose como si estuviera preparado para esta conclusión. “¿Estás ocupado, entonces?”

“El Año Nuevo es una fiesta familiar”, le informa Izaya a Shizuo, hablando lentamente como si tal vez Shizuo no supiera esto, arrastrando las palabras para burlarse mientras su sangre se calienta y sus dedos se aprietan involuntariamente a los costados de su taza. “Se supone que debes pasarlo en  _ casa _ , con tus  _ padres _ .”

Shizuo no aparta la vista. Solo sostiene la mirada de Izaya y sigue mirándolo fijamente mientras la sonrisa burlona de Izaya se resbala, mientras la imagen de la fría casa del año pasado y sus durmientes hermanas ofrecen una premonición para esta también.

“¿Qué hay de Año Nuevo?” Shizuo pregunta nuevamente, repitiendo las palabras con toda la fuerza de una energía imparable.

Izaya toma un respiro y logra sacar a la luz una sonrisa para cubrir el borde la rendición que puede sentir en su pecho. “No podría dejar que sufras solo, senpai.”

Shizuo asiente, un corto movimiento de satisfacción que no admite lugar para el débil intento de Izaya de burlarse. “Bien.” Toma otro trago de té, devolviendo la taza mientras suelta lo que falta por decir de una vez. “Le diré a mi mamá. Deberías traer a tus hermanas también.”

“No estoy seguro de que eso sea buena idea”, le informa Izaya a Shizuo, devolviendo la conversación a un terreno más estable y lejos del extraño dolor de emoción en su pecho que llega con la mirada fija de Shizuo. “¿Qué si se enamoran de Kasuka?” Gira la taza en sus manos y sonríe burlonamente ante su brumoso reflejo. “No quiero estar relacionado contigo, incluso si es solo por un matrimonio.”

“Tienen  _ cuatro _ ”, Shizuo le informa a Izaya. “¿No crees que son un poco jóvenes para enamorarse?”

“Son precoces”, dice Izaya. “No lo dejaría con ellas.”

“No seas una plaga”, demanda Shizuo. “¿Vendrás en Año Nuevo sí o no?”

Izaya se encoge de hombros, como si no importara, como si su columna vertebral no estuviera hormigueando a medio camino entre la vergüenza y la felicidad. “Dije que lo haría. ¿No crees en mi palabra, Shizuo-senpai?”

“No soy tan estúpido”, gruñe Shizuo, moviendo su pierna bajo el kotatsu para clavar la rodilla con fuerza contra la espinilla de Izaya. “Sé mejor que confiar en cualquier cosa que digas.”

“¿De verdad?” Izaya pregunta. “Estoy impresionado, no pensé que tuvieras las células cerebrales para ese tipo de lógica.”

El agarre de Shizuo se aprieta en su taza, su mirada cortando de lado para fulminar a Izaya por debajo de la sombra de su cabello. “¿Nunca acabas?”

“Nunca”, declara Izaya, tomando un último sorbo de su té antes de recostarse en el suelo y liberar los pies para patear ociosamente los tobillos de Shizuo. “No sería tu kouhai favorito si lo hiciera.”

“Eres mi único kouhai real”, espeta Shizuo. “No es como si hubiera mucha competencia.”

Izaya no protesta. Shizuo tiene razón, por un lado, y por el otro no está alejando realmente los pies, lo que significa que Izaya puede seguir intentando dejar un moretón en la piel del otro mientras Shizuo termina su té. Es una buena forma de mantener la atención del otro chico en él, y una mejor manera de provocarle una reacción, lo que resulta en agarrar los pies de Izaya y sujetarlos hacia abajo con una mano, fuera del alcance, mientras Shizuo lo fulmina con la mirada e Izaya se ríe.

Y, después de todo, él no negó la afirmación.


	14. Nuevo

“En serio”, dice Izaya, inclinando su peso a un lado para apoyarse contra la resistencia del hombro de Shizuo. “¿De verdad te  _ gusta _ el enka?”

“Cállate”, responde Shizuo, lanzándole una mirada oscura a Izaya para compensar cuán suavemente está hablando en consideración a las hermanas dormidas del otro a un lado del kotatsu. Perdieron la consciencia poco después de la cena, a pesar de su determinación declarada de quedarse despiertas para ver llegar el Año Nuevo, e Izaya aún no se ha molestado en despertarlas. Kasuka apenas está mejor; está inclinado sobre la mesa, con la cabeza descansando pesadamente sobre su mano, e Izaya está bastante seguro de que sus ojos se han estado cerrando durante los últimos minutos del programa.

Izaya no lo culpa. El programa es tan aburrido como lo son la mayoría de las actuaciones grabadas; prefiere ver a la gente en vivo, sin filtros ni ediciones, como verdaderamente son en lugar de la apariencia pulida, cortada y limpia. La única razón por la que no ha seguido a los otros tres en su sopor es por el placer de molestar a Shizuo junto a él, los dos están presionados juntos para encajar en un lado del kotatsu, para que ambos puedan encarar la televisión a la vez.

“Estaba bromeando sobre el club de karaoke”, continúa Izaya ahora, ignorando el comando gruñido por Shizuo tan fácilmente como siempre lo hace. “Realmente te habría gustado, ¿no?” Su codo se balancea a un lado y se encaja justo debajo del borde inferior del tórax de Shizuo como si perteneciera ahí; Shizuo jadea ante el impacto y empuja el brazo de Izaya con la fuerza suficiente como para derribar al otro chico, e Izaya se ríe incluso antes de colocar una mano en el suelo para incorporarse. “Eres verdaderamente anticuado, Shizuo-senpai.”

“Cállate”, repite Shizuo. Sus mejillas se están oscureciendo, con vergüenza o ira, Izaya no está seguro de cuál y no le importa; lo que le importa es que esté mirando a Izaya, que su atención esté enfocada en el otro chico en lugar del movimiento y el suave sonido de la televisión. “Estoy tratando de ver el programa.”

“El programa es aburrido”, le dice Izaya con tanta explicación condescendiente como puede encajar en su tono. “Ya casi termina, de todos modos.”

“Déjame  _ terminarlo _ , entonces”, gruñe Shizuo. Entrecierra los ojos a Izaya y oscurece su expresión aún más en una sombra de pura frustración, e Izaya vuelve a reírse, con el calor eléctrico alzándose en sus venas, dándole voz en sus labios, aun cuando Shizuo pone los ojos en blanco y vuelve a mirar la televisión. Izaya sonríe, su prolongada diversión perdida contra la corazonada defensiva de los hombros de Shizuo, y se deja caer sobre la mesa, doblando el brazo sobre la superficie para hacer una almohada improvisada. La forma en que termina acostado tensa su cuello, y los hombros le duelen por la extraña posición de su brazo, pero es mayormente un alivio bajar la cabeza, dejar que algo más tome la carga de su peso por unos cuantos minutos. Shizuo aún no lo está mirando; está mirando la televisión, su expresión aliviándose de la frustración inducida por Izaya y en inconsciente comodidad, su ceño deshaciéndose y sus ojos suavizándose con atención. Tiene una costra en la barbilla de una pelea después de Navidad, tiene moretones semi permanentes dispuestos sobre los nudillos, pero con una expresión tan relajada que parece de su edad, solo un estudiante de escuela intermedia apenas unos meses mayor que el propio Izaya. Algo se anuda en el pecho de Izaya, se retuerce en una pesadez tan profunda que es casi doloroso; él hace una mueca, su ceño fruncido tan invisible como sus otras expresiones, y gira el rostro contra su brazo para no ver la forma en que el rostro de Shizuo luce cuando está tranquilo.

“Izaya-kun.” Hay una mano en el hombro de Izaya, los dedos tensándose sobre su camisa con el mismo cuidado vacilante que le mostrarías a un jarrón de vidrio soplado. “Hey, Izaya, despierta.”

“No estoy dormido”, le dice Izaya a la mesa. Cuando levanta la cabeza es en un lento deslizamiento, lo suficiente para arrastrar su brazo sobre la cara y aparecer con un rubor que puede explicar como causado por la fricción. “¿Qué quieres?”

“Mira”, responde Shizuo, mirando de vuelta a la televisión rápidamente cuando Izaya lo mira. “Ya es casi la hora.”

Izaya sigue la mirada de Shizuo, sigue su camino hacia el despliegue de números en la pantalla. La cuenta regresiva cae a dígitos de un solo número mientras parpadea, lo último del año anterior contado en una segunda progresión constante, e Izaya tiene un breve momento de pánico, como si su vida estuviera siendo empaquetada por la caída de los números, como si los segundos estuvieran reemplazando el ruido sordo demasiado rápido de su corazón en sus venas como una medida de su existencia.

Entonces,  _ 00:00 _ se lee en la pantalla, y hay un estallido de sonido proveniente de los altavoces del televisor, e Izaya toma un respiro mientras la mano de Shizuo se aprieta contra su hombro.

“Feliz Año Nuevo”, dice Shizuo mientras Kasuka se agita ante el sonido, mientras Mairu gimotea y rueda en su sueño. Cuando Izaya levanta la vista, Shizuo lo está mirando, con la expresión tan inusualmente suave como el agarre aún yaciendo contra la manga del otro. Sus ojos se ven más claros de lo que generalmente lo hacen; Izaya puede ver la insinuación del oro detrás del marrón, el color iluminando el ordinario ceño oscuro de Shizuo en algo más cálido y gentil durante estos primeros segundos del año nuevo.

“Feliz Año Nuevo”, recita Izaya de vuelta, obediente ante el tirón de las palabras sobre su lengua.

Shizuo lo contempla por un momento. Izaya puede ver a Kasuka removiéndose en su periferia, puede oír el sonido de las pisadas mientras los padres de Shizuo se acercan desde la otra habitación por la primera ronda de saludos de año nuevo. Pero por un instante, por estos breves latidos, tiene toda la atención de Shizuo.

Izaya está seguro, entonces, de que va a ser un buen año.


	15. Asumido

“Gracias a dios que ha acabado”, Izaya gime más ruidosamente de lo que debería mientras camina junto a Shizuo a la salida del gimnasio. “Las graduaciones siempre son tan  _ tediosas _ .”

Shizuo le frunce el ceño. “No seas grosero”, espeta, inclinando su codo para empujarlo contra el brazo de Izaya. “Es importante para los de tercer año.”

“No me importa ninguno de ellos”, declara Izaya, contemplando al conjunto de estudiantes esparciéndose por los terrenos de la escuela y no encontrando a ninguno de ellos más interesante que el que está mirándolo actualmente. “Todos son tan rígidos y formales al respecto. No es como si realmente importara, de todas maneras.”

“Importa para  _ ellos _ .” Las cejas de Shizuo se juntan, con la boca tensa en una mueca. “¿No tienes simpatía en lo absoluto?”

“Hm”, zumba Izaya, haciendo gala de considerar la pregunta. “No lo creo.”

Shizuo pone los ojos en blanco. “Por supuesto que no”, gime, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos. “No te importará a menos que seas el que camine en el escenario, ¿no es así?”

“Tal vez ni siquiera entonces”, dice Izaya, mirando a la puerta principal, al rocío de flores rosas fluyendo con el viento como si incluso los árboles estuvieran tratando de concertar un final de cuento de hadas para los graduados de tercer año. “Quizás solo no aparezca.”

“No seas estúpido”, reclama Shizuo. Izaya puede sentir los ojos del otro sobre él en lugar de los árboles, su mirada enfocada y tan atenta como si Izaya fuera una amenaza solo mantenida bajo control por la atención del otro chico. “No te puedes perder tu propia graduación.”

“¿Quién dice?” Pregunta Izaya, dando unos cuantos pasos rápidos hacia adelante en el camino para ganar algunos pies de distancia entre Shizuo y él. Cuando pivota es sobre un talón, girándose para mirar a Shizuo y ofrecerle una sonrisa que se siente tan temeraria como debe lucir. Shizuo todavía lo mira con el ceño fruncido; Izaya puede ver a los ojos oscuros atrapados en los suyos, saltar a las flores de cerezo detrás de él y volver a detenerse en su expresión.

“No te preocupes, Shizuo-senpai”, arrastra Izaya mientras Shizuo se acerca, atravesando la brecha entre ellos mientras Izaya espera inmóvil por él. “Definitivamente estaré en  _ tu _ graduación.”

La boca de Shizuo se tensa y sus ojos caen, lejos de los de Izaya. “Cállate”, dice, agarrando el brazo de Izaya para girarlo a la fuerza e impulsarlo hacia la puerta principal, pero el movimiento no es lo suficientemente rápido como para ocultar el color que está apareciendo en sus mejillas, la vergüenza que se está pintando sobre la línea de un magullado pómulo. “Eso no es lo que me preocupa.”

“¿No lo es?” Canturrea Izaya, tropezando con la estela de Shizuo y sonriendo aún más cuando los colores en la cara de Shizuo se oscurecen. “No necesitas preocuparte, senpai, tu lindo kouhai estará en la audiencia para llorar apropiadamente al ser abandonado.”

“No lo harías”, le informa Shizuo a Izaya, mirándolo tan velozmente que incluso Izaya no puede conseguir leer su expresión antes de que mire hacia adelante y agache la cabeza para esconder su rostro. “No serás  _ abandonado _ , de todos modos.”

“Me hieres”, anuncia Izaya, aún deteniendo su paso para que Shizuo se vea obligado a seguir sujetándolo del brazo y tirando de él por la fuerza. “¿Me vas a dejar completamente solo y ni siquiera te vas a responsabilizar por el trauma que me causarás?”

“No habrá  _ trauma _ ”, espeta Shizuo, pero está mirando hacia atrás, su agarre en el brazo de Izaya se está aflojando del borde de dolor con el que empezó. “Estarás bien sin mí.”

“Sigue diciéndote eso”, le dice Izaya, dejando a su voz hundirse en la tragedia por un momento. “Si es más fácil para mi senpai olvidarse de su revoltoso kouhai, lo entiendo. Solo quiero lo mejor para ti, después de todo.”

“Oh, por dios”, dice Shizuo, soltando el brazo de Izaya para que pueda darle un suave golpe en su lugar. “ _ Cállate _ .” Aún tiene un sonrojo carmesí en las mejillas, pero ahora también está sonriendo, la amenaza de una risa apenas contenida por el movimiento de su brazo en vez de romperse en un sonido más allá de sus labios.

Izaya se aparta del camino de golpe y se acerca para poder chocar su hombro contra el costado de Shizuo y sonreírle a la cara del otro. “Lo que digas”, dice, y Shizuo ríe, entonces, con la sonrisa estallando divertida mientras que agarra el hombro de Izaya y lo aleja.

“Apártate”, dice, pero no hay sinceridad en ello, y cuando Izaya vuelve a inclinarse para acercarse demasiado y presionar contra la manga de Shizuo, no hay un seguimiento que mantenga el rechazo.

“De todos modos, todo está en el futuro”, dice Izaya, mirando al camino frente a ellos en lugar de girarse a observar las flores a medida que pasan junto a los árboles de cerezo. “Quién sabe, quizás reprobarás tus clases y te quedarás conmigo por otro año.”

“Espero que no”, gruñe Shizuo, e Izaya se ríe hasta que Shizuo se estira para revolver una mano en su cabello y empujarlo con una gentileza áspera que todavía deja a Izaya tropezando por equilibrio. “Vendrás a cenar esta noche, ¿verdad?”

“Quizás”, dice Izaya, arrastrando la palabra lentamente y haciendo alarde de mirar hacia arriba como si el cielo fuera más interesante que Shizuo a su lado. “ _ Tengo _ que asegurarme de que mis hermanas no se exploten a sí mismas esta noche.”

Izaya puede sentir los ojos en blanco que Shizuo le da ante esta excusa. “Tráelas también”, dice, una orden y no una pregunta. “Sabes que mi mamá ama tener más chicas en la casa.”

“No puedo imaginar por qué.” Izaya le sonríe al cielo, aún sin encontrarse con la mirada de Shizuo. “No cuando su hijo mayor se comporta y habla  _ tan _ bien.”

“Voy a matarte”, le dice Shizuo, con las palabras carentes de sentido por la calma en su tono.

Izaya se ríe. “Por supuesto que iré a cenar”, dice, y entonces lo mira, con los ojos observando de reojo para atrapar a Shizuo mirándolo con una expresión increíblemente suave, sin la tensión usual de frustración. “Difícilmente te abandono, ¿verdad?”


	16. Agradable

“¿Y qué?”, dice Izaya, acostado sobre el piso de la sala de Shizuo para que pueda alcanzar la espalda encorvada del otro chico con los dedos de los pies. “¿Estás enamorado de ella y ese es el fin de todo?”

Shinra sonríe, aparentemente absolutamente imperturbable por el escepticismo cubriendo el tono de Izaya. “¡Síp!”

“Eso no tiene sentido”, le informa Izaya. Cuando patea el pie y sacude la posición de Shizuo, consigue un gruñido y una mirada enojada que permite al avatar de Kasuka en la pantalla tomar la delantera. “¿Estás dispuesto a renunciar a las posibilidades con todos los demás en el mundo por una sola persona?”

“Por supuesto”, dice Shinra con la calma fácil de un hombre completamente seguro de sí mismo. “Eso es lo que significa estar enamorado de alguien.”

“Ni siquiera sabes si estás realmente enamorado”, señala Izaya, estirándose más allá del codo de Shinra por una de las cajas de pocky que el otro chico trajo consigo. “No puedes estar completamente seguro de que ella es la correcta para ti a menos que conozcas a todos lo demás en el mundo y lo verifiques.” Sonríe y rompe una pulgada del pocky con sus dientes. “Científicamente.”

“Así no es como funciona el amor.” Shinra habla como si supiera, como si fuera un experto en el amor desde el punto de vista maduro de un tercer año de escuela intermedia; es absurdo, Izaya lo sabe, pero hay algo encantador en la luz en sus ojos y la sonrisa casi condescendiente en sus labios, como si hubiera sido despertado a algo que Izaya ni siquiera sabe buscar. “Solo lo sabes cuando lo ves. No importa si Celty es la indicada para mí o no; no voy a amar alguien más que a ella y nunca voy a parar de intentar estar con ella.”

“¿Por cuánto tiempo has estado enamorado?” Pregunta Izaya, la diversión de la burla solo apenas audible en su garganta.

“Desde que tenía cuatro”, responde Shinra de inmediato. “Casi desde que puedo recordar.”

“Amigos de la infancia”, arrastra Izaya, arrancando la mayor parte de lo que queda del pocky de un solo bocado. “Qué romántico.”

“No seas un imbécil”, ordena la voz de Shizuo, y una mano se cierra ociosamente en su pie dando patadas, deteniendo su movimiento por completo mientras el otro chico se aleja del videojuego al sonido de la música electrónica de victoria indicando su pérdida ante su hermano. “Solo porque eres malo haciendo amigos no significa que todos lo son.”

“Tengo amigos”, insiste Izaya sin moverse para hacerle espacio a Shizuo. Consigue un empujón por la molestia, una presión contra la cadera que lo desliza unos centímetros por el suelo sin ningún esfuerzo visible por parte de Shizuo, y Shizuo se sienta junto a él para alcanzar los bocadillos mientras que Kasuka mira por encima del hombro en busca de su siguiente víctima. “Tengo un senpai que se encarga de eso por mí.”

“Algo bueno también”, le gruñe Shizuo. “Lo habrías jodido todo por tu cuenta.”

“Lo dice el monstruo que mantiene a la escuela entera en constante terror de él”, dice Izaya. Se está riendo antes de que Shizuo gruña y sigue sonriendo cuando una mano se cierra en su cabello para empujarlo contra el suelo.

“Cállate”, espeta Shizuo. “No están  _ asustados _ de mí.”

“Shizuo no es un monstruo”, afirma Shinra desde el otro lado de las cajas medio vacías de pocky y el conjunto de envolturas arrugadas de los caramelos. “Simplemente usa toda su fuerza. Cualquier humano podría, si fuera posible anular las limitaciones que nos imponemos inconscientemente.”

“Tonterías”, dice Izaya, empujando la mano de Shizuo en un intento completamente inútil de liberarse del agarre del otro. “Nunca podría levantar un refrigerador, me aplastaría.”

“¡Oh, por supuesto!” Se ríe Shinra, con una especie de diversión brillante que sería realmente agradable si no fuera por la idea de huesos rotos y columnas vertebrales aplastadas. “A Shizuo también le pasó, los primeros años. Creo que pasó más tiempo en el hospital que en clase cuando estábamos en la escuela primaria. ¿No crees, Kasuka?”

“Sí”, dice Kasuka sin voltearse, sonando tan interesado en esta conversación como en cualquier cosa, lo que es nada en lo absoluto. “Tuvo un montón de huesos rotos.”

“Shizuo se rompió el omóplato una vez”, continúa Shinra, con todo indicio de placer al repetir la historia. “Y se destrozó completamente la pelvis la vez en que se las arregló para levantar un carro sobre su cabeza.”

“Cállate”, gruñe Shizuo, con el tono como una amenaza aun cuando no se ha movido de donde está sosteniendo a Izaya en el suelo con una mano. “No es importante.”

“Desgarró un gabinete de almacenamiento en clase en otra”, prosigue Shinra sin ningún rastro de vacilación ante el tono de advertencia de Shizuo. “Estuvo bien hasta que trató de sostenerlo con una mano y su cúbito se rompió.” Sus cejas se alzan y su mano sube a ajustar las gafas mientras sacude la cabeza. “El hueso salió de su piel, hubo sangre  _ por todas partes _ .”

“Oh, sí”, dice Kasuka, aún sin apartar la vista de la pantalla del televisor. Ha abierto el modo de un solo jugador en el juego y está maniobrando al duende sobre el terreno sin esfuerzo visible de su parte. “Tuvieron que cerrar la clase entera hasta que todo estuviera limpio. Estuvo en el hospital por dos semanas antes de que lo dieran de alta.”

“ _ Paren _ ”, exige Shizuo, y esta vez se estira para sacar la caja de pocky del agarre de Shinra y descarrilar su discurso en un gimoteo de protesta. “Estás siendo morboso, Shinra, para de alentarlo.”

“¿A mí?” Pregunta Izaya desde el suelo. “No te preocupes, senpai, ya había pensado sobre esto.”

“No ayuda”, le dice Shizuo, levantando finalmente la mano para sacar un palo de pocky de la caja. Izaya se empuja sobre sus codos y sacude el cabello fuera de su rostro. “No necesitas ideas nuevas.”

“No seas mezquino”, responde Izaya, pero deja que el tema caiga de todos modos, lo descarta mientras la atención de Shinra deambula de vuelta al juego. “Dame algo de pocky.”

“Tienes tu propia caja”, se queja Shizuo, pero inclina la caja de lado de todas maneras, ofreciendo sumisión ante la demanda de Izaya con el ángulo de su mano a pesar de la irritación bajo sus palabras.

“Sí”, admite Izaya, estirándose para sacar un palo de pocky y empezando a jugar con él entre sus dedos. “Solo quería ver si me darías uno de los tuyos.”

“Ni siquiera lo quieres.” Shizuo alcanza el palo para quitarlo de los dedos de Izaya, y la mano de Izaya se retrae, deja que el pocky se parta a la mitad bajo la presión de su movimiento contra la fuerza del agarre de Shizuo.

“Lo quiero”, dice Izaya, llevándose el extremo roto del chocolate a la boca. “Quiero que me lo des.”

“Mocoso”, le dice Shizuo, pero no parece verdaderamente frustrado, y come su mitad del palo sin ninguna otra protesta.

El pocky realmente sabe mejor cuando Izaya sabe que no es suyo.


	17. Crédito

“Hablo en serio”, ronronea Izaya en su mejor voz no seria. “No puedes simplemente salir al mundo sin  _ alguna _ forma de advertir a la gente.”

“No voy a  _ advertirle _ a nadie”, gruñe Shizuo. “Bájate antes de que te caigas.”

Izaya da un paso más cerca del borde de la pared baja en la que está parado, lo suficientemente cerca como para poder sacar la punta de sus zapatos fuera del canto. Sonríe cuando Shizuo levanta la vista para mirarlo enojado. “ _ Tienes _ que”, le informa al otro, inclinándose hacia adelante para poder alcanzar el enredado cabello oscuro de Shizuo azotado por el viento. “Es un servicio a la comunidad, Shizuo-senpai, tienes que lucir al menos tan peligroso como eres. De lo contrario, los extraños pensarán que solo eres un estudiante de escuela intermedia normal.”

“No voy a decolorarme el cabello”, espeta Shizuo, golpeando la muñeca de Izaya con la fuerza suficiente como para desequilibrar el balance de Izaya si este no estuviera listo para ello. “Las reglas escolares no lo permiten.”

Izaya se ríe. El sonido es brillante y fuerte incluso en el aire limpio del parque; unas cuantas personas lo miran, la atención de extraños descansa sobre él, pero él no aparta la mirada del ceño que está convirtiendo la cara de Shizuo en una nube de tormenta. “Como si te importaran las reglas escolares”, se burla. “Nadie podría obligarte a obedecerlas si no quisieras.”

“Podría ser expulsado.” Shizuo mueve su mirada del rostro de Izaya hacia el ángulo de sus piernas y luego a su precario equilibrio al borde de la pared. “En serio,  _ bájate _ .”

“No era tan malo cuando te lastimabas todo el tiempo”, le dice Izaya sin hacer ningún intento de moverse. “Aunque difícilmente te metes en peleas ahora. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te rompiste un hueso?”

“No lo sé” suspira Shizuo. “¿El año pasado?”

“Exacto.” Izaya cambia su peso al lado y estabiliza su pie contra el borde del muro. “Te ves  _ normal _ , senpai, todos pensarán que eres un humano ordinario así.” Se apoya en un pie, alza los brazos, y luego levanta el otro zapato de la pared para quedar equilibrado sobre un talón. Shizuo jadea, girándose para agarrar el tobillo de Izaya con una fuerza aplastante, e Izaya se tambalea precariamente por un momento antes de equilibrarse.

“ _ Bájate _ ”, demanda Shizuo sin aflojar la presión de sus dedos en el tobillo de Izaya. Cuando mira hacia arriba, está enojado, con las cejas arrugadas en ira igualando su ceño fruncido, pero no el escalofrío de preocupación detrás de sus ojos que drena todo el color de su rostro. “No voy a atraparte si te caes.”

“Me sorprendiste”, arrastra Izaya, aún sin bajar su otro pie. Puede sentir a los dedos de Shizuo cavar contra el hueso en su tobillo, puede sentir la impresión de moretones ensombrecidos formándose bajo la presión. “Si hubiera caído, habría sido tu culpa.”

“Jódete”, espeta Shizuo y estira la mano libre para agarrar la cadera de Izaya. El equilibrio de Izaya se balancea y le cede el paso al apoyo del agarre de Shizuo. “ _ Bájate _ .”

“Bájame”, sugiere Izaya.

El ceño fruncido de Shizuo tiembla, la propia esquina de su boca se está crispando como si estuviera pensando en entregar ira por diversión. “Bien”, dice, y arrastra a Izaya hacia adelante por la cadera, dejando que su agarre en el tobillo del otro alcance su cintura en su lugar. Izaya agarra las manos de Shizuo en un intento instintivo de asegurarse pero no es necesario; Shizuo está levantándolo del borde tan fácilmente como si no pesara nada en lo absoluto, como si fuera del tamaño de un gato en lugar de un -ciertamente delgado- estudiante de escuela intermedia. Los pies de Izaya dejan el borde, su equilibrio se inclina peligrosamente hacia atrás, y se mece hacia adelante en un intento de salvarse, agarrándose al hombro de Shizuo por apoyo. Su palma golpea la tela, con los dedos cepillando el cabello, e Izaya recupera su equilibrio justo cuando Shizuo levanta un brazo y lo coloca alrededor de su cintura para sostenerlo en su lugar.

“Bájame”, protesta Izaya, aunque la fuerza de sus palabras está casi completamente socavada por la forma en la que salen, como el comienzo de una risa. Balance su pie y patea tan fuerte como puede contra las costillas de Shizuo, pero Shizuo ni siquiera se inmuta ante el impacto. “Senpai,  _ bájame _ .”

“No”, gruñe Shizuo, pero también está sonriendo, Izaya puede ver el borde afilado de su expresión cuando Shizuo lo mira. Izaya alcanza su rostro en un intento de rasguñar su piel, pero Shizuo solo se agacha a un lado, así que todo lo que Izaya consigue es un puñado de cabello oscuro. “Te ibas a caer.”

“No iba a hacerlo”, insiste Izaya pasando del impulso de sonreír en su boca. El brazo de Shizuo es firme como una roca alrededor de él; está bastante seguro de que no se liberará a menos de que Shizuo lo deje ir, pero todavía intenta patear a la cintura de Shizuo y da otro empujón contra su cabeza. Si son más débiles de lo que sinceramente serían, está seguro de que Shizuo no notará la diferencia. “Tú me  _ hiciste _ caer.”

“Cállate”, le dice Shizuo. “O te cargaré de vuelta a casa.”

“Monstruo”, se mofa Izaya, y ambos están sonriendo ahora a pesar de los mejores esfuerzos de Izaya para contener su expresión. “Tú--”

“ _ Orihara _ .”

La voz es desconocida, un fuerte retumbar de furia emanando del otro lado del parque. Izaya se gira tanto como puede con el brazo de Shizuo aún sujetándolo en su lugar contra el hombro del otro, volviéndose para mirar hacia la fuente del grito detrás de él. Hay un hombre parado a varios pies de distancia, con los ojos ocultos detrás de gafas de sol innecesarias bajo el cielo nublado; Izaya nunca lo había visto antes, pero su altura y la oscuridad de su pelo hacen juego con la identidad de las historias que ha escuchado, y lo empareja con los chismorreos que Izaya ha recolectado de cuartos llenos de humo y sobre manos de póquer.

“Izumii-san”, arrastra Izaya, levantando una sonrisa burlona que sabe que no toca sus ojos. Shizuo afloja su agarre en su cintura y lo deja deslizarse hacia el suelo; Izaya aterriza con ligereza, balanceándose sobre los dedos de sus pies y alejándose de Shizuo tan suavemente como si hubiera intentado hacerlo todo el tiempo. “Qué encantador conocerlo finalmente. Esperaba que tuviéramos la oportunidad algún día pronto.”

La sonrisa de Izumii se extiende, ancha como la de un tiburón, sobre su cara, desnudando todos los dientes a la vez como si estuviera tratando de presumirlos. Izaya puede imaginar la amenaza debajo de esas gafas de sol sin necesidad de verla.

“Eres solo un niño después de todo, ¿no?” Dice, arrastrando las palabras en un tono cantarín que Izaya reconoce como una amenaza. Da un largo paso hacia donde Izaya y Shizuo están parados. “Orihara Izaya. Tienes a todas las pandillas de la ciudad hablando sobre ti.”

Izaya no tiene que fingir la diversión en su sonrisa esta vez. “Eso es maravilloso. Me  _ encanta _ ser el centro de atención.”

“Lindo”, arrastra Izumii. Todavía adelantándose; Izaya puede ver la brecha entre su altura ahora, las pulgadas de ventaja que Izumii tiene sobre él y el ancho adicional de sus hombros. Izaya no retrocede y no deja que su sonrisa vacile aun cuando Izumii se acerca lo suficiente como para atrapar al otro en su sombra. “¿Es por eso que has estado jodiendo a mis muchachos?”

“Oh, no”, sonríe Izaya, parpadeando inocencia a la amenaza de los dientes de Izumii. “He estado jodiendo a la  _ yakuza _ . Tu pequeña pandilla es solo un efecto colateral.”

La risa de Izumii es áspera, un ladrido de sonido que Izaya puede sentir soplando caliente sobre su cara. No se encoge ante esto, pero es algo cercano. “‘Pequeña’”, repite. “Maldita sea, niño, tienes agallas. Me recuerdas a mi hermano menor.”

La sonrisa de Izaya se desgarra a sí misma para desequilibrar el desbalance en su rostro. “Aww, qué dulce.”

“Sí”, dice Izumii, mirando a Izaya como si lo estuviera evaluando, como si Izaya fuera tan estúpido como para telegrafiar claramente todo sobre sí mismo de la forma en que Izumii lo hace. “ _ Odio _ jodidamente a mi hermano.”

“Me siento mal por él”, suspira Izaya, cubriendo su voz con tanta condescendencia almibarada como puede manejar. “Tener que lidiar con un idiota como tú a diario debe ser  _ terrible _ .”

“Sería realmente agradable romperte la cara”, Izumii le informa a Izaya. “Podría pretender que es su cara la que estoy aplastando contra el pavimento.”

“Eres bienvenido a intentarlo”, dice Izaya, probando el balance de sus pies, sintiendo la adrenalina surgir en sus venas en anticipación de un puño oscilante, sintiendo los hombros tensarse a la espera de una evasión. Retuerce su sonrisa más ampliamente, la deja brillar con atrevimiento en la mirada aún fija en las gafas oscuras de Izumii. “Si no crees que tu amor fraternal se interpondrá en el camino.”

“Jódete”, le dice Izumii, y levanta la mano mientras cierra los dedos en un puño. Izaya puede ver el golpe acercándose, puede observar la lenta amenaza de la mano de Izumii apretándose en anticipación al impacto, pero no se mueve, no deja que su sonrisa se desvanezca; solo se queda donde está, con el cuerpo entero tenso y preparado para esquivar tan pronto como el puño de Izumii comience a balancearse.

“ _ Hey _ ”, llega una voz, e Izaya parpadea y comienza a girarse involuntariamente incluso cuando la parte más rápida de su conciencia se encoge ante el impacto que resultará de apartar la mirada en el momento preciso en que Izumi se mueva. Shizuo tiene un aspecto amenazador, destellando con furia que por una vez no está dirigida a Izaya, y cuando Izumii se mueve, Shizuo da un paso adelante, entre ellos, atrapando el brazo del otro en su dedos sin ningún signo visible de esfuerzo. Sus ojos son oscuros, sus ojos hombros están encorvados hacia adelante, e Izumii puede tener una ventaja de altura pero Shizuo se ve más alto, de algún modo, como si la línea de sus hombros estuviera ganando fuerza por la facilidad con que ha detenido el movimiento de Izumii. Su rostro tiene marcas visibles de sangre o heridas, sus manos despojadas de piel en lugar de mostrar las envolturas de huesos rotos o esguinces en las muñecas, pero el cuerpo entero de Izaya se calienta repentinamente con adrenalina ante el absoluto  _ peligro _ irradiando del otro chico, la amenaza tan tangible que Izumii se tambalea hacia atrás antes de que pueda detener su respuesta instintiva.

“¿Quién  _ mierda _ eres tú?” Suelta bruscamente mientras retrae la mano. Izaya puede verlo flexionando los dedos por el dolor que viene de golpear incluso un puñetazo de velocidad media contra una pared imbatible. “Orihara y yo estábamos hablando.”

“Soy Heiwajima Shizuo”, gruñe Shizuo. “¿Quién eres  _ tú _ ?”

Izumii parpadea, con los ojos abriéndose más cuando la comprensión lo golpea. Izaya no está impresionado por su control sobre su expresión, pero hay algo satisfactorio de segunda mano en contemplar el primer parpadeo involuntario de horror ante el nombre de Shizuo. “ _ Heiwajima _ ”, repite Izumii. “Fuiste el que--” y sus ojos se desvían a un costado y aterrizan en Izaya nuevamente antes de estrecharse con sospecha.

“Fuiste tú”, dice, sus palabras endureciéndose con certeza antes de que Izaya pueda siquiera analizar de qué está hablando. “Ustedes son los que atacaron a mis chicos el año pasado.”

“¿ _ Atacaron _ ?” Repite Shizuo, con la furia encajándose en su voz, pero Izumii no está mirando a Shizuo; está mirando fijamente a Izaya, con la boca frunciéndose en una mueca.

“Tú otra vez”, dice, y es solo para Izaya; Shizuo bien podría ni siquiera estar ahí por toda la atención que Izumii le está dando. “Mandaste a tu maldito perro guardián sobre ellos.”

“ _ Hey _ ”, espeta Shizuo y da un paso hacia adelante, cerrando la brecha que el primer retiro tambaleante de Izumii dejó entre ellos. “Yo no los  _ ataqué _ , ellos--”

“Así es”, dice Izaya, rápido y fuerte para cortar la negación a medio formar de Shizuo. Shizuo se gira para mirarlo, sorprendido por un momento de tranquilidad ante las palabras de Izaya, pero Izaya no encuentra sus ojos, sigue mirando a Izumii, recuperando el borde de su sonrisa mientras desliza sus manos en los bolsillos y se flexiona en la actitud más indolente que puede adoptar. “Tus muchachos trataron de joderme y descubrieron que era más difícil de lo que pensaban.” Shizuo frunce el ceño, su expresión se ensombrece en la periferia de Izaya, pero Izaya no lo mira; está demasiado ocupado mirando a Izumi fijamente en su lugar, demasiado ocupado manteniéndose contra la tensión del momento. “¿Pensaste que era solo un niño incapaz de defenderse?” Izumii está viéndolo, su ceño fruncido dando paso a una laxitud incierta; Izaya se mece en sus talones y se estabiliza para moverse. “Realmente eres un idiota.” Da un paso adelante, solo unas cuantas pulgadas, fácilmente cruzadas por un solo movimiento; e Izumii cae, tambaleándose con tanta celeridad como si Izaya estuviera apuntando un cuchillo a su garganta.

“Nos la pagarás”, dice Izumii, pero las palabras caen planas y vacías por la retirada de su movimiento, por la revelación involuntaria de pánico en el ángulo hacia atrás de sus hombros. “Orihara Izaya. Heiwajima Shizuo. Los Cuadrados Azules los recordarán, será mejor que estén listos.”

“Estamos listos ahora”, se burla Izaya, extendiendo sus brazos en una invitación abierta. “¿Necesitas traer a tus amigos contigo para sentirte lo suficientemente fuerte como para encargarte de dos estudiantes de escuela intermedia?”

“Jódete”, escupe Izumii, y retrocede nuevamente, encogiendo los hombros en un fútil intento de disfrazar la absoluta rendición en su retirada. “Ustedes son solo niños.”

“Y tú estás huyendo”, declara Izaya, pero Izumii ya está girándose y pretendiendo que no lo oye, ignorando al puñado de transeúntes que sirven de audiencia ante el enfrentamiento estancado, que servirá como portavoz para los rumores que Izaya ya puede imaginar difundiéndose por la ciudad, que le concederán un poder misterioso y transformarán a Shizuo en el monstruo que Izaya ha estado tratando de hacer de él.

Una mano aterriza en el hombro de Izaya. “¿Qué  _ mierda _ fue eso?”, exige saber Shizuo, arrastrando la camisa del otro tan fuerte que Izaya pierde el equilibrio y tropieza en el giro que el movimiento de Shizuo demanda. Los ojos de Shizuo están muy abiertos, la preocupación es tan visible en su mirada que deshace incluso la aparente ira a lo largo de su mandíbula. Su mano está en un puño en la camisa de Izaya, tirando del cuello contra la garganta del otro. “¿Acabas de comenzar una pelea con una  _ pandilla entera _ ?”

“Realmente no entiendes la manipulación”, le informa Izaya a Shizuo, recuperando su equilibrio sin hacer ningún intento inútil de zafarse del agarre del otro. “Acabo de  _ terminar _ una pelea. Puede ser difícil para ti notar la diferencia, pero posiblemente te hayas dado cuenta de que no estoy sangrando ni estoy herido y él se ha  _ ido _ .”

“Podría volver”, gruñe Shizuo.

“No lo hará”, dice Izaya, tan seguro de esto como siempre lo está con la humanidad, como si pudiera ver el camino de las acciones de Izumii extendiéndose ante él como un mapa del futuro. “Él cree que tendrá pasar por ti para llegar a mí y tú ya has vencido a media docena de su pandilla por tu cuenta.”

“Ni siquiera estuviste  _ ahí _ ”, le recuerda Shizuo. “Eso no tenía  _ nada _ que ver contigo, ¿por qué demonios pretenderías que sí?”

“Porque”, dice Izaya, lento, como si le estuviera explicando algo a un niño muy pequeño. Alcanza la muñeca de Shizuo, apoya los dedos sobre el calor de la piel del otro y presiona su pulgar contra el fuerte ruido sordo del pulso de Shizuo. “De esta forma obtengo crédito por el resultado.” Presiona tan fuerte como puede contra la muñeca de Shizuo; el ceño de Shizuo se profundiza, pero después de un momento, afloja su agarre en la camisa en de Izaya y deja a su mano ser apartada. “Y ahora los Cuadrados Azules piensan que tengo un guardaespaldas.”

“ _ No _ lo tienes”, le recuerda Shizuo. “¿Qué habrías hecho si yo no hubiera estado aquí?”

Izaya se encoge de hombros. “¿Importa?” Suelta el agarre en la muñeca de Shizuo y desliza sus dedos para presionarlos de vuelta a su bolsillo. Su piel hormiguea por la fricción, con el calor ronroneando en sus venas. “Lo estuviste.”

“Podría no estar la próxima vez”, le dice Shizuo.

“Bien, entonces.” Izaya inclina la cabeza a un lado y le ofrece a Shizuo la sonrisa más afilada que puede reunir. “Solo tendrás que cuidarme todo el tiempo, ¿verdad, senpai?”

Shizuo pone los ojos en blanco. “Eres una plaga”, le informa a Izaya. “Algún día esto te va a alcanzar y vas a merecer lo que sea que te pase.”

“Algún día”, concuerda Izaya. “No hoy.” Shizuo suspira e Izaya se ríe, y cuando vuelve a trepar la pared para sentarse en vez de pararse al borde, Shizuo no trata de detenerlo.


	18. Radiante

El almuerzo parece durar más de lo que solía ahora. Izaya no puede explicar esto, se pasa la mitad de la hora del almuerzo realmente comiendo ahora, no hay ninguna manera razonable por la que debería sentir que tiene  _ más _ tiempo libre ahora que antes. Pero así es como parece, aun si sabe que no es cierto, y no le importa, de todos modos. Es más entretenido saber que tiene a alguien a quien molestar, vale la pena el tiempo que pasa comiendo por las miradas que puede conseguir al robar bocados de la comida de Shizuo, y le da una estructura a su día, ofrece un punto de rutina en que confiar aun cuando sus mañanas y noches permanecen tan inciertas como siempre, los planes sin forma cambiando constantemente ya que raramente sabe a dónde han ido sus padres o cuándo volverán.

“¿Volverás a estar solo en Navidad?” Shizuo pregunta desde el codo de Izaya. Está empujando con fuerza contra la resistencia del hombro del otro en un intento por mantenerlo fuera del alcance de los últimos restos del almuerzo en el lado más alejado de Shizuo; Izaya está dejándolo ganar, por ahora, principalmente porque siempre es más divertido hacer algo cuando Shizuo cree que puede manejarlo.

“No lo sé”, dice Izaya lenta y cansinamente, observando al frío claro del cielo como si hubiera algo que ver en lo alto a excepción del blanco cristalino de las nubes que vagan a través del azul. Shizuo lo está mirando fijamente, puede sentir el calor de la mirada del otro presionándose contra su rostro, pero no se voltea; es suficiente saber que Shizuo está mirándolo sin necesidad de revelarse lo bastante como para confirmarlo. “Podría tener un harén de novias para entonces, Shizuo-senpai, es difícil de decir.”

“No seas un mocoso”, le dice Shizuo, empujando bruscamente la cabeza de Izaya. Izaya deja que la fuerza lo empuje a un costado y siente que su boca se arrastra en una sonrisa incontrolable; cuando mira de reojo Shizuo le está dando una mirada no impresionada que dice que ignora completamente la posibilidad de que Izaya le estuviera diciendo la verdad. “Shinra estuvo hablando de tener una fiesta. También deberías venir.”

“Quizás tenga mejores cosas que hacer”, sugiere Izaya. “Siempre es más fácil ganar dinero cuando los otros jugadores están borrachos por motivo de la celebración.”

“Mierda”, dice Shizuo y deja que la presión en el hombro de Izaya se disipe abruptamente. Izaya se apoya contra el techo y se empuja de vuelta en vertical mientras Shizuo aparta la mirada para fruncirle el ceño a sus manos; se ve como si estuviera meditando sobre algo en su mente, o quizás como si se estuviera preparando para decir algo desagradable. “No deberías joder con las pandillas de color, ya sabes.”

“No son pandillas de color”, dice Izaya, aunque esta es una mentira en parte si no en todo; los juegos pueden ser llevados a cabo por la yakuza, pero conoce suficientes caras de la ciudad para saber cuándo los miembros de los Cuadrados Azules aparecen, incluso si se han esforzado por quitar el marcador obvio de la pandilla. “Es solo un juego amistoso de apuestas.”

“Vas a salir lastimado”, continúa Shizuo, aún mirando a sus manos e ignorando las palabras de Izaya tan concienzudamente como ignorando el ceño fruncido que Izaya le está dando a la caída de su cabello. “Nunca te lo tomas en serio, pero estás jugando con  _ adultos _ , gente con  _ armas _ . Ellos podrían lastimarte realmente y nadie sería capaz de hacer algo al respecto después.”

“No me voy a lastimar”, dice Izaya. Tiene la intención de que las palabras chasqueen, de decirlas mordazmente cuando caigan de sus labios, pero se retuercen en el fondo de su garganta y se convierten en algo más suave de lo que quiere, mucho más calmado que la risa que les ata con sonidos más nerviosos que seguros. “¿Es esto lo que haces en tu tiempo libre, preocuparte en qué problema me estoy metiendo?”

“Por  _ supuesto _ que me preocupo”, espeta Shizuo y levanta la mirada, frunciéndole el ceño a Izaya con tanta fuerza que la tensión en su boca casi logra distraerlo de las sombras suaves en sus ojos. “Cada vez que estamos en el centro de la ciudad, me preocupa que los Cuadrados Azules decidan vengarse por alguna cosa estúpida que les hiciste.” Vuelve a mirar hacia abajo, frunciendo aún más el ceño, coloca sus dedos contra el techo y presiona con fuerza la textura debajo de ellos como si estuviera tratando de arrancarla. “Pero al menos estoy ahí. ¿Qué si hubieras estado solo cuando ese tipo vino detrás de ti?”

“Izumii”, corrige Izaya sin pensar, su memoria ofreciendo la especificidad de un nombre ante la vaga referencia de Shizuo.

La aclaración le consigue un destello de ojos oscuros, las sombras en ellos endureciéndose con ira por un momento. “Como  _ esto _ ”, espeta Shizuo. “Ni siquiera deberías  _ saber _ eso, eres un  _ estudiante de escuela intermedia _ . ¿Cómo sabes el nombre de la cabeza de los Cuadrados Azules?”

“Presto atención”, dice Izaya, arrastrando las palabras en un insulto no declarado, pero si Shizuo capta el borde de la declaración, su expresión no lo muestra, su ceño fruncido no vacila. “Es  _ por eso _ por lo que estaré bien. No soy estúpido, senpai, puedo volverme lo suficientemente valioso como para mantenerme a salvo.”

“ _ No _ ”, gruñe Shizuo, y se está acercando a los hombros de Izaya, empujando la mano por el cabello del otro con tanta fuerza que Izaya tiene que ceder ante la fuerza de esta, tiene que inclinarse casi de costado otra vez bajo el irreflexivo empuje del brazo de Shizuo. “Solo deberías  _ mantenerte a salvo _ , dejarle este tipo de cosas a los adultos.” La mano se desliza, los dedos se curvan alrededor de la cabeza de Izaya en vez de empujarlo, y cuando Shizuo tira de él, Izaya es atraído más rápido de lo que puede pensar para protestar y con la fuerza suficiente como para sospechar que cualquier intento sería inútil de todos modos. Sus hombros se inclinan, su equilibrio se tambalea, y entonces está presionado con fuerza contra el costado de Shizuo, con la cabeza sumergida en el peso de la chaqueta del otro chico y los hombros clavados en el tórax de Shizuo.

“Eres mi mejor amigo”, dice Shizuo, gruñendo las palabras en un borde áspero que casi oscurece el calor avergonzado debajo de ellas, el color de un sonrojo dándole textura a su voz. “No hagas algo estúpido y termines lastimado.”

Shizuo es muy cálido. Izaya puede sentir el calor de su cuerpo justo a través de la barrera de la camisa y chaqueta del uniforme escolar, el resplandor suficiente para abrumar los vientos venideros de invierno en el aire, suficiente para calentar la piel de Izaya. Cuando Izaya respira puede sentir al calor deslizándose por su garganta, desenroscándose en sus pulmones para calentarlo de adentro hacia afuera.

“Hay una solución”, dice, con las palabras amortiguándose por los bordes o la suavidad de la chaqueta de Shizuo. “Es simple, senpai.”

“¿Cuál es?” Pregunta Shizuo, la sospecha tan pesada en sus palabras que Izaya no necesita ver su rostro para imaginar la mirada de reojo que le está dando.

“Dame un regalo de Navidad”, sugiere Izaya, girando la cabeza para poder ver la forma en que la expresión de Shizuo se afloja en confusión. “Estoy seguro de que estaría  _ mucho _ más a salvo con un arma.”

“¿Qué mierda?”, gruñe Shizuo, empujando el hombro de Izaya para alejarlo mientras Izaya comienza a reírse impotentemente. “No te voy a conseguir un  _ arma _ , ¿qué  _ demonios _ te pasa?”

“Podría protegerme”, insiste Izaya, volcándose contra el hombro de Shizuo nuevamente antes de que el otro vuelva a alejarlo. “Una navaja automática sería suficiente para hacer que cualquiera lo piense dos veces antes de atacarme.”

“De ninguna maldita manera.” Shizuo agarra la manga de Izaya y tira de ella en un intento inúltil de hacerlo entrar en razón; Izaya solo se ríe y coloca su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Shizuo para mantenerse presionado contra la calidez del cuerpo del otro. “Nadie daría un arma  _ ilegal _ como un regalo de  _ Navidad _ .”

“Sería tan romántico”, intenta Izaya, pero no puede contener la risa, la diversión está predominando sobre el autocontrol hasta que no puede continuar su agarre en la cintura de Shizuo, hasta que el otro chico empujándolo lo derriba para que ría indefensamente contra el apoyo del techo.

“Mierda”, suspira Shizuo, sonando más resignado que enojado mientras Izaya recobra el aliento y lucha por recuperarse del borde de la histeria. “Estás completamente loco, ¿lo sabes?”

“Y tú eres un monstruo”, le dice Izaya, refrenando su risa lo suficiente como para restablecer la coherencia, si nada más. “Formamos un par perfecto, ¿no es así?”

“Cállate”, le dice Shizuo, y empuja su hombro para volver a derribar a Izaya cuando trata de sentarse.

A Izaya no le importa. Aún puede sentir el calor del toque de Shizuo persistiendo contra sus hombros, y la contusión del recuerdo es suficiente para mantenerlo sonriendo.


	19. Regalo

“Celty va a estar muy contenta cuando oiga que pasé la Navidad con ustedes dos”, dice Shinra, sonando dichoso y perdido en algún lugar de la bruma de su propio ensueño. “Ella siempre quiere que me haga amigo de más personas.”

“No puedo imaginar por qué”, dice Izaya lenta y cansinamente. Tiene una mandarina en las manos y está rascando la cáscara más por aburrimiento que por hambre; Shizuo está al otro lado del kotatsu, con la barbilla equilibrada en la mano mientras mira de reojo a Shinra tirado en el suelo. “Cuando ya tienes muchos amigos cercanos.”

“Lo sé”, suspira Shinra, inconsciente del sarcasmo en el tono de Izaya o solo eligiendo ignorarlo por completo. “¡Pero ella pregunta así que debo obedecer!” Se incorpora del suelo para mirar a Izaya e inclina la cabeza a un lado en consideración. “¿No es esa chaqueta demasiado grande para ti?”

“¿Lo es?” Pregunta Izaya, apartando la vista de Shinra para lanzarle una sonrisa a Shizuo a través del kotatsu. Shizuo ya está frunciéndole el ceño a las manos de Izaya, prefiriendo fijar la mirada en los dedos del otro que encontrarse con sus ojos. “Gracias por señalarlo, no lo había notado.”

“Es solo porque estás demasiado delgado”, le informa Shizuo. Con los dedos de los pies chocando contra la espinilla de Izaya, presionando con fuerza contra la oposición de la pierna del otro. “Me queda bien.”

“Tienes el doble de mi tamaño”, declara Izaya. No es cierto -- independientemente de la unidad de medida, Shizuo es a lo mucho un cuarto más grande que Izaya -- pero el reclamo hace que Shizuo levante la vista de debajo de la sombra de su cabello para mirar ferozmente al otro y le da a Izaya una audiencia para la sonrisa que nivela sobre el kotatsu. “Y es grande incluso para ti.”

“La devolveré”, gruñe Shizuo, no por primera vez. “Si todo lo que vas a hacer es quejarte de ello--”

“No”, dice Izaya, alzando las manos para poder sacudir el peso de las mangas de sus muñecas. El movimiento se siente teatral, cinematográfico, como si se estuviera moviendo para la apreciación de miles en lugar del único mirando desde el otro lado de la mesa. “Por supuesto que amo mi primer regalo de mi senpai.”

“Crecerás”, dice Shinra desde el apoyo que ha adoptado en el suelo. Está considerando la oscura caída del abrigo sobre los hombros de Izaya, observando el forro blanco alrededor de la capucha y en los puños de sus mangas. “Probablemente tengas otro estirón de crecimiento antes del final de la secundaria, después de todo.”

“Oh, bien”, dice Izaya, volviendo a mirar a Shizuo. “Quizás sea capaz de alcanzar a Shizuo-senpai.”

“Solo si comes lo suficiente”, le informa Shizuo. “¿Comerás eso o solo jugarás con él?”

“¿Por qué?” Izaya pregunta, dejando rodar la mandarina de las yemas de sus dedos para que caiga en el hueco de su otra mano. “¿No es una de las tuyas lo suficientemente buena?”

“No la quiero”, gruñe Shizuo, en un tono que desmiente por completo el reclamo de sus palabras. “Pero verte picotear esa me está volviendo loco.”

“Eres muy irritable”, le dice Izaya, arrojando la mandarina un arco alto y observando la forma en que la mirada de Shizuo sigue el movimiento. “Tal vez no tendrías tantos problemas con tu temperamento si fueras un poco más calmado.”

“Cállate”, responde Shizuo. Aún está mirando a la mandarina, con los hombros fijos en determinación mientras Izaya mantiene los lanzamientos uniformes de una mano a la otra. Izaya no mira sus manos; es más fácil solo mirar el rostro de Shizuo, seguir el movimiento en el cambio de la atención del otro más que mirarlo por su cuenta. La mandarina hace una cadena de arcos en fila, el patrón de su movimiento es deliberadamente suave y arrullador; entonces los hombros de Shizuo se tensan, con la anticipación haciéndose evidente en la forma en que encorva los hombros hacia adelante, e Izaya cambia el lanzamiento sin pestañear, arrebatando la fruta del aire mientras Shizuo se abalanza para agarrarla donde cree que debería estar. Izaya se está riendo antes de que Shizuo gruña, la diversión burbujeando irreprimible en su garganta, y la mirada enfadada de Shizuo persiste en su rostro mientras se estira para cerrar los dedos en el brazo de Izaya a través del peso de la chaqueta nueva.

“Mocoso”, le dice, girando la muñeca de Izaya hacia arriba; Izaya conserva su control sobre la mandarina sin mirarla, sonriéndole burlonamente a Shizuo hasta que presiona su agarre con fuerza en los tendones de la muñeca de Izaya y obliga a que el agarre del otro se abra. Shizuo atrapa la mandarina cuando cae, con los dedos apretando con tanta fuerza que la fruta está en peligro de rendirse ante su sujeción, pero tampoco suelta la muñeca de Izaya, no afloja la presión que está empujando en la piel del otro. “¿Alguna vez dejas de ser una plaga?”

“Nunca”, declara Izaya. “¿Vas a pelar eso o solo aplastarlo?”

“Cállate”, dice Shizuo, pero suelta la muñeca de Izaya y suaviza su agarre en la mandarina mientras mira hacia su mano. Izaya le sonríe a la parte superior de la cabeza de Shizuo, brillantemente mientras Shizo no puede verlo, y sacude las mangas hasta que la chaqueta demasiado grande cae sobre sus manos.

“Ustedes son realmente buenos amigos”, observa Shinra. Izaya lo mira, sorprendido por el recordatorio de la presencia del otro; está tendido en el suelo con la barbilla apoyada en una mano, parpadeándole a Izaya desde detrás de la barrera de sus gafas. La piel de Izaya se eriza, la incomodidad le recorre la columna vertebral al recordar que tienen audiencia, y cuando mira hacia otro lado es hacia la mesa, frunciéndole el ceño a la textura de la superficie sin dar una respuesta. Shinra no parece estar desconcertado en lo absoluto por esto; continúa hablando como si Izaya le hubiera respondido o, de lo contrario, alentado a seguir hablando. “¿Crees que eso es lo que Celty quiere que tenga, un amigo como lo que son ustedes el uno para el otro?”

“Somos tus amigos”, dice Shizuo. Izaya levanta la vista del kotatsu para ver la cortina del cabello de Shizuo caer frente a su cara; su cabeza está inclinada sobre la mandarina en sus manos, su boca atrapada en un fruncimiento de concentración mientras clava las uñas romas debajo de la cáscara. “No es como si solo nos importara el otro.”

“Claro”, dice Shinra sin ningún rastro de celos en su tono. “Es solo que se parece a cómo me importa Celty más que nada.”

“Estás  _ enamorado _ de Celty”, le recuerda Shizuo. “No es lo mismo.”

“Obviamente no”, dice Izaya antes de que Shinra tenga la oportunidad de responder. “Lamento arruinar tus sueños, Shizuo-senpai, nunca podría amar a un monstruo como tú.”

“¿ _ Qué _ ?” Shizuo levanta la vista, con la frente arrugada en confusión. “¿De qué estás hablando?”

“Amor”, Izaya arrastra la palabra, sonriendo ante el tirón de adrenalina que lo golpea por el ceño fruncido de Shizuo. Con la chaqueta pesando sobre sus hombros, el calor parpadeando a través de sus venas se adhiere a su piel como una bruma. “Nada que te afecte.”

“No seas un mocoso”, le dice Shizuo, lanzando la mandarina pelada a través del kotatsu a la cabeza de Izaya. Izaya se agacha de lado mientras levanta la mano; el peso del proyectil golpea contra su palma para atraparlo en el rizo de sus dedos. “Come tu estúpida mandarina.”

“No la quería en primer lugar”, dice Izaya, pero separa los gajos de todos modos, los divide bajo el peso de su pulgar. La primera mordida es agridulce, revienta sobre su lengua en un derrame de jugo que le hace agua la boca por su sabor.

“Me alegra”, declara Shinra. Cuando Izaya lo mira, está sentado sobre sus rodillas dobladas, sonriéndoles a ambos como si fueran algún fascinante experimento. “Celty tenía razón, es bueno tener amigos.” Extiende la mano y tira de uno de los gajos de la mandarina de Izaya de sus manos antes de que Izaya pueda protestar por este robo o por la implicación de sus palabras. “Sería terriblemente solitario estar completamente solo, ¿no lo creen?”

“Yo estaría bien”, declara Izaya. “Puedo cuidarme a mí mismo con o sin amigos.”

La patada que Shizuo aterriza en su pierna lo golpea fuerte, con el impacto suficiente como para dolerle por encima de la rodilla. “Mentiroso”, dice Shizuo, mirando ferozmente a Izaya desde debajo de las sombras de su cabello. “Apenas puedes alimentarte a ti mismo y te congelarías hasta la muerte sin la chaqueta que  _ yo _ te di.”

“No hay necesidad de enfadarse”, le dice Izaya a Shizuo. Come otra rodaja de la mandarina, sonriendo por su sabor. “No es que no aprecie que me cuides. Las cosas serían muchísimo más difíciles sin mi cariñoso senpai.”

Obtiene una mirada en blanco de Shizuo y una risa de Shinra, tan encantado como si le divirtiera un programa que está mirando en lugar de la interacción real con otros seres humanos. Izaya solo sonríe y sigue sonriendo mientras toma otro bocado; la mandarina es dulce sobre su lengua, la chaqueta cálida sobre sus hombros, y la idea sugerida por las palabras de Shinra se esfuma para ser olvidada tan fácilmente como fue ofrecida.


	20. Frío

“Está helando”, observa Izaya desde su posición al borde de la verja a la altura de la cintura que recorre la azotea de la escuela. “¿No se supone que es primavera o algo así?”

“La primavera no implica calor”, le dice Shizuo. Varía el agarre que tiene en la parte posterior de la chaqueta del uniforme de Izaya. “¿Aún no estás listo para bajar de ahí?”

“No”, dice Izaya sin mirar de costado. Shizuo está inclinado junto a él en la verja, relajado a excepción del agarre que tiene en el uniforme de Izaya; incluso podría ser suficiente como para salvarlo de una caída, considera Izaya, si estuviera en peligro de caer. Pero por una vez, el patio de abajo es más interesante que la insinuación de un moretón desvaneciéndose en la mejilla de Shizuo, e Izaya no aparta la vista de la neblina de capullos rosados amenazando con formarse en las ramas oscuras de los árboles de cerezo.

Shizuo suspira con resignación. Izaya puede sentir sus dedos apretando la tela mientras se estabiliza. “Dime que no subirás aquí por tu cuenta.”

Izaya se ríe. El aire es mordazmente frío en sus pulmones, le da una excusa para el dolor en su pecho que no tiene nada que ver con las flores de cerezo y la época del año que indican. “¿No me conoces mejor para creerme ahora, Shizuo-senpai?”

“Sé que lo harás”, dice Shizuo, tan nivelado como si el intento de Izaya de enojarlo nunca hubiera ocurrido. “Solo quiero que me digas que no lo harás.”

Izaya lo mira de reojo sin girar la cabeza. Shizuo no lo está mirando; también está mirando hacia el patio, con la mandíbula apretada por la tensión que parecería de ira en otro escenario y parece más de infelicidad en este.

Izaya aparta la vista, alza la barbilla para levantar la mirada hacia el cielo en lo alto, al azul tan claro y tan frío que luce casi blanco. “Prometo que no me treparé a la verja de la azotea mientras estés en Raijin”, dice, oscilando las palabras tan hasta el melodrama que suenan como una promesa de hacer exactamente lo contrario. “Si caigo del techo será culpa de Nakura y no la tuya.”

“Mierda”, sisea Shizuo. Arrastra la parte trasera de la chaqueta de Izaya con un movimiento que Izaya está casi seguro de que es inconsciente. “Lo voy a puto matar si intenta algo.”

Hay una risa en la garganta de Izaya, la amenaza de la histeria construyéndose en la parte posterior de su lengua; lo encierra en su boca en lugar de dejarlo libre y mira fijamente al cielo en vez de ver si Shizuo lo está mirando o no. “No lo vale”, decreta finalmente, cuando puede confiar en que su garganta funcione de la forma que quiere, puede confiar en que su voz pase por alegremente despreocupada. “Si vas a volverte un asesino en mi nombre al menos debería ser alguien que valga el esfuerzo.”

“Es bueno saber que estás pensando en mí”, dice Shizuo inexpresivo.

“Por supuesto”, dice Izaya. Su cuello está estirándose por el ángulo de su cabeza pero no mira hacia abajo. “Siempre estoy pensando en mi senpai favorito.”

Es lo incorrecto a decir. Puede escuchar el repentino temblor de sinceridad en las palabras, el sonido deslizándose por sus defensas tan suavemente que no se da cuenta de que viene hasta que la oración es soltada. Cierra la boca con fuerza ante el sonido, pero es demasiado tarde; puede ver a Shizuo girándose para mirarlo, puede ver el movimiento del cabello del otro cuando su cabeza se levanta. Izaya no mira hacia abajo, no hace contacto visual. El viento es frío en la parte posterior de su cuello.

Hay una pausa, tiempo suficiente para que Izaya oiga a Shizuo tomar un respiro, tiempo suficiente como para que el escalofrío del pánico se relaje a lo largo de la columna vertebral de Izaya y tense su agarre en el borde superior de la verja. El metal pica en sus palmas, cava dolorosamente contra su piel entumecida por el frío; Izaya está seguro de que será capaz de sentir el dolor más tarde, una vez que esté de vuelta en el aula, será capaz de sentir el dolor con cada movimiento de sus dedos. Toma una bocanada de aire y abre la boca para decir algo aun si todavía no sabe qué mentira será lo suficientemente persuasiva como para deshacer su honestidad accidental, y entonces Shizuo dice, “Ayúdame a decolorarme el cabello”, con el borde áspero de un comando bajo las palabras.

Izaya parpadea hacia el cielo, la tensión en su garganta muriendo ante la muda sorpresa. Cuando inclina la barbilla hacia abajo para mirar al otro, Shizuo no lo está mirando; está mirando hacia el patio otra vez, con la cabeza tan alejada que Izaya solo puede ver lo oscuro de su cabello, no puede distinguir el rubor cohibido que debe estar extendiéndose por sus mejillas.

Izaya deja escapar su aliento silenciosamente, toma otra bocanada de aire mientras descubre una sonrisa arrastrándose por la comisura de su boca, para tirar de su voz a la amenaza de la risa. “¿Decidiste volverte un delincuente después de todo?”

“Cállate”, le dice Shizuo sin levantar la vista. Arrastra la chaqueta de Izaya para recalcarlo; la fuerza es suficiente para que Izaya casi caiga de la verja sobre la azotea y solo se salva por su dolorosamente apretado agarre en los nudos superiores del metal. “Raijin no tiene restricciones para el color de cabello, así que--”

“¿Así que decidiste seguir mi consejo después de todo?” Termina Izaya por él. “Estoy halagado, senpai.”

“Silencio.” Shizuo se voltea lo suficiente como para fulminarlo con la mirada más allá de su cabello; se  _ está _ sonrojando, hay un rosa coloreando toda su cara, pero su ceño fruncido se mantiene firmemente en su lugar y no flaquea incluso cuando Izaya deja que su sonrisa se ensanche. “Tienes que ayudarme, fue tu idea en primer lugar.”

“Por supuesto”, dice Izaya. Relaja los dedos del borde de la verja, enderezando su agarre sin encogerse ante el dolor de frías articulaciones forzadas a moverse; cuando se estira hacia el cabello de Shizuo, sus dedos se atrapan contra la frente del otro para empujar su cabeza más atrás antes de deslizarse en sus hebras enredadas azotadas por el viento. “Confiar en mí con lejía cerca de tus ojos es una idea  _ fantástica _ .”

“¿Quieres ayudarme o no?” Shizuo exige. Su sonrojo se está desvaneciendo rápidamente; solo queda su mirada enojada ahora, emparejada con el fruncimiento establecido en las esquinas de su boca como si estuviera llegando a casa para quedarse. “Lo haré yo solo si vas a ser un mocoso.”

“Ayudaré”, dice Izaya. “No es como si tuviera algo mejor que hacer después de la graduación, después de todo.”

Eso tampoco es lo mejor que decir, por la forma en que hace que el estómago de Izaya caiga como si estuviera volcado sobre el borde del techo y la forma en que el ceño de Shizuo se disipa en la incómoda suavidad de simpatía no deseada en sus ojos. Pero Izaya se las arregla para retener su sonrisa burlona esta vez, y la expresión de Shizuo es fácil de ahuyentar en ira con un puño en su cabello y un agudo arrastre contra su agarre.

Los árboles de cerezo advierten la primavera, pero por ahora el aire aún es de frío invierno.


	21. Mojado

“¿Cuánto tiempo más tenemos que dejarlo puesto?” Pregunta Shizuo, alzando la voz para poder ser escuchado por encima del zumbido del ventilador de baño. Ha estado preguntado por intervalos de cinco minutos desde que comenzaron, con los hombros encorvados en cada vez menos paciencia con cada una de las respuestas burlonas de Izaya; a estas alturas parece listo para atravesar la pared con el puño solo por puro aburrimiento.

“No puedes apresurarlo”, le dice Izaya desde el otro lado del cuarto, donde se ha establecido para observar al cabello de Shizuo desteñirse de su oscuridad natural en sombras más y más claras con cada minuto que pasa. “Nadie sería lo suficientemente intimidado por un delincuente con cabello anaranjado, Shizuo-senpai.”

“No es anaranjado”, gruñe Shizuo, tirando de uno de los pegajosos cabellos cayendo sobre su frente para que pueda mirarlo con ojos bizcos. “¿No?”

Izaya sonríe desde su apoyo contra la pared. “Lo fue”, se burla. “Como una zanahoria, fue increíble.”

“Cállate”, responde Shizuo. “A menos que quieras decolorar  _ tu _ cabello después de esto.”

“No”, objeta Izaya, apoyándose contra el suelo para incorporarse sobre sus pies. Aun con el ventilador encendido el olor de los químicos es pesado en el espacio cerrado; el vapor hace tambalear su equilibrio por un momento, toma un respiro antes de poder estabilizarse lo suficiente como para apartar las yemas de sus dedos del soporte de la pared y moverse hacia adelante. “ _ Quiero _ que la gente me subestime, es más divertido así.”

“Eres horrible”, le dice Shizuo mientras Izaya se acerca para pararse detrás de él y alcanzar el cabezal de la ducha por encima de su hombro desnudo. “Vas a destruir la vida de la gente, ¿verdad?”

“Solo si se interponen en mi camino”, dice Izaya con facilidad. “¿Quieres cerrar los ojos o quieres ver si el blanqueador te volverá ciego?”

“No seas retorcido”, responde Shizuo, pero de todos modos se agacha hacia adelante obedientemente, encorvando los hombros y colgando la cabeza sobre las rodillas. Sus pantalones son viejos, rasgados por peleas pasadas y manchados con sangre demasiado profunda para salir con una simple lavada; Izaya contempla los patrones oscuros por un instante, se pregunta si estuvo presente por alguna de las causas de esas manchas, se pregunta si la sangre es toda de Shizuo o si algo de ella es de sus víctimas. La idea de sangre que no es suya manchando la ropa de Shizuo permanentemente sacude escalofríos por su columna vertebral; Izaya frunce el ceño y se estira hacia el grifo para abrir la llave del agua.

“Mantén los ojos cerrados, senpai”, dice, apuntando el chorro de agua en la parte superior de la cabeza inclinada de Shizuo sin darle la oportunidad de responder. Shizuo sisea por el frío del agua -- Izaya no esperó a que se calentara -- pero Izaya solo se estira para presionar los dedos en el peso del cabello del otro, para separar sus mechones y así el agua pueda alcanzar su desnudo cuero cabelludo. El pulverizador enjuaga los químicos del cabello de Shizuo, separa el cabello en ondas aplanadas contra su cabeza; es extraño verlos tan pálidos, ver el castaño oscuro del color natural de Shizuo convertido en un amarillo blanquecino casi tan claro como su piel.

“¿Cómo se ve?” Pregunta Shizuo, con la voz extrañamente modulada por el agua cayendo en cascada alrededor de su rostro y el encorvamiento de sus hombros. “¿Te olvidaste de alguna parte?”

“Por supuesto que lo hice”, dice Izaya. Desplaza el agua, lo deja enjuagar a través de la cortina del cabello de Shizuo por delante del empuje de sus dedos. Se está calentando ahora, calentándose mientras recorre el cuero cabelludo del otro; los dedos de Izaya le dan la bienvenida al calor, aliviándose lo suficiente como para poder apreciar la suavidad del cabello de Shizuo bajo su mano y la forma en que sus hebras ceden ante su toque. “Perdona, ¿no querías un patrón de tablero de ajedrez?”

“No bromees”, le dice Shizuo sin ninguna indicación de creer en las burlas de Izaya. “¿Cómo está?”

Izaya atrapa sus dedos en un puñado del cabello de Shizuo, lo sostiene inmóvil contra el chorro de agua. Los mechones son brillantes contra sus dedos, pálidos hasta el cuero cabelludo de Shizuo.

“Terrible”, dice, y deja caer su cabello. Se acerca más, inclinándose sobre los hombros de Shizuo para que pueda apartar el cabello del otro de su rostro para enjuagar lo último del blanqueador. “Resulta que esta fue una idea terrible, senpai.”

“Bien”, suspira Shizuo. “No me lo digas, solo esperaré a verlo por mi cuenta.” Mueve los hombros, meciéndose lo suficiente como para chocar contra Izaya inclinándose sobre él. “¿No te vas a mojar estando tan cerca?”

Izaya hunde sus dedos en el cabello de Shizuo. “Nah”, arrastra lentamente y tira del borde del dolor contra el cuero cabelludo del otro. Shizuo sisea ante el daño y se balancea hacia atrás en un esfuerzo involuntario de aliviar la tensión; sus hombros presionados contra el estómago de Izaya, el agua caliente empapando la tela y pegándose contra la piel de Izaya. “Está bien.”

“Si tú lo dices”, dice Shizuo. Mueve una mano de su rodilla y la pasa por la mojada caída de su cabello para empujarlo fuera de su rostro mientras levanta la barbilla; por un momento, Izaya puede ver lo oscuro de sus pestañas sobre los ojos aún cerrados, con el ceño de incomodidad al revés por el ángulo de Izaya sobre él. “¿No ha salido todo ahora?”

“Casi”, le dice Izaya, y apunta el agua directamente a la cara de Shizuo. Shizuo balbucea y extiende la mano sin abrir los ojos para alejar la muñeca de Izaya de un golpe; el arco del agua se corta cuando el brazo de Izaya se balancea, atrapando los pantalones semimojados de Shizuo y chapoteando húmedamente sobre la parte delantera de la camisa de Izaya. Izaya da medio paso al costado, detrás de la barrera de los hombros de Shizuo, y luego deja que su agarre se deslice de la alcachofa de ducha para que caiga al suelo en su lugar. Hay otro chorro de agua, el accesorio está girando contra la baldosa mojada antes de estabilizarse en un arco que empapa la pierna de Shizuo y salpica hasta la mitad de su estómago desnudo.

“ _ Mierda _ ”, sisea Shizuo, apartándose del chorro en lugar de alcanzarlo para apagarlo, e Izaya se ríe desde el otro lado de la protección ofrecida por sus hombros.

“Ya estás mojado”, dice, estirándose para presionar los dedos en el cabello goteante de Shizuo. “Solo quédate ahí y mantenme a salvo del agua.”

“Jódete”, dice Shizuo, girándose para balancear un brazo hacia Izaya. Izaya está meciéndose sobre sus talones, listo para tropezar hacia atrás tan pronto como Shizuo lo agarre, pero entonces Shizuo se sacude el cabello de la cara, y mira hacia arriba para sonreírle con diversión viciosa, y el movimiento de Izaya se detiene, su acción se congela hasta la inmovilidad por la conmoción que lo golpea. Shizuo se ve diferente con el cabello más claro, salvaje y brusco y  _ peligroso _ , y pronto sus dedos se están cerrando en la muñeca de Izaya y lo arrastra hacia adelante y los pies de Izaya se deslizan sobre las baldosas húmedas, su equilibrio cediendo para enviarlo a un momento de pánico desgarrador mientras cae hacia adelante. Su mano sale en un intento instintivo de salvarse y aterriza con fuerza contra el muslo de Shizuo, pero el punto de contacto no es estable; Shizuo se está girando tan rápido como está tirando, pivotando su peso tan pronto como Izaya cae en su regazo para volcarlos a ambos al suelo. Los hombros de Izaya golpean la baldosa, el chorro de agua golpea su cara, y el peso de Shizuo aterriza por encima de él, con las rodillas sobre las caderas de Izaya para clavarlo en su lugar mientras alcanza la alcachofa caída.

“Tú,  _ mocoso _ ”, le dice Shizuo, mientras Izaya aún está tratando de recuperar el aliento por la repentina inversión de su equilibrio. “Toma esto”, y apunta el chorro de agua a Izaya, dándole de lleno en la cara antes de que Izaya pueda siquiera levantar las manos para protegerse por reflejo. Izaya se queja, escupiendo agua mientras trata de alejarse del chorro y se encuentra con la oposición inamovible de Shizuo encima de él.

“ _ Ah _ ”, se ahoga, alzando una mano contra la alcachofa e intentando apartarla. “Para, ¡ _ para _ !” Pero se está riendo a pesar de sus protestas balbuceantes, y cuando parpadea su visión para despejar el agua, Shizuo también le está sonriendo, con la sonrisa curvándose con familiaridad incluso con el nuevo color de cabello enmarcando sus rasgos.

“Eres tan imbécil”, le indica Shizuo, dejando caer finalmente la alcachofa. No hace mucha diferencia; el cabello de Izaya está pegado a su cabeza, su camisa más húmeda que seca. Su corazón está martillando con fuerza también, no se calma incluso cuando Shizuo se balancea en sus rodillas y se aleja para alcanzar el grifo y cerrarlo. “¿Alguna vez has intentado ser amable por una vez?”

“No”, dice Izaya. Se yergue y estira para pasar una mano por su cabello; el movimiento le da una excusa para cubrirse la cara detrás de la muñeca tanto como un medio para exprimir el agua de su cabello. “Morirías por la conmoción y odiaría tener la muerte de mi senpai en mi conciencia.” 

“Mocoso”, responde Shizuo.

“Matón”, devuelve Izaya. “No deberías meterte con gente más débil que tú, senpai.” Encorva los hombros y hace una mueca ante la forma en que su camisa mojada se aferra a su piel. “¿Se supone que debo ir a casa así?”

Shizuo pone los ojos en blanco. “No seas estúpido”, dice, extendiendo una mano; cuando Izaya la toma, Shizuo lo jala un momento antes de que esté listo, arrastrándolo sobre sus pies antes de que Izaya tenga la oportunidad de saber qué está pasando. “Puedes tomar prestada algo de mi ropa mientras estas se secan.”

“Tu ropa no me  _ da _ ”, protesta Izaya. “No quiero caminar a casa luciendo como si no pudiera vestirme solo.”

“Entonces quédate hasta que la tuya esté seca”, le dice Shizuo. “No planeabas irte tan pronto como acabáramos, ¿verdad?”

“Hmm”, considera Izaya. “Planeaba hacerlo, pero si estás  _ tan _ desesperado por compañía...”

“Oh, por dios”, gruñe Shizuo, y se estira para empujar una mano contra la cabeza de Izaya, lo suficientemente fuerte como para derribar al otro tropezando de lado antes de que pueda apoyarse contra la pared del baño y recuperar el equilibrio. “ _ Quédate _ . Puedes irte a casa después de cenar, ¿de acuerdo?”

Izaya no concuerda en voz alta -- la capitulación ahuyentaría el fruncimiento de la boca de Shizuo y la tensión en su frente, después de todo -- pero se ríe, y cuando Shizuo lo alcanza es para dejar caer un brazo alrededor de sus hombros, y arrastrarlo físicamente hacia la puerta del baño. La camisa de Izaya se está enfriando, la calidez del agua desvaneciéndose en el frío de la humedad, pero el brazo de Shizuo es cálido contra la parte posterior de su cuello y pesado sobre sus hombros, y cuando tiembla no es por la temperatura.


	22. Jadeante

Izaya nunca admitirá cuán vacía se siente la escuela sin Shizuo.

No tiene ningún sentido, desde una perspectiva racional. Los salones aún están tan llenos como siempre, los pasillos pululando con todo tipo de estudiantes abarcando los asistentes de todos los tres años. Hasta donde su observación llega, Izaya tiene docenas de posibles reemplazos para Shizuo; pasa todo el día caminando con cientos de nuevos estudiantes ofreciendo nuevos contactos para tramar y nuevas personalidades que aprender a manipular. Así que no tiene ninguna excusa en lo absoluto para el hecho de que no le diga ni cinco palabras a nadie en todo el día, para pasar la hora del almuerzo inclinándose sobre la barandilla y mirar hacia los techos en lugar de hablar con cualquiera de los nuevos estudiantes, que para cuando esté dejando su última clase se sienta más distante de todos sus compañeros de clase que durante las vacaciones. El único consuelo, aunque escaso, es que con Shizuo fuera, es probable que nadie de la escuela note su comportamiento como algo particularmente fuera de lo ordinario, mucho menos que comente sobre ello. La relativa seguridad de no ser observado debería ser tranquilizadora, debería deshacer la tensión en el pecho de Izaya y dejarlo respirar con facilidad con la certeza de su propia invisibilidad.

Por qué no lo hace -- por qué solo le pesa más sobre los hombros y le duele intensamente contra el interior del pecho -- es algo que Izaya no quiere mirar demasiado detenidamente.

Pensó que el almuerzo sería lo peor de ello. Las clases permanecen más o menos iguales con la presencia o ausencia de Shizuo; la brecha de un año les impidió compartir un aula, y las pocas adiciones de primer año no hacen casi ninguna diferencia en la percepción de Izaya del salón. El tiempo que pasa solo en la azotea es ciertamente desagradable, pero prepararse mentalmente para el aislamiento con sus pensamientos evita que Izaya piense demasiado durante el intervalo, lo lleva sin peligro a través de la tarde sin demasiada introspección peligrosa. No es hasta que se está poniendo los zapatos en la entrada, no hasta que se gira por reflejo a su izquierda donde Shizuo siempre esperaba por él y no encuentra a nadie ahí, que se da cuenta de que el camino a casa después de la escuela trae consigo tanto peligro como la hora del almuerzo en la azotea, y cuánto más por su falta de previsión.

Se demora tanto como puede. Ponerse los zapatos es un proceso sencillo, usualmente le toma cuestión de segundos; hoy lo hace durar un minuto, dos, desperdicia un puñado adicional de instantes arreglando el uniforme que no le importa y asegurándose de que la tarea que no recuerda esté segura en su mochila. Para cuando finalmente sale de la entrada a la fría y clara luz del sol de primavera, solo hay un puñado de otros estudiantes en el patio delantero, unas cuantas chicas de tercer año charlando bajo uno de los árboles de cerezo y dos estudiantes de primer y segundo año en una acalorada conversación junto a una de las escaleras. Izaya no le da más que una mirada al traqueteo de los chismes o al flirteo del primer día; ahora que está en la vacuidad del patio, no quiere nada más que estar en casa y encerrarse detrás de la seguridad de la puerta de su dormitorio.

Mantiene la cabeza baja mientras pasa la puerta principal. No hay nadie a lo largo del camino, nada que ofrezca una barrera para él dirigiéndose directamente a casa, si mantiene la cabeza baja y la mente en blanco no tiene que pensar en el hueco a su lado, no tiene que sentir el dolor en su pecho socavando cualquier reclamo de neutralidad emocional que podría intentar en su propia cabeza. Puede ver el ritmo de sus pies golpeando la vereda, puede dejar que el choque de cada pisada vibre en su espina dorsal y a través de sus hombros inclinados hacia dentro para asentarse en sus dientes, y no tener que--

“ _ ¡Izaya-kun! _ ”

Izaya nunca se ha volteado tan rápido en su vida.

Shizuo está jadeando para cuando lo alcanza; su aliento saliendo con la fuerza suficiente como para que Izaya lo oiga, su reciente cabello amarillo atrapando el sudor para pegarse en pálidos mechones a su frente. Su chaqueta -- azul pálido, un color que Izaya reconoce de los estudiantes de secundaria del centro de la ciudad pero que es extraño ver en Shizuo -- está arrugada sobre sus hombros, las que deben haber sido líneas suaves, completamente deshechas por la misma carrera que ha robado el aliento de Shizuo.

“Senpai”, dice Izaya mientras Shizuo inclina la cabeza hacia atrás como si pudiera obtener más oxígeno para sus pulmones por el ángulo de sus hombros, y entonces su boca se detiene, con la lengua pensando hasta la inmovilidad con demasiadas posibilidades para su siguiente declaración.  _ Qué estás haciendo aquí _ es tan obvia como la respuesta,  _ ¿cómo está la secundaria? _ , demasiado mundana para superar la repentina tensión amenazando la garganta de Izaya. Puede escuchar a su aliento quedar atrapado mientras mira el cuello de Shizuo, mientras observa cómo las inhalaciones profundas del otro mueven sus hombros, y todavía está en silencio, con su única ofrenda de coherencia atándolo a más seguimiento de lo que es capaz de ofrecer con el rugido de la confusión y la presión de la gratitud y el dolor agudo y repentino de alivio contra el interior de su caja torácica.

Shizuo inhala profundamente y lo deja salir con prisa; entonces finalmente baja la cabeza y parpadea para enfocar al otro. Izaya no tiene idea de qué expresión está ofreciendo, aún no puede analizar sus propios sentimientos además de la dominante y dolorosa sorpresa en general, pero Shizuo no comenta sobre su reacción ni sobre el colgante silencio dejado por la oración abandonada de Izaya. En su lugar, está entrecerrando los ojos, frunciendo la boca, y cuando habla es para decir, “No esperaste a que me reuniera contigo”, con todo el peso de una acusación en su voz.

Izaya traga con dificultad y trata de obligar al nudo en su garganta a retroceder más atrás, donde no interrumpa su discurso. “¿No lo hice?” Suena un poco estrangulado, un poco extraño en sus oídos, pero Shizuo está avanzando hacia adelante sin esperar una respuesta de Izaya quien se deja caer en el paso de la zancada del otro. “Tenía muchas otras cosas en mente.”

“¿Te importa tanto la escuela ahora que estás en tercer año?” Pregunta Shizuo. Su cabello es brillante en la visión periférica de Izaya; continúa atrapando la luz del sol cuando el viento lo agita y sigue distrayendo la atención de Izaya lejos del pavimento frente a ellos hacia el movimiento de sus hebras. “No creí que nada pudiera hacer que te importaran tanto las clases.”

“Por supuesto”, dice Izaya, con la voz calentándose mientras cae en el ritmo familiar de la burla, de mentiras construidas de la nada para empañar la peligrosa profundidad de la emoción verdadera. “Tengo que empezar a pensar en mi futuro ahora.”

Shizuo se ríe, sonando tan sincero como escéptico. Izaya puede sentir el sonido recorriendo toda la longitud de su columna vertebral como electricidad grabándose con calor en sus venas.

“No tienes que preocuparte”, dice Shizuo sin voltearse. “No es tan difícil entrar a Raijin, sabes.”

El aliento de Izaya se invierte en su garganta, lo atraganta con nada por un momento antes de que pueda recuperarse para arrojar una respuesta adecuada de vuelta. “Bueno, obviamente, ya que  _ tú _ lograste ingresar.”

“Mocoso”, le dice Shizuo, pero está sonriendo cuando lo observa de reojo, y el empuje de su mano sobre el cabello de Izaya es demasiado gentil como para acarrear alguna irritación real. “¿Cuándo vas a mostrarle el respeto apropiado a tu senpai?”

“Contigo como un excelente modelo a seguir, estoy seguro de que lo lograré en unas cuantas décadas”, ronronea Izaya, inclinándose de costado para empujar el agudo ángulo de su codo en las costillas de Shizuo. Shizuo le gruñe, pero no se aleja por el ancho de la vereda, e Izaya se queda cerca, tan cerca que puede chocar su rodilla contra la de Shizuo en pasos alternados.

La siguiente vez que una ráfaga de viento les llega, esta se rompe alrededor de los hombros de Shizuo antes de que pueda enfriar la piel de Izaya.


	23. Sombras

“¿Estás comiendo lo suficiente?” Es lo primero que Shizuo le dice a Izaya en su lugar acordado de encuentro a unas cuantas cuadras de la casa de Izaya. Izaya ni siquiera ha conseguido un saludo antes de que Shizuo esté fijándolo con toda la intensidad de una mirada enojada junto al suave amarillo de su cabello decolorado; probablemente sería una combinación intimidante, piensa Izaya, si fuera otra persona. Como son las cosas es:  
“Hola a ti también”, arrastra las palabras mientra se acerca. Había planeado detenerse, quedarse quieto por un momento en los saludos iniciales y la posibilidad del contacto físico que viene con ello, pero los hombros encorvados de Shizuo y su mirada oscura hacen que el encanto de caminar por delante de él sea absolutamente irresistible. Izaya continúa avanzando sin pausa, continúa por la vereda aun cuando Shizuo gruñe con irritación y se gira para seguirlo. “¿Extrañas tanto ser mi madre, senpai?”  
“No cambies de tema”, insiste Shizuo. Su mano se cierra en la capucha de la chaqueta de gran tamaño de Izaya y lo arrastra con la fuerza suficiente como para tirar de él hacia atrás; Izaya solo tropieza por un instante, forzado a vacilar por el lapso de un paso, y luego Shizuo está a su lado, soltando su agarre a favor de meter las manos en los bolsillos y mirar de reojo al otro. “¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuviste una comida completa?”  
“Soy capaz de alimentar a mí mismo”, señala Izaya sin voltearse. Con la boca tensa en la esquina, curvándose con la amenaza de una sonrisa que trata de liberarse por la extraña calidez en su pecho, pero no lo deja pasar de una mueca, incluso cuando mira de reojo a Shizuo frunciéndole el ceño. “Lo hice por años antes de que decidieras volverme el trabajo de tu vida.”  
“No eres el trabajo de mi vida”, dice Shizuo bruscamente. “Solo sé que no almorzarás a menos que esté ahí.”  
“Saltarme una comida no va a matarme”, le informa Izaya. “¿Estás tan preocupado de que caiga en decadencia sin tu vigorizante presencia?” Da un par pasos demasiado rápidos para dejar atrás al otro y gira sobre un talón para poder dirigirle una sonrisa a Shizuo mientras camina hacia atrás en la vereda casi desierta. “Odio decírtelo, senpai, pero no eres tan fundamental para mi continua existencia.”  
“Cállate”, le dice Shizuo, con el ceño fruncido convirtiéndose en un resoplido que sería una risa si no estuviera intentando contenerla tanto. Cuando se estira para agarrar la chaqueta de Izaya, Izaya tropieza otro par de pasos rápidos hacia atrás para esquivarlo, riéndose por la arruga de frustración que el intento fallido provoca en la frente de Shizuo. “No es que crea que no puedas cuidarte a ti mismo.” Otro agarre, con la otra mano esta vez; Izaya está distraído por el borde de una sonrisa reuniéndose en la comisura de la boca de Shizuo, así que apenas se las arregla para liberar su muñeca del agarre de Shizuo antes de que este se afiance en una fuerza inquebrantable. Shizuo frunce el ceño cuando la risa de Izaya resuena más alto en su garganta, sus ojos se oscurecen con frustración, y entonces está arremetiendo hacia adelante para agarrar al otro con ambas manos, moviéndose tan rápido que Izaya aún está trastabillando hacia atrás sobre su equilibrio perdido cuando el brazo de Shizuo serpentea sobre sus hombros para atrapar su caída. Por un momento, es solo el soporte del agarre del otro lo que mantiene a Izaya erguido contra la fuerza de la gravedad, el peso del brazo de Shizuo fijando a Izaya contra su pecho; cuando Izaya toma un soplo de aire es cálido contra la parte delantera de la camisa de Shizuo.  
“Yo solo me preocupo”, gruñe Shizuo sobre la parte superior de la cabeza de Izaya, retorciendo tan ásperamente las palabras que suenan más como un insulto que como una declaración de preocupación. “Todo lo que sé es que estás apostando tus órganos a la mafia o algo así.”  
Izaya curva sus dedos en un puño y lo balancea para empujar la forma de sus nudillos contra el suave espacio debajo de las costillas de Shizuo. No es lo bastante fuerte como para ser un puñetazo -- por mucho que podría desear ofrecer esa respuesta, su brazo tiembla demasiado para permitirlo -- pero es más que un empujón, al menos, y suficiente para que el aliento de Shizuo se precipite en un jadeo sorprendido y lo distraiga del agarre que tiene en los hombros de Izaya. Izaya se libera del brazo del otro, trastabilla lejos por unos cuantos pasos mientras Shizuo aún está siseando por el impacto, y para cuando el otro levanta la mirada, Izaya ya ha girado los hombros para esconder la expresión en sus ojos.  
“No mis órganos”, dice, logrando un filo en su voz que suena como una carcajada incluso para sí mismo en lugar del pánico casi tenso que siente en su pecho. “Los de otras personas, tal vez. No necesitas más de un riñón, ¿o sí, senpai?” Shizuo bufa de irritación detrás de él y trota hacia adelante para alcanzar el paso de Izaya, e Izaya avanza más rápido, antes de que Shizuo tenga la oportunidad de devolver el tema de conversación a un asunto más peligroso. “Aunque supongo que debería esperar hasta que nos hayamos encontrado con Shinra para tener esta conversación. ¿Crees que estaría dispuesto a cortarte solo por el placer de hacerlo, o debería proponer algún tipo de pago por sus servicios?”  
Shizuo gime. “Solo te has vuelto más retorcido desde que me gradué. ¿Vuelve a recordarme por qué paso mi tiempo contigo en lo absoluto?”  
“Para salvarme de mí mismo”, dice Izaya de inmediato. “Sin ti a mi lado, sería asesinado en medio de la semana.” Alcanza el hombro de Shizuo y apoya la mano con fuerza contra el otro; con el apoyo puede empujarse fuera de la vereda y saltar suavemente hacia el borde de la pared junto a ellos que le llega hasta las rodillas para equilibrarse contra el canto de cemento. “O para encargarte de la ciudad entera. Todo depende de cómo resulte mi suerte.”  
“No estoy seguro de cuál de ellos es más aterrador”, le informa Shizuo, mirando más allá de la palidez de su cabello para rastrear el ritmo fácil de Izaya a lo largo del borde. “¿Bajarás si te digo que lo hagas?”  
“Si no supieras la respuesta ya, no estarías preguntando”, le dice Izaya. Shizuo suspira derrotado e Izaya se ríe encantado, y entonces hay un grito desde el final de la siguiente cuadra, “¡Izaya-kun!”, para atraer la atención de Izaya lejos del brillo de la luz del sol contra el cabello de Shizuo. Shinra está corriendo hacia ellos, lanzándose a través del cruce entre ellos sin detenerse a mirar el tráfico; desde detrás de él un brazo oscuro se agita con pánico, una mano aparece para presionar preocupación silenciosa al lado de un casco amarillo de motocicleta, pero Shinra no se gira, ni siquiera hace una pausa ante el deslizamiento de frenos y el bocinazo de un claxon que acompaña su precipitado movimiento. En lugar de eso, se dirige hacia Shizuo e Izaya, sonriendo con un deleite desenfrenado, e Izaya apenas tiene tiempo de interrumpir su avance antes de que Shinra esté arrojando sus brazos alrededor de sus rodillas por ser la parte más fácil de alcanzar bajo estas circunstancias.  
“¡Ha pasado mucho tiempo!” Insiste, a pesar de que Izaya sabe que no pueden haber pasado más de seis semanas y dos días posiblemente desde la graduación de Shizuo al Raijin. “¡Es estupendo verte!”  
“Es bueno escucharlo”, dice Izaya, mirando más allá del abrazo efusivo de Shinra para sonreírle burlonamente al ceño fruncido de Shizuo. “Ya que Shizuo-senpai ha estado guardando aparentemente toda su negatividad para mí.”  
Shinra se ríe, suelta su agarre en las rodillas de Izaya mientras retrocede en la vereda. Izaya salta del borde sin apoyarse en el hombro de Shizuo esta vez; Shizuo sisea con preocupación y se acerca para estabilizarlo, pero Izaya aterriza con suavidad y se gira mientras ignora completamente el agarre que se aprieta en su codo.  
“Oh, no”, ofrece Shinra mientras se voltea para mirar atrás en la vereda y agita la mano con entusiasmo hacia la mujer vestida de negro que atraviesa cuidadosamente las calles hacia ellos. “Ha estado preocupado por ti desde que empezamos Raijin. De lo único que habla es de si estás almorzando o si perdiste tu chaqueta o si quizás estás muriendo en un callejón en algún lugar después de una pelea con cuchillos.”  
“Solo dije eso una vez”, gruñe Shizuo. Izaya levanta la mirada hacia él, pero Shizuo no lo está mirando; está mirando fijamente a Shinra en cambio, con la frente arrugándose con avergonzada irritación para coincidir con el conjunto de su quijada.  
“Estoy halagado”, arrastra la voz Izaya, solo lo suficientemente alto como para que Shizuo lo mire en lugar de a Shinra. Por un momento, se están mirando mutuamente, Izaya ofreciendo una sonrisa para hacer juego con el ceño fruncido que Shizuo está fijando en él; la mano de Shizuo aún está sobre su codo, tensándose más allá del punto de dolor en lo que Izaya está seguro de que es una reacción inconsciente. Entonces:  
“¡Celty!” Gorjea Shinra, y ambos apartan la mirada a la vez, la mano de Shizuo cayendo del codo de Izaya con una velocidad solo ligeramente demasiado rápida para pasar por casual. Izaya encoge las mangas del abrigo sobre sus manos, curva los dedos alrededor de la suavidad de los puños, y luego Shinra se está acercando, gesticulando con un brazo a la mujer sobre la que tiene un brazo alrededor. Ella tiene el casco agachado hacia adelante, sus dedos trabajando rápidamente sobre el teclado de un teléfono; cuando Shinra la empuja hacia adelante, ella lo levanta, ofreciendo la pantalla en una invitación clara para la atención de Izaya.  
Lo siento tanto por Shinra, dice el texto. Por favor, acepten mis disculpas en su nombre.  
“¿No es ella perfecta?” Dice Shinra, suspirando las palabras como si estuviera hablando de alguna famosa escultura en lugar de la presencia de alguien justo frente a él quien puede oír el tierno calor en su voz. “Se los dije, ¿no es así?”  
Celty se agacha aún más, con los hombros encorvándose en lo que claramente es un suspiro, aun si el sonido asociado está ausente. Sus dedos revoloteando sobre las teclas otra vez. Lo siento tanto, tanto.  
Izaya no tiene que forzar una sonrisa. “Como una diosa”, dice, y entonces, mientras Celty está haciendo todo lo posible para evaporarse del espacio que ocupa, “¿Celty, eh?” Dobla su manga con una floritura melodramática y ofrece su mano con la mayor gracia que puede reunir. “Orihara Izaya. Encantado de conocerte.”  
Shizuo gime detrás de él. “Lo siento por él”, suspira, mientras Celty da un asentimiento de saludo y extiende su enguantada mano para apretarla alrededor de la de Izaya. La textura es más suave que el cuero, la elasticidad de la tela más cómoda, pero es extrañamente fría, como si estuviera aferrándose del frío nocturno en vez de calentarse con la luz del sol en lo alto. “Es un mocoso insufrible.”  
Celty tipea algo y se lo ofrece a Shizuo tan rápido que Izaya no tiene tiempo de leerlo. Shizuo suelta una carcajada, la baja explosión de sonido que siempre hace a Izaya saltar y encogerse de hombros como una respuesta fácil. “Sí, bueno.” Estira la mano y cubre con un brazo los hombros de Izaya; el peso arrastra a Izaya fuera de balance hasta que cae contra el costado de Shizuo, pero el otro no parece notar el peso extra del impacto contra él. “Estaría peor por su cuenta.”  
Los hombros de Celty se sacuden en reacción a una risa silenciosa, y Shizuo sonríe justo en la periferia de Izaya. El pecho de Izaya se aprieta, doliendo con una presión amarga más familiar de lo que le gustaría, pero antes de que pueda espetar algo con suficiente mordacidad, el brazo de Shizuo se mueve, los dedos aterrizando en su cabello para agitarlo desordenadamente. Todo el aire deja sus pulmones a la vez de repente, en una ráfaga de sorpresa, y cuando mira hacia arriba, Shizuo está mirándolo nuevamente, el ladeado arrastre de su sonrisa inclinado solo para que Izaya sea capaz de verlo.  
Izaya toma un respiro, deja que sus hombros se relajen bajo el brazo de Shizuo y admite que tal vez podría valer la pena conocer a Celty, después de todo.


	24. Planes

Shizuo es fácil de encontrar, incluso en medio de la multitud de estudiantes de secundaria saliendo por las puertas delanteras de Raijin. Sus hombros serían suficientes por sí solos, piensa Izaya; la descuidada postura encorvada con más anchura de la que debería tener un adolescente es un indicador incluso desde la distancia, y solo es aún más fácil de distinguir por el brillo de su cabello rubio decolorado en el mar de cabezas oscuras. Izaya lo ve acercándose mucho antes de que Shizuo tenga la oportunidad de notarlo descansando en las sombras de la puerta principal; la advertencia le da a Izaya mucho tiempo para dar medio paso al costado y perderse completamente detrás de la pared mientras espera que Shizuo pase por la entrada. Son solo unos cuantos segundos, tiempo suficiente para que Izaya lance la lata en sus manos de un lado al otro en pequeños arcos de ocioso movimiento, y luego Shizuo está entrando en su visión, con la cabeza baja y la mirada enfocada en la pantalla de su teléfono. Izaya sabe qué está leyendo -- el mensaje es de él, después de todo, el vago ininteligible  _ Espera _ enviado hace veinte minutos cuando se colocó contra la puerta -- y sonríe en secreto mientras la expresión de Shizuo se oscurece en un ceño de frustración antes de abrir el teclado de su celular para obtener una respuesta. Su cabeza aún está hacia abajo mientras se aleja a lo largo de la vereda y ofrece los hombros a Izaya; con la cubierta de la multitud es fácil trotar más cerca para Izaya, caer en un paso justo detrás de Shizuo y acercarse lo suficiente como para tocarlo. Shizuo no mira hacia atrás cuando Izaya se acerca, no se gira ante la sombra cayendo sobre su chaqueta; entonces Izaya balancea la lata de gaseosa contra el hombro del otro, levanta los dedos para dejar que el peso se asiente, y la cabeza de Shizuo se alza, con los hombros girando tan rápido que la lata pierde el equilibrio y empieza a caer antes de que Izaya pueda alcanzar a agarrarla en el aire.

“Qué  _ mierda _ ”, Shizuo está gruñendo, con irritación genérica al ser sorprendido antes de ver quién es; entonces su mirada cae en la sonrisa de Izaya, su expresión titubea en una sorpresa en blanco, y suelta abruptamente, “ _ Izaya-kun _ ”, sonando lo bastante sorprendido para que incluso Izaya esté satisfecho.

“Hola”, le sonríe burlonamente Izaya. “¿Me extrañaste?”

“¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?” Pregunta Shizuo sin responder a la pregunta. “¿No deberías estar en la escuela?”

Izaya deja que su sonrisa tire de la comisura de su boca, ladeando su expresión maníaca con la adrenalina de segunda mano de la sorpresa de Shizuo enroscándose caliente en sus venas. “Tuvimos medio día”, dice, lanzando la gaseosa en el aire y atrapándola cuando cae. “Pensé en venir a encontrarme contigo por una vez.”

La mirada de Shizuo se desliza de la cara de Izaya abajo, al cuello suave del abrigo, notablemente no el uniforme de su escuela intermedia, persistiendo en el azul de la lata en la mano de Izaya. Su expresión se oscurece. “Dejaste la clase.”

La risa de Izaya es caliente en la parte posterior de su lengua. “Quizás.” Arroja la lata hacia la cara de Shizuo y sugiere un instante demasiado tarde “Atrapa.” La mano de Shizuo ya está levantada, con los dedos cerrándose en el aluminio por reflejo, y cuando fulmina con la mirada a Izaya, este solo sonríe y se inclina hacia atrás, deslizando sus manos en los bolsillos y haciendo una curva indolente con la espalda.

“No deberías dejarla”, le dice Shizuo, alejando la lata de él al abrir la tapa. El líquido dentro sisea ante la liberación de presión, la carbonatación burbujeando más allá de la abertura para derramarse sobre los dedos de Shizuo; Shizuo hace una mueca e inclina la lata de lado para que se derrame mayormente en el suelo y no en su mano. No es hasta que la presión se ha aligerado que alcanza la tapa nuevamente para abrirla completamente y llevarla a su boca para tomar un trago. “Especialmente en tu tercer año.”

“Pasaré mis exámenes”, le dice Izaya, inclinándose hacia atrás contra el borde del plantador detrás de él para poder alzarse una pulgada, sentarse en el borde y dejar que sus pies se balanceen libres del apoyo de la vereda. “No veo por qué el resto importe, senpai.”

“La escuela es importante”, le dice Shizuo. Da un paso más cerca y se gira para inclinarse junto a Izaya; está lo suficientemente cerca como para que Izaya toque la parte posterior de su cuello si quiere, para encajar sus dedos en la tira de piel desnuda entre el cabello amarillo suave y la parte posterior de la chaqueta del cuello de Shizuo. “No se trata solo de los exámenes.”

“¿No?” Pregunta Izaya. Los dedos de Shizuo están húmedos por la gaseosa derramada; cambia la lata a la otra mano y levanta la otra a su boca para lamer el dulce de su piel. Izaya observa el interior de su muñeca, con la atención atrapada y pegada contra la flexión de los tendones debajo de la piel, contra el patrón de venas oscuras apenas visible sobre ellos. “Creí que el objetivo de la escuela intermedia era ser aceptado en una buena escuela secundaria.”

“Lo es”, dice Shizuo. Cuando inclina la cabeza hacia atrás para tomar otro trago de gaseosa, su cabello cae de su rostro, dejando a sus rasgos claros por el brillo del sol de otoño iluminándolos. “Aunque Raijin no es tan buena escuela.” Baja la cabeza y mira a la calle frente a ellos; Izaya puede ver a su mirada deslizarse a un lado, atrapar y encontrarse con la mirada de Izaya por un momento antes de apartarla otra vez. “Probablemente podrías ingresar a una mejor, si lo intentaras.”

La respiración de Izaya hace una extraña inversión en su pecho, pegándose en la parte posterior de su garganta como si estuviera tratando de ahogarlo, como si hubiera olvidado cómo exhalar. Le toma un momento estabilizar el ritmo de su respiración, otro soltar el extraño temblor en su pecho; no es hasta que ha apoyado los brazos junto a él y trabado los codos en quietud forzada, que confía en que su voz se mantenga lo suficientemente estable como para seguir hablando. “Vamos, senpai”, dice, manteniendo la cabeza doblada hacia la calle mientras observa el perfil de Shizuo por el rabillo del ojo. “Como si pudiera dejarte en tu reinado del terror sin venir a ver al menos algo de ello.”

La cabeza de Shizuo se gira, con la mirada atrapando y demorándose en el rostro de Izaya mientras su boca se curva en la comisura, la suavidad de su expresión tocando la oscuridad de sus ojos antes de recomponerse lo suficiente como para fingir un ceño fruncido. “No es así”, dice, golpeando su codo con fuerza contra el muslo de Izaya y fijándolo con un ceño fruncido. “Casi nunca me meto en peleas ahora.”

“Qué suerte para todos”, le dice Izaya. “Te dije que lo del cabello era una buena idea.” Se estira para hundir los dedos en el cabello de Shizuo, para curvar su agarre en un puño; Shizuo se inclina de lado en un intento de sacudirse pero Izaya no lo deja ir, hace gala de un ceño fruncido ante el cuero cabelludo del otro. “Las raíces están creciendo”, le dice. “Deberías decolorarlo nuevamente este fin de semana.”

“ _ Tú _ deberías”, le contesta Shizuo, estirándose para cerrar la mano en la muñeca de Izaya y soltar su agarre por la fuerza. “Es una molestia mantenerse al corriente y fue tu idea, en primer lugar, al menos deberías ayudarme a hacer parte del trabajo.”

“Siempre puedes cortártelo en su lugar”, sugiere Izaya, liberando su muñeca para alcanzar la gaseosa de Shizuo. “Solo hazte un rapado si lo odias tanto.”

“Nunca dije eso”, le dice Shizuo, sosteniendo la gaseosa lejos de su alcance y estirándose para empujar el hombro de Izaya y mantenerlo fuera de rango. “No voy a raparme todo el cabello.”

“Nunca imaginé que fueras vanidoso con tu apariencia, Shizuo-senpai”, se burla Izaya. “Parece raro que un monstruo se preocupe tanto por su aspecto.”

“Eso otra vez”, gime Shizuo en lugar de gruñir. “Nunca vas a dejar de ser un mocoso, ¿verdad?” Pero está sonriendo, los bordes afilados de sus dientes atrapando la luz mientras detiene el intento de Izaya de tomar la gaseosa con una sola mano, y sus ojos están brillando con más diversión que con ira.

“¡Shizuo!” Llega una voz familiar desde la puerta de la escuela. La atención de Shizuo se desliza lejos de Izaya para responder a su nombre, aunque su agarre todavía persiste; aun con la distracción, Izaya no puede empujar más allá del vigorizante agarre que Shizuo tiene sobre su hombro.

“Shinra”, dice, e Izaya abandona su inútil intento de tomar la gaseosa para darse la vuelta y mirar sobre su hombro al par de estudiantes de secundaria acercándose, uno resplandeciendo con alegría familiar y el otro siguiéndolo más tranquilamente a su paso. “Hola, Kadota.”

“Hey”, dice el extraño, ofreciendo un asentimiento que abarca tanto a Shizuo como a Izaya a la vez. Lleva el uniforme azul pálido de Raijin como Shinra y Shizuo, con el cabello tan oscuro como el de Shinra y la mirada estable aun cuando nota la apariencia de Izaya y su posición en la pared.

“¡Este es nuestro amigo Orihara Izaya!” Ofrece Shinra sin darle la oportunidad de hablar a nadie más.

El otro chico vuelve a asentir, un poco más deliberadamente esta vez. “Kadota Kyohei”, facilita. Su voz es baja, ronroneando en la parte posterior de su garganta como si estuviera rodando sobre grava. “Eres el kouhai de Shizuo, ¿verdad?”

Izaya no tiene que forzar la sonrisa que se despliega en su rostro. “Así es”, dice, y levanta una mano en señal de saludo. “Encantado de conocerte.”

“Igualmente.” Kadota contempla a Izaya por un minuto. “¿Vendrás el siguiente año a Raijin con nosotros?”

“Ese es el plan”, declara Izaya, apartando la mirada de Kadota y llevándola de vuelta a Shizuo observándolo desde debajo del peso de su cabello. Izaya deja que su sonrisa se ensanche. “No puedo dejar que mi senpai añore por mí completamente solo.”

Shizuo lo empuja de la pared por eso, pero no antes de que Izaya vea a su expresión romperse en una carcajada. A Izaya no le molesta; de todos modos, acaba recuperando el equilibrio sobre el hombro de Shizuo.


	25. Fachada

“En serio, Dotachin”, arrastra Izaya desde la postura encorvada patentada que ha adoptado sobre el borde del kotatsu. “Tengo que juntarme con algunos de estos amigos tuyos, si es tan fácil que consigan proveerte de sustancias ilegales.”

“No es gran cosa”, le dice Kadota mientras abre la tapa de su segunda cerveza y bebe un sorbo. “Es solo cerveza. Y no me llames Dotachin.”

“Lo aprecio”, dice Shinra desde el suelo, donde aparentemente ha decidido colapsar después de su primera bebida a pesar de que no hay suficiente alcohol en las cervezas que Kadota trajo además del zumbido agradable de calidez en el fondo de los pensamientos de Izaya. Shinra tiene una segunda en la mano pero no la ha abierto; la tiene equilibrada sobre su estómago justo ahora, mantenida en pie por las puntas de sus dedos mientras su atención deambula por el techo. “Todos podemos ser más honestos con nosotros mismos de esta forma.”

“Tú ya eres demasiado honesto”, le dice Izaya. “¿Qué te dijo Celty la última que rechazó tus avances?”

“ _ Celty _ ”, llora Shinra, con la voz rompiéndose por la emoción, y Kadota le dispara una mirada exasperada a Izaya antes inclinarse para darle palmaditas al hombro de Shinra mientras comienza a divagar en una historia discordante imposible de seguir para cualquiera además de él. Izaya sonríe y solo está alcanzando la lata abierta en la parte superior del kotatsu cuando la puerta se abre para dejar entrar a Shizuo. Contempla la habitación por un instante mientras cierra la puerta antes de descartar a Kadota y Shinra para fijar su mirada en Izaya.

“¿Qué hiciste esta vez?” Pregunta, cayendo a su lado del kotatsu y pateando sus pies en la calidez de debajo.

“Nada”, insiste Izaya, cerrando su mano sobre la lata y llevándosela a los labios. “Sabes cómo se pone Shinra por Celty.” Kadota le echa otro vistazo ante esto, pero en cualquier caso Shizuo no parece persuadido, a juzgar por la manera en que frunce el ceño mientras clava el peso de su talón en el tobillo de Izaya.

“No seas una plaga”, dice. “Y eso es  _ mío _ , consigue el tuyo.”

“No quiero un segundo para mí”, le dice Izaya mientras los dedos de Shizuo se encajan por encima de los suyos para liberar la lata de cerveza de su agarre. “Solo quería un sorbo del tuyo.”

“Ya has tomado la mitad tú solo”, le gruñe Shizuo.

Izaya se encoge de hombros. “No estuviste bebiéndolo.” Consigue una mirada enojada y la presión de los dedos de Shizuo contra el aluminio, con la suficiente fuerza como para que Izaya pueda oír a la lata empezando a ceder, pero entonces Shizuo la lleva a sus labios e inclina la cabeza hacia atrás para tragar lo que queda de la cerveza de una. Izaya apoya la barbilla contra la mano, observa el movimiento de la garganta de Shizuo cuando traga; para cuando Shizuo devuelve la lata vacía a la mesa del kotatsu y da un respiro, la sonrisa de Izaya se ha vuelto más amplia sobre su boca con una fuerza irrefrenable.

“Impresionante”, dice, estirándose para golpear la lata con la punta de los dedos para que caiga de costado y ruede media pulgada sobre la superficie. “Haremos un alcohólico de ti, senpai.”

“Cállate”, espeta Shizuo. “Es una cerveza.”

“Te ves terriblemente sonrojado”, se burla Izaya. No lo está -- el color que está en el rostro de Shizuo está instalado alto a través de sus mejillas, más como el carmesí familiar de irritación que el rosado en todas partes de la embriaguez -- pero Izaya se extiende de todas maneras, estirando los dedos sobre la distancia entre ellos para presionar su toque contra la piel de Shizuo. “Y estás caliente.”

“Mocoso”, le dice Shizuo, con la mano alzándose para cerrarla en la muñeca de Izaya y alejar su toque. “Has tomado tanto como yo, ¿ _ te _ sientes borracho?” Él mira hacia la mano de Izaya, la casi diversión amenazando su boca colapsando en un ceño fruncido mientras cierra los dedos apretadamente alrededor de los del otro. “Te estás  _ congelando _ , no es de extraña que me sienta caliente.”

“Está bien”, dice Izaya. “Es invierno, se supone que hace frío.” Su brazo entero está hormigueando como si hubiera sido electrificado, su piel pinchando con calidez por todo el camino desde sus dedos hasta el ángulo de su codo. Shizuo aún está frunciéndole el ceño a su mano, apretando su agarre en los dedos de Izaya como si fuera a presionar calor en ellos por la fuerza; Izaya puede sentir la amenaza de demasiada presión ofrecida por la fuerza del otro, el peso del peligro apoderándose de su mano antes de que se detenga apenas por el dolor. Se siente como una trampa, como si en el momento en que Izaya se mueva o respire mal todo se cerrará sobre él y aplastará el hielo de sus dedos de su existencia.

“Has estado adentro por horas”, le recuerda Shizuo, y entonces lo suelta tan fácilmente como tomó la mano de Izaya en primer lugar, la jaula de sus dedos soltándose y desvaneciéndose antes de que Izaya pueda recuperar el aliento. Shizuo aparta la vista, de vuelta hacia donde Shinra aún está gimiendo suavemente sobre el suelo, e Izaya retira su mano de la parte superior del kotatsu para deslizarla bajo la manta en su lugar, donde ninguno de los otros verá la forma en que curva los dedos para que caven contra su palma. “Cálmate, Shinra.”

“Tú no entiendes”, dice Shinra de inmediato, regresando a la coherencia con una velocidad que sería discordante si Izaya no lo hubiera visto demostrarlo en múltiples ocasiones anteriores. Rueda de lado y se empuja de vuelta para sentarse mientras Kadota se retira; sus anteojos están torcidos pero él no los ajusta. “Solo está  _ mal _ , estar separado de quien amas en Navidad.”

Shizuo pone los ojos en blanco, Izaya se ríe, y es Kadota quien complace a Shinra con un “¿Lo está?” En un tono casi totalmente cortés de interés con solo una muy gentil diversión debajo.

“Lo está”, declara Shinra, y ahora sí se ajusta las gafas, como si estuviera adoptando la personalidad del profesor que parece ser siempre que llega a su tema favorito. “Sé que no son lo suficientemente afortunados para tener a Celty en sus vidas como yo la tengo en la mía, pero ¡el amor es algo maravilloso!”

“Siempre lo haces parecer muy atractivo”, arrastra las palabras Izaya.

“Sí”, suspira Shinra, con el enfoque deambulando hacia el techo nuevamente, como si pudiera ver a Celty en su imaginación sin la necesidad de la ayuda mundana de la realidad. “Solo desearía poder pasar el día festivo con la persona que amo.”

“Es bueno saber que valoras nuestra compañía”, dice Kadota.

“¿Qué?” Shinra aparta la mirada del techo, parpadea con los bien abiertos desde detrás de sus gafas a los otros tres. “No me molestaría que ninguno de ustedes se fuera a pasar el rato con la persona que ama.”

“Lo siento”, dice Kadota en el tono cómodo de un hombre cuyo estado como soltero es más una opción que una necesidad. “Nada que reportar desde este frente, aunque me aseguraré de decírtelo primero.”

“¿Qué hay de Shizuo-senpai?” Pregunta Izaya, inclinando la cabeza de lado y dejando que una sonrisa se arrastre por su rostro. “¿Todavía no has logrado encontrarte una novia?”

Shizuo parpadea, luciendo más sorprendido que molesto. “¿Qué?”

“Una novia”, dice Izaya, arrastrando las palabras prolongadamente en la parte posterior de su garganta mientras se estira para jugar con el borde de la lata de cerveza vacía y rodar su peso contra la parte superior de la mesa. Captura la luz en un parpadeante destello que se detiene para destellar en los ojos de Izaya y cegarlo momentáneamente. “¿No tienes una?”

“Por supuesto que no”, espeta Shizuo, estirándose para arrebatar la lata de los dedos de Izaya. Izaya lo mira desde debajo de la sombra de su cabello, pero Shizuo no lo está mirando; está frunciéndole el ceño a la lata en su lugar, aplastando el delgado cilindro entre sus dedos como si estuviera hecho de papel de seda. “¿Por qué,  _ tú _ tienes una?”

La garganta de Izaya se tensa, su respiración adhiriéndose al nudo justo detrás de la parte posterior de su lengua; puede sentir a su corazón palpitando con fuerza contra el interior de su pecho, martillando contra su caja torácica como si estuviera tratando de empujar sus huesos para liberarse completamente. Mantiene su sonrisa, mantiene su mirada, espera hasta que Shizuo lo mire de vuelta con la boca suave por la incertidumbre y los ojos extrañamente oscuros bajo el peso de su cabello; entonces se inclina hacia atrás, se apoya con los brazos detrás de él para que pueda levantar el pie y pueda patear para empujar el talón contra el sólido peso del muslo de Shizuo.

“Vamos, Shizuo-senpai”, dice, y sale casi como una risa, la fricción jadeante en su garganta disfrazada con algo que pasa por diversión sobre su lengua. “Nunca podría elegir a un solo ser humano al que amar más que a los demás, eso no sería justo para el resto de ellos.”

“O para el elegido, tampoco”, ofrece Kadota. Shinra se ríe más fuerte de lo que la broma justifica, una brillante caída de sonido no menos sincera por cuán demasiado entusiasta es; Izaya está agradecido por el sonido, agradecido por la excusa para apartar la mirada de la de Shizuo, de sonreír más allá del dolor de la tensión en su pecho y esperar que la atención de Shizuo se aleje y lo libere de la necesidad de mantener su expresión deliberadamente relajada bajo la punzante conciencia de la mirada del otro.

Toma más tiempo de lo esperado.


	26. Casual

“¿Cómo te va en la secundaria?”

Izaya no levanta la vista de donde está revolviendo deliberadamente los papeles que ha extendido por el escritorio, para dar la impresión de que tiene algo más importante que hacer que observar la postura encorvada de Shizuo contra el borde del escritorio vacío junto a él. Tuerce la boca, la frunce con descontento como si estuviera pensando seriamente en la pregunta mientras hojea a través de las siguientes páginas del libro de matemáticas. “Es aburrida”, finalmente decide. “No muy diferente de la escuela intermedia.”

“Nadie dijo que sería particularmente interesante”, le gruñe Shizuo. “Al menos es más segura que esos estúpidos juegos que juegas con la yakuza.”

“¿De verdad crees eso?” Dice Izaya, y luego levanta la mirada, inclinando la cabeza de costado para descentrar su sonrisa burlona aún más mientras contempla a Shizuo a través de su cabello oscuro. Shizuo lo está mirando, con la frente arrugada por la frustración que es común cuando está hablando con Izaya y la norma cuando se trata de este tema; su cabello es una maraña en su cabeza, mostrando evidencia de los dedos ociosos que se empujan entre las hebras durante las horas de clase que cubrieron la mañana. “Contigo aquí, senpai, la escuela podría transformarse en una zona de guerra en cualquier momento.”

Shizuo pone los ojos en blanco. “No seas estúpido”, dice mientras Izaya deja de juguetear finalmente con las hojas de su tarea y se pone de pie. “Sigo diciéndote que ya no me meto en peleas en lo absoluto.” Se endereza tan rápido como lo hace Izaya, desplegándose del ángulo que ha estado haciendo contra el soporte del escritorio detrás de él; es más alto de lo que Izaya recuerda, la brecha de pulgadas de altura aquí donde no hay salientes de donde Izaya pueda reclamar una altura adicional, y la chaqueta de su uniforme se aferra sobre sus hombros como si la tela apenas pudiera soportar la amplitud de estos. “Aun si lo hiciera, no  _ te _ lastimaría.”

“Qué consolador”, dice Izaya, y da un medio paso más rápido hacia adelante para que pueda liderar y pueda quitarse la tentación de mirar el movimiento de los hombros de Shizuo bajo su chaqueta. “Estoy seguro de que tendrás cuidado en recordar esta precisa conversación la próxima vez que montes en cólera.”

“Cállate”, le dice Shizuo cuando Izaya alcanza las escaleras hacia el techo y comienza a subirlas a un paso rápido que deja a Shizuo gruñendo una protesta incoherente detrás de él y cubriendo dos pasos de una zancada. “No tengo ninguna razón para lastimarte.”

“Oh, ¿es eso todo?” Izaya acelera la velocidad de sus pasos, se apresura por la última mitad de las escaleras hasta el rellano; cuando pivota sobre un talón para mirar a Shizuo, este está poniendo los ojos en blanco otra vez, volviendo a dar un paso a la vez con un ritmo que Izaya sospecha es deliberadamente lento para molestarlo. Sonríe y se inclina de costado para posicionarse al borde de la barandilla que recorre las escaleras mientras observa a Shizuo acercarse. “Tendré que darte algunas razones, entonces.”

“Tú  _ no _ lo harás”, le informa Shizuo, con la boca tensándose en una mueca fruncida. “Tengo suficiente de lo que preocuparme contigo así como estás.”

“No tienes que preocuparte por mí”, le dice Izaya cuando Shizuo llega al rellano. Izaya espera solo lo suficiente como para estar muy cerca del rango de agarre de Shizuo; luego da un paso al costado sin mirar, apoya el talón contra el siguiente paso y comienza a subir de espaldas. “Aunque créeme, me siento honrado por tu preocupación.”

“De seguro que lo estás.” El escepticismo irrita la voz de Shizuo; su atención está fijada en los pies de Izaya, su ceño se profundiza como si pudiera impedir que el otro tropezara por pura fuerza de voluntad. “Te vas a lastimar haciendo eso.”

“ _ Honrado _ ”, dice Izaya nuevamente, arrastrando la palabra en una burla mientras Shizuo escatima un momento para mirarlo y ver la sonrisa que Izaya le está dirigiendo. “He extrañado tu preocupación, senpai, realmente lo he hecho.”

“Solo te has vuelto más irritante”, le dice Shizuo mientras comienza a subir las escaleras tras la estela de Izaya. “¿Estuviste  _ practicando _ el año pasado o algo?”

“Quizás solo lo has olvidado”, sugiere Izaya. Balancea un pie en un arco ancho solo para ver la forma en que Shizuo se encoge y encorva como para atraparlo de una caída; hace que su sonrisa crepite en una risa en la parte posterior de su garganta antes de continuar su ascenso por las escaleras.

“Mocoso”, gruñe Shizuo, y entonces se está moviendo rápido, abalanzándose por las escaleras con tanta rapidez que Izaya no tiene tiempo de reaccionar. Se congela, su pie demasiado inseguro para permitir una retirada rápida, y el brazo de Shizuo se atrapa a través de su pecho y alrededor de sus hombros para empujarlo hacia atrás y perder el equilibrio. Izaya trastabilla sobre el escalón detrás de él, luchando para incorporarse mientras agarra el brazo de Shizuo, pero no hay ningún escalón en lo absoluto, solo el plano descanso de la azotea debajo de él y la punzada de pánico de su corazón en su pecho. Izaya está respirando con dificultad por la descarga de adrenalina en sus venas, solo salvado de un grito por la falta completa de aire para hacerlo, y luego Shizuo se ríe contra su oreja, el sonido bajo y ronroneando calor que Izaya puede sentir resonar por debajo de toda la longitud de su columna vertebral.

“Deberías haber visto tu cara”, ronronea, y los dedos de Izaya se tensan involuntariamente contra el brazo del otro, su agarre hundiéndose contra el apoyo de Shizuo como si pudiera estabilizarse a sí mismo de esa forma, como si el toque de Shizuo fuera un remedio para la adrenalina barriendo incoherencia a través de él y no la causa. El apretón contra el hombro de Izaya se afloja, Shizuo aleja su toque sin ningún esfuerzo visible; el agarre de Izaya sobre su brazo es ignorado como si no estuviera ahí. Izaya no está seguro de que Shizuo lo haya notado incluso. “Vamos, ¿no tienes hambre?”

Izaya traga con fuerza, dibujando la forma de una sonrisa de vuelta en su rostro antes de girarse hacia donde Shizuo lo está esperando junto a la puerta de la azotea, con los dedos descansando en la manija y los hombros girados hacia Izaya.

“¿Importa?” Pregunta Izaya, dando un paso adelante hacia el peso de la puerta. “Vas a alimentarme de todos modos, ¿no es así?”

Shizuo se ríe, un bajo murmullo de acuerdo zumbando a través del aire entre ellos, y cuando empuja la puerta, su brazo regresa a los hombros de Izaya, su peso sorprende por lo engañosamente casual que es el movimiento. Izaya piensa en retroceder, en liberarse de la presión del brazo de Shizuo y el calor que trae consigo, pero entonces Shizuo mueve el ángulo fácil de su brazo como si estuviera tratando de sentirse cómodo, como si estuviera tratando de luchar contra los bordes rígidos de la incómoda autoconciencia por el movimiento, y cuando Izaya le echa un vistazo a través de su cabello, hay un indicio de color atravesando las mejillas de Shizuo, el rosa alzándose a la superficie de su piel antes de tenga la excusa del viento frío como la causa. Esto hace sonreír a Izaya, con una sonrisa de verdad que no tiene que forzar, y cuando se mueve es para empujarse más cerca que para alejarse.

Izaya no levanta la vista para ver si Shizuo está sonriendo. Él no quiere saberlo de todos modos.


	27. De improviso

Izaya se ha vuelto muy bueno en reconocer a Shizuo a la distancia. Es fácil en la escuela, cuando sabe que es probable que el otro esté presente en los pasillos y su cabello rubio lo hace resaltar del mar de otros estudiantes aun si su altura no es suficiente, y no es particularmente difícil cuando acuerdan encontrarse en el centro de la ciudad e Izaya puede escalar al borde de alguna pared y buscar entre la multitud la postura encorvada de los hombros familiares. Aun cuando se trata de un encuentro no planificado, Izaya puede distinguir el bajo murmullo de la voz de Shizuo desde una cuadra de distancia y conoce el patrón de su marcha lo suficiente como para reconocerlo a una mayor distancia aún mayor, y eso es asumiendo que el otro no está ocupado en peleas sin cuartel que parecen atraparlo a pesar de sus demandas de querer paz. Por lo general, Izaya consigue al menos unos cuantos segundos para dibujar una sonrisa burlona en sus labios mientras Shizuo se acerca, a veces el tiempo suficiente como para tener una burla lista en su garganta, normalmente tiene una expresión preparada mucho antes de que Shizuo la vea, así todo lo que el otro ve es la sonrisa burlona de Izaya y la cabeza inclinada en consideración hacia él.

Desafortunadamente, a veces Izaya no logra conseguir esa advertencia.

Está yendo por una esquina esta vez, emergiendo de los sosos escaparates que sirven de tapadera para el Awakusu-kai y haciendo su retirada a las calles más transitadas del centro de la ciudad. El camino está casi vacío cuando se acerca, el tráfico peatonal lo bastante escaso para que no vaya más despacio de lo que debería, y entonces sale de la esquina y un peso se encuentra con él con tanta fuerza que tropieza y comienza a caer por el impacto.

“ _ Mierda _ ”, y hay una mano en su chaqueta, los dedos cerrándose en un agarre sobre su manga. “Mirar por dónde vas, estás--” e Izaya reconoce esa voz, sabe quién es un momento antes de que Shizuo se interrumpa a sí mismo con un sorprendido “¿Izaya-kun?”

“Senpai”, dice Izaya cuando levanta la vista hacia la asombrada mirada de Shizuo. “Qué sorpresa.”

“¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?” Gruñe Shizuo, como si Izaya hubiera cometido una injusticia al no informarle anticipadamente que iba a estar en este lugar a esta hora. “No sabía que estarías en el centro hoy.”

“No preguntaste”, dice Izaya, y encoge los hombros para desalojar el peso distrayente de la mano de Shizuo sobre su hombro. Shizuo deja que su agarre se afloje, deja a su mano caerse a un costado, pero aún está frunciéndole el ceño a Izaya como si estuviera tratando de descubrir lo que está haciendo. “Tampoco mencionaste que vendrías. ¿Qué estás haciendo, tratas de meterte en una pelea con un extraño que aún no conoce tu reputación?”

“No tengo una reputación”, insiste Shizuo obstinadamente. “Me encontré con Celty y Shinra y fuimos a Rusia Sushi.” Mira de soslayo a Izaya, con el ceño profundizándose. “¿Ya has comido?”

Izaya agita una mano. “Deja de preocuparte”, dice, y se gira para alejarse por la vereda con el conocimiento seguro de que Shizuo lo seguirá. “Sí, senpai, almorcé, ¿eso te satisface?”

“No”, dice Shizuo, trotando unas cuantas zancadas para caer en un ritmo junto a Izaya. “¿Qué estabas  _ haciendo _ ?”

“Puedes vagar por el centro sin ningún objetivo en mente”, dice Izaya sin levantar la vista. “¿No crees que podría estar haciendo lo mismo?”

“Nunca estás  _ haciendo solamente _ nada”, le dice Shizuo. “Y si estás yendo sin mí, te metes en problemas. Me dijiste que dejarías en paz a los Cuadrados Azules.”

“¿De verdad crees lo que te digo?” Pregunta Izaya, mirando a Shizuo a través de su cabello con una sonrisa arrastrando su camino sobre su rostro. “Eso es conmovedor, tendré que hacer uso de ello algún día.”

La cara de Shizuo podría formar un nubarrón por cuán duro lo está mirando. “ _ Izaya-kun _ .”

“No son los Cuadrados Azules”, le dice Izaya, agitando una mano para empujar de lado la posibilidad. “No han hecho nada en lo absoluto por años. Estás tan atrasado, senpai, te lo sigo diciendo. Todo es sobre la yakuza ahora.”

“Joder”, espeta Shizuo, y está sujetando la muñeca de Izaya para detenerlo, girándolo para que enfrente la mirada ceñuda del otro. “No te involucres con este tipo de mierda, Izaya-kun, te lo sigo  _ diciendo _ .”

“Puedo cuidar de mí mismo”, le informa Izaya, aunque no intenta liberar su mano del agarre inquebrantable que Shizuo tiene sobre él. “No es como si fuera  _ parte _ de la yakuza, no soy estúpido. Ellos solo quieren información.”

La frente de Shizuo se arruga. “¿Qué? ¿Por qué quieren información de  _ ti _ ?”

“Porque sé cosas.” Izaya se encuentra con la mirada de Shizuo sin retroceder, sin dejar parpadear su sonrisa de la posición en sus labios. “Presto atención.”

El ceño de Shizuo se profundiza. “No lo haces”, dice. “No  _ sabes _ cosas, ¿cómo podrías?”

“Escucho”, le cuenta Izaya. “Hago preguntas. ¿Sabías que los Cuadrados Azules de los que estás tan preocupado tuvieron una pelea por el liderazgo hace cuatro meses?” Shizuo parpadea, con la confusión brillando sobre su rostro, e Izaya puede sentir su sonrisa ensancharse aún más, desgarrándose con fuerza afiladamente contra sus labios. “Izumii apenas mantuvo el control, está realmente enojado de que casi lo sacaran de su propia pandilla. Hay una nueva droga de la que habla la gente que está rondando algunos de los clubes de la ciudad, todo un puñado de adictos están desesperados por conseguir más. Y la gente está hablando sobre un misterioso motociclista negro que ha sido visto alrededor de la ciudad en una motocicleta oscura que no emite ningún sonido y no tiene luces; dice que él va todo de negro a excepción de su casco, que podría incluso no  _ tener _ una cabeza en lo absoluto.” Eso sorprende a Shizuo, como se suponía que debía hacerlo; su agarre se afloja e Izaya gira la muñeca hacia un lado para liberar su brazo del agarre del otro. “ _ Sé _ cosas, senpai.”

“Eso es.” Shizuo parpadea con fuerza, toda la ira en su expresión borrada por el sobresalto. “¿Cómo...?”

“De muchas formas”, dice Izaya, y se da la vuelta nuevamente, atrapando el borde de su manga para empujarla sobre las huellas del agarre de Shizuo alzándose en su muñeca. “Los Awakusu confían en que les dé buena información.”

“Joder”, dice Shizuo sucintamente. Cuando se adelanta esta vez, está más cerca de lo que estaba antes, lo bastante cerca como para que su brazo choque contra el hombro de Izaya mientras continúan caminando por la vereda. “¿Sobre qué te preguntaron?”

El aliento de Izaya se atrapa en su garganta. “Nada”, se las arregla para decir, pero no sale tan casualmente como pretendía; la palabra salta alto en la parte posterior de su garganta, lo priva de la posibilidad de alejar la atención de Shizuo antes de que se haya formado incluso. Se va hacia un lado en su lugar, continuando en deliberado tono improvisado tan ligeramente como puede. “Ha habido rumores sobre alguien con una fuerza absurda metiéndose en peleas con algunas de las pandillas de la ciudad. Lanzando máquinas expendedoras o botes de basura, ya sabes, cosas alocadas como esas.”

Shizuo pierde el paso. “¿ _ Qué _ ? Eso fue hace  _ meses _ , yo--”

“Les dije que no se preocuparan por ello”, dice Izaya sin voltearse. “El único que debería estar pensando en ti soy yo.” Su piel se eriza del calor, la parte posterior de su cuello se sonroja por la autoconciencia; él no levanta la vista para ver la forma en que Shizuo lo está mirando, para ver si Shizuo está mirándolo en lo absoluto. “Ellos lo dejaron caer después de eso.”

Shizuo está en silencio por un momento. Izaya puede oír el sonido de las pisadas cayendo fuera de ritmo el uno del otro sobre la vereda.

“Gracias”, dice finalmente, con la voz tan áspera con la palabra como si fuera un insulto y no una apreciación.

La garganta de Izaya está apretada. Resiste el impulso de delatarse con una tos. “Sé cómo odias la violencia”, se burla; al terminar la frase suena casi normal. “Solo busco tus mejores intereses, senpai.”

Shizuo tose una carcajada. “Mentiroso”, dice. Su brazo se estrella contra el hombro de Izaya nuevamente. “Nunca piensas en nadie más que en ti mismo.”

Izaya sonríe, y llega con la facilidad suficiente como para que se atreva a mirar hacia Shizuo, para ver el tirón de una sonrisa amenazando la esquina de la boca del otro. “Dios mío”, arrastra, y suena de la forma en que pretende que suene, alargada y burlona en la parte posterior de su garganta. “¿Es  _ aprendizaje _ lo que estás demostrando? Lo siguiente que sabrás es que el sol sale por el oeste.”

“Oh, cállate”, le dice Shizuo, e Izaya se ríe incluso antes de que la mano de Shizuo se cierre sobre su hombro para empujarlo casi gentilmente por la vereda.


	28. Pantalla

Shinra y Kadota están esperando en la azotea cuando Izaya sale de clases.

“¡Izaya-kun!” Grita Shinra desde su lugar habitual junto a la unión de la pared y la verja que perfila la azotea, balanceando el brazo como si Izaya pudiera no saber a dónde ir sin la guía. “¡Por aquí!”

“Hey”, ofrece Kadota con mucha más calma cuando Izaya se acerca, pasando por encima de los almuerzos extendidos frente a los otros dos para reclamar su posición favorita en la esquina más alejada donde el sol y la sombra se difuminan juntos. “¿Dónde está Heiwajima hoy?”

“Tenía una tarea por terminar”, le responde Izaya sin alzar la vista. Está distraído con el proceso de sacar su celular de su bolsillo y desbloquear la pantalla para abrir la lista de publicaciones del foro que estuvo revisando por última vez. “Dijo que se encontraría con nosotros tan pronto como terminara.”

“Siempre lo sabes todo”, dice Shinra, sonando más como la simple afirmación de un hecho que como un cumplido.

“Al menos sobre Heiwajima”, introduce Kadota, pero cuando Izaya le lanza una mirada afilada, Kadota está mirando a su celular en lugar de a su rostro, y no hay rastro de un enfoque sospechoso en la oscuridad de sus ojos, solo un vago interés. “¿Qué pasa?”

“Todo tipo de cosas”, dice Izaya con un poco más de mordacidad en sus palabras que la usual. “¿Preferirías una actualización sobre los asuntos mundiales o sobre el último chisme de la clase 1-B?”

Shinra se ríe, tan brillante y complacido como si Izaya estuviera haciendo un espectáculo para su apreciación personal. “¡Oí que alguien conseguiría una confesión pronto!”

“Te refieres a Sasaki-chan”, le sonríe burlonamente Izaya. “Esas son noticias viejas, Dotachin la rechazó hace dos días.”

“¿En serio?” Shinra mira a Kadota, parpadeando con una vaga confusión en la dirección del otro. “Creí que te gustaba Sasaki.”

Kadota se encoge de hombros. “Ella es dulce”, dice. “Pero no es mi tipo.”

“No”, ronronea Izaya. “Dotachin tiene un gusto por las mujeres mayores, ¿no es así?”

Eso hace que la cabeza de Kadota se voltee, ensancha los ojos con sorpresa por un momento antes de que pueda recomponerse. Shinra está mirando a Izaya, sorprendido ante la aparente no continuidad, pero Izaya está observando a Kadota, sonriendo ante la reacción que es tan buena como una confesión para sus propósitos. Pero “no me llames así”, es todo lo que dice, e Izaya se ríe y deja caer el tema.

“Aunque hay una carta circulando”, admite. “No para Dotachin, esta vez.”

Kadota pone los ojos en blanco. “Consigues confesiones cada semana, Orihara, no necesitas restregárnoslo en la cara todo el tiempo.”

“No es para mí”, sonríe Izaya. “Intenta de nuevo, Dotachin.”

Las cejas de Kadota se alzan. “¿Heiwajima tiene un admirador?”

Izaya puede sentir su expresión agrietarse. Por un instante, su compostura se rompe, desaparece tan instantáneamente como había hecho con Kadota con una referencia al flechazo del otro por su maestra de aula; su corazón martillea en su pecho, buscando liberarse del peso de la alarma entumecedora que llega con las casuales palabras.

“¿Qué?” Dice, y suena estrangulado, suena comprometido; tiene que obligarse a sí mismo a entrar en un rango más normal. Izaya se echa a reír; sale estridente y afiladamente, pero al menos sale, y el familiar ronroneo del sonido en su pecho alivia lo peor de la tensión. “¿Con quién has estado hablando, Dotachin, hay alguien que tenga un fetiche por los monstruos ahora?”

“No he estado hablando con nadie”, dice Kadota uniformemente. “Dijiste que alguien conseguiría una confesión pronto, y no es para mí ni para ti. ¿No es para Heiwajima tampoco?”

“Él no es la única otra opción”, arrastra las palabras Izaya, alcanzando algo parecido a su tono habitual a pesar del ritmo frenético que su corazón está estableciendo en su pecho. Puede ver la expresión de Kadota clara en entendimiento, pero aún así inclina la cabeza hacia Shinra, parpadea una sonrisa burlona mientras espera que el otro levante la vista de su almuerzo.

Toma un rato. Shinra está en la mitad de un bocado, comiendo a través del patrón de “Yo <3 Celty” dispuesto sobre el arroz hecho por, lo que Izaya está muy seguro, sus propias manos la noche anterior. No es hasta que la conversación ha estado silenciosa por casi un minuto que el silencio gana la atención de Shinra y alza la cabeza para parpadear con inocencia ante Kadota e Izaya.

“¿Qué?” Dice, tan absolutamente sincero como si se hubiera perdido los últimos segundos de la conversación. “¿Por qué me están mirando?”

“Vas a conseguir una confesión”, le cuenta Kadota mientras Izaya aún está sonriendo.

“¿Qué?” Se ríe Shinra. “Pero yo ya estoy enamorado, ¡todos lo saben!”

“Aparentemente no es suficiente para detener a algunos de los de primer año”, le informa Izaya. “Esta ha estado suspirando por ti por unas cuantas semanas. Desilusiónala tan fácilmente como puedas.”

“¿Quién es?” Pregunta Kadota, con la curiosidad devolviendo su atención de Shinra a la posición de Izaya contra la pared, pero Izaya niega con la cabeza y mira de vuelta a su celular.

“No lo diré”, dice. “Ella merece sorprenderte al menos con su identidad si no con su confesión.”

“No te importa lo que ella merece”, le dice Kadota, e Izaya le sonríe a su celular sin levantar la vista.

“No”, admite. “Pero será más divertido de esta forma para mí.”

“Heiwajima tiene razón”, dice Kadota mientras Shinra está gimiendo una protesta incoherente ante esta conclusión e Izaya está sonriendo a la pantalla de su celular sin ver las publicaciones en exhibición. “Tú  _ eres _ un mocoso.”

“¿Sobre qué tengo razón?”

La cabeza de Izaya se levanta de inmediato. Shizuo está parado en la brecha entre Kadota y Shinra, la luz del sol de mediodía atrapando su rostro y convirtiendo su cabello en dorado. Está un poco jadeante por subir las escaleras, debe haber tomado dos a la vez en lugar de demorarse en un ascenso más sosegado. Shizuo mira a Kadota, a Shinra aún ofreciendo una protesta sin formar, a Izaya y la sonrisa burlona aún colgando de su boca, y entonces Kadota dice “Tu kouhai es un mocoso”, y la expresión de Shizuo se convierte en una repentina sonrisa torcida.

“Eso es lo que sigo diciendo”, dice, y pasa sobre Kadota y Shinra hacia la esquina que Izaya está monopolizando. Ni siquiera le pide al otro que se mueva, solo llega para empujar su hombro y deslizarlo a un lado por la fuerza; Izaya termina en la sombra más fría proyectada por el edificio, perdiendo el cómodo calor de la luz del sol, pero no protesta mientras Shizuo cae para sentarse tan cerca de él que sus codos están casi tocándose. “Nunca debería haberme mezclado con él en primer lugar.”

“Estás atrapado conmigo ahora”, le dice Izaya, cerrando su celular y metiéndolo de vuelta en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. “Nunca te desharás de mí, senpai.”

Shizuo empuja en el cabello de Izaya sin dejar de sonreír, sus dedos despeinando los mechones desordenados más de lo que el viento ha podido lograr. “Sé que cometí un error”, gruñe. “No hay necesidad de restregármelo.”

“¿Qué clase de mocoso sería si no lo hiciera?” Se burla Izaya, y Shizuo pone los ojos en blanco y empuja una caja de almuerzo en sus manos en lugar del celular que había estado revisando.

Izaya no vuelve a mirar la pantalla durante todo el almuerzo.


	29. Mentir

“Este no es el camino a casa”, le informa Shizuo a Izaya mientras caminan sobre las calles ahora familiares por los años de experiencia. “¿A dónde vamos?”

“¿No lo es?” Pregunta Izaya, esbozando una sonrisa torcida que se encuentra con la oscuridad de la mirada de Shizuo. “Es sorprendente que después de todos estos años aún no pueda recordar dónde vives.” Shizuo le da un ligero golpe e Izaya se agacha bajo el movimiento del brazo del otro con una risa que ni siquiera intenta reprimir. “Tengo que pasar por mi casa”, dice cuando se incorpora. “Puedes recordarme cómo volver a la tuya después.”

“Mocoso”, le dice Shizuo sin siquiera un gruñido en la palabra. “¿Para qué tienes que ir a casa? Cenaremos en la mía, ya te lo dije.”

“Lo hiciste”, admite Izaya. “Esta tarde, en realidad. Tienes suerte de que no tuviera planes para Navidad todavía, senpai, o te habría dejado completamente solo esta noche. Te lo merecerías por esperar a preguntar hasta tan tarde.”

Shizuo frunce el ceño ante eso. “Izaya-kun...”

“Tengo que ver a mis hermanas”, dice Izaya, lo suficientemente rápido como para interrumpir lo que sea que Shizuo pudiera estar planeando decir. “Me esperan en casa esta noche y quiero asegurarme de que no tengan un harén, al menos no hasta más tarde en la noche.”

La frente de Shizuo se arruga. “Izaya-kun.”

“¿Mm?”

“¿Cuántos años tienen tus hermanas ahora?”

Izaya toca su corazón con una mano. “No puedo creer que lo hayas olvidado tan pronto, Shizuo-senpai, ¿mi devoción no significa nada para ti?”

Consigue unos ojos en blanco. “No seas un mocoso.”

Izaya deja caer su mano y se adelanta un par de pasos. “Tienen siete. Ocho en febrero.”

“Son  _ niñas _ ”, suspira Shizuo. “Ellas aún no van a tener  _ novios _ .”

“No subestimes a los Orihara”, le dice Izaya, mirando por encima del hombro a Shizuo siguiendo su rastro. “Mis hermanas son extremadamente precoces.”

“Ajá.” Shizuo no suena convencido, pero está empezando a sonreír, la comisura de su boca retorciéndose con diversión que no está intentando reprimir con fuerza en particular. “Bien. Veremos a tus precoces hermanas antes de volver a mi casa para cenar.”

“Deberías tener cuidado”, se burla Izaya, girándose para caminar de espaldas por la vereda para poder sonreírle a Shizuo. “Podrían tratar de seducirte si no levantas la guardia.”

Otros ojos en blanco. “Creo que puedo encargarme de un par de niñas de siete años”, dice Shizuo. “No hagas eso, te chocarás con alguien.”

Izaya se ríe. “Como usted ordene, senpai”, arrastra, pero se voltea y ralentiza su paso para que las zancadas más largas de Shizuo lo alcancen. Solo es por el resto de la cuadra, de todos modos; Izaya toma el liderazgo al pasar por su puerta delantera mientras pivota, se precipita hacia la puerta principal mientras Shizuo aún está siguiendo su rastro hacia la entrada, y tiene la puerta desbloqueada y abierta antes de que el otro haya llegado hasta él.

“Mairu”, llama Izaya en la quietud oscurecida del pasillo. “Kururi. No han asesinado a nadie, ¿verdad?”

“Iza-nii está en casa”, murmura una voz, casi demasiado suavemente como para ser oída, y entonces otra voz, más fuerte, “¡No te diríamos si lo hubiéramos hecho!”

“Bien”, grita Izaya de vuelta. Shizuo está observándolo con una ceja alzada cuando mira hacia la puerta; Izaya muestra una sonrisa burlona y se quita los zapatos en la entrada, aunque deja el peso de su chaqueta sobre sus hombros. “Solo tardaré un minuto”, le dice a Shizuo, y se mueve por el corredor mientras el otro chico aún está frunciendo con el ceño con la incertidumbre de si seguirlo o no.

Mairu y Kururi están donde Izaya esperaba encontrarlas, enredadas en el sillón de la sala con la televisión como única fuente de iluminación. Mairu está sosteniendo un mando del juego mientras Kururi hojea las páginas del manual de este; con la tenue luz de la pantalla del televisor y sus expresiones casi idénticas de atención, sería imposible distinguirlas excepto por la trenza sobre el hombro de Mairu.

“Hola, hermanas”, dice Izaya desde la puerta sin entrar a la habitación o encender la luz. “Voy a salir esta noche y no volveré hasta tarde. Pueden prepararse la cena, ¿verdad?”

“Seguro”, dice Mairu sin apartar la vista de la pantalla del televisor. “Iremos a la tienda de conveniencia y compraremos pan.”

“Bien”, dice Izaya, listo para retirarse por el corredor mientras Shizuo aún está tratando de quitarse los zapatos en la entrada. “Las veré más tarde.”

Es Kururi quien habla, ofreciendo las palabras en un rango tan suave que Izaya tiene esforzarse para escucharla. “¿No es Navidad?”

Izaya no deja que su expresión vacile mucho. “¿Ya han aprendido los días del año tan bien?” Dice en cambio, retorciendo la voz tan cerca de una carcajada que es más burlona de lo que sería la diversión real. “Estoy tan orgulloso de ustedes, sus maestros deben estar encantados.” Pero Mairu ha apartado la mirada del televisor para parpadear hacia él, y Kururi está dejando que el folleto se incline de su mirada, y ninguna de las oscuras miradas fijadas en Izaya parpadea ante la sonrisa burlona que lleva.

“Vas a salir en Navidad”, dice Mairu, repitiendo las palabras en la alineación que las convierte en la insinuación que son. “¿Tienes novia, Iza-nii?”

Izaya se ríe. “Como si fuera a tener una novia y no decirles a mis hermanas favoritas”, arrastra.

“Vas a salir”, repite Kururi, en un eco más suave que la declaración de Mairu, y Mairu atrapa el rastro al final de la oración: “¿Con quién saldrás?”

“¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?” Demanda Shizuo cuando llega por el corredor, con la voz lo suficientemente fuerte como para transmitirse con claridad incluso antes de que aparezca en la visión de las gemelas. “Creí que dijiste que solo tardarías un minuto.”

“Oh”, dice Mairu.

“Shizu-nii”, dice Kururi.

“Solo estoy tratando con mis hermanas”, dice Izaya, alejándose de la puerta mientras Shizuo entra con él y entrecierra los ojos en la iluminación tenue. “Ya estábamos terminando.”

“¿Vas a salir con Iza-nii por Navidad?” Pregunta Mairu.

Shizuo frunce el ceño. “Sí”, dice sin ningún rastro de sospecha audible en su voz. “Está viniendo a cenar.”

“¿Solo?” Pregunta Kururi.

“Sí”, dice Shizuo. Izaya puede verlo comenzar a ruborizarse, con las mejillas oscureciéndose cuando se da cuenta de la implicación de la pregunta. “Shinra está con Celty y Kadota--”

“Tenía una cita”, termina Izaya por él, apartando la vista del sonrojo incómodo cruzando el rostro de Shizuo mientras adopta un tono deliberadamente indiferente. “Como yo, con mi  _ novio _ .” Agarra el codo de Shizuo y lo empuja de vuelta a la puerta. “Diviértanse.  _ Nosotros _ definitivamente lo haremos.”

“¡No hagas nada que no haríamos nosotras!” Exclama Mairu, pero Izaya ya está a la mitad del corredor, empujando a Shizuo frente a él mientras se retiran hacia la entrada.

“ _ Izaya-kun _ ”, sisea Shizuo en lo que probablemente pretende que sea en voz baja mientras Izaya alcanza sus zapatos, agachándose para darles más atención de la que usualmente les daría al ponérselos. El ángulo inclina hacia adelante su cabello sobre su rostro para cubrir el calor que puede sentir ardiendo por toda su piel. “ _ Qué _ … tú...”

“Ellas mismas lo habrían dicho en un minuto”, le dice Izaya a sus zapatos. Sus manos están temblando muy ligeramente sobre las agujetas; no puede decir si su voz es normal, su pulso está haciendo eco fuertemente en sus oídos e inundando toda su audición. “Solo les gané en ello.”

“Pero.” Shizuo aún está parado en el corredor, aún mirando hacia Izaya; Izaya puede sentir el peso de su mirada, puede oír el temblor de la confusión y el calor de la vergüenza colgando de la voz de Shizuo. “Pero  _ no _ lo somos.”

Hay casi una pregunta al final, casi un auge de sonido en la parte posterior de la voz de Shizuo. Izaya ata su segundo zapato, tomar un profundo respiro de aire ayuda, estabiliza su mano y aclara su garganta; y si todavía hay una presión doliendo contra el interior de su pecho, no es algo que difícilmente no haya sentido antes. Gira la cabeza hacia arriba y sacude el cabello de su rostro para que pueda mostrar la indirecta de una sonrisa hacia Shizuo.

“Vamos, Shizuo-senpai”, arrastra en su mejor ronroneo burlón. “¿Nunca has mentido antes?”

La expresión que parpadea en el rostro de Shizuo es difícil de leer; pasa demasiado rápido como para que Izaya la rastree, y está casi completamente eclipsada por la vergüenza carmesí aún caliente debajo de la piel del otro. Pero luce como alivio, o algo muy cercano a ello, e Izaya deja que su sonrisa se ensanche mientras su pecho duele en agonía a lo largo de su columna vertebral.

“Realmente deberías intentarlo más a menudo”, dice, bajando la mirada mientras se pone de pie. “Se hace más fácil con la práctica.”


	30. Arma

Izaya no está viendo por dónde va. Las multitudes son interesantes vistas desde la distancia, pero cuando se está realmente abriendo camino a través de la prisa del centro de la ciudad es más cansado que cualquier cosa intentar prestar atención a lo que está ocurriendo a su alrededor. Es más fácil agachar la cabeza hacia el movimiento y enfocarse en el alcance mucho más manejable de su celular, leer las publicaciones nuevas del foro a medida que se desplaza por la pantalla con cada actualización.

No ve venir al par. No haría ninguna diferencia, en verdad -- no los reconocería incluso si los viera calles atrás -- pero es porque su cabeza está baja que no ve la forma en que lo están observando y no consigue ningún momento de advertencia antes de chocarse con la pared que uno de ellos está haciendo con su cuerpo en el medio de la vereda. El impacto es lo bastante fuerte como para enviar a Izaya tropezando hacia atrás por unas cuantas de pulgadas mientras recupera su equilibrio, y solo está levantando la mirada para fulminarlos por la interrupción cuando una voz gruñe: “Realmente deberías mirar por dónde vas,  _ Orihara _ .”

Eso consigue toda la atención de Izaya, como si el par de miradas feroces dirigidas hacia él o el dolor del impacto en su hombro no fuera suficiente para garantizarla. Endereza los hombros, desliza su celular devuelta en su bolsillo sin mirar lo que estaba haciendo -- puede hacerlo más tarde, esto es inmediatamente importante -- y deja la mano dentro de la cubierta de su chaqueta mientras reúne una sonrisa que coincida con la contemplación que le está dando al par de chicos frente a él.

“Hola”, arrastra, logrando la ilusión de un tono casual mientras toma en cuenta sus apariencias. Amplios hombros dicen que pretenden ser vistos como una amenaza, las chaquetas planas sin ningún color distintivo dicen que van de incógnito, y las miradas enojadas que le están dando dicen que saben quién es él, incluso si Izaya está muy seguro de que nunca ha conocido ninguno de estos dos antes. “¿Hay algo con lo que pueda ayudarte?”

“De seguro que sí”, uno, el más coherente del par, gruñe, y el otro se estira para agarrar el hombro de Izaya. Izaya espera que cometa el error de empuñar la chaqueta en lugar de su brazo para que le dé la opción de escabullirse de la ropa si escapar se vuelve necesario, pero los dedos se cierran con fuerza contra la línea de su brazo y remueven la posibilidad rápidamente mientras Izaya es empujado hacia la cubierta relativa de una calle lateral. Aún hay gente deambulando a lo largo de esta vereda también, pero la reducen mientras Izaya y su par de escoltas se giran por la calle, dejando un claro espacio para el trío mientras el que mantiene a Izaya lo empuja contra la pared y deja ir su brazo para caer hombro con hombro con su compañero.

“Mis disculpas, caballeros”, dice Izaya, ronroneando las palabras para que salgan más divertidas que preocupadas. Su mano aún está en su bolsillo, no necesita ver la pantalla de su celular para tipear el breve mensaje a un número memorizado. “No creo que haya tenido el placer de conocerlos antes.”

“No a nosotros”, el hablador le dice. Está sonriendo ahora, claramente bajo la impresión de que el par tiene la ventaja. “Nuestro amigo en común es al que has conocido.”

Izaya alza una ceja, se encorva contra la pared detrás de él como si estuviera perfectamente calmado, como si el frenético calor de la adrenalina no estuviera desarrollándose en sus venas. “¿Hay algún nombre relacionado con su asociado, o debería comenzar a hacer conjeturas?”

“Dijo que no lo recordarías.” El otro se acerca un paso, lo bastante cerca como para que Izaya tenga que inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás solo para mantener el contacto visual. Él es más grande que la mayoría de los compañeros de clase de Izaya; quizás unos cuantos años mayor, por lo que Izaya puede suponer de las líneas establecidas en su rostro. No es un rencor de la secundaria, entonces, pero tampoco de la yakuza, con la completa falta de sutileza siendo demostrada. “Es divertido, en realidad, ya que eres tan rápido en vender información sobre lo que  _ sí _ sabes.”

Izaya sonríe. “La información está ahí para ser vendida”, les dice. Su celular no está zumbando contra el agarre que tiene en él; eso podría significar que su mensaje no se envió, o podría significar que el destinatario no se molestó en perder el tiempo para responder. Si es lo segundo, podría tener mucha más suerte de la que había anticipado. “La mejor manera de guardar un secreto es no contárselo a nadie.”

“Sí”, concuerda el otro, sonando calmado en una forma deliberadamente peligrosa. “Así que ahora que  _ tú _ conoces esta información, ¿qué crees que deberíamos hacer?”

“Yo--” comienza Izaya, pero la oración y su enfoque se cortan abruptamente ante el impacto de un puño contra el costado de su cabeza. El que está parado frente a él no se ha movido en lo absoluto; el puñetazo vino del otro, el callado. Izaya no debería haberse olvidado de él. Por un minuto, es dejado inclinado con fuerza contra la pared, con los ojos y la boca muy abiertos por la primera descarga de conmoción; entonces el entumecimiento del primer impacto se alivia y los pensamientos de Izaya se quedan en blanco en una cegadora ola de dolor.

“El jefe quería sacarte de la ecuación.” La voz resuena en los oídos de Izaya; es difícil escuchar más allá del pánico haciendo eco en sus pensamientos por el ruido blanco. “Le dijimos que podrías ser persuadido para entrar en razón.” Hay otro impacto, este en el estómago de Izaya; la pared en su espalda lo empeora, convierte lo que habría sido solo una aflicción dolorosa en agonía cuando es atrapado entre la superficie inamovible y el peso del golpe del otro. Las rodillas de Izaya ceden, su peso colapsa contra el soporte de la pared del callejón, y cuando empieza a perder el equilibrio se deja inclinarse de lado, cae deshuesado y pesado con la ilusión de la inconsciencia para el beneficio de su audiencia. Le duele la cabeza, su estómago se retuerce por las náuseas del dolor, pero mantiene los ojos cerrados, trata de dejar que su cara se afloje en lugar de arrugarse por el dolor que puede sentir apresurándose por atención con cada latido de su corazón.

“Él  _ es _ realmente frágil”, dice el hablador. Hay una patada contra las costillas de Izaya; el aire sale corriendo de sus pulmones en un jadeo involuntario, pero reprime el gemido de dolor que amenaza su garganta y trata de yacer tan inmóvil como puede. “Apenas lo golpeaste y cayó.”

“Izumii dijo que lo sería.” Es una voz desconocida, más lenta y un poco más aguda que la del otro; debe ser la del callado, hablando solo ahora que Izaya aparentemente se ha desmayado. “Ni siquiera trató de defenderse.”

“Solo hace que nuestro trabajo sea más fácil.” Hay una pausa, un momento mientras Izaya se queda quieto y exhibe la mejor impresión de  _ no amenazante _ que puede lograr. “¿Es suficiente? Está fuera de combate.”

“Solo tiene algunos moretones ahora”, dice la segunda voz, e Izaya puede oír el rasgueo de violencia debajo de ella, reconoce el ronroneo retumbante de anticipación bajo las palabras. “Deberíamos romperle la pierna.”

“Darle algo de tiempo para pensar en qué hará mientras se recupera”, dice el primero con tanta apreciación en su voz que es tan buena como un acuerdo. Izaya se pregunta si puede permanecer quieto a través del dolor de un hueso rompiéndose. “Me gusta la forma en que piensas.”

“Vamos a--”

La voz se corta abruptamente, dando paso a un  _ golpe  _ tan fuerte que hace saltar a Izaya a pesar de sus mejores intentos de permanecer quieto. Hay un grito, un pánico repentino que resuena en las paredes del callejón, y luego el gruñido de una voz tan familiar que la tensión desaparece de los hombros de Izaya incluso antes de que haya abierto los ojos. Uno de los dos extraños está abajo, agarrándose la cara con una mano como si la presión refrenara el torrente de sangre de lo que debe ser una nariz rota; el otro está tropezando hacia atrás en un intento de tener un mejor ángulo para una pelea, con los ojos muy abiertos por la conmoción mientras Shizuo camina hacia él. El extraño es más grande, arrastrando el peso de un adulto completamente crecido que Shizuo aún no ha alcanzado del todo, pero aún no ha recuperado su equilibrio cuando Shizuo balancea un puño y atrapa sus nudillos contra la quijada del otro con  _ crujido _ que Izaya puede sentir una sacudida de resonancia simpática por toda su columna vertebral. Hay una explosión de sangre, el extraño tambalea hacia atrás con un gemido de dolor, y la otra mano de Shizuo se levanta para golpear su sien lo suficiente como para empujar al otro hacia atrás y fuera de sus pies. Cae fuertemente, con el colapso sin resistencia que dice que estaba inconsciente antes de golpear el suelo, y Shizuo se gira hacia Izaya sin esperar a verlo aterrizar, con la expresión oscura con adrenalina de la que Izaya no puede ver la fuente. Se acerca, cae sobre una rodilla, y cuando se estira Izaya tiene el breve y loco pensamiento de que Shizuo va a golpearlo también, que la ira que convierte sus rasgos en esa crueldad ensombrecida se extenderá para abarcarlo por defecto. Vuelve la gentil presión de los dedos contra su hinchada mejilla más alarmante, lo suficiente como para que Izaya se sacuda como si estuviera sobresaltado por el calor del toque de Shizuo contra su quijada.

“ _ Mierda _ ”, gruñe Shizuo, una resonancia baja y extraña en su voz que Izaya nunca ha escuchado antes, como si su garganta estuviera cerrándose sobre sí misma. “¿Qué te hicieron?”

Izaya tiene que luchar por estabilizar su voz, tiene que arrastrar los andrajosos bordes de su compostura de vuelta sobre sí para lograr su tono habitual. Es difícil, con los dedos de Shizuo presionando contra un moretón alzándose y enviando temblores de dolor que bajan sobre la espina dorsal de Izaya con cada respiro que da.

“Trataron de callarme”, dice finalmente, y si su voz es tensa al menos tiene la excusa del dolor irradiando a través de su cuerpo desde el moretón en su estómago para culpar. “Llegaste justo a tiempo, senpai, estaban hablando de romperme la pierna a continuación.”

“ _ Mierda _ ”, escupe Shizuo, y se está alejando, girando sobre un talón hacia los dos sangrando detrás de él como si estuviera listo para golpear su puño a través del hueso solo por el motivo de tener algo que hacer.

“ _ No _ ”, rechina Izaya, y se estira sin pensar para cerrar los dedos en la muñeca de Shizuo. Puede sentir los tendones en el brazo del otro flexionarse con intención bajo su agarre, dándole forma al puño que Shizuo está haciendo con su mano, e Izaya no está ejerciendo casi la fuerza suficiente como para retener al otro, pero Shizuo duda de todos modos, girándose para fijar la oscura mirada enojada y extraña en el rostro del otro nuevamente.

“¿Por qué  _ no _ ?” Demanda Shizuo, sonando tan furioso como si Izaya fuera uno de sus enemigos, como si la respuesta incorrecta pudiera llevar al peso de sus nudillos a golpear la cara de Izaya o a sus dedos a aplastarse alrededor de la muñeca de Izaya.

“Porque”, comienza Izaya, luchando para encontrar la lógica que pueda darle además del  _ se acabó _ , además del  _ no importará _ , además del  _ viniste a salvarme _ y la dolorosa presión construyéndose contra el interior de su pecho ante esa conciencia. Logra una sonrisa, tensa su agarre en la muñeca de Shizuo; la presión hace a Shizuo sisear con distracción, afloja un poco el peso vicioso de su puño, y para cuando está enfocado nuevamente en el rostro del otro, Izaya ha encontrado las palabras que necesita.

“Serías encerrado por la policía si los asesinaras, senpai”, dice, y suena casi normal, excepto por el siseo jadeante al final de las palabras por otra oleada de dolor en su estómago. “Están trabajando para alguien más, de todos modos.”

Shizuo vuelve a girarse hacia Izaya, acercándose mientras agarra el hombro del otro. Su apretón duele casi tanto como el moretón en la mejilla de Izaya, pero Izaya apenas parpadea. “¿ _ Quién _ ? ¿Para quién están trabajando? Los  _ mataré _ .”

“No te lo diré”, dice Izaya, con el corazón acelerando a doble velocidad en su pecho y su respiración agitándose con tanta fuerza que está seguro de que Shizuo lo notaría si no estuviera tan concentrado en la pregunta. “No puedes deshacerte de todos los que guardan un resentimiento en mi contra y es una estupidez intentarlo.”

“No es  _ resentimiento _ ”, le dice Shizuo. Sacude el hombro del otro; el movimiento derriba a Izaya contra la pared lo bastante fuerte como para que pueda sentir el estallido de dolor en toda la parte posterior de su cabeza, pero no reacciona a excepción de dejar que su sonrisa se ensanche y se caliente más en sus labios. “Ellos iban a  _ matarte _ .”

“Y tú los detuviste”, le responde Izaya. “Te lo he dicho, senpai, necesito un guardaespaldas.”

El ceño fruncido de Shizuo se profundiza, su expresión se oscurece con frustración, pero sus ojos se están aclarando, algo de la incontrolable adrenalina aliviándose en sus venas, algo del pánico en su rostro reorientándose en un alcance más típico de preocupación. “No puedo estar contigo todo el tiempo, Izaya-kun.”

Izaya suelta su agarre en la muñeca de Shizuo, apoya su mano contra el pavimento. Cuando se pone de pie, el agarre de Shizuo en su hombro decae, el agarre del otro tan flojo que Izaya podría sacudírselo sin esfuerzo. Es dejado pararse por encima de Shizuo, deseando que sus piernas no tiemblen, deseando que su boca sonría, deseando que el recuerdo de la mano de Shizuo contra su mejilla se retire a las profundidades de su mente para poder quitar el calor de su voz.

“Te lo sigo diciendo.” Shizuo se pone de pie, desplegando la ventaja de altura sin ningún esfuerzo visible. Sus nudillos están sangrientos, pegajosos con el rojo de los dos atacantes aún gimiendo en la calle; aparte de eso, él ni siquiera luce magullado por la breve pelea. Izaya contempla el color en las manos de Shizuo, siente el latido de los moretones alzándose contra su mejilla y a lo largo de sus costillas, y cierra la mano sobre el celular en su bolsillo, sobre el mensaje de texto enviado por él para convocar a Shizuo. “Realmente necesito un arma.”


	31. Moretón

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Puede que vuelva a actualizar más tarde. He estado un poco ocupado, pero no me gusta dejar esto sin actualizar *suspira*.

“Tu cara se ve mejor”, le informa Shizuo a Izaya mientras lo sigue por las escaleras hacia su dormitorio. “¿Alguien de tu clase te preguntó sobre ello?”

“Oh, sí.” Izaya abre la puerta y se dirige dentro del cuarto; tiene un tablero de shogi dispuesto con un juego a medio jugar sobre él, pero lo empuja a un lado con el pie para hacer espacio para que los dos se sienten en el suelo con sus mochilas. “Les dije que me metí en una pelea de amantes con mi abusivo novio.”

“No lo hiciste”, le dice Shizuo, sonando casi seguro de sí mismo y solo ligeramente preocupado.

Izaya sonríe sin girarse a ver la arruga de preocupación contra la frente de Shizuo. “Estás mejorando en eso”, dice, poniéndose de rodillas y volteándose para sentarse en el piso e inclinando la cabeza para sonreírle a Shizuo. “No seré capaz de mentirte acerca de nada si sigues dejándome en evidencia.”

“De seguro que no”, dice Shizuo, sonando fundamentalmente escéptico mientras sigue el ejemplo de Izaya y se mueve para recostarse contra el borde de la cama. “Ya mientes sobre todo, todo el tiempo, no es tan difícil adivinar cuando estás jodiendo conmigo.” 

“A menos que empezara a decir la verdad”, señala Izaya. Patea un pie para golpear el peso de su talón contra la cadera de Shizuo. “Nunca lo descubrirías, entonces.”

Shizuo atrapa su tobillo con una mano. “No lo harías”, dice, empujando el pie de Izaya a un lado para que aterrice contra su pantorrilla en lugar de su muslo. “No creo que incluso recuerdes qué _es_ la verdad.”

“Tal vez no”, admite Izaya. “Pero es más divertido de esta forma, ¿no es así?”

La boca de Shizuo se tuerce en una sonrisa solo por un instante, sus ojos se suavizan con diversión mientras se encuentran con la sonrisa de Izaya. “Para _ti_ ”, dice, pero las palabras no tienen más mordacidad que su retumbar habitual, y cuando se estira para empujar la pierna de Izaya es con una gentileza casi afectuosa en lugar de la fuerza que indicaría un deseo real de que el otro se moviera. La sonrisa de Izaya se ensancha, patea una segunda pierna para que se una a la primera, y Shizuo pone los ojos en blanco pero no le dice que se mueva. Ambos se quedan en silencio por un momento, Izaya balanceando sus pies contra las pantorrillas de Shizuo mientras Shizuo mira ociosamente sus rodillas, a medida que Izaya observa la diversión desvanecerse en una seria consideración que cruza su expresión.

“En serio”, dice Shizuo finamente, estirándose para tocar el tobillo de Izaya e inmovilizar el ocioso movimiento de los pies del otro. Cuando levanta la vista, sus ojos están oscuros bajo su cabello, su sonrisa enteramente eclipsada por la tensión de la preocupación contra sus labios. “¿Qué tan malo es?”

“Te preocupas demasiado”, le dice Izaya. “Son solo moretones.”

La mirada de Shizuo parpadea a un lado de su rostro, permanece contra la oscuridad que Izaya sabe que aún está ahí, contra el moretón morado de un ojo negro desvaneciéndose en un amarillo y verde desagradables contra lo oscuro de la raya de su cabello. La boca de Shizuo se tensa, un ceño amenaza con formarse. “Eso no fue todo lo que hicieron.”

Izaya bufa con resignación y alcanza la parte delantera de su chaqueta. “Está _bien_ ”, insiste, desabotonando el botón de la tela con una mano mientras la atención de Shizuo parpadea de vuelta a sus ojos y hacia la determinada sonrisa burlona que Izaya está sosteniendo en sus labios. “¿Quieres ver?” No espera una respuesta antes de curvar sus dedos bajo el borde su camisa y tirarla sobre su pecho para desnudar su estómago plano y las pulgadas inferiores de sus costillas para la contemplación de Shizuo.

Izaya puede sentir el frío del cuarto rozarse contra su piel desnuda por un instante, pero entonces la mirada de Shizuo cae, y el aliento de Shizuo sisea en un dolor comprensivo, y toda la sangre de Izaya se calienta repentinamente en sus venas mientras Shizuo se gira y se estira hacia él. Quiere alejarse del contacto, quiere dejar caer su camisa y esconderse detrás de la cubierta de su ropa nuevamente, pero la acción sería demasiado obvia después de su burlona insinuación en primer lugar, y la vacilación lo bloquea en su lugar el tiempo suficiente para que los dedos de Shizuo aterricen contra su piel.

Solo es la velocidad de Izaya para cerrar la boca lo que contiene el sonido que trata de liberarse de su pecho. Es demasiado bajo, lo sabe, demasiado resonante en su garganta para incluso pasar por el dolor que debería estar sintiendo, para el dolor que _está_ sintiendo mientras la palma de Shizuo se presiona contra los agonizantemente sensibles moretones del puñetazo y la patada que lo dejaron temblando contra la vereda. Puede sentir el dolor recorrer su espina dorsal como fuego desplegándose en una llamarada, puede sentir a su cuerpo tensarse en defensa por reflejo por la sensación del toque de Shizuo contra él, pero Shizuo no está mirando su rostro, y Shizuo no ve el primer momento de la reacción espontánea que derrite la expresión de Izaya antes de que pueda refrenarla.

“Esto se ve _horrible_ ”, gruñe Shizuo, sus palabras girando en el borde áspero de la preocupación hasta que suena casi enojado en lugar de preocupado. “No me dijiste que era tan malo.”

“Son solo moretones”, maneja Izaya. No ofrece voluntariamente que el toque de Shizuo está quemando más daño a través de él de lo que los puños o pies de extraños podrían alguna vez, no señala que los vívidos rojos y morados delineando sus costillas se desvanecerán con el tiempo mientras que no está seguro de que alguna vez se deshará del recuerdo de la piel de Shizuo pesada y caliente contra la suya. “Nada está roto, simplemente está dolorido.”

“Ni siquiera deberías ir a la escuela”, le dice Shizuo. “¿Cómo estás _caminando_ con esto?”

“No es tan malo como parece”, miente Izaya. “Está bien, senpai, lo has tenido peor sin siquiera notar que estabas herido.”

“No cambies de tema”, espeta Shizuo, y entonces levanta la mirada e Izaya puede sentir la electricidad correr bajo su espina dorsal como si la sensación estuviera goteando desde su cuero cabelludo a través de su cuerpo. Shizuo está más cerca de lo que Izaya esperaba; tan cerca que Izaya puede ver la captura de sus pestañas una contra la otra y un borde de piel agrietada contra sus labios. Toda la columna de Izaya se tensa, su cuerpo trata de inclinarse hacia atrás, lejos del contacto de la piel de Shizuo sobre la suya, pero no puede conseguir moverse realmente; está atrapado en su lugar por la electricidad recorriéndolo en lugar de la sangre, incapaz de respirar por cuán fuerte está latiendo su corazón. Shizuo está mirándolo, con los ojos oscuros por la intensidad, y entonces parpadea, e Izaya puede ver las sombras convertirse en suavidad por un momento, puede ver la atención de Shizuo deslizarse de su mirada y fijarse en la línea que Izaya está haciendo con la boca. Shizuo respira hondo, abre la boca para decir algo -- y hay un jadeo desde la puerta, una aguda voz chirriando “¡Iza-nii!” en jubiloso deleite desde la puerta.

Shizuo salta, su atención sobresaltándose mientras mira por encima del hombro al par de niñas pequeñas perfilando el marco de la puerta. Izaya no lo hace. Cierra los ojos por un momento, exhala un suspiro de alivio, y deja caer su camisa mientras Shizuo dice: “ _Mairu_ ”, en un tono de absoluta conmoción.

“Hola, Shizu-nii”, dice Mairu, entrando por la puerta sin ninguna vacilación y liderando a Kururi a su paso. “¿Estás corrompiendo a nuestro hermano?”

“¿Qué?”, dice Shizuo, sonando tan increíblemente tenso que socava cualquier reclamo que podría hacer de inocencia. “ _No_ . Qué--” y entonces mira hacia atrás, e Izaya puede ver la comprensión parpadear carmesí sobre sus mejillas antes de que quite la mano de donde estaba en el costado de Izaya. “ _No_ , él estaba solo--”

“Interrumpieron mi seducción”, arrastra Izaya, retirándose a la familiaridad de la burla y la facilidad de formar la aireada ligereza de las mentiras sobre su lengua. “Vamos, ¿quieren que su hermano mayor muera virgen?”

“Deberías haber cerrado la puerta si querías privacidad”, le informa Mairu, sonando completamente no impresionada. “No tienen que detenerse. Sigan haciendo lo que estaban haciendo.”

“No estábamos haciendo _nada_ ”, insiste Shizuo. Izaya puede ver el rojo manchando todas sus facciones ahora, a pesar de que el otro está mirando a las gemelas en lugar de girarse para encontrarse con la mirada de Izaya. “De todos modos, no deberían estar pensando en ese tipo de cosas a su edad.”

“ _Tú_ deberías”, le informa Mairu. “¿Por qué no has llevado a Iza-nii a un hotel de amor o algo aún?”

“ _No_ estamos _saliendo_ ”, protesta Shizuo, luciendo más nervioso por un par de niñas de ocho años de lo que Izaya lo ha visto al enfrentarse a docenas de miembros de una de las pandillas de la ciudad.

“Salgan de mi cuarto”, le dice Izaya a sus hermanas. “Y cierren la puerta al salir. No quiero verlas al menos por una hora.”

“Aww”, protesta Mairu mientras Kururi toma su mano y tira de ella en dirección a la puerta. “Pero tenemos _hambre_.”

“Haré la cena más tarde”, insiste Izaya. “Salgan y déjennos solos.”

“Bien”, acepta Mairu mientras Kururi la jala para pasar el marco de la puerta. “No se diviertan tanto sin nosotras.” Y ella se va, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella antes de que Izaya pueda decir una respuesta lo suficientemente buena como para lanzarla tras ella.

Ambos se quedan en silencio por un largo rato después de que la puerta se cierra. Finalmente, Shizuo es el primero en hablar, aclarándose la garganta fuertemente mientras gira la cabeza hacia Izaya sin levantar la mirada. “Lo siento.”

Izaya deja que sus cejas se alcen, deja que se boca se retuerza en una sonrisa. “¿Estás asumiendo la responsabilidad de mis hermanas ahora?” Pregunta. Shizuo levanta la mirada e Izaya inclina la cabeza de lado, deja que su sonrisa se ensanche contra su boca. “Desde luego, llévalas a casa si quieres jugar al hermano mayor, ellas son mucho más una molestia de lo que valen.” Aparta la mirada y alcanza el tablero de shogi a un lado. “Juguemos un juego antes de ir a buscar comida para ellas.”

Shizuo frunce el ceño, alza la vista hacia Izaya. Izaya puede ver la atención del otro en su periferia, pero no aparta los ojos del tablero para encontrarse con su mirada.

“Izaya-kun.” Bajo, tranquilo, como si Shizuo estuviera hablando así para no ser escuchado por espías inexistentes. “¿Estás seguro de que estás bien?”

Izaya toma un respiro. La inhalación se tensa contra el moretón sobre su caja torácica, duele sordamente en toda la longitud de su columna vertebral, pero no hace nada en lo absoluto por el fuego en su sangre o la impresión de los dedos de Shizuo que puede sentir aún como una marca en su costado.

“Absolutamente, senpai”, dice, y levanta la vista con una sonrisa deliberadamente diseñada para ser lo más maníaca posible. “Soy más resistente de lo que parezco.” Shizuo resopla una media sonrisa y mira hacia el tablero de shogi, estirándose para tomar un puñado de piezas y colocarlas a su lado, e Izaya evita intencionalmente mirar el desplazamiento de sus dedos mientras se mueve.

Puede sentir las huellas de los dedos de Shizuo sobre él con cada inhalación que toma.


	32. Nombres

“Solo estoy siendo honesto”, dice Izaya desde el borde de la fuente, pateando los pies descalzos a través del agua para salpicar una ola en la dirección general de los pantalones enrollados de Shizuo. “ _Nadie_ muerde las paletas, senpai.”

“Lo hacen”, protesta Shizuo. “No soy solo yo, no seas ridículo.”

“ _Es_ inusual”, ofrece Shinra desde donde está vadeando en el medio de la fuente, indiferente ante la forma en que la bata blanca de laboratorio que ha decidido usar a pesar del calor del descanso de verano está humedeciéndose contra el agua. “Ninguno de _nosotros_ come las paletas así.”

“¿Qué más se supone que debes hacer?” Espeta Shizuo. “Se derriten del palo si te tomas demasiado tiempo con ellas.”

“Duele morderlas”, le dice Izaya. Vuelve a balancear una pierna para dar otra patada en el agua pero Shizuo lo iguala a tiempo, dobla su rodilla para golpear la de Izaya y detener su movimiento antes de que pueda conseguir la ola que busca.

“No”, le dice Shizuo.

“Sí”, insiste. “Te duelen los dientes y la parte posterior de tu cabeza. ¿Ya no sientes eso más de lo que sientes los huesos rotos?”

“No es _tan_ raro”, indica Kadota desde el lado más alejado de Shizuo. Aún tiene los zapatos puestos, está encarando la otra dirección sobre el borde la fuente para que sus pies estén en el suelo y no en el agua. “Togusa muerde las paletas también.”

“Tu amigo es un fenómeno”, le informa Izaya. “Mis condolencias, Dotachin.”

Kadota exhala un resignado suspiro. “No me llames así.”

“Demasiado tarde”, declara Izaya. “Te queda demasiado bien, nunca te librarás de él ahora.”

Kadota pone los ojos en blanco. “No tienes un apodo para nadie más. ¿Por qué estás tan obsesionado con el mío?”

“Tienes razón”, dice Izaya, considerando las palabras mientras vuelve a mirar a los demás. Shinra se ha alejado para deambular más cerca del chapoteo del agua; su cabello está mojándose, los hombros de su bata están empapándose con el rocío, pero él no parece notarlo. Shizuo está mirando a Izaya, con las cejas oscuras dibujadas en una arruga de sospecha que dice que sabe que algo se está acercando; es suficiente para hacer que la sonrisa de Izaya se ensanche aún más, lo suficiente para hacer que su garganta se tense con el ronroneo cosquilludo de la carcajada que no libera. “Quizás _debería_ tener un apodo para Shizuo-senpai.”

“No”, gruñe Shizuo.

Izaya mira hacia el cielo en su lugar, zumbando con consideración mientras succiona el hielo dulce del final de su paleta. “Shizu-nii es demasiado familiar”, dice hacia el azul en lo alto sin girar para encontrarse con la mirada enojada que Shizuo le está dirigiendo. “Shizucchi es demasiado difícil de decir, ¿verdad?” Apoya la mano libre contra el borde de la fuente, se deja encorvarse contra el soporte mientras lleva a su mirada de lado; Shizuo lo está mirando con tanta alarma detrás de sus ojos como si Izaya fuera una serpiente ponzoñosa que podría atacar en cualquier momento.

Izaya libera la paleta, siente la comisura de su boca tirar en una sonrisa mientras lame sus labios. “Lo simple es lo mejor, ¿no es así, Shizu-chan?”

“Si me llamas Shizu-chan, te arrojaré a esta fuente”, responde Shizuo con absoluta seguridad bajo sus palabras.

Izaya puede saborear la risa en la parte posterior de su lengua, puede sentir su sonrisa ensancharse demasiado, pero no se molesta en restringirla. “¿No te gusta?” Pregunta. “Creí que eramos amigos, Shizu-chan.”

“Hablo en serio”, dice Shizuo, puntuándolo con una mordida a su paleta. “Llámame así otra vez y te arrepentirás.”

“¿Me arrepentiré?” Pregunta Izaya. “Cómo puedes estar tan seguro, Shi--” y una ola de agua lo golpea en la cara antes de que tenga tiempo de girar la cabeza para esquivar la humedad, la mano de Shizuo está barriendo el agua hacia él en una repentina ráfaga de líquido. La carcajada de Izaya se desgarra de su garganta antes de lo que se supone, atrapando la histeria en su lengua, y luego sacude el agua fuera de sus ojos para ver a Shizuo sonriéndole, con los ojos oscuros en diversión y el cabello brillante a la luz del sol.

“¿Qué mierda está mal con mi _nombre_?” Pregunta. “Siempre complicas más las cosas de lo necesario, Izaya.”

La sonrisa de Izaya no tiembla, sus pestañas no parpadean. Apenas se mueve incluso, salvo para transferir su paleta a la otra mano para que pueda bajar y sumergir la otra en el agua de la fuente. “Si insistes, _Shizuo_ ” y está salpicando hacia la cara de Shizuo, lo bastante lento como para que el otro tenga tiempo para agachar la cabeza fuera del camino de un golpe directo del agua. Las gotas se enganchan en su cabello en su lugar, se reúnen en puntos que reflejan brillantemente la luz del sol al final de sus hebras, y entonces Shizuo vuelve a mirarlo y su sonrisa se ha vuelto afilada en las esquinas, su borde brillante es suficiente para alertar a que Izaya se aleje mientras Shizuo patea una ola en su dirección. Rompe contra sus rodillas, humedeciendo la pulgada inferior de sus pantalones, pero Izaya se está riendo cuando vuelve a ver la sonrisa de Shizuo asentarse con calidez detrás de la oscuridad de sus ojos.

“Ambos son ridículos”, les informa Kadota desde la otra orilla de la fuente. “Estarían más secos si tan solo hubieran ido a nadar, después de todo.”

“Lo que sea”, dice Shizuo, inclinándose contra el borde de la fuente para apoyarse en una mano. Cuando alza la cabeza hacia la luz del sol, la iluminación vuelve dorada la humedad aferrándose a sus pestañas, y hace que el azúcar pegajoso en sus labios brille mientras devuelve la paleta a su boca para otra mordida. “Hace demasiado calor, de todos modos.”

Cuando rompe otra pulgada de su paleta, Izaya puede sentir el _crujido_ zumbar por todo su cuerpo.


	33. Futuro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quería poner 'gaje del oficio' en lugar de 'riesgo laboral', pero al final lo dejé así(?

“Tienes que volver a decolorarte el cabello”, le informa Izaya a Shizuo desde la postura lánguida con la que yace sobre la cama del otro chico. “Tus raíces están volviendo a crecer.”

“Lo sé”, dice Shizuo sin mirarlo. Se está inclinando sobre la mesa en su cuarto, con la cabeza apoyada en una mano mientras rellena una hoja de preguntas; con la cabeza inclinada hacia adelante, Izaya puede ver una delgada línea de piel desnuda entre el cabello rubio del otro y el cuello suelto de su camiseta. “No esta noche, tengo que estudiar para mi examen de historia. ¿Quieres venir este domingo?”

“Tal vez ya tenga planes”, dice Izaya. Extiende la mano, estirando los dedos hacia esa línea de piel; por un momento su toque se cierne incompleto, estancado a media pulgada de distancia entre las puntas de sus dedos y la parte posterior del cuello de Shizuo. “No me paso cada momento despierto contigo, sabes.”

“Ojalá lo hicieras”, le dice Shizuo a la superficie de la mesa sin girarse para ver el contacto no suficiente entre la mano de Izaya y su cuello. “Al menos entonces no serías asaltado por pandilleros en los callejones.”

“Esa fue una vez”, le recuerda Izaya. “Y estuviste ahí, de todos modos.”

“Por casualidad”, Shizuo señala. “¿Qué si no hubiera estado ahí?”

“Lo haces sonar como una sentencia de muerte”, le dice Izaya, y cruza la brecha entre Shizuo y sí mismo diagonalmente, atrapando sus dedos en el cabello pálido en lugar de arrastrarlos sobre el bronceado de verano desvaneciéndose todavía presionado en la parte posterior del cuello de Shizuo. Shizuo se tensa ante el contacto, con los hombros encorvándose mientras el movimiento de su lápiz se detiene, pero no se sacude, e Izaya deja que su mano se deslice más lejos, hundiendo los dedos en el desgreñado cabello de Shizuo mientras continúa hablando. “Habría recibido algunas patadas más, quizás otro puñetazo si se sentían sádicos.”

Shizuo mira hacia atrás; no basta para deshacerse de la mano de Izaya, apenas lo suficiente como para que Izaya vea el movimiento de las pestañas de Shizuo cuando el otro lo mira de reojo. “Dijiste que te iban a romper la pierna.”

Izaya encoge un hombro. “Los huesos sanan.”

Shizuo frunce el ceño. “Lo haces sonar como si no fuera gran cosa.”

“Es un riesgo laboral.” Izaya retuerce sus dedos en un puño y tira del cabello de Shizuo hasta que el otro sisea en protesta. “Puedo cuidar de mí mismo.”

“Mentiroso”, dice Shizuo, pero se voltea otra vez, agachando la cabeza en una invitación tácita para que los dedos de Izaya prosigan con su movimiento. “Vas a conseguir que te apuñalen algún día y tendré que ir a buscarte al hospital.”

“Las personas son apuñaladas todo el tiempo.” Izaya cambia de posición sobre la cama, girándose de costado para poder descansar la cabeza sobre su brazo libre y encajando los dedos contra la parte superior de la cabeza de Shizuo para arrastrar la sensación a través del cuero cabelludo del otro. “Pretendo merecerlo.”

Shizuo bufa una carcajada. “Definitivamente estás en el camino correcto para ello”, admite. Sus hombros se están relajando, inclinándolo hacia atrás en lugar de enroscarlo hacia adelante sobre la mesa; cuando Izaya tensa los dedos para arrastrarlos sobre Shizuo, la cabeza del otro se vuelve completamente, su cuerpo entero desplegándose para apoyarse con fuerza contra el borde de la cama en lugar de enfocarse en la hoja sobre la mesa.

Izaya curva sus dedos, atrapando la suavidad del cabello de Shizuo en su agarre. “Se supone que deberías estar estudiando historia.”

“Me estás distrayendo”, le dice Shizuo sin girarse. “No puedo concentrarme cuando haces eso.”

Izaya sonríe detrás de la cabeza de Shizuo, donde la forma de su expresión no puede ser vista. “No tienes mucho enfoque, ¿verdad?” Desliza su mano a un lado, cavando contra la insinuación de la oscuridad cercana al cuero cabelludo de Shizuo, y Shizuo inclina la cabeza bajo la fuerza del toque de Izaya. Izaya puede sentir la rendición bajo las yemas de sus dedos crujir por su brazo y asentarse en una tensión vibrante contra su columna vertebral. “Nunca entrarás a la universidad con una ética de trabajo como esa.”

La risa de Shizuo es fuerte, casi una tos más que diversión estructurada. “¿Quién dijo que iría a la universidad?” Pregunta. “Empezaré a trabajar una vez que me gradúe de la secundaria.”

“¿Oh?” Dice Izaya, retorciendo la pregunta sobre su lengua para que resulte más burlona que sincera. “Y yo aquí pensando que te convertirías en médico como Shinra.”

“Eres tan mentiroso”, le dice Shizuo, con la voz ronroneando en un retumbar bajo de diversión que niega cualquier intento de irritación. “¿Siquiera sabes cómo decir la verdad?”

“La verdad es subjetiva”, declara Izaya, con la sonrisa ensanchándose lo suficiente como para que sea audible en su garganta. Retuerce los dedos más profundamente en el cabello de Shizuo. “Todo se reduce a cómo interpretas la realidad.”

“Ajá”, dice Shizuo, sonando evidentemente poco convencido. “Y tú eres objetivamente un mocoso.”

“Tus dulces palabras te conseguirán lo que quieras de mí”, ronronea Izaya.

Hay un momento de quietud. Shizuo no se aleja del toque de Izaya; aún está recostado contra el borde de la cama, lo bastante cerca como para que Izaya pueda dejar caer su brazo alrededor de los hombros del otro si quiere, como para jalarlo y acurrucarse alrededor de la calidez que siempre parece irradiar de la piel de Shizuo como luz solar capturada. Se queda donde está, mantiene la brecha de pulgadas a excepción de sus dedos deslizándose a través del cabello de Shizuo y mantiene los ojos fijos en la parte posterior del cuello de Shizuo, y cuando se escucha una voz, es la de Shizuo la que corta la paz.

“¿Qué harás tú?” Las palabras son ásperas en la garganta del otro, friccionándose en la parte posterior de su lengua; Izaya puede ver la tensión reformándose a lo largo de los hombros de Shizuo, puede ver la gracia cómoda de su posición endurecerse y volverse incómoda por la casualidad forzada. “Después de la graduación.”

“Voy a seguir yendo a clases, sobre todo”, dice Izaya arrastrando las palabras. “Suspiraré por ti cuando piense en ello.”

Shizuo levanta un brazo sobre el borde de la cama para clavarla en la pierna de Izaya. “No  _ mi _ graduación”, gruñe mientras Izaya tose una carcajada y se inclina lejos del impacto. “Sabes a lo que me refiero.”

“Más de lo que he estado haciendo”, le dice Izaya. Shizuo se gira hacia él, está mirándolo por encima del hombro así que Izaya solo puede ver su rostro de perfil; sus ojos están muy oscuros por el ángulo en el que están más allá de sus pestañas. Izaya no se encuentra con su mirada; en vez de eso, levanta la vista, estirándose para jugar con el cabello de Shizuo otra vez con una sonrisa deliberadamente tranquila en la boca. “Tengo una reputación con la yakuza ahora, confían en que les dé información.”

“No es algo de lo que estar orgulloso”, le dice Shizuo, pero no hay ira sincera bajo sus palabras; suena distraído, como si aún estuviera pensando en algo más. “¿Entonces, no irás a la universidad?”

“Mm”, tararea Izaya. Curva sus dedos, observa la forma en que el cabello de Shizuo se parte en olas alrededor de la presión. “No.” Se arriesga a mirar de nuevo al rostro del otro y atrapa la mirada de Shizuo por un momento mientras dibuja una sonrisa en sus labios. “¿Por qué, Shizuo, preocupado de que vaya a huir a Shinjuku y que nunca vuelvas a verme?”

“Cállate”, dice Shizuo, girándose y encorvando los hombros para hacer un muro entre su expresión y la mirada de Izaya. “Buen viaje si lo haces.”

“Me extrañarías”, le responde Izaya, una sonrisa se rompe en su rostro a pesar del intento que podría hacer para contenerla. “¿Qué harías si no tuvieras que preocuparte por mí todo el tiempo?”

“Apuesto que disfrutar mucho más de mi vida.”

“No lo harías”, dice Izaya. “Estarías aburrido, no sabrías qué hacer contigo.” Rasca sus uñas contra el cuero cabelludo de Shizuo nuevamente, observa la forma en que la fricción deshace la tensión de los hombros del otro y le deja hundirse caliente y dócil contra el borde de la cama. Solo puede encajar la amplitud de su pulgar contra la creciente oscuridad al final de sus hebras. “Tendrías que decolorarte el cabello tú solo.”

“Tengo que hacerlo de todos modos”, dice Shizuo. “Ya que tienes planes este fin de semana.”

“Nunca dije que tuviera planes”, le indica Izaya. “Estaba hablando hipotéticamente. Deberías aprender a escuchar cuando las personas hablan, Shizuo.”

“No tiene sentido contigo”, dice Shizuo, pero está completamente relajado contra la cama ahora; cuando Izaya extiende la mano para arrastrarla por su cabello, su cabeza se inclina hacia atrás hasta casi descansar contra las sábanas debajo de Izaya. “No cuando la mitad de lo que dices son disparates de todas maneras.”

Izaya sonríe. “Vas entendiéndolo ahora.”

“Claro.” Shizuo suena poco convencido, pero cuando se mueve es para inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás y mirar a Izaya en lugar de alejarse. “¿Vendrás el domingo, entonces?”

“Hm.” Izaya hace un puño con el cabello de Shizuo, lo retira de la frente del otro mientras retuerce la boca en una sonrisa burlona e inclina la cabeza de lado. “Supongo que tendré que hacerlo. No puedo dejar que te veas así por más tiempo del necesario.”

Los labios de Shizuo se curvan en una sonrisa repentina. “Cállate”, dice, e Izaya sonríe y empuja el cabello rubio sobre los ojos de Shizuo para interrumpir su visión. Shizuo gruñe divertido en protesta y se aleja para sacudirse el cabello del rostro, e Izaya recupera su mano, deja a su brazo caer flojo sobre su cintura con toda la casualidad deliberada que puede reunir.

A pesar de lo que aparenta, toma varios minutos que el nudo en su pecho se afloje lo suficiente como para recobrar su ritmo de respiración normal.


	34. Acuerdo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, ok, this time is for real, I swear. De todos modos, lo que me falta es corregir los caps (que es la parte que no me gusta tanto(?), así que ye, habrá otra actualización más tarde. Cuando termine con el otro (?

“No engañas a nadie, sabes”, le dice Shizuo a Izaya. “Puedo verte temblar.”

“Estoy bien”, insiste Izaya. “No estoy temblando. Estás imaginando cosas.”

“Eres tan mentiroso. ¿Sabías que tus labios se están poniendo azules?”

“No lo están”, dice Izaya, atrapando su labio inferior entre los dientes para poder brindar calidez sobre él. Todavía se siente como hielo, aun cuando lame con fuerza contra la piel enfriada por el viento. “Ahora solo estás inventando cosas.”

“No seas terco.” Shizuo recoge las cajas de almuerzo vacías de entre sus pies para apilarlas sobre la tela que usó para traerlas a la azotea en primer lugar. “Te sigo diciendo que podemos almorzar adentro. Sería mejor a que nos mojáramos por la lluvia.”

“No está lloviendo”, dice Izaya. Inclina la cabeza hacia atrás contra la pared detrás de él, respira el aire frío del invierno en sus pulmones, trata de relajar el movimiento involuntario que sigue causando escalofríos en sus hombros y tensando dolorosamente la parte baja de su espalda. “El sol ya salió, Shizuo, ¿tus ojos ya no funcionan?”

“Aún hace frío”, le informa Shizuo. “ _ Tengo _ frío, no sé cómo no estás realmente muerto.”

Izaya resopla una carcajada, la diversión calienta su pecho aun si el movimiento casi rompe el deliberado enfoque que detiene a su espalda de temblar. Cuando inclina su cabeza contra la pared, Shizuo lo está mirando desde debajo de la maraña de su cabello azotado por el viento, con una sonrisa tirando de la comisura de su boca a pesar de su esfuerzo visible por luchar contra ella.

“No estoy  _ realmente _ congelado, sabes”, le recuerda Izaya. “Soy capaz de cuidarme a mí mismo en invierno y no morir de hipotermia.”

“Obviamente”, arrastra Shizuo, sonando espectacularmente poco convencido. “Es por eso que el único abrigo que usas es el que te di.”

Izaya se encoge de hombros. “Es cómodo.”

“Claro que lo es”, dice Shizuo, y se inclina de lado para chocar su hombro contra el de Izaya. “Porque evita que te  _ congeles _ .”

“Estoy usando un abrigo en este momento”, señala Izaya, levantando sus entumecidos dedos para tirar del borde la chaqueta azul de su uniforme. “Cualquier otra cosa está en contra de las regulaciones escolares, ya sabes.”

“Como si te importara”, dice Shizuo. “Solo te gusta preocuparme.”

“Tienes tanto talento para ello”, concuerda Izaya. “Odiaría que no tuvieras nada que hacer con tu tiempo.” Eso consigue un resoplido de diversión de Shizuo, dibuja una sonrisa en los labios de Izaya, y por un momento se quedan en silencio, Shizuo mirando por encima de la azotea vacía por el frío invernal e Izaya concentrando toda su atención en reprimir los temblores de frío recorriéndolo.

“¿Qué harás en Navidad?” Pregunta Shizuo finalmente, justo cuando Izaya está logrando algo parecido a una resignación calmada ante el frío absoluto cavando en la línea de su espina dorsal y congelando sus pulmones con cada respiro.

Izaya mira de reojo. Si Shizuo estuviera mirándolo, sonreiría burlonamente, encontraría alguna excusa lo suficientemente absurda como para que Shizuo la reconociera por la burla que es. Pero Shizuo aún está mirando el cielo, con la expresión extrañamente suave y relajada, y cualquier risa que Izaya tuviera preparada en su garganta falla y muere, incapaz de sostenerse contra la calma en el rostro de Shizuo.

“Pasarla contigo”, es lo que responde en su lugar, con la sinceridad tan extraña para su lengua que sabe pesada, como agua clara para un paladar manchado por la efervescencia y el penetrante sabor de una gaseosa. “Por supuesto. Es nuestra última oportunidad antes de que te gradúes y te olvides de mí, después de todo.”

La sonrisa de Shizuo es tan suave como sus ojos, arrastrándose lentamente por su rostro como una ola rompiendo contra la arena, y el calor hormiguea a través de la piel de Izaya, un estremecimiento que desearía poder atribuir a la sensación abandonando sus dedos entumecidos y sus piernas doloridas. “No voy a olvidarme de ti”, dice Shizuo, tan calmadamente que suena más como una promesa que irritación, y entonces está girando la cabeza para encontrarse con la mirada de Izaya antes de que el otro tenga la oportunidad de recomponer su rostro en su habitual sonrisa burlona. Izaya se queda mirando, con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa ante su repentina audiencia, y la boca de Shizuo se retuerce en una sonrisa de bordes afilados que ilumina sus ojos como el acero, que tensa toda su expresión en sombras familiares, e Izaya respira cuando la tensión que estaba doliendo en su pecho le cede paso al alivio.

“No podría deshacerme de ti aun si lo intentara, de todos modos”, le dice Shizuo, mirando a lo lejos y dejando que su peso se hunda de costado contra el hombro de Izaya. “Solo harías algo alocado como irrumpir en mi casa en medio de la noche.”

“Por favor”, dice Izaya, arrastrando su mirada lejos de las facciones de Shizuo para observar la seguridad de la azotea frente a ellos. “Si irrumpiera en tu casa, no sería tan estúpido como para dejarte saber que lo hice. Porque encontrarías una manera de detenerme la próxima vez y tendría que buscar una forma completamente nueva de entrar.”

“Eso es cierto”, dice Shizuo, tan tranquilamente como si estuvieran hablando de la tarea; entonces, con la voz cayendo a un gruñido en la parte posterior de su garganta: “ _ Estás _ temblando.”

Izaya se estremece. “Estoy bien”, dice, pero Shizuo ya está retirándose, incorporándose de su postura encorvada contra el soporte de la pared y el hombro de Izaya. La pérdida del contacto envía otro escalofrío repentino a través del cuerpo de Izaya, como si pudiera sentir la ausencia del mínimo calor que estaba recibiendo de la presencia de Shizuo; rechina los dientes ante el frío, abre la boca para protestar y volver a la charla concurrida dentro de la escuela, pero Shizuo no se está poniendo de pie. En cambio, se está desabotonando el abrigo, quitándose la tela de los hombros con tanta gracia casual como si no sintiera el frío, y luego lo ofrece repentinamente, empujando el abrigo arrugado contra el pecho de Izaya tan fuerte que el impacto fuerza al otro contra la pared.

“Póntelo”, exige Shizuo.

Izaya no levanta las manos. “No lo quiero.”

“Tómalo.” Shizuo lo mira de reojo sin apartar su mano; su boca se tensa en un ceño. “Izaya. Solo póntelo.”

“No lo necesito”, insiste Izaya, a pesar de que su piel está doliendo por el peso del abrigo extra, a pesar de que está empezando a temblar nuevamente ahora que su atención está siendo arrastrada hacia otros temas. “No tengo frío.”

“No me mientas”, le dice Shizuo.

Izaya aprieta la quijada. “Estás tan frío como yo.”

“No lo estoy.” Shizuo extiende su mano libre; por un momento, Izaya ve la forma de un golpe balanceándose hacia él y se tensa ante la expectativa del dolor. Pero no hay impacto, solo el peso de sus nudillos presionando contra su mejilla y Shizuo frunciéndole el ceño con dureza. “Te sientes como hielo. Ponte el abrigo.”

Izaya no se mueve. Por un momento, los dos se quedan quietos, el agarre de Shizuo empujando el abrigo contra el pecho de Izaya y el calor de su mano quemando contra la mejilla de Izaya mientras Shizuo frunce el ceño e Izaya observa y ninguno de los dos habla.

Entonces: “Póntelo o te llevo adentro”, e Izaya sabe que ha perdido incluso antes de que su mano salga por acuerdo propio para alcanzar el peso de la chaqueta del agarre de Shizuo.

“¿Me vas a _ llevar _ ?” Pregunta, arrastrando la mejor afrenta de risa que puede lograr con su cuerpo entero temblando por el frío. El temblor es peor ahora de lo que fue antes, los temblores empiezan a recorrer todo su cuerpo como si estuvieran vengándose por su victoria anterior sobre ellos. Shizuo retira sus manos, cae hacia atrás para recargarse contra la pared, e Izaya tira de las mangas de la chaqueta de Shizuo, el simple proceso de ponerla sobre sus hombros se le dificulta por el entumecimiento que entorpece sus dedos por el movimiento. “¿Qué si no quiero ir?”

“Entonces te cargaré”, declara Shizuo, con los hombros hundiéndose relajados contra la pared mientras Izaya lucha con la primera y luego la otra manga de la chaqueta. El peso de la tela es un consuelo inmediato, la doble capa de ropa es suficiente para cortar el viento que la chaqueta de Izaya sola no podía manejar, y después está el calor, el resplandor del cuerpo de Shizuo aferrándose al interior de la tela para aliviar el frío temblor que se ha hundido a lo largo de toda la columna vertebral de Izaya.

“¿Oh?” Pregunta Izaya. Arrastra los bordes del abrigo de Shizuo más cerca de sí mismo, siente el persistente calor de la tela ronronear comodidad a través de su piel. “¿Por la fuerza, entonces?”

“Si tuviera que hacerlo”, admite Shizuo. “Podría ganarte en una pelea.”

Izaya se inclina hacia atrás contra la pared, inclina la cabeza de lado para destellar una sonrisa burlona a Shizuo. “Tendrías que atraparme primero.”

Shizuo se ríe como si la idea fuera absurda. Cuando se mueve es para estirarse hacia un lado y cerrar su mano en el borde inferior de su propia chaqueta alrededor de los hombros de Izaya y hacer un puño de la tela bajo sus dedos. “Como dije”, arrastra. “Podría ganar si tuviera que hacerlo.”

Izaya contempla el agarre de Shizuo al borde del abrigo, la tensión de sus dedos sosteniendo la tela como si fuera el propio Izaya y no solo un accesorio tan fácil de quitar como de poner. Izaya sabe que, si quisiera, podría quitarse el abrigo de Shizuo en cuestión de segundos, probablemente podría estar a mitad de camino de la azotea antes de que Shizuo consiga ponerse de pie si quisiera probar su punto.

“Sí”, es lo que dice, y se inclina hacia atrás contra la pared en señal de rendición, sin quitar el peso de la chaqueta de Shizuo sobre sus hombros. “Supongo que podrías.”


	35. Hacer trampa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I lied again, sorry :'c

“En serio, Shizuo”, arrastra Izaya desde el otro lado del kotatsu que Shizuo y él están compartiendo. “Si me hubieras dicho que íbamos a estar solo nosotros, me habría vestido para la ocasión.”

“Cállate”, le dice Shizuo. Izaya está bastante seguro de que le habría dado una patada acorde, sino fuera porque Shizuo tenía la pierna doblada descansando pesadamente contra la cadera de Izaya y sonaba demasiado somnoliento por la calidez como para reunir mucha energía de todos modos. “No fuiste el único al que invité. Todos los demás tenían planes.”

“Qué bueno para ti que estuviera disponible”, se burla Izaya. “De lo contrario, tendrías que jugar Go contra ti mismo.”

“Sería más divertido”, le dice Shizuo. “Así podría realmente ganar algunas veces.”

“No seas un mal perdedor.” Izaya coloca su pieza contra la parte superior del tablero desplegado que Shizuo había logrado desenterrar poco después de su llegada, mientras Izaya aún estaba acurrucado en el kotatsu y todavía no seguro de que volvería a estar caliente alguna vez. Después de media hora de ser atendido alternativamente por el calor irradiando a través de sus pies y la taza de té que Shizuo había forzado en él, puede sentir lo suficiente los dedos como para lograr algo como una floritura con su movimiento para dejar la piedra girando en su lugar contra el tablero cuando aleja su toque. “Si practicaras más, podrías al menos dar lucha.”

“Como si practicaras”, se mofa Shizuo. “Todo lo que haces es jugar ese alocado juego que inventaste para ti, eso no te hace mejor en Go.”

“Algunos de nosotros tenemos un talento innato”, molesta Izaya. “Y no eres tan difícil de vencer.”

“Mocoso”, dice Shizuo, pero está sonriendo cuando alcanza otra pieza de las suyas. Izaya sonríe burlonamente desde el otro lado del Kotatsu y apoya el codo contra la superficie para que pueda reclinarse contra él e inclinar su cabeza en consideración.

“¿A quién más invitaste que no pudo venir?” Pregunta. “Sabías que Shinra finalmente había conseguido que Celty aceptara salir a una cita con él, ¿verdad?”

“Por supuesto que sí”, dice Shizuo. “No ha dejado de hablar de eso por tres días, sería difícil  _ no _ saberlo. Kadota ya tenía planes con Togusa. Creí que Kasuka podría estar presente, pero se fue a una fiesta con un montón de sus amigos hace una hora.”

“Mm.” Izaya alcanza el plato de piedras de Go, atrapando una entre las puntas de sus dedos y jugando con ella sin considerar el tablero. “¿A cuántas citas le invitaron este año?”

Shizuo suspira. “Ni siquiera lo sé. Una docena, al menos, las que ha mencionado.”

“Suenas tan decepcionado”, se burla Izaya. “¿Celoso de que tu hermano menor sea mucho más popular que tú?”

Shizuo mira a Izaya y alza una ceja. “¿Por qué estaría celoso?”

“Él tiene tantas opciones.” Izaya gira la pieza, balanceándola en las puntas de sus dedos antes de dejarla caer de vuelta contra su palma; la mirada de Shizuo se desliza de lado para rastrear el movimiento de la mano de izaya e Izaya repite el movimiento, girando la pieza contra la parte posterior de sus dedos y observando la forma en que la atención de Shizuo se aferra a la acción. “Una docena de chicas invitándolo a salir y muchas fiestas para elegir, si no tiene ganas de conformarse con un solo admirador. Y tú estás en casa con solo tu mejor amigo como compañía.”

Shizuo se ríe sin apartar la mirada de las puntas de los dedos de Izaya, el sonido tranquilo con diversión sincera. “Sí, realmente me lo estoy perdiendo, sabes lo locas que están todas las chicas de la escuela por mí.”

Es sarcasmo, está claro que eso es lo que es; Izaya puede escuchar la risa aferrándose a las palabras de Shizuo, puede distinguir el tono que le dice que es una declaración absurda en su cabeza, que descarte la idea sin pensárselo dos veces. Pero las palabras aún causan dolor en el interior de la caja torácica de Izaya, presionan con fuerza contra su corazón hasta que no puede respirar por su peso y lo empujan a tomar acciones temerarias en búsqueda de una satisfacción que no puede imaginar o al menos aliviar la agonía que es el siguiente mejor sustituto. Es eso lo que derrama palabras de su boca ahora, lo que lo empuja a decir: “Podrías tener una novia”, con tanta mordacidad en sus palabras que ni siquiera puede pretender para sí que pasarán por una neutralidad platónica. Atrapa la pieza de Go en su palma, presiona sus dedos en el peso de un puño a su alrededor. “No todos en la escuela están aterrorizados de ti, incluso con tu cabello.”

Shizuo parpadea, su atención liberándose de los dedos de Izaya y volviendo a su rostro. Por un momento, se están mirando el uno al otro, la frente de Shizuo se arruga confundida y la boca de Izaya se arrastra en un fruncimiento; y entonces Izaya aparta la mirada, agachando la cabeza hacia adelante para mirar al tablero de Go, imitando a alguien completamente absorto en el patrón de las piezas frente a él.

“Deberían”, llega la voz de Shizuo, demasiado fuerte y aún con todo apenas comprensible más allá del zumbido en los oídos de Izaya. “Podría perder los estribos y lastimar a alguien sin siquiera intentarlo.”

“No me has lastimado”, dice Izaya, con la honestidad escogiendo este preciso momento para hacerse repentinamente imparable en su garganta.

“Por supuesto que no”, dice Shizuo, sonando casi irritado ahora. “Tú eres--” y entonces se detiene, sus palabras interrumpiéndose tan abruptamente que Izaya puede sentir un escalofrío de premonición recorriendo toda su espina dorsal por lo que sea que fue detenido tan torpemente en la lengua de Shizuo.

Izaya levanta la vista para encontrarse con la mirada de Shizuo por un instante. Shizuo está mirándolo, con los ojos tan oscuros que parecen casi negros y su boca extraordinariamente suave; Izaya no puede leer su expresión, ira o dolor o calor, ninguna, y luego Shizuo voltea la cabeza y aparta la mirada e Izaya se queda mirando el amarillo de su cabello cuando cae sobre sus ojos.

“Diferente”, termina Shizuo, murmurando la palabra hasta que Izaya apenas puede escucharla en lo absoluto. Se aclara la garganta toscamente y alcanza su propia taza de té con un agarre tan fuerte que Izaya casi espera que la cerámica se haga añicos y derrame todo sobre la parte superior del kotatsu. “Tú también podrías tener una. Consigues confesiones todas las semanas.”

“Sí”, admite Izaya, dejando a su voz a la deriva en una ligereza aireada completamente distante del ruido sordo de pánico de su corazón en su pecho. “Los amo a todos, Shizuo, al igual que amo a toda la humanidad.” Baja la mirada hacia el tablero de Go y deja caer la pieza en sus dedos sin importarle dónde aterrice. “Posiblemente no podría escoger solo un ser humano al que amar más que a los otros. Eso no sería justo para el resto.”

“Cierto.” La palabra sale áspera de la lengua de Shizuo; Izaya no levanta la vista para ver qué expresión la acompaña. Puede oír el ceño del otro sin mirarlo. “Debería haberlo recordado.”

“Deberías haberlo hecho”, dice Izaya. Todavía queda ese dolor en su pecho, todavía está la presión amenazando su lengua, y entonces, antes de que pueda retenerlo: “Es bueno que pueda hacer excepciones para los monstruos.”

Hay un momento de silencio. Las puntas de los dedos de Izaya están sopesando el borde de una de las piedras de Go; cuando la empuja hacia abajo, se desliza de lado, derribando otra pieza y desalineando el tablero, pero Shizuo no comenta sobre el deliz. Izaya puede sentir la mirada de Shizuo enfocada en él, puede sentir sus mejillas cobrando color a pesar de sus mejores intentos; el frío de afuera olvidado ahora con toda su piel hormigueando por el calor de la autoconciencia.

Shizuo toma un respiro. “Izaya--”

“Quiero decir”, dice Izaya, tan repentinamente que no hay ningún intento que pueda hacer en un tono casual, ninguna oportunidad para quitar la descarga de pánico del sonido de su voz. “Sería difícil ni siquiera tener un mejor amigo.” Alcanza las piedras de Go desalineadas, las desliza de vuelta a su lugar con un dedo presionado contra cada una de ellas. “Tendría que volver a jugar Go contra mí mismo, ya sabes.”

“Ah”, dice Shizuo. “Cierto.” No parece completamente convencido -- hay un zumbido bajo su voz que suena como escepticismo -- pero Izaya no levanta la vista para encontrarse con su mirada, no cuando no puede reunir ni siquiera un sonrisa forzada para dejar de lado la sospecha. Hay otro momento de quietud, y entonces Shizuo dice: “Ahí no es donde estaban esas piezas”, con un intento tan impresionante de un tono normal que Izaya ni siquiera lo pone en evidencia.

“¿Oh?” Dice en su lugar, el alivio arrastrando una sonrisa sobre su cara que puede convertir en una sonrisa burlona mientras levanta la vista a través de su cabello hacia Shizuo. “¿Estás tratando de hacer trampa para tener ventaja ahora?”

“No estoy haciendo trampa”, insiste Shizuo, frunciéndole el ceño al tablero. “ _ Tú  _ no  _ estás _ poniéndolas de vuelta en su lugar correcto, ¿no te hace eso el tramposo?”

“Eso es exactamente lo que una persona inescrupulosa  _ diría _ .” Izaya suspira con fingida resignación. “Es terrible que un ejemplo de virtud como yo tenga que intentar mantenerte a raya de esta manera.”

La risa de Shizuo es brillante, sale de él con tanta fuerza que logra verdadera sinceridad, despojada de la incomodidad aún desvaneciéndose del espacio entre ellos. “ _ Eres _ un ejemplo de virtud”, se burla. “¿Cómo exactamente estás definiendo esas palabras?”

“De la misma forma en que siempre han sido”, le dice Izaya. “¿Tampoco recuerdas el vocabulario, Shizuo?”

“Cállate”, dice Shizuo, y se estira para alcanzar el borde del tablero de Go y volcarlo completamente para dispersar el patrón de las piezas sobre la parte superior del kotatsu. “Solo empezaremos de nuevo.”

“Aun así perderás”, le dice Izaya. Cuando inclina su pie de lado puede atrapar su peso contra el interior de la rodilla de Shizuo, puede patear con la presión suficiente como para mover la pierna de Shizuo por una pulgada. “Reiniciar no te salvará de tu destino.”

“Sí, seguro”, dice Shizuo, sonando mucho menos convencido de lo que debería. “Trata de ganar sin hacer trampa esta vez y admitiré mi derrota.”

  
“Tus acusaciones me hieren”, arrastra Izaya, y alcanza una de las piezas resbaladas para colocarla contra el tablero vacío. “Como si necesitara hacer trampa para ganar contra ti.”

Shizuo gruñe y balancea su pierna para golpearla contra la cadera de Izaya; Izaya solo se ríe y se inclina más fuerte en el contacto mientras Shizuo toma una pieza de las suyas para hacer su movimiento. Con la distracción de la presión casi puede ignorar el conocimiento formándose por el peso en su pecho, casi puede alejar el sabor de la palabra  _ amor _ como veneno sobre su lengua, casi puede evadir la epifanía inminente derramando pánico a través de sus venas.

Cree que enfrentar su propia muerte sería más fácil que enfrentar la verdad.


	36. Momentáneo

“No puedo creer que este lugar exista”, dice Kadota desde el extremo más alejado de la manta de picnic extendida bajo los árboles de cerezo. “¿Cómo te enteraste de esto, Orihara?”

“Eso es confidencial”, le informa Izaya, mostrándole una sonrisa a Kadota que pasaría por sincera excepto bajo el escrutinio más cercano. “Si revelara todos mis secretos por nada, me quedaría sin trabajo, Dotachin.”

“Es curioso que seas el único con trabajo cuando aún te queda otro año de secundaria por terminar”, observa Shinra, sonando tan sinceramente divertido como si realmente encontrara la situación entretenida. “Deberías ser tú el que se gradúe y no nosotros.”

“Tienes razón”, concuerda Izaya, despacio, como si estuviera considerando la idea. “Tal vez simplemente deje de ir a clases el año que viene. No es como si estuviera ganando nada de ellas en este punto.”

Una mano aterriza en su cabello, agitando sus mechones con la fuerza suficiente como para actuar como un empujón tanto como un contacto casual. “No bromees”, gruñe Shizuo en el hombro de Izaya. “Será mejor que sigas yendo a clases el próximo año.”

“¿Quién va a obligarme?” Pregunta Izaya, apenas dándole una mirada de reojo por el ceño fruncido que Shizuo le está dirigiendo. “Vas a estar muy ocupado trabajando como para pensar en lo que estoy haciendo con mi día.”

“La escuela es importante”, le dice Shizuo. “No puedes simplemente dejar de asistir en tu tercer año porque estás aburrido.”

_ Shizuo tiene razón _ , Celty apunta desde el borde delantero de la manta, girándose para ofrecer la pantalla de su celular a la conversación.  _ No deberías abandonar tu educación _ .

Izaya suspira con tanto melodrama como puede juntar en el sonido. “Supongo que tienes razón”, admite, y la mano de Shizuo se afloja en su cabello, deslizándose sobre las hebras en un contacto tan cuidadoso que es casi gentil antes de que el toque se aleje por completo. “Aunque esperaba más mentes abiertas de la legendaria jinete de negro y el hombre más fuerte de Ikebukuro.”

“Celty es una buena chica”, declara Shinra desde el borde de la manta. Está sonriéndole a Celty en lugar de mirar de vuelta a Izaya; y cuando se mueve es para inclinarse de lado en un intento de aterrizar sobre el regazo de la otra. No es su primer intento en la tarde más de lo que es el primer brazo levantado de Celty para agarrar su hombro y sostenerlo mientras escribe rápidamente en el teclado de su celular y lo levanta para él. Shinra se endereza sin ningún descontento aparente; por la sonrisa aún aferrándose a su rostro, Izaya espera otro intento dentro de los próximos cinco minutos. “Lo más asombroso de ella es lo realista que es.”

“Estoy de acuerdo”, arrastra Izaya. “Ese es  _ definitivamente _ el aspecto más sorprendente.” Celty se voltea hacia él tan bruscamente que Izaya no necesita su celular para entender el equivalente de la mirada feroz que le está dando; le muestra los bordes afilados de una sonrisa mientras Shinra se tumba de costado, aterrizando su cabeza contra el regazo de Celty antes de que esta pueda voltearse para escribir en protesta. Kadota suspira, Izaya se ríe, y el amigo de Kadota, Togusa, se remueve de la siesta a la que derivó tiempo después de que terminaran los sándwiches y los termos con té que empacaron para el viaje para ver las sakura.

“En serio”, dice Shizuo, con la suavidad suficiente como para que Izaya apenas lo oiga y su discurso no sea notado bajo el gemido de Shinra protestando a Celty por desalojarlo de sus piernas. “ _ Seguirás _ yendo a clases, ¿verdad?”

Izaya lo mira de reojo, considerando a Shizuo sin girar por completo la cabeza hacia el otro. Shizuo lo está mirando, con la boca arrastrándose en un ceño demasiado suave para convertir sus ojos en algo más que la oscuridad de la preocupación; hay un pétalo atrapado en su cabello, enredado entre hebras amarillas por la fuerza del viento que se atrapa en ellas cada pocos minutos para recordarles que aún es primavera y no todavía el calor de un completo verano.

“Probablemente”, admite Izaya y estira la mano para liberar el rosa del cabello de Shizuo. “Puedo decirte que lo haré, si eso te hace sentir mejor.”

Shizuo suspira. “Quiero que me digas la verdad”, dice. Mueve su brazo y apoya la mano contra la manta justo detrás de la cadera de Izaya; cuando se inclina de lado, su hombro choca contra el de Izaya. “Y que te alejes de los problemas.”

“Eres tan exigente”, responde Izaya. Curva sus dedos contra su palma para presionar el pétalo contra su piel y aparta la vista de la mirada de Shizuo, observando la pálida neblina de color aferrándose a los árboles frente a ellos. “Puedo hacer uno de ellos, no ambos.”

La risa de Shizuo es corta y aguda y tan cercana que Izaya puede sentir su movimiento agitar su cabello. “Estás mintiendo, ¿no es así?”

Izaya sonríe sin volver a mirarlo. “Has aprendido”, dice, e inclina su peso hacia atrás, hasta que sus hombros se están presionando contra el brazo de Shizuo detrás de él. Shizuo se mueve, pero no para alejarse; solo para inclinarse de costado, hasta que la presión de su hombro sirve como contrapunto para el ángulo del hombro de Izaya. Izaya se apoya contra el brazo de Shizuo y aprieta los dedos contra el pétalo de cereza, y no levanta la vista para ver la forma en que Shizuo lo está mirando.

Puede adivinarlo, de todos modos.


	37. No sospechoso

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No saben la cantidad de veces que tuve que cambiar 'hombro' por 'hombre'. Es que a veces no sé escribir, en serio.

Izaya abandona las clases dentro de la primera semana de su tercer año.

La escuela sola es exactamente tan aburrida como la recuerda durante su último año de escuela intermedia. La información cubierta durante sus cursos es tan poco interesante e irrelevante como siempre, y sin una audiencia a la hora del almuerzo, incluso los chismes que reúne de conversaciones escuchadas por casualidad en la entrada o los pasillos pierden más de la mitad de su interés. Caminar a casa es la parte más dura; las cuadras de la escuela a su casa se sienten más largas que nunca, aun con la ayuda de unos audífonos y un disco descargado para amenizar el tiempo. Shizuo está totalmente ausente, citando las horas desafortunadas en su nuevo trabajo por su indisponibilidad en las tardes y rehusándose a responder los mensajes de Izaya durante las mañanas de escuela salvo para ofrecer variaciones cortas de  _ presta antención a la clase _ para cualquier burla que Izaya intenta. Para el martes, Izaya ha dejado de mensajearle solo por despecho, pero las clases no son más interesantes aun cuando les brinda toda su atención, y cuando la hora del almuerzo llega, vuelve a desplazarse por los sitios web en su celular, lo que le ofrece una mínima distracción y menos información. Ayuda un poco; le deja sentarse en los primeros días de clase solo para derrocar las expectativas de Shizuo de que abandonará. Y entonces, el jueves, se levanta en la mañana con su alarma, y se pone la chaqueta negra en lugar del abrigo azul, y sale a deambular por la ciudad.

No hay mucho que escuchar en las calles. La mejor fuente de información que Izaya tiene ahora proviene de los diversos foros en línea que habitualmente frecuenta, y aquellos que ha mantenido como la única fuente continua de interés en la escasez de interacción social en la que ha estado desde que se graduaron los otros tres chicos. Sin embargo, aún es más divertido estar en el centro de la ciudad que en casa, especialmente con el frío del invierno cediendo paso a los primeros rayos del sol cálido verano, por lo que Izaya lleva su celular y a sí mismo al segundo piso de la cafetería, con vista al cruce principal del centro y se instala en un sitio junto a la ventana, donde puede observar el tráfico del mediodía en las calles de abajo mientras se desplaza por las publicaciones de los foros y las salas de chat para descubrir cuál es el nuevo trabajo de Shizuo.

No toma mucho tiempo. Puede que haya una afluencia de empleados nuevos con la oleada de recién graduados buscando independencia financiera, pero es fácil pasar por alto el efusivo deleite por el nuevo cajero sexy de la librería y las últimas incorporaciones al maid-café. Es más preocupación que emoción lo que Izaya busca, y entonces lo encuentra: una queja sobre el delincuente trabajando en el bar a las afueras de la ciudad, con el cabello decolorado y más gusto por discutir que por los cócteles. Izaya guarda la dirección, cierra su teléfono, y pasa los siguientes treinta minutos terminando su té tan lentamente como puede antes de dejar su asiento en la esquina y caminar hacia la plaza principal para poder serpentear hacia el bar.

Es un establecimiento elegante, mucho mejor de lo que Izaya había esperado del lugar de empleo de Shizuo. Los callejones de ambos lados están libres de borrachos o pandilleros, un logro no insignificante por los ocupantes habituales de las calles del centro, y cuando Izaya abre la puerta, se encuentra con un hombre que aparece de las sombras tan suavemente que Izaya ni siquiera lo ve hasta que está de repente está ahí, posicionándose a sí mismo para bloquear el paso de Izaya en el espacio principal.

“Disculpa”, dice, en una voz que no suena en absoluto como una disculpa. “Me temo que eres demasiado joven para entrar. ¿No deberías estar en la escuela, chico?”

Izaya lo contempla. Luce adecuadamente amenazante, en un modo mejor demostrado por un traje a medida que por bíceps abultados. Pero Izaya sabe quién debe ser el dueño de este bar, si los callejones vacíos son una indicación, y eso significa:

“No hoy”, arrastra. “Es feriado. Creí que podría venir y ver si Shiki-san estaba por aquí.”

El hombre parpadea, con la expresión librándose tan abruptamente de su adoptada amenaza que luce perplejo por un momento. “¿Shiki te envió?”

“No, no”, dice Izaya, ondeando una mano para negar la declaración. “Estaba pensando en ponerme al día con él, si estaba adentro.”

“No hoy”, responde el otro hombre. Incluso su voz se ha aligerado; suena más cálida ahora, casi amigable en respuesta a la pregunta implícita de Izaya. “Normalmente no viene hasta más tarde en la noche, si lo hace en lo absoluto.”

“Eso es muy malo”, dice Izaya. “Quizás tenga más suerte con uno de mis otros conocidos. ¿Oí que tienen un nuevo barman?”

“Oh, claro.” El hombre da un paso al costado y gesticula vagamente hacia la sombría iluminación del interior. “Detrás del mostrador, el lugar habitual.”

“Claro”, dice Izaya. “Gracias.” Da un paso hacia adelante y solo parpadea para enfocar su visión en el interior del bar cuando una mano se cierra en su hombro.

“Oye.” El hombre está ojeándolo, entrecerrando su mirada en la cara de Izaya como si estuviera tratando de ubicarlo. “¿Conoces al chico Heiwajima?”

“Desafortunadamente”, dice Izaya. “¿Qué, ya mató a alguien?”

“Mierda”, dice el hombre. “Eres Orihara Izaya, ¿no es así?”

Izaya sonríe. “¿Qué me delató?”

“Maldición.” La mano en el hombro de Izaya cae, el hombre retrocede; está sonriendo ahora, con la expresión de verdadera sinceridad de tal forma que es extraña de ver en la cara de un adulto, mucho menos de uno sirviendo como seguridad para un bar perteneciente a los Awakusu. “Me estaba preguntando cuándo podría conocerte. Adelante, entra, quédate tanto como gustes.”

“Gracias”, arrastra Izaya, y se gira para seguir la sugerencia del otro y procede a entrar al bar.

El salón está casi vacío a esta hora del día. Solo hay unos cuantos clientes esparcidos en las mesas más alejadas del cuarto, todos metidos en intensas conversaciones con otros que son tan suaves que Izaya está seguro de que podría pasar y no oír ni una sola palabra dicha. Pero no está interesado en obtener información, así que no intenta introducirse en ninguna de las discusiones; va hacia el mostrador, donde no hay compañía en lo absoluto a excepción del familiar cabello rubio del barman. Shizuo está mirando sus manos, frunciendo el ceño concentrado en lo que sea que esté tratando de hacer; él no ve a Izaya llegar, ni siquiera echa un vistazo hasta que Izaya dice: “Imagina encontrarte en un lugar como este”, con la mejor imitación ronroneante de un coqueteo que puede manejar.

La cabeza de Shizuo se levanta de inmediato, lo que sea que está haciendo en el mostrador completamente olvidado por la mirada de ojos muy abiertos que le da a Izaya. Por un momento, solo el asombro cruza su rostro; entonces Izaya ve a su frente arrugarse, observa la boca de Shizuo sumergirse en un ceño, y para cuando vuelve a la coherencia de “ _ Izaya _ ”, Izaya está sonriendo con diversión en el borde del mostrador del bar. “¿Qué estás  _ haciendo _ aquí?”

“¿No estás contento de verme?” Izaya no responde. “Han pasado días, esperaba que estuvieras anhelando el placer de mi compañía en este punto.”

“Estamos en el medio del día”, le informa Shizuo. “¿No deberías estar en la escuela?”

Izaya sonríe. “Es feriado.”

“No lo es.”

“Lo es para mí.” Izaya apoya un brazo sobre el mostrador para sostener su peso mientras se inclina tan lejos del borde como puede para mirar con atención las sombras frente a Shizuo. “¿Qué estás haciendo, Shizuo? Eso luce como si estuvieras tratando de envenenar a alguien.”

“Cállate”, dice Shizuo sin ninguna mordacidad en sus palabras. “Ni siquiera deberías estar aquí, no tienes la edad suficiente para entrar.”

“Tú tampoco.” Izaya se endereza de su inclinación sobre el mostrador, se desliza una pulgada al costado para encaramarse al borde de un taburete en su lugar. “¿Cómo demonios lograste conseguir este trabajo? Apuesto a que  _ yo _ podría hacer un mejor cóctel que tú.”

“Me están entrenando”, le informa Shizuo. “Dijeron que necesitaban la ayuda y que valdría la pena el esfuerzo de enseñarme.”

Hay tensión a lo largo de los hombros de Shizuo, una nota de tensión defensiva bajo su voz. Izaya muestra una sonrisa. “No está yendo bien, ¿entonces?”

“Silencio.” Shizuo cierra los dedos en la copa medio llena frente a él y se estira para tirarla completamente. “¿Cómo descubriste que estaba trabajando aquí?”

“Chismes”, dice Izaya sucintamente. “No hay tantos barman demasiado jóvenes con el cabello decolorado rubio en Ikebukuro que pasen sin ser notados.” Apoya el codo contra el mostrador y se inclina para acortar la distancia entre ellos y tocar con sus dedos el oscuro borde del chaleco de Shizuo. “Un uniforme, ¿eh?”

“Sí.” La tela es pesada bajo el toque de Izaya, la suavidad otorgada es suficiente como para hablar de cuán caro debe ser si las líneas elegantes de la forma en que se encajan en los hombros y la cintura de Shizuo no bastan. “Salí del Raijin y me metí en este.”

Izaya levanta la mano, se estira para cepillar las yemas de sus dedos contra la oscuridad del lazo centrado en el cuello blanco de Shizuo. Puede ver el movimiento de Shizuo tragando ante el contacto, puede ver el pequeño movimiento cuando su barbilla sube por media pulgada como si estuviera ofreciendo la garganta ante la contemplación de Izaya. Izaya mira lo oscuro del lazo, lo blanco de la camisa, la palidez de la piel de Shizuo; y entonces deja caer su mano, se recuesta en el mostrador, y deja que su sonrisa ladeada se arrastre por su rostro sin ninguna indicación del rubor que está haciendo que su chaqueta parezca de repente demasiado pesada contra su piel.

“Se ve bien”, le dice a Shizuo. “Debería preguntar si los Awakusu pueden darte un montón completo para que puedas tener extras.”

La frente de Shizuo vuelve a arrugarse. “¿Los Awakusu? ¿Qué tiene que ver la yakuza con esto?”

Izaya alza una ceja y se inclina para balancear la barbilla contra el soporte de su mano. “Shizuo”, dice, lento, paciente y burlón. “¿Cómo crees que entré aquí?”

La mirada de Shizuo salta hacia la puerta, su rostro aflojándose en líneas de epifanía lentamente levantadas. “Oh.” Luego, mientras se balancea en sus talones: “ _ Oh _ .”

“Es probablemente la razón por la que te contrataron”, le dice Izaya, no molestándose en caer en el siseo revelador de un susurro. “Dado que no pueden obtener ninguna información de ti por los medios habituales.”

Shizuo le da una mirada. “Quieres decir de ti.”

Izaya le sonríe. “¿Cómo lo adivinaste?”

“Mierda.” Shizuo vuelve a mirar la entrada y la sombra casi invisible del hombre parado junto a ella; Izaya puede ver la incertidumbre parpadear en su rostro y la tensión contra la curva de sus labios. “¿Debería--”

“No te molestes”, Izaya lo interrumpe. Shizuo vuelve a mirarlo, con la boca aún apretada por la preocupación, e Izaya continúa hablando en el mismo tono deliberadamente no sospechoso que usó antes. “Los Awakusu están involucrados en casi todos los negocios de la ciudad, ya sea directa o indirectamente. Si estás trabajando, no serás capaz de evitarlos por completo, y podría ser mucho más peligroso que ser entrenado para atender un bar en un agradable lugar como este.”

Shizuo estrecha sus ojos en él. “¿En cuántos bares has  _ estado _ , Izaya?”

Izaya muestra sus dientes en una sonrisa nuevamente. “El punto es que no te preocupes por eso”, dice, y se estira de vuelta sobre el mostrador para chocar su pulgar contra el chaleco de Shizuo otra vez. “Además, el uniforme es elegante. Te hace lucir casi como un humano, después de todo.”

“Cállate”, le dice Shizuo, e Izaya se ríe y se inclina hacia atrás sobre el taburete.

“Deberías hacerme algo”, sugiere. “Probaré lo peor que tengas, déjame ver cuánto talento natural tienes.”

Shizuo lo fulmina con la mirada. “De ninguna manera”, dice. “Ni siquiera tienes dieciocho todavía, no voy a proveerte alcohol mientras estoy en el  _ trabajo _ .”

Izaya se encoge de hombros. “A nadie aquí le importaría. Todos ellos saben quién soy.”

“Eso no es tranquilizador”, le dice Shizuo. “Deberías estar en  _ clase _ , no afuera haciendo tratos con el bajo mundo de Ikebukuro.”

“No lo estoy”, dice Izaya. “Me estoy tomando un día libre para visitar a mi amigo en su nuevo empleo.” Inclina la cabeza de lado, arrastra la sonrisa ampliamente sobre su rostro. “Podría estar metiéndome en todo tipo de problemas sin ti. ¿No te alegra que viniera a visitarte en su lugar?”

Shizuo mira a Izaya, su ceño fruncido se afloja por un instante, entonces agacha la cabeza, su cabello cae sobre su rostro, y cuando dice “Sí”, Izaya puede sentir el zumbido del sonido recorrer por completo su cuerpo. “Es bueno verte.”

Izaya toma un respiro, lo siente luchar contra la tensión en su garganta, pero cuando dice “Me extrañaste”, la burla cantarina de sus palabras sale tan fácilmente como si estuviera perfectamente calmado, como si la sonrisa burlona con la que saluda a Shizuo cuando el otro levanta la mirada es toda su reacción. Shizuo le frunce el ceño, e Izaya se ríe, y si Shizuo piensa en el hecho de que fue Izaya quien vino a buscarlo y no al revés, no dice nada, e Izaya no lo menciona.


	38. Apreciar

“Aprecio que hayas venido tan tarde”, dice Shiki mientras escolta a Izaya de regreso a las puertas delanteras de la sede de Awakusu-kai, seguido por su siempre presente y silencioso par de amenazadores guardaespaldas. “Las llamadas y los mensajes de texto son ciertamente más convenientes, pero es mejor dejar sin grabar algunas líneas de investigación salvo para aquellos involucrados.”

“Por supuesto”, concuerda Izaya con suavidad. “No hay ningún problema en absoluto, siempre me alegra ayudar cuando puedo.”

“Ciertamente estamos agradecidos contigo por ello.” Shiki abre la puerta hacia la oscura calle del exterior y la mantiene abierta para Izaya. “Tendré los fondos transferidos por la mañana como de costumbre.”

“Excelente.” Izaya baja por los escalones de la entrada de dos en dos, pivotando sobre su talón en el último para inclinarse en una reverencia solo parcialmente sincera en lugar de burlona. “Es un placer hacer negocios con usted, por supuesto.”

“Sí.” Shiki mira de soslayo la calle, sus ojos estrechándose por la tenue iluminación en la vía principal. “¿Te gustaría una escolta? Es pasado el toque de queda, después de todo.”

Izaya rechaza la oferta. “Puedo volver a casa por mi cuenta a salvo.” Muestra los dientes en una sonrisa deliberadamente calculada para ser tan viciosa como sea posible. “Estoy seguro de poder tratar con cualquier problema con el que me encuentre.”

“Claro”, acepta Shiki, y retrocede por la puerta. “Estaremos en contacto.”

“Noches”, devuelve Izaya, y luego Shiki deja que la puerta se cierre y se queda solo en la vereda oscura.

Las calles están transitadas aun a esta hora de la noche, bulliciosas por la multitud que siempre tiene algo que hacer independientemente de dónde se ponga el sol en el cielo; es fácil para Izaya perderse entre ellos, pasar como uno de los adultos con todo el derecho de salir a esta hora de la noche. Sabe cómo moverse con un propósito, con un peso en sus pisadas y una firmeza en su mirada que lo hacen ver como si tuviera lugares a los que ir y cosas que hacer, y eso le evita ser detenido por cualquiera que no sea el más agresivo de los policías. Y de hecho, logra atravesar las calles principales del centro de la ciudad sin ningún problema, incluso cruzando junto a un somnoliento oficial en un punto sin un parpadeo de atención del hombre. No es hasta que ha alcanzado los alrededores del centro que Izaya deja que su paso se alivie de la atención enfocada, deja caer su movimiento en el ocioso salto que prefiere mientras maniobra a través de una formación mínima de ciudadanos nocturnos. Solo está estirando la mano dentro de su bolsillo para encontrar su celular y empezar a mirar las publicaciones del foro cuando hay un grito detrás de él. “¡ _ Oye _ !”, lanzado lo suficientemente fuerte como para sobrellevar la distancia.

La espina dorsal de Izaya se eriza. No tiene ninguna razón real para creer que el hablador le está hablando, excepto que la multitud está alejándose de él, los extraños lo están viendo y agachándose lejos, y puede oír pisadas acercándose por la vereda detrás de él. Suelta el agarre de su celular y, en cambio, alcanza el otro peso en su bolsillo, y no se voltea; es más fácil obtener el elemento sorpresa si su atacante piensa que está desprevenido.

Puede escuchar la pisadas acercándose, cayendo lo bastante ruidosas como para que el otro deba estar acercándose casi en una carrera. Izaya curva sus dedos alrededor del mango en su bolsillo, estabiliza su agarre para no perderlo cuando se mueva. La adrenalina está recorriendo su espina dorsal, acelerando su respiración y martillando en su pulso con fuerza, y entonces hay un toque en su hombro y se está moviendo de golpe, girando sobre un talón y sacando el cuchillo en su mano de su bolsillo, al mismo tiempo en que la hoja se abre bajo su pulgar. El movimiento es rápido como un látigo, tan bien ejecutado como para ser casi instintivo, hasta que Izaya ve realmente quién está parado detrás de él y procesa la falta de amenaza ofrecida y no tiene tiempo para abortar la oscilación de su mano. Lo mejor que puede hacer es tropezar hacia atrás, lanzar todo su cuerpo atrás dado que no puede detener el movimiento de su brazo, y Shizuo está retrocediendo en la otra dirección, saliendo de rango mientras sus ojos se ensanchan por el repentino peligro del cuchillo en la mano de Izaya.

“ _ Mierda _ ”, jadea, y el equilibrio de Izaya cae de debajo de él, sus pies resbalan contra la vereda y lo dejan caer hacia atrás. Consigue que su mano atrape el primer peso del impacto, pero aún es suficiente para sacudirse hasta su hombro incluso antes de que aterrice contundentemente fuerte en su cadera. Su aliento deja sus pulmones en una ráfaga de dolor, su atención se disipa por un instante, y entonces Shizuo vuelve a acercársele, cayendo en una rodilla frente a él antes de que Izaya haya aclarado su visión.

“Qué  _ mierda _ , Izaya”, logra decir Shizuo, la conmoción y preocupación luchando en sus rasgos. “¿Estás bien?”

“Bien”, logra decir Izaya, y empuja contra la hoja para encerrarla en el mango. Lo hace tan rápido como puede, pero aun así la atención de Shizuo salta hacia el arma, su boca aún se tensa en un ceño mientras Izaya lo desliza de vuelta a su bolsillo. “Podrías intentar ser un poco menos intimidante cuando dices hola, Shizuo.”

“No creí que fueras a empujar un  _ cuchillo _ hacia mí”, Shizuo le gruñe, pero la ira debajo de su voz está más que deshecha por cuán amplios están sus ojos por la preocupación. “¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?”

“Todo tipo de cosas”, dice Izaya, y se incorpora de la vereda, se pone de pie sin sostener la mirada de Shizuo. Su cadera duele por el movimiento -- puede sentir la presión de un moretón bajando por el exterior de su pierna -- pero no se encoge para revelarlo, ni siquiera espera que Shizuo se pare antes de girarse para continuar caminando por la vereda. Shizuo debe ponerse de pie con mucha más prisa y trotar para alcanzar el paso de Izaya; Izaya no se voltea esta vez, no levanta la mirada incluso cuando Shizuo camina junto a él.

“No se supone que salgas tan tarde”, le dice Shizuo. Está girado hacia Izaya, con los hombros inclinados hasta que el otro no puede ver a nadie más de ese lado por el patrón en blanco y negro del uniforme de Shizuo. “Ya pasó el toque de queda.”

“¿En serio?” Pregunta Izaya, dándole una mirada de reojo para igualar el borde afilado de la sonrisa burlona que le da. “Me meto en tantos problemas sin ti que ni siquiera puedo saber la hora.”

“No bromees”, le dice Shizuo. “¿Qué estabas  _ haciendo _ ?”

“Negocios”, dice Izaya categóricamente. “Estaba trabajando al igual que tú.”

“Mi trabajo no requiere que lleve un  _ arma  _ conmigo.”

Izaya resopla una risa en la vereda. “Por supuesto que no. Tú eres un arma por sí solo, no necesitas nada más que tu cuerpo para defenderte.”

“ _ Tú _ no deberías tener que defenderte en lo absoluto.” La voz de Shizuo es áspera, la grava arrastrándose en la parte posterior de su garganta; hay un toque en el hombro de Izaya, un momento fantasmal de contacto antes de que vuelva a alejarse. “Deberías estar a salvo en casa.”

“Si quisiera estar a salvo, no sería amigo tuyo”, le informa Izaya a Shizuo, y entonces levanta la mirada, encontrando la preocupación en los ojos de Shizuo con un borde bajo su propia mirada. “¿Por qué crees que te hablé en la escuela intermedia en primer lugar?”

Es más honesto de lo que pretendía ser. Es el dolor, piensa, el dolor pinchando toda su pierna ahora, hasta que tiene que rechinar los dientes para mantener su paso normal contra el ardor de la agonía asentándose en la parte baja de su espalda; la distracción de hacer eso a un lado lo deja con muy poca atención que prestarle a cualquier otra cosa, incluyendo el mitigar demasiada sinceridad en la seguridad de al menos una media mentira. Pero las palabras salen antes de que pueda detenerlas, afiladas con el borde de la verdad debajo de ellas, e Izaya solo tiene tiempo de ver la expresión de Shizuo caer en una sorpresa abierta antes de que vuelva a bajar la mirada hacia la vereda y apriete la mandíbula contra el silbido de dolor que lo amenaza con cada paso.

Hay una pausa. Izaya está agradecido por el silencio, contento por el enfoque que le permite dedicarse a mantener un ritmo normal; piensa que está haciendo un buen trabajo a pesar del dolor, pero entonces Shizuo se aclara la garganta, y cuando dice: “Estás cojeando”, Izaya se estremece como si fuera un golpe.

“No lo estoy”, dice, es la mentira más descarada que ha dicho en todo el día. “Estás imaginando cosas.”

Shizuo no vuelve a hablar; solo estira la mano y balancea sus nudillos contra la cadera de Izaya gentilmente. La visión de Izaya se enciende en rojo, el apoyo de su pierna entera se dobla, y se está tropezando en peligro de caer nuevamente cuando Shizuo lo agarra del brazo.

“Eres un mentiroso”, le dice Shizuo, la declaración saliendo con sorprendente gentileza de su lengua. “No puedes caminar así a casa. Déjame cargarte.”

Izaya fuerza una risa sin levantar la vista del ajuste del agarre demasiado apretado de Shizuo en su brazo. “¿Qué, quieres interpretar al héroe en lugar de al monstruo?”

“ _ Izaya _ ”, dice Shizuo, tan bruscamente que Izaya alza la vista involuntariamente, su atención forzada a lo alto por el borde de emoción en la lengua de Shizuo. Shizuo lo está mirando fijamente; por todos los medios, sus ojos deberían verse casi negros, ensombrecidos como están por su cabello y la tenue iluminación de las farolas, pero están captando la luz de algún lugar que Izaya no puede determinar y convirtiéndose en la sombra de un chocolate amargo o un café dulce. Está frunciendo el ceño, su boca está apretada en una irritación familiar, pero no es suficiente para compensar el enfoque en sus ojos, no lo suficiente como para enfríar el calor que ruboriza repentina e inevitablemente los pómulos de Izaya. “ _ Déjame hacerlo _ .”

Izaya tiene que tragar la tensión en su garganta, tiene que respirar con fuerza antes de poder encontrar el espacio suficiente en su lengua para lograr un tono lo bastante informal. “Bueno, si vas a  _ insistir _ .”

“Bien”, dice Shizuo, y se gira, rompiendo la intensidad de su mirada y ofreciendo sus hombros hacia Izaya en su lugar. Se arrodilla contra la vereda, apoyándose para estabilizarse, e Izaya alcanza el hombro de Shizuo para equilibrar su peso contra el otro mientras se acerca lo suficiente com para inclinarse contra las líneas limpias y negras del chaleco de Shizuo. Shizuo es cálido al tacto, el resplandor de su piel suficiente como para sentirlo incluso a través de la capa de tela sobre sus hombros, y luego está estirando la mano sin esperar a que el otro se estabilice para encajar sus brazos debajo de las rodillas de Izaya. Los brazos de Izaya terminan alrededor de los hombros de Shizuo, con la cara presionada contra el cabello del otro, y entonces Shizuo pregunta: “¿Listo?”, y se mueve sin esperar respuesta, poniéndose de pie tan fluidamente como si no estuviera cargando a Izaya en lo absoluto. El equilibrio de Izaya se tambalea, su cuerpo se tensa por el pánico instintivo, pero entonces Shizuo está de pie y continúa caminando por la vereda y solo la carrera frenética de los latidos del corazón Izaya se queda para distraerlo de la forma en que Shizuo se siente contra él.

“Agárrate mejor”, dice Shizuo. Es extraño escucharlo hablar así, cuando Izaya puede sentir el ronroneo de la voz del otro contra su pecho presionado al ras de la espalda de Shizuo. “Vas a caerte así. ¿Nunca antes habías tenido un paseo a cuestas?”

“No.” Izaya se mueve hacia adelante, empujando contra el agarre de Shizuo en sus rodillas por un momento para acercarse; Shizuo gira la cabeza para liberar su cabello e Izaya ajusta ambos brazos alrededor del cuello de Shizuo, sosteniéndose lo bastante estrechamente como para que su boca esté a pulgadas del brillante cabello amarillo de Shizuo. “¿Quién me habría dado uno exactamente?”

“Eh”, dice Shizuo. “Solía llevar a Kasuka de regreso del parque así a veces.” Cambia su agarre nuevamente; por un minuto, Izaya puede sentir cada uno de los dedos de Shizuo presionando contra su muslo. El calor del contacto persiste incluso después de que Shizuo ha vuelto a un agarre más gentil. “Pesas incluso menos de lo que él solía pesar.”

“O eres más fuerte”, sugiere Izaya. “Que Dios nos ayude a todos si tu fuerza crece junto con todo el resto de ti.”

“Cállate”, le dice Shizuo, pero está sonriendo, Izaya puede ver el borde de su sonrisa si la busca. “Al menos espera a quejarte hasta que no te estés beneficiando activamente de ello.”

“¿Dónde estaría la diversión en eso?” Pregunta Izaya, pero se queda en silencio de todos modos; hay mucho a lo que prestarle atención sin la charla, incluso además del latido sordo del moretón asentándose en su cadera. Shizuo es como una pared contra él, el movimiento de sus hombros mientras camina aparentemente no afectado por el peso extra de Izaya contra su espalda; Izaya puede sentir el movimiento de la camisa de Shizuo contra la suya, puede respirar la débil insinuación del humo del bar aferrándose al cabello de Shizuo. Cuando Shizuo ajusta su agarre en las piernas de Izaya, Izaya puede sentir dolor en el interior de sus mulos, puede sentir la tensión de tener las piernas abiertas de forma inusualmente amplia para que encajen alrededor de la cintura de Shizuo.

“¿Es esa realmente la razón?” Pregunta Shizuo de repente y las palabras son tan sorprendentes en medio de toda la distracción de Izaya que ni siquiera puede ubicar el tema por un momento. “La razón por la que te hiciste mi amigo en la escuela intermedia. ¿Porque era fuerte?”

Izaya puede saborear sus latidos golpeando rápida y sordamente en la parte posterior de su lengua. “Por supuesto”, dice, sintiendo toda su piel erizarse ante el recuerdo de ello, con ese primer choque emocionante al ver a un chico hacer algo que ningún humano debería ser capaz de hacer tan casualmente como respirar. “Creí que lo sabías.”

“Debería haberlo adivinado probablemente”, admite Shizuo. “Realmente eres un adicto a la adrenalina, ¿no es así?”

Izaya sonríe contra el cabello de Shizuo y agacha la cabeza para chocar su frente contra la parte posterior de la cabeza de Shizuo. “Y pensar que solo te tomó seis años descubrirlo.”

“Eres tan mocoso”, le dice Shizuo. “Debería soltarte y dejarte cojear a casa, después de todo.”

“Probablemente”, concuerda Izaya y Shizuo se ríe, el sonido retumbando a través del pecho de Izaya como si pudiera sentir el placer de segunda mano. Hay otra pausa, otra media cuadra avanzando hacia adelante, y entonces:

“A nadie le ha gustado nunca eso de mí”, áspero, bajo, tan silencioso que Izaya apenas puede oír las palabras por cuán lejos está inclinada la cabeza de Shizuo hacia adelante.

Izaya mira fijamente la parte posterior de la cabeza de Shizuo, siente el ritmo de la zancada del otro en el respaldo de los hombros de Shizuo debajo de él, en el agarre fácil que Shizuo está manteniendo en sus rodillas. Le toma tres intentos conseguir el aire suficiente para hablar, pero al menos llegan silenciosamente, y Shizuo no ve la tensión en su expresión mientras Izaya lucha por encontrar las palabras correctas y el tono correcto para ellas.

“A mí me gusta”, finalmente logra decir, sintiendo las palabras retorcidas y tensas en su garganta hasta el punto en que no sabe cómo salen, hasta que no puede escuchar su sonido por el zumbido de su corazón latiendo rápidamente en sus oídos. “Después de todo, estaría cojeando de vuelta a casa si no fueras tan fenómeno.”

“Ni siquiera eres tan pesado”, le informa Shizuo. “Si no fueras tan delgado, quizás esto sería más impresionante.”

Izaya sonríe. “Quizás”, dice, y vuelve a agachar la cabeza hacia adelante para presionar su rostro contra la calidez suave del cabello de Shizuo.

Cuando respira, puede saborear el verano en sus labios.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un paseo a cuestas es un paseo a caballito, pero como no veía a Shizuo diciendo eso en ese contexto, lo dejé así(?


	39. Solo

Izaya no ve a Shizuo mucho ese año.

Es fácil abandonar la clase; no hay nadie siguiendo el rastro de dónde está o qué está haciendo, y siempre hay más cosas que hacer en el centro que sentado ociosamente en la parte trasera de un salón de clases. Pero después de los primeros meses, Shizuo le frunce el ceño con tanta fuerza cuando ve a Izaya en el bar que es suficiente como para que incluso el deseo siempre listo de Izaya de conseguir una reacción le cede el paso a la rendición, hasta que incluso cuando no está en clase, está escondido en la esquina de su cafetería preferida más a menudo de lo que está charlando con el portero de la entrada del lugar de trabajo de Shizuo. No es como si no pudiera revisar su celular tan bien en clase como fuera de ella, pero gana satisfacción solo por estar en un lugar en el que no se supone que esté, incluso si hace todo lo posible para asegurarse de que Shizuo no lo atrape. Pero ese mismo esfuerzo significa que no puede contactar a Shizuo durante las que técnicamente son horas escolares, y el bar tiene a Shizuo entrenando por las tardes y trabajando realmente por las noches, y así Izaya gana el hábito de encontrar su propio camino a casa a través de las calles en noches oscuras, cuando incluso las publicaciones del foro se han calmado mientras los otros miembros de sus diferentes grupos se desconectan para ir a casa con amigos o familiares, padres o hijos o simplemente una novia o novio esperando su atención. Izaya siempre es el último en desconectarse; espera hasta que las salas de chat estén vacía antes de teclear cualquier mentira que quiera contar ese día sobre sus planes antes de abandonar el café y deambular por el largo camino a casa a través de las calles de la ciudad. A veces, Mairu y Kururi están despiertas cuando llega a casa; más a menudo, las ventanas están oscuras, el interior silencioso, tanto que Izaya silencia su celular con un bloqueo para ir a la puerta delantera y no perturbar el peso de la tranquilidad del interior con una llamada inesperada.

El mayor problema, decide cuando el verano se convierte en otoño, mientras el fresco del otoño le cede el paso al frío del invierno que se hunde más allá incluso del peso de la chaqueta familiar para enfriar sus hombros, es el aburrimiento. Izaya está seguro de que podría manejar cualquier otra cosa; dolor, ciertamente, el drama de las interacciones sociales o el estrés de demasiado trabajo, todo parece manejable en los hipotéticos que inventa en su cabeza. Pero no hay nada, no hay peligro en las transferencias de información que hace con los Awakusu-kai, y no hay emoción en deslizarse por los muros de las publicaciones del foro que aparecen en todo el día -- incluso los Cuadrados Azules se han quedado en silencio, hasta que no hay ninguna palabra de ellos en ninguna parte de las calles e Izaya comienza a creer que Izumii ha renunciado a su venganza. No hay nada que hacer, dentro o fuera de la escuela; Izaya incluso vuelve un día, solo para ver si el interior del salón de clases es peor que el de la cafetería, pero todo resulta en lo mismo al final; deslizarse por los mensajes de chat, los chismes triviales, y el frío del aire asentándose contra la columna de Izaya hasta que no puede quitárselo de encima, hasta que la defensiva postura encorvada hacia adelante armándolo contra el temblor se siente permanente, hasta que tiene que caminar más lento solo porque no puede conseguir un respiro completo por la tensión curvando sus hombros y su espalda.

Aun así, no asiste a la escuela más de una vez por semana. No hay nada mejor que hacer en el centro, pero a veces puede perder una hora solo mirando por la ventana a las formas de las caras medio familiares caminando por la calle de abajo. A veces ve a Celty, doblando una esquina demasiado rápido como para que intente llamar su atención; una vez se encuentra con Kadota llevando un portador de tazas de café para la multitud de gente esperándolo en la acera. Charlan por un minuto sobre la universidad a la que Shinra asiste y el trabajo más reciente de Kadota colocando azulejos en los baños de los restaurantes; luego un bocinazo suena desde el exterior, y Kadota se despide y se va antes de que Izaya pueda decidir si está complacido por la compañía o frustrado por la distracción. Está fuera de balance por el resto del día, leyendo las publicaciones del foro por cinco minutos antes de darse cuenta de que está repitiendo páginas, y finalmente se rinde y mira por la ventana por una hora para distinguir el cabello rubio decolorado de los extraños de la multitud.

Es texto con lo que Izaya ha aprendido a lidiar, el medio distante de las salas de chat donde puede adoptar cualquier tono que quiera, una imitación del tono áspero de Shiki o el acento gorjeante y cargado de emojis en caricaturas de la habitual charla de Mairu. Nunca recibe llamadas y las hace con menos frecuencia, hasta que cuando su celular zumba cuando está regresando a casa a principios de diciembre, le toma varios segundos darse cuenta de que es el patrón de una llamada y no el de un mensaje de texto. Está frunciendo el ceño cuando saca su celular del bolsillo, estrechando los ojos contra el retroiluminado brillo de su celular para leer el nombre -- y entonces responde, llevando el celular a su oído tan rápidamente que su boca aún se está suavizando del peso de la confusión mientras responde: “¿Shizuo?”

“Izaya”, dice Shizuo desde el otro extremo del celular. “Hey.”

“Hola”, responde Izaya. Se ha detenido en seco en el medio de la vereda, perdido en las sombras de las calles residenciales pobremente iluminadas; solo tiene el brillo de su celular resplandeciendo contra su mejilla, su iluminación periférica captando su visión cuando parpadea. Trata de volver hacia atrás en el tiempo, trata de adivinar la hora; el sol se había puesto mucho antes de que abandonara el centro, no hay nada más que estrellas en lo alto ahora para determinar la hora, y le falta la referencia para juzgarla solo por eso. “¿No deberías estar en el trabajo?”

Hay un bufido de sonido al otro lado de la línea. “Es más de media noche. Acabo de salir. ¿No deberías estar en la cama?”

“¿Quién dijo que no lo estaba?” Pregunta Izaya. “Podrías haberme despertado, es desconsiderado llamar tan tarde, sabes.”

“No lo hice”, le informa Shizuo. “No te metas en una pelea.”

Izaya sonríe oculto en la oscuridad. “Escucho y obedezco.”

“Mocoso”, dice Shizuo, y entonces, con prisa: “¿Qué harás por Navidad?”

Izaya puede sentir la electricidad desplegándose por su columna vertebral, hormigueando en su cuero cabelludo y bajando por su cuerpo para asentarse en la misma punta de sus dedos, para curvar la misma esquina de su boca. “Aún no lo sé”, arrastra. “¿Por qué te importa?”

“Eres tan problemático”, le dice Shizuo. “Me acabo de enterar de que tengo la tarde libre. ¿Vas a venir?”

“Todavía faltan tres semanas”, señala Izaya. Da otro paso por la vereda, deja que su zancada caiga en un ritmo ocioso más para distraerse que para el efecto de avanzar. “Estoy seguro de que puedes conseguir una novia antes de eso si te esfuerzas mucho.”

Hay un gruñido desde el otro extremo de la línea, la frustración silbando estática en la distancia entre ellos. “No quiero pasar la Navidad con una novia”, chasquea Shizuo. “¿Vas a venir?”

Izaya toma un respiro de aire fresco invernal. “No”, dice, y luego, rápido, antes de que Shizuo haya hecho más que tomar una repentina inhalación por la sorpresa: “Me encontraré contigo en el centro. ¿A qué hora terminas con el trabajo ese día?”

“Tres.”

“Bien.” Izaya salta sobre el borde de una de las macetas de su vecino; el tallo de las flores cortadas raspa sus tobillos, pero se equilibra en el borde por uno, dos, tres pasos antes de que su equilibrio tambalee y tenga que bajarse. “Te veré en Navidad, Shizuo.”

“Bien.” Hay una pausa, luego: “Perdón por llamar tan tarde.”

“Está bien.” Izaya inclina la cabeza hacia atrás y le sonríe a las constelaciones en lo alto. “No estaba dormido.”

“Sabía que no lo estabas. ¿Siquiera estás en casa?”

“Pregúntame de nuevo en cinco minutos.”

“Oh, por dios”, Shizuo gime. “Ve a la maldita cama, Izaya.”

“Estoy yendo”, le dice Izaya. “Adiós.”

Se escucha el crujido de una risa desde el otro lado, la diversión derramándose a través de la línea del celular para zumbar contra el oído de Izaya. “Noches.” Y un chasquido, y el peso del silencio en lugar de la voz de Shizuo.

Izaya cierra su celular y lo lleva de vuelta a su bolsillo junto a su cuchillo. Cuando levanta la mirada, las estrellas lucen más brillantes por el frío del viento, el blanco brillante brillando más claramente por la oscuridad del cielo a su alrededor.

Su chaqueta se siente más cálida que el frío de la noche.


	40. Opciones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mejor tarde que nunca, ¿no? ¿NO? 
> 
> Ay :'c

Izaya está esperando cuando Shizuo sale por la puerta delantera del bar. Ha estado listo por diez minutos, después de llegar lo suficientemente temprano como para asegurarse de que vencerá a Shizuo y se pondrá en una posición cómoda en la parte superior de una cerca a la altura de su pecho del lote vacío al otro lado de la calle del bar. Es fácil mantener el equilibrio al enganchar la punta de sus botas en los eslabones de cadena e inclinarse hacia atrás contra el soporte, y eso es lo que ha estado haciendo desde entonces, divertirse más con mantener su equilibrio que con el lento hilo de comentarios de Navidad que aparecen en su celular. Pasan cinco minutos, diez; para cuando la puerta del bar se abre para liberar a Shizuo en la vereda, Izaya puede sentir el esfuerzo de mantener su posición presionando la parte superior de sus muslos y la parte baja de su espalda. Shizuo mira la calle primero, estrechando los ojos a la distancia como si estuviera tratando de revisar cada rostro de los pocos transeúntes; entonces mira a través de la calle en la dirección de Izaya y su atención salta inmediatamente hacia donde el otro está equilibrado, y el tenso fruncimiento de su boca se desvanece, cediéndole paso a una sonrisa antes de comprobar el tráfico y zancar por la calle descuidando el cruce a unos cuantos pies.

“Hola”, ronronea Izaya cuando Shizuo entrar en el rango de conversación, lo bastante cerca como para que Izaya pueda ver el color de sus ojos cuando levanta la vista. Izaya cierra su celular con un movimiento rápido, dejando chasquear el plástico contra sí mismo cuando la bisagra se cierra. “Llegas tarde, sabes.”

“Lo sé”, dice Shizuo sin alcanzar su propio celular para verificar la hora. “Me quedé atrapado en una conversación con el propietario y no pude escapar.”

“Qué grosero de su parte”, arrastra Izaya. Shizuo se acerca por medio paso, estirando la mano para enredar los dedos en la parte superior de la cerca; está lo bastante cerca como para ser tocado ahora. Izaya puede ver el broche al borde de su corbata de lazo apretado en el cuello de su camisa. “Deberías haberle dicho que tenías una cita.”

Shizuo le da a Izaya una mirada indescifrable y sus ojos se oscurecen por un instante antes de que regrese su ceño fruncido. “Sí le dije que me iba a encontrar con alguien”, dice. “Podrías haber entrado, ya sabes, habrías estado más caliente.”

“Estoy bien”, le informa Izaya. “Existe una maravillosa invención llamada chaqueta que está destinada a mantener a la gente caliente incluso cuando hace frío afuera.” Deja que su mirada caiga sobre las mangas blancas de la camisa de Shizuo y la única capa de tela sobre los brazos y hombros del otro. “Es algo novedoso, deberías probarlo a veces.”

“No puede creer que  _ tú  _ me  _ estés _ sermoneando por esto”, dice Shizuo. “¿Te vas a bajar o debería dejar que te las arregles e ir a la ciudad yo solo?”

“Le dijiste a tu jefe que tenías una cita”, le dice Izaya. “Odiaría volverte un mentiroso.” Se estira para apoyar la mano en el hombro de Shizuo, justo por encima de la línea oscura del chaleco del otro sobre su camisa; Shizuo extiende la mano en seguida, coloca la mano libre contra la cintura de Izaya para estabilizarlo, y cuando Izaya se inclina hacia adelante, Shizuo toma su peso sin dudarlo, inclinándose ligeramente hacia atrás para compensar a Izaya presionando contra su pecho. Se quedan así por un momento, los dedos de Shizuo como fuego contra el exterior del abrigo de Izaya y su hombro cálido y firme bajo el agarre del otro; entonces, Izaya se desliza hacia abajo, aterrizando ligeramente sobre los dedos de sus pies contra la vereda, y se aleja del toque de Shizuo antes de que el contacto pueda provocar más que electricidad por su columna vertebral.

“Así que, Shizuo”, arrastra Izaya, alejándose por la vereda mientras Shizuo trota para alcanzarlo y ponerse a su lado. “¿A dónde deberíamos ir por Navidad?”

“No lo sé”, admite Shizuo. “¿Qué tienes ganas de hacer?”

“Hmm.” Izaya echa la cabeza hacia atrás y hace una demostración de consideración hacia el cielo gris invernal en lo alto. “El karaoke es popular, por lo que tengo entendido.”

Shizuo resopla. “Pasarías todo el rato burlándote de mi gusto musical.”

“Si tuvieras mejor gusto musical, no tendría que hacerlo.” Izaya ladea la cabeza para sonreírle a Shizuo, el otro lo está observando, con la boca arqueada en la esquina en una sonrisa. Sus ojos son más suaves de lo que Izaya está acostumbrado a verlos; sin la tensión de la irritación situada en su frente, Izaya casi no reconoce a su mejor amigo en la expresión que ve.

Aparta la mirada con rapidez. “Aunque probablemente tengas razón”, admite. “Sería imposible conseguir una habitación solo para dos personas sin ningún tipo de reservación.”

“Podríamos comer algo”, sugiere Shizuo. “Creo que Rusia Sushi está abierto.”

“Russia Sushi siempre está abierto”, le dice Izaya. “No estoy seguro de que realmente sirvan  _ comida _ , pero ellos siempre están  _ abiertos _ , técnicamente.”

Shizuo resopla una carcajada. “Las cosas más caras no están mal”, dice. “Acabo de recibir mi pago por las dos últimas semanas, podría --” Su mano atrapa la de Izaya, sus dedos chocando bajo el puño de la chaqueta de Izaya, y se interrumpe a sí mismo con un silbido. “ _ Mierda _ , tus manos se están  _ congelando _ .” Deja de caminar, se gira hacia Izaya en la vereda, e Izaya se detiene también, atrapado en su lugar tanto por reflejo como por la calidez de la mano de Shizuo cerrándose alrededor de sus dedos. “¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste esperándome afuera?”

“No mucho”, dice Izaya, pero Shizuo no lo está mirando; está frunciéndole el ceño a los dedos de Izaya, presionando su pulgar demasiado fuerte contra ellos como si pudiera alejar al frío por la fuerza.

“¿Por qué no solo entraste?” Pregunta Shizuo. “Sé que el portero te deja entrar cada vez que vienes, podrías haberte calentado mientras terminaba.”

“Acababa de llegar ahí”, dice Izaya, porque es más fácil mentir que admitir que ha estado pensando en esto toda la mañana, que diez minutos esperando en el frío no es nada comparado con el riesgo de perderse a Shizuo saliendo, que el frío del viento es infinitamente más fácil de soportar que entrar y admitir implícitamente su propio entusiasmo. “Solo estuve fuera toda la tarde porque tenía otras cosas que hacer.”

Shizuo levanta la vista de su agarre en la mano de Izaya, su frente arrugándose nuevamente en el peso familiar de un ceño fruncido. “Desearía que no te metieras en problemas sin mí.”

“Desea todo lo que quieras”, le dice Izaya. Su mano está quemando, el frío incrustado del aire invernal retrocediendo ante el hormigueante calor recorriendo todo su brazo como el dolor de una quemadura sin el alivio del dolor asociado. “Si lo odias tanto, eres bienvenido a encontrar un nuevo mejor amigo.”

“No voy a--” comienza Shizuo, y entonces se detiene, frunciéndole el ceño con fuerza a Izaya. “Solo me preocupo por ti.”

“Sí”, acepta Izaya. Todo su brazo está quemando ahora, el calor está arrastrándose hacia su hombro y rebotando con fuerza en su pulso; si llega a su corazón, no está seguro de que volverá a dar con el ritmo de su respiración. Retuerce su mano en el agarre de Shizuo, liberando sus dedos del agarre del otro; Shizuo parpadea, mirando hacia abajo como si recién se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, e Izaya mete la mano dentro de su bolsillo, a salvo, fuera de la vista donde Shizuo no verá la forma en que sus dedos comienzan a temblar. “Quizás es por eso que lo hago.” Está preparado cuando Shizuo levanta la vista, esperando la mirada asombrada y amplia que el otro le da; Izaya la encuentra con la sonrisa burlona más insincera que puede reunir y mantiene la expresión mientras la frente de Shizuo se arruga, mientras su boca se tensa y cae en un ceño de incertidumbre.

“No bromees”, logra decir Shizuo finalmente, encajando las palabras en un gruñido para igualar el ceño que le está dando a Izaya.

Izaya se ríe, sin importarle que sea demasiado ruidoso, sin importarle que se convierta casi en histeria en la parte posterior de su garganta. “No seas tonto, Shizuo”, se burla, y se voltea para caminar por la vereda hacia atrás, aún ofreciéndole una sonrisa burlona a Shizuo mientras camina. “Sabes que amas eso de mí.”

“Eres el peor”, le dice Shizuo mientras lo sigue, pero hay una tensión en la comisura de su boca, la sugerencia de una sonrisa involuntaria con la que está tratando de luchar. “No puedo creer que sea amigo tuyo.”

Izaya muestra los dientes. “Yo tampoco puedo. ¿Por qué me escogerías cuando tenías  _ tantas _ otras opciones disponibles para ti?”

Shizuo se encoge de hombros. “Debo ser masoquista.”

“Debes serlo”, concuerda Izaya. Se voltea cuando Shizuo lo alcanza, girándose en el espacio entre un paso y otro para enfrentar el camino correcto de la vereda. Cierra sus dedos en un puño en su bolsillo; la tensión frena el temblor, oculta el movimiento de la adrenalina aún persistiendo en sus venas. “Cómprame algo de sushi de Navidad, Shizuo.”


	41. Latido

Izaya encuentra a Shizuo en el extremo más alejado de las puertas de la escuela.

“Hola”, saluda cuando el cabello rubio del otro aparece en su visión, mientras se acerca lo suficiente como para ver la postura encorvada de los hombros de Shizuo contra la pared. “¿No tuviste la paciencia como para quedarte durante toda la ceremonia?”

Shizuo gira la cabeza para mirar a Izaya, su boca se curva en una sonrisa cuando ve al otro. Hay un cigarrillo en sus labios; vuelve a apartar la mirada cuando Izaya se acerca, tomando una última calada y exhalando una bocanada de humo en el aire mientras Izaya se inclina de lado junto a él contra la pared.

“Te vi graduarte”, dice Shizuo, sacando un sobre de papel de su bolsillo y dejando caer el cigarrillo en él. La brasa al final se extingue con una diminuta explosión de humo y Shizuo guarda el sobre en su bolsillo. “Solo no quise quedarme por los demás de tu clase. Sabía que me buscarías después.”

“Solo querías fumar un cigarrillo”, se burla Izaya, estirando la mano para golpear los dedos contra el arrugado papel en el bolsillo de Shizuo. “¿Ya eres tan esclavo de tu adicción?”

“Cállate.” Shizuo balancea una mano para alejar la muñeca de Izaya de su chaleco; Izaya deja que su brazo caiga, deja que su sonrisa se rompa en una carcajada por un momento mientras la boca de Shizuo se estira en una sonrisa. “No quise estropear las celebraciones familiares de los otros estudiantes.”

“Eso es cierto”, admite Izaya, adoptando un ceño como si verdaderamente estuviera pensándolo con algo de consideración. “Supongo que los padres no querrían a un pervertido en la graduación de sus hijos.”

Shizuo tose como si repentinamente hubiera olvidado cómo respirar. “¿ _ Qué _ ?” Logra inhalar, mirando conmocionado a Izaya. “¿Estás hablando de  _ mí _ ?”

“Obviamente”, arrastra Izaya, girándose para apoyar ambos hombros contra la pared detrás de él para observar las flores de cerezo enmarcando el azul del cielo en lo alto. “¿A quién más me estaría refiriendo?”

Shizuo le frunce el ceño. “No soy un pervertido, por qué --”

“Por supuesto que lo eres”, dice Izaya. Lo mira de reojo, observa la expresión en blanco de Shizuo a través de la oscuridad de sus pestañas. “Corrompiste a un chico joven y puro en solo Dios sabe qué tipo de libertinaje y pecado.”

Las cejas de Shizuo se alzan. Su boca se crispa. “Perdona, ¿ _ quién _ ?”

“Seducir a un menor es algo terrible, Shizuo”, le dice Izaya, aún manteniendo el bajo peso de la crítica en su lengua, incluso cuando sus labios luchan por formar una sonrisa. “¿Realmente te gustan los colegiales?”

“Eres  _ cuatro meses _ menor que yo”, le informa Shizuo. “Y somos  _ amigos _ , no te estoy seduciendo en absoluto.” Sus mejillas están ligeramente rosadas, su boca está estremeciéndose como si no estuviera seguro de si reír o enojarse. “En todo caso, es al revés.”

Izaya alza las cejas tan alto como puede. “¿Te  _ he  _ estado seduciendo, Shizuo? Tendrás que avisarme la próxima vez que lo haga para que pueda hacer un mejor trabajo.”

“Eso no es lo que--”, comienza Shizuo, y entonces se detiene, luchando visiblemente contra las palabras para reemplazarlas con una mirada enojada a Izaya. “ _ Tú eres  _ el único que  _ me _ corrompe.”

“¿Es la mejor defensa que tienes?” Se burla Izaya. “Realmente deberías asumir la responsabilidad por el terrible efecto que has causado en mí en todos estos años.”

“He sido una  _ gran _ influencia para ti”, gruñe Shizuo, estirando la mano para empujar el hombro de Izaya y recalcar su declaración. “Solo Dios sabe en qué problemas te meterías solo.”

Izaya exhala un suspiro dramático, observando a Shizuo mirarlo enojadamente bajo la sombra de su cabello. “He sido rodeado por actividades delincuenciales por  _ años _ .” Shizuo agarra su hombro e Izaya da un paso al costado para esquivar el agarre del otro, puede sentir a su boca curvarse en una sonrisa irrefrenable cuando Shizuo se gira para enfrentarlo y da otro paso hacia atrás para pararse justo al borde de la puerta de la escuela. “Arrastrado a peleas de pandillas y ahora enredado con la yakuza, realmente es un milagro que me hay graduado en absoluto.”

“Realmente lo es”, le gruñe Shizuo. Su mano emerge nuevamente, sus dedos se estiran para agarrar el cabello de Izaya, e Izaya empieza a moverse de lado en la vereda solo para chocar con el otro brazo de Shizuo extendido como un muro a su lado. Shizuo sonríe, un destello de dientes blancos afilados con el suficiente peligro como para hormiguear adrenalina por toda la columna vertebral de Izaya, y luego su mano está en el cabello de Izaya, su brazo cuelga alrededor de los hombros del otro para empujarlo por la fuerza contra la parte delantera de su oscuro chaleco. Izaya tropieza y cae a medias, y su equilibrio tambaleante lo atrapa contra el pecho de Shizuo, el impacto del movimiento es el suficiente como para dejarlo sin aliento aun cuando Shizuo apenas tropieza hacia atrás.

“Eres tan mocoso”, le dice Shizuo, con una risa audible en su voz mientras Izaya parpadea en el chaleco que atraviesa el hombro del otro e intenta recordar cómo tomar otra inhalación. Su corazón corre de prisa en su pecho, la adrenalina en sus venas hierve más en lugar de desvanecerse, y entonces los dedos en su cabello se vuelven gentiles y la mano de Shizuo se desliza hacia el hombro de Izaya para sujetar el cuerpo del otro con el peso de su brazo. Hay un momento de vacilación, una pequeña pausa tan mínima que Izaya no notaría si no estuviera tan hiperconsciente de cada latido de su corazón, y entonces el otro brazo de Shizuo sube para rodear la espalda de Izaya y jalarlo con un afecto torpe. Izaya vuelve a tropezar, su equilibrio demanda que acerque más su pie para encajarlo en algún lugar entre los de Shizuo, pero cuando se mueve, él solo aprieta su agarre como si pensara que Izaya pudiera estar tratando de apartarse.

“Estoy orgulloso de ti”, dice Shizuo contra la parte superior de la cabeza de Izaya, con la voz áspera en el fondo de su garganta. Izaya puede sentir la vibración del sonido recorriendo el pecho de Shizuo, puede sentir a su corazón patinando sobre la resonancia de las palabras como si estuviera tratando de reorientarse al ritmo de la voz de Shizuo. “Felicidades por tu graduación, Izaya.”

Izaya puede sentir a su corazón martillando con fuerza en su garganta, puede saborear el escalofrío de la adrenalina en pánico reuniéndose en la parte posterior de su lengua. No puede cerrar los ojos, no puede mover los pies; se queda presionado con fuerza contra el hombro de Shizuo, todo su peso entregado al apoyo del otro mientras su pecho intenta recordar el ritmo de la respiración que parece haber perdido en algún lugar entre la mano de Shizuo agitando su cabello y la presión de los brazos de Shizuo alrededor de sus hombros. Parpadea, se arrastra en búsqueda de aliento. Tiene el sabor del humo en su lengua, la presión de los cigarrillos de segunda mano aferrándose a sus labios, pero todo lo que puede oler es Shizuo, la oscuridad calentada por el sol de su chaleco y el jabón limpio de su camisa y el dulce de su champú como si estuvieran escenificando una invasión de la compostura de Izaya. Su corazón aún está latiendo sordo y frenéticamente, martillando contra su caja torácica como si fuera a liberarse a sí mismo ya que el resto de Izaya no puede moverse; y entonces, Shizuo respira, el sonido se atrapa en su garganta, e Izaya puede oír el tartamudeo del aire debajo de la inhalación, puede distinguir la capa de estrés del sonido tan cercano a su oído. El agarre de Shizuo sobre él todavía es incómodo, extrañamente pesado como si no pudiera relajarse; y mientras Izaya piensa en eso, Shizuo aprieta su brazo, presionando más fuerte como si pudiera vencer a la autoconsciencia por la fuerza.

Izaya aún tiene su diploma en una mano, aún tiene el peso del cilindro presionado bajo las yemas de sus dedos para ocupar la acción de su brazo izquierdo. Pero eso le deja otro, deja el pasivo peso de su brazo derecho colgando inmóvil a su lado, y sus pensamientos están girando y su piel está ardiendo pero Shizuo no lo está dejando ir, aún está sosteniéndolo como si estuviera esperando algo, y después de lo que toma un segundo y se siente como una hora, Izaya curva sus dedos contra su palma, levanta la mano, y encaja su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Shizuo. Hay un soplo de aire contra su cabello, una exhalación saliendo con fuerza por el alivio, y Shizuo se relaja de repente, los brazos alrededor de los hombros de Izaya se vuelven pesados por la repentina comodidad. Le toma otro minuto a Izaya -- un lapso de tiempo para extender sus dedos, otro para presionarlos contra la columna de Shizuo -- y aun así, no se relaja, no está seguro de poder recordar cómo, con su pulso revoloteando como las alas de un colibrí en su garganta.

Nunca se ha sentido tan cálido en toda su vida.


	42. Torpe

Izaya debería haber sido más cuidadoso.

No es como si no hubiera esperado esto. Sabe que estará bien en la compañía de Shizuo cuando pueda tenerla, pero el otro ha estado trabajando más y más desde que ganó una breve competencia de barman, y desde que se graduó, Izaya tiene otras cosas importantes que hacer que no pueden esperar a las horas ocasionales de compañía que puede obtener en los fines de semana. Tiene tratos por hacer, no solo las relativamente usuales y seguras transacciones de información con Shiki u otros miembros del Awakusu-kai, sino con otros también, hombres de negocios que lo conducen a vehículos que manejan en círculos alrededor de las cuadras de la ciudad antes de depositarlo donde comenzó después de una charla de media hora a cambio de una  _ corta _ notificación en su celular por un aumento en su cuenta bancaria, o conversaciones semicasuales con pandilleros que hacen un trabajo tan pobre en reunir información sutilmente como en esconder los coloridos pañuelos plegados en sus cuellos. Y también está la información que debe recopilar -- Izaya no puede vender nada si no se ubica en lugares en donde recolectarla, y solo hay tanto que puede recoger de las publicaciones del foro y las salas de chat. Los chismes son tan buenos como un tablero de mensajes, si puede establecerse en el banco de un parque y quedarse lo suficientemente quieto como para que la gente deje de prestarle atención, y la observación es tan valiosa, lo suficiente como para dejarlo leer el curso de la ciudad como un todo por el encorvamiento de los hombros que ve y la relativa tensión detrás de los ojos de los yakuza con los que trata.

Es la calma, piensa, la que lo hace tropezar. Shiki se ha apoyado en su silla en lugar de encorvarse hacia adelante con atención, y los pandilleros en las calles portan sus colores sin el inquieto nerviosismo que dice que temen ser reconocidos por ello. Incluso los miembros de los Cuadrados Azules que Izaya ve caminan junto a él sin vacilar, ya sea sin reconocerlo o sin importarles lo suficiente como para seguir las ascuas aplastadas de un conflicto de hace años. Izaya se ocupa de revisar su celular mientras camina por la calle, lo bastante tranquilo por su seguridad que cualquier juego que hace con el cuchillo en su bolsillo es por un aburrimiento ocioso más que por una intención real. Está en el medio de una sesión de chat, tipeando una respuesta con una mano mientras encaja el pulgar contra la bisagra de su cuchillo, cuando hay una voz detrás de él, un gruñido “Orihara-kun” con un ronroneo en el nombre que Izaya solo ha escuchado de una persona.

Izaya se detiene de inmediato. Hubiera sido mejor seguir caminando, fingir desinterés por incluso un segundo más, pero el reconocimiento lo golpea demasiado inesperadamente, y la tensión que conlleva es demasiado fuerte. No le queda nada más que reconocer su propia conciencia, tomar ventaja de su inmovilidad y estabilizar su mano en el mango del cuchillo en su bolsillo mientras su pulgar se detiene en el teclado de su celular.

“Izumii”, dice sin levantar la vista de la pantalla. “Imagina encontrarte así.”

“Hola, Orihara”, dice Izumii. Se está acercando por la vereda, dejando que sus pasos caigan con sorprendente peso; Izaya supone que es una táctica de intimidación de algún tipo, pero en la práctica, le deja saber cuán cerca está Izumii sin voltearse y le permite mantener sus ojos en su celular sin tomarse el tiempo de girar sobre su talón. Espera hasta que Izumii esté justo detrás de él, asomándose incómodamente cerca de su hombro; luego sale de la sala de chat, cierra su celular y se gira a la misma vez en que retrocede, ofreciéndole una sonrisa al otro como si su encuentro se debiera a un planeamiento deliberado de su parte.

“No te he visto en mucho tiempo”, dice Izaya, cantando las palabras con una cubierta azucaradamente dulce mientras sostiene la sonrisa aferrándose a sus labios. “¿Cómo están tus chicos?”

La sonrisa de Izumii bien podría ser tan afilada como un cuchillo. “Ah, están geniales, gracias por preguntar. Sé que debes haber estado preocupado después de que tu perro guardián les haya dado una paliza en su día.”

“Me había olvidado por completo de eso”, dice Izaya. “Esperaba que pudieran recibir una paliza de un estudiante de secundaria sin mucho más que su orgullo herido.”

La risa de Izumii es áspera, resonando estridente en los lados de los edificios que se alinean en la calle mientras echa la cabeza atrás para mostrar su diversión. Izaya sigue observándolo sin apartar la vista y sin dejar que su sonrisa desvanezca, pero devuelve su celular a su bolsillo y mantiene su mano ahí mientras refuerza el agarre de sus dedos en el mango de su cuchillo.

“Claro”, dice Izumii, bajando finalmente su sonrisa para apuntarla hacia Izaya nuevamente. “De hecho, están interesados en vengarse por su cuenta, pero les dije que no eras el objetivo correcto. No es como si le hubieras puesto una correa a tu amigo, ¿verdad?” Izumii vuelve a levantar la vista, haciendo el amago de mirar la calle de arriba a abajo. “Dime, ¿dónde  _ está  _ tu mascota monstruo?”

Izaya se esfuerza por mantener la sonrisa en su rostro. Tanto que ya no está seguro de cuán sincera se ve, no está seguro de cuán bien la está sosteniendo contra el parpadeo de premonición helando su columna vertebral. “Oh, él siempre está en algún lugar cerca.”

“Lo está.” La voz de Izumii oscila en un tono cantarín sin ninguna suavidad por debajo. “Qué divertido, no lo veo cerca ahora. ¿Le diste la noche libre?”

Izaya ensancha aún más su sonrisa y logra toser una risa en la parte posterior de su garganta. “Incluso los monstruos necesitan vacaciones a veces.”

“Por supuesto.” Izumii vuelve a mirar a Izaya. Izaya no puede ver sus ojos detrás del peso de sus gafas de sol, pero su sonrisa es lo bastante amplia como para compensar la falta de detalles en su expresión. “Es mejor así, de todos modos. Hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo y creo que preferiría hacerlo a solas.”

Izaya deja que su cabeza se incline a un costado y deja que su sonrisa se arrastre en su rostro. “No me había dado cuenta de que era tan popular. ¿Es este un admirador secreto? Odio decirlo, pero ya estoy viendo a alguien, ¿no lo escuchaste?”

La risa de Izumii es áspera. “Supongo que se podría decir”, dice. “Desafortunadamente, no creo que esté interesado en tomar un no por respuesta, incluso si lograste domar a Heiwajima.” Sus ojos parpadean sobre la cabeza de Izaya por un instante y su sonrisa se ensancha más por un momento de verdadera amenaza. “Por supuesto, eres más que bienvenido a decírselo tú mismo.”

Es una distracción torpe. Si Izaya no estuviera nervioso por la adrenalina, si no estuviera distraído tratando de mantener su sonrisa forzada, si no estuviera atrapado por la facilidad demasiado fluida de la mentira sobre su propia lengua, haría algo diferente, dudaría antes de girarse o escuchar el ritmo de los pasos acercándose. Pero parece un error descuidado por parte de Izumii, uno de acuerdo con todo lo que Izaya ha visto de él antes, y es al error al que sigue, girando la cabeza sin pensar en mirar la amenaza de un atacante viniendo de detrás de él. El cuchillo se desliza de su bolsillo, la hoja se abre bajo su pulgar, pero no hay nadie ahí; la vereda está asombrosamente despejada de transeúntes que Izaya tiene un momento para preguntarse qué hizo Izumii para mantener alejada a la multitud de este segmento de la ciudad. Pero Izumii aún está frente a él, y el peso de Izaya está en el pie equivocado, y todo lo que tiene tiempo de hacer es seguir girando, voltear más su cabeza a la derecha, lejos de la oscilación pesada del puño de Izumii hacia su cara. Habría chocado contra su pómulo o el puente de su nariz si se hubiera girado hacia atrás; como están las cosas, los nudillos de Izumii aterrizan contra el cráneo de Izaya, justo por encima de su oreja, e Izaya tiene un breve momento de agradecimiento por el movimiento continuado que salvó los huesos de su rostro de romperse.

Entonces, el impacto golpea el costado de su cabeza, y la visión de Izaya se vuelve blanca, y no piensa en nada en lo absoluto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El que viene es largo y uff.


	43. Rescatado

“¿Aún no está despierto?”

“Nah, ha estado fuera de combate por media hora.”

“O está fingiendo.” Hay una sacudida; una patada, Izaya cree, aunque no es tan estúpido como para abrir los ojos y descubrirlo. “No lo dejaría pasar.”

“No es que importe.”

“Tomaste su cuchillo, ¿verdad?”

“Lo dejé en la calle en donde se cayó. Algún niño está recogiéndolo ahora, probablemente”

“Bien.” Otra patada, más dura esta vez; Izaya puede sentir el movimiento vibrar por toda su columna y doler penosamente contra el costado de su cabeza, donde el impacto del puño de Izumii todavía está tan sensible que puede sentirlo palpitar. Su cabeza está girando, incluso si puede seguir la conversación a su alrededor lo suficientemente bien como para identificar dos voces distintas: la de Izumii es una, y la otra es inidentificable, excepto por el borde crudo del veneno debajo que coincide con la fuerza innecesaria de sus patadas. “Así es exactamente como lo quiero.”

“Me la debes por esto.” Izumii otra vez.

Una risa crepitante. “Como si no quisieras vengarte un poco por tu cuenta.”

“Claro que sí, pero eres el único que lo quería tanto que tuviste que contratar a alguien más para arrastrarlo por ti. Teníamos un acuerdo.”

“Sí, sí.” Hay desinterés debajo de la voz; Izaya no necesita abrir los ojos para imaginar el ceño fruncido que esto debe estar ganando de Izumii. “No lo mataste, ¿verdad?”

“No lo sé.” Tiene el sonido de un encogimiento de hombros bajo las palabras, como si la supervivencia continua de Izaya fuera un asunto de poco interés y menos importancia. “Estaba respirando cuando lo traje, ¿no es suficiente?”

“Lo quiero  _ consciente _ .” Ahí está ese borde vicioso nuevamente, la intensidad es tan fuerte que se cierne al borde de la locura. “Quiero que sepa por qué está ocurriendo esto.”

“Bueno, mierda”, y hay una caída pesada de pasos, Izumii se acerca por el suelo sin ningún intento de aligerar el peso de sus pisadas mientras avanza. “Si está despierto, podemos averiguarlo.”

Izumii se mueve rápido. Izaya lo escuchó acercarse y supo que el otro hombre debía estar justo junto a él, pero cuando las manos ásperas se cierran sobre sus dedos se sobresalta tanto que casi da un brinco antes de poder anular el reflejo asustadizo para alejarse del peligro. Apenas resiste el impulso, pero entonces Izumii agarra su dedo más pequeño, y la mano de Izumii lo tuerce hacia un lado, e Izaya grita antes de ser capaz de pensar cuando el hueso de su nudillo medio se rompe por la fuerza. La agonía es brillante, el sol resplandece detrás de sus ojos y se agudiza a lo largo de su columna vertebral; Izaya ni siquiera se da cuenta de que ha abierto los ojos por un momento, no se da cuenta de que está tirando con fuerza de las restricciones en sus muñecas y tobillos. Solo hay dolor, como si todo su cuerpo se hubiera convertido en punto de partida para el dolor punzante que sacude todo su brazo, y entonces Izumii lo deja ir e Izaya jadea una bocanada de aire a través del ruido sordo del dolor recorriendo todo su cuerpo.

“Ves”, dice Izumii por encima de su hombro, sonando profundamente satisfecho. “Supongo que estaba consciente, después de todo.”

“Jódete”, dice la voz desconocida. Hay una figura parada frente a Izaya, una forma delineada en una sombra más oscura incluso que la habitación pobremente iluminada, pero Izaya no puede distinguir su rostro por la mareante oleada de adrenalina en sus pensamientos o las húmedas lágrimas de dolor en sus ojos. “Se suponía que solo lo traerías aquí,  _ yo _ quería ser el único que lo lastimara.”

“Entonces hazlo.” La voz de Izumii está engañosamente nivelada; Izaya apenas puede distinguir el ronroneo de satisfacción por debajo que sabe que debe estar ahí. “Aún tiene nueve dedos intactos y un montón de huesos por romper, y ahora sabes que lo sentirá. Te hice un favor.”

“Jódete”, vuelve a decir el otro, pero suena más casual esta vez, menos cargado de sinceridad. Izaya puede distinguir la palidez de la piel del hombre por la sombra de su cabello ahora; cuando la figura delante de él se gira para mirar hacia abajo, él cierra la boca por el quejido de dolor aún luchando en su garganta y logra una sonrisa ladeada para el observador que aún no puede ver con claridad.

“Noches”, logra decir, y bueno, si su voz suena un poco tosca, al menos no se está rindiendo ante el sollozo del sufrimiento que el dolor en su dedo exige. “¿A quién debo el placer?”

Consigue un ceño fruncido, la forma de un ceño tan profundo que Izaya puede verlo incluso cuando sus ojos aún están peleando por la tracción contra la oscuridad. “Lo sabía”, dice la voz, e Izaya está tratando de reconocerlo pero no puede, no puede identificar el tenor de las palabras además de la apretada furia instalada en ellas. “Ni siquiera me recuerdas, ¿no es así? Incluso después de que arruinaste mi vida.”

Izaya consigue reírse de eso. “Arruino muchas vidas”, dice tan fácilmente como puede. “Supongo que solo no valía la pena recordar la tuya.”

“ _ Jódete _ ”, y de repente la forma está más cerca, hay manos cerrándose para magullar fuertemente los antebrazos de Izaya y una cara viciosa de rabia a pulgadas de la suya. Izaya no retrocede, no deja que su sonrisa vacile aun si el otro escupe las palabras en su rostro desde tan cerca que puede sentir la mancha húmeda contra su boca. “ _ Jódete _ , Orihara, me lo quitaste  _ todo _ , me quitaste mi dinero y me quitaste mi vida, era un buen chico antes de encontrarme contigo.” Hay una familiaridad en estas palabras, un calor frenético en ellas que Izaya recuerda en la distancia de sus recuerdos; las está alcanzando, esforzándose por pensar con prisa desesperada, y entonces la figura retrocede por una pulgada e Izaya puede ver sus rasgos, cabello castaño y lunares oscuros y una boca desesperada y temblorosa, y la mano en su brazo derecho lo deja para alcanzar el dolor sordo recorriendo su dedo.

“Voy a  _ matarte _ ”, dice el extraño, e Izaya tiene un momento de repentino reconocimiento, con el peso cargado en las arrugas de edad de ese rostro y el ritmo de esa frase inalterada incluso por las sombras de los cigarrillos y el estrés en su voz, y sus ojos se ensanchan antes de que la mano de Nakura se cierre sobre su anular y lo tuerza hacia un lado.

Izaya no grita esta vez. El dolor es diferente, un dolor que apuñala su brazo solo por un momento antes de que su dedo se entregue al alivio del entumecimiento, pero la falta de sensación no es un consuelo; se siente  _ mal _ , con una náusea que le revuelve el estómago que hace que Izaya se estremezca antes de poder evitarlo.

“Lo hiciste mal”, dice Izumii desde el hombro de Izaya, sonando como si estuviera al borde de la risa. “Tienes que empujar contra el hueso y no la articulación, solo lo dislocaste en lugar de romperlo.”

“Cierra la  _ maldita _ boca”, gruñe Nakura, con la voz resbalando estridente por la adrenalina, y en su lugar, alcanza el dedo roto de Izaya. La sacudida de dolor ante el contacto es suficiente como para que las lágrimas empiecen a brotar de los ojos de Izaya incluso antes de que Nakura lo tuerza contra la fractura, y todo el autocontrol del mundo no es suficiente para resistir el gemido de dolor que se arranca de su pecho en la oscuridad del espacio. Nakura está respirando con dificultad, sonando como si estuviera sin aliento por no hacer nada en absoluto, pero las sollozantes inhalaciones de Izaya están ahogando al sonido de los jadeos de Nakura; sus pensamientos se están arremolinando vertiginosamente en su cabeza mientras trata de aferrarse al sonido de la risa de Izumii, a la aspereza del toque de Nakura, a cualquier otra cosa que no sea la agonía cegadora que intenta desgarrar la humanidad que tiene para dejarlo con la agonía cruda del dolor animal. De algún modo, siente que se está perdiendo a sí mismo, como si tuviera que aferrarse a la conciencia solo para recordar quién es, como si sus recuerdos y motivaciones pudieran evaporarse y perderse para siempre si perdiera el control del conocimiento que le queda. Su respiración arde en su pecho, se atrapa ásperamente en la parte posterior de su garganta para convertir cada exhalación en un sollozo, e Izumii está hablando, sonando mucho más distante que antes.

“Él no es tan resistente, después de todo.” Suena como si se estuviera desvaneciendo, como si se estuviera moviendo por la habitación en el espacio entre palabras; Izaya está distantemente consciente de que debe ser su audición la que está desequilibrada, pero es imposible enfocarse en ese detalle cuando su visión está derivando hacia el rojo y de vuelta al negro con cada aliento que toma. “Actúa realmente perverso con ese cuchillo que tanto le gusta pero ni siquiera puede soportar un poco de dolor.”

“Es por eso que tiene a ese monstruo con él.” Hay una presión contra la mano de Izaya, los dedos se aprietan contra uno de sus dedos ilesos; Izaya se atraganta al inhalar, esforzándose por encontrar coherencia y conciencia mientras sus hombros se tensan ante de la anticipación del dolor. “Nadie puede ponerle una mano encima sin pasar por Heiwajima.”

“Ya no más.” Izumii suena cercano ahora; hay una mano en el cabello de Izaya, dedos empuñando sus mechones y arrastrándolos hacia atrás con una fuerza dolorosa para arrastrar la cabeza de Izaya hacia arriba y hacia atrás. Izaya no puede luchar contra el movimiento, no puede intentar resistirlo; su cabeza solo va, inclinándose muy atrás contra la silla mientras su visión temblorosa baila con la acción repentina. “Lo hiciste sonar difícil, pero él estaba caminando solo por la calle cuando lo atrapé.”

“Quizás rompieron”, se ríe Nakura, y hay otra ráfaga de dolor, otra llamarada brillante de agonía antes de que el dedo medio de Izaya le ceda el paso al entumecimiento terrible que se dispara por su brazo y se asienta en un horrorizado  _ mal _ en la parte posterior de su cabeza. El estómago de Izaya se retuerce, su garganta está funcionando por reflejo cuando se atraganta, pero con la cabeza levantada es demasiado esfuerzo para su cuerpo el lograr el movimiento requerido para vomitar. Izumii está sonriendo en su periferia, Nakura está jadeando por aire como si se estuviera riendo silenciosamente, y toda la mano de Izaya está latiendo con un dolor sordo, el dolor predominando sus sentidos con un ritmo que iguala al latido de su corazón. “Qué suerte para nosotros, ¿eh?”

“Sí”, dice Izumii, pero suena distraído. “Esto es aburrido, él ya no está gritando.” Hay un sonido de movimiento, Izumii está haciendo algo que Izaya no puede ver, y entonces el chasquido de metal sobre metal, el pulcro sonido de lo que Izaya reconoce como una cuchilla desplegada sin necesidad de ver el brillo de una hoja. “Intenta apuñalarlo, ve si puedes hacer que llore un poco más.”

“Maldito bastardo”, dice Nakura, pero no está dirigido hacia Izumii, y por el rabillo del ojo, Izaya puede ver el destello de la tenue luz del metal cuando Nakura toma el cuchillo ofrecido. “Arruinaste mi  _ maldita _ vida, Orihara, todo esto es culpa tuya.” La mano sobre la muñeca de Izaya se aprieta, presionando con tanta fuerza que Izaya puede sentir la inmersión de los dedos de Nakura empujando los huesos de su muñeca. “Te lo dije, te dije que iba a matarte, voy a--”

Hay un sonido, una  _ explosión _ tan estridente que Izaya se sacude por la conmoción del reflejo ante el sonido. Izumii sisea, un incoherente “ _ Mierda _ ” mientras la cabeza de Nakura se voltea hacia el fondo de la habitación. Hay un momento de calma, una respiración de vacilación de los tres; luego un  _ choque _ , el sonido de la madera astillándose y del metal aplastándose contra sí mismo, y el agarre de Izumii en el cabello de Izaya se suelta mientras grita “ _ ¡Mierda! _ ” y se retira por el suelo. La cabeza de Izaya cae hacia adelante, jadea por aire sin la tensión en su garganta, pero Nakura todavía está sosteniendo su muñeca, todavía está sosteniendo el cuchillo fuera del alcance aun cuando se ha girado totalmente de lado para ver lo que sea está sucediendo en la puerta. Izaya parpadea con fuerza, tratando de aclarar su visión de las lágrimas y el dolor por igual; no puede mover la mano que Nakura está agarrando, y sus otros dedos duelen de solo mirarlos, pero si Nakura se voltea, si su agarre en la muñeca de Izaya se afloja por un momento--

Se oye un gruñido desde el otro lado de la pared que los hombros de Nakura están haciendo en la visión de Izaya, el sonido pesado de algo duro colisionando contra la suavidad de un cuerpo; entonces otro  _ choque _ , esta vez desde el costado de la habitación como si algo se hubiera amontonado contra la pared, se hubiera tambaleado y colapsado sobre lo que sea que lo golpeó. Nakura gime algo aterrado e indefenso, y entonces su agarre en la muñeca de Izaya se suelta y se está alejando antes de que Izaya pueda recomponerse lo suficiente como para alcanzar lo que sea que pueda ser capaz de estar en el bolsillo de Nakura. Flexiona la mano izquierda, tirando fuertemente de las cuerdas que lo atan -- y su peso se desliza, el nudo o la cuerda o la silla se mueven para concederle una media pulgada de libertad. Izaya baja la mirada, su atención traída de vuelta al presente y lejos del dolor bañado de rojo en su mano derecha, y cuando retuerce su brazo nuevamente, la cuerda se desliza en otra medida, con el nudo estirándose y fallando en sostenerlo. Solo está liberando su mano y la manga de su chaqueta de la cuerda a la vez cuando hay un gruñido de “¿Quién  _ mierda _ eres tú?” desde la puerta, en una voz demasiado familiar para que Izaya se sorprenda siquiera.

Él sabe quién es. Sabía quién tenía que ser antes de que Izumii fuera arrojado contra la pared, incluso antes de que la puerta se estrellara hacia adentro en lugar de abrirse contra sus bisagras. Solo había una persona que vendría a ayudarlo; pero aun así, con su celular aún en su bolsillo y cualquier pedido de rescate sin enviar, la voz de Shizuo es como un rayo de luz en el medio de una tormenta, completamente no buscada e inesperada. Detiene el movimiento de Izaya por un instante, levanta la cabeza como si tuviera que verlo antes de poder creerle a sus oídos, y Shizuo está ahí, enmarcado por la ruina que hizo de la puerta y frunciéndole el ceño a Nakura con tanta fuerza que Izaya está impresionado de que el otro no se haya rendido en el acto.

“No me  _ recordarías _ ”, dice Nakura, con la voz chillando aguda y ofendida en su garganta. Una mano está hecha un puño a su lado; Izaya se pregunta por un breve momento si se ha vuelto completamente loco y va a intentar pelear a puñetazos contra Shizuo. “ _ Nadie _ me recuerda, no después de  _ él _ , no después de que me  _ arruinó _ .” Los hombros de Nakura se están tensando, su voz está alzándose más alto, rompiéndose en su garganta como una cuerda demasiado estirada. “Debería haberlo empujado del techo cuando tuve la oportunidad, debería haberlo--”

“Te recuerdo ahora”, gruñe Shizuo, con la voz cayendo en una resonancia que atraviesa toda la sangre de Izaya como fuego, como electricidad, como si su corazón se estuviera sintonizando con el retumbar de la voz de Shizuo en lugar de con las exigencias de su cuerpo. “No deberías culpar a otras personas por tus propios errores.”

“ _ Jódete _ ”, escupe Nakura, su cabeza se levanta de repente, y entonces se mueve, pero no es la mano en que ha formado un puño; es la otra, la perdida entre las sombras de su abrigo, e Izaya se da cuenta de lo que está sosteniendo justo a tiempo para gritar “ _ Shizuo _ ” tan fuerte que puede sentirlo desgarrar sus cuerdas vocales mientras la muñeca de Nakura se retuerce para apuñalar el cuchillo en su mano en el estómago de Shizuo.

Hay un instante de tiempo, un lapso sin aliento de un segundo que se siente como una vida, que se siente como si pudiera ser toda la existencia de Izaya comprimida en este momento, con sus pies y su mano rota aún atados a una silla mientras un hombre con un rencor de la infancia apuñala con un cuchillo al mejor amigo que Izaya ha tenido. Entonces Shizuo parpadea -- es extraño que Izaya pueda ver el movimiento tan claro dada la amplitud de la habitación -- y mira hacia el agarre que Nakura todavía tiene en el mango del cuchillo.

“Qué _ mierda _ ”, chasquea, y luego se estira para agarrar la muñeca de Nakura y sacar el cuchillo. Hay una mancha de sangre, el brillo húmedo del líquido atrapando la oscura tela del chaleco de Shizuo, pero se está moviendo sin ninguna vacilación, sin siquiera un parpadeo de dolor cruzando su rostro cuando empuña las manos en la camisa sobre los hombros de Nakura. Hay furia en sus ojos, un ceño fruncido en su boca, y Nakura gime algo asustado e impotente justo antes de que Shizuo lo levante por la fuerza y lo lance hacia la pared con tanto ímpetu que Izaya puede oír el sonido del ladrillo romperse ante el impacto de Nakura contra la superficie. Nakura cae al suelo, tan desmayadamente inconsciente como Izumii al otro lado, y Shizuo está avanzando, dejando a los dos detrás de él absolutamente olvidados mientras zanca cruzando el suelo hacia Izaya.

“ _ Mierda _ ”, dice, y entonces cae de rodillas a los pies de Izaya y se estira para presionar el peso de una mano en el hombro de Izaya. “Izaya,  _ joder _ , ¿estás bien?”

“¿Qué?” Dice Izaya, con la palabra surgiendo de algún lugar en la conmoción en blanco predominando en sus pensamientos.

“¿Estás  _ bien _ ?”, repite Shizuo, mirándolo fijamente con los ojos más oscuros de lo que Izaya los ha visto alguna vez, y agita el hombro de Izaya, sacudiéndolo contra la silla tan fuerte que las patas traquetean hacia atrás por una pulgada. “Izaya, ¿qué te  _ hicieron _ ?”

“Mi mano”, responde Izaya, y entonces, porque tiene que mencionarlo: “Te acaban de  _ apuñalar _ .”

“¿Eh?” Shizuo le parpadea y frunce el ceño por un momento antes de mirar hacia abajo. “Oh.” Toca con sus dedos el rasgón en su chaleco; salen manchados de rojo y los contempla por un instante antes de encogerse de hombros. “Supongo que me tendrán que dar algunos puntos.”

“Eres increíble”, logra decir Izaya, sin estar seguro de dónde están viniendo las palabras y no sabiendo cómo detenerlas. Shizuo lleva sus dedos abajo, a la cuerda atando sus tobillos a las patas de la silla, y las jala con fuerza; Izaya puede oír las fibras cediendo mientras la presión en sus pies se afloja. “Tú--tú realmente vas a pasear con una herida de cuchillo.”

“No voy a  _ pasearla _ ”, le dice Shizuo, pero no está mirando la cara de Izaya, en cambio, está haciendo una mueca a su mano, encogiéndose ante el ángulo de los tres dedos lastimados antes de arrastrar el nudo con más cuidado que el que mostró a la cuerda de los pies de Izaya. “Me ocuparé de ella más tarde. ¿Qué  _ pasó _ ?”

“Creo que están dislocados”, dice Izaya, oyendo a las palabras resonar distantemente en su cabeza cuando las enmarca. “Él--él tenía razón, realmente eres un monstruo.”

Shizuo gruñe. “¿Preferirías que colapsara, te dejara atado y esperara a que ellos viniesen?” Alza la vista, con la comisura de la boca tensa, casi divertida, pero su expresión está oscilando en la visión de Izaya, todo entrando y saliendo fuera de foco con cada respiración que toma. La tensión se desvanece, la boca de Shizuo se suaviza por un momento, y luego “ _ Izaya _ ” y hay una mano contra la mejilla de Izaya, un pulgar presionando con fuerza su rostro mientras los dedos se clavan en su cabello. “Mierda, Izaya, no te desmayes.”

“No lo haré”, dice Izaya, y parpadea con fuerza, arrastrándose de vuelta a la realidad por pura fuerza de voluntad. Le duele la mano y el dolor está subiendo como una llamarada por todo su brazo, pero la mano de Shizuo está caliente contra su piel, un contrapunto de consuelo para la agonía en sus dedos. “Estoy bien.”

“ _ No _ estás bien”, dice Shizuo, y su mano vuelve a alejarse, dejando a Izaya respirar profundamente y parpadear ante la pared mientras un agarre indoloro se cierra alrededor de su muñeca. Izaya puede sentir la sangre de Shizuo pegarse contra su piel. “Tu mano está  _ jodida _ .”

“Lo sé”, dice Izaya a la pared tenuemente iluminada sobre la cabeza de Shizuo. Hay polvo suspendido en el aire y el peso de la mampostería derrumbándose haciéndose notar por los impactos respectivos de Izumii y Nakura a los lados de lo que probablemente sea un sótano, dada la falta de ventanas. “Gracias por el recordatorio.”

“Mierda”, dice Shizuo, e Izaya nunca lo escuchado sonar así, como si hubiera una vibración atrapada en su garganta que tiembla bajo el sonido de sus palabras. Cuando Izaya baja la vista, la cabeza de Shizuo está inclinada; todo lo que Izaya puede ver de él es el amarillo pálido de su cabello en la polvorienta luz. “Tú. Tenemos que arreglar estos.”

Izaya vuelve a tragar la tensión en su garganta. “Lo sé”, dice. No puede mover nada más que su dedo índice y su pulgar; trata de enfocar sus ojos en los huesos desalineados de su mano, pero su atención continúa deslizándose, rehusándose a ver el error de la forma como parte de su cuerpo. Izaya mira el cabello de Shizuo, en su lugar, y parpadea con fuerza mientras estabiliza la respiración en su pecho. “Déjame ir, puedo hacerlo.”

“No seas jodidamente  _ estúpido _ ”, le dice Shizuo, y está alzando la vista, con los ojos brillantes por la humedad pero con un ceño tranquilizadoramente familiar, una base para la caída libre en la que el corazón de Izaya trata de caer. “No puedes recolocar tus propios dedos, te desmayarás.”

“¿Qué sugieres en su lugar?” Pregunta Izaya. El entumecimiento está extendiéndose por su mano, la náusea revolviéndole el estómago del dolor asentado en este como si se estuviera convirtiendo en parte de él. “¿Solo dejar que se hinchen hasta que pueda llegar a Shinra?”

“Mierda”, vuelve a decir Shizuo, y luego mira hacia abajo, e Izaya sabe lo que va a hacer incluso antes de que Shizuo apriete su agarre contra su muñeca. “Yo lo haré.”

“Cierto”, dice Izaya, con la cabeza iluminada por el helio, con los pensamientos prolongándose contra sí mismos mientras su corazón trata de salir de su pecho. “Esa una es idea genial, Shizu-chan, solo hazlo y arranca mis dedos accidentalmente, eso es. Eso va a funcionar de maravilla.”

“No me llames así”, le dice Shizuo sin levantar la vista, y luego está cerrando su agarre contra el dedo medio de Izaya e Izaya puede sentir una ráfaga de dolor nauseabundo recorrer su brazo, la sensación retorcida y equivocada mientras se oprime contra los nervios fuera de lugar. Shizuo toma aire, lo deja salir todo de una; y entonces se mueve, rápido, antes de que Izaya tenga la oportunidad de prepararse para el dolor. Hay una sacudida contra su dolorido nudillo, un machaque de hueso contra hueso cuando Shizuo tira, y dolor,  _ agonía _ , aguda y caliente y derramándose por todo el brazo de Izaya para apresurarse bajo su espina dorsal. Hay fuego en su pecho, rojo detrás de sus ojos, y el sonido sobre su lengua, un grito de dolor volcado por la inquebrantable fuerza del agarre de Shizuo en su mano que sale bajo y oscuro y caliente de su garganta. La espalda de Izaya se arquea, su brazo bueno se tensa contra la silla; y entonces Shizuo suelta su agarre y cede el apoyo, tratando de recordar cómo respirar ante la oleada de excitación cegadora que acaba de atravesarlo. Sus manos se están sacudiendo, la rota y la ilesa conjuntamente, incluso sus piernas tiemblan impotentemente contra el soporte del piso, y entonces Shizuo respira “Izaya” e Izaya lo mira antes de que pueda detener su encuentro con la mirada conmocionada de Shizuo girada hacia él, mientras su propia boca aún está abierta ante el jadeo sin aliento que acompaña al calor en sus venas. Por un momento, se miran el uno al otro, la expresión de Shizuo limpia de preocupación o ira por igual por la fuerza de su asombro e Izaya aún está aliviado con el calor temblando a través de él; y entonces Izaya aparta la mirada, gira la cabeza hacia un lado y traga con fuerza en un intento de nivelar su voz por fuerza de voluntad.

“Haz el otro”, dice, mirando a la pared sin ver nada, sin ser consciente de nada más que el sonido de la respiración de Shizuo y el calor del agarre de Shizuo contra su muñeca.

Izaya puede escuchar a Shizuo tragar. “Izaya--”

“Arréglalo”, dice Izaya nuevamente, esta vez con más fuerza. “O suéltame y lo haré yo mismo.”

Hay una pausa, un latido de vacilación; entonces Izaya tira, tratando de liberar su mano del apretón de Shizuo, y Shizuo sisea y aprieta su agarre para mantenerlo quieto.

“No”, dice. Cuando Izaya vuelve a mirarlo, Shizuo está mirando su mano y el color de sus ojos está oculto por la caída de su cabello. “Yo lo haré.” Su agarre contra la muñeca de Izaya se presiona con fuerza, los dedos lastimando la piel sobre el patrón de la cuerda ya ahí, y luego cierra su mano en el dedo anular de Izaya, estabilizando su agarre contra la articulación fuera de lugar. Izaya puede escuchar a Shizuo tomar un respiro, puede escucharlo soltarlo deliberadamente. “¿Listo?”

Izaya echa la cabeza hacia atrás y cierra los ojos. “Sí”, dice, y aprieta los dientes contra el gemido que se derrama por su garganta cuando Shizuo alinea su dedo de vuelta. Su espalda vuelve a curvarse, el movimiento involuntario meciendo su peso hacia adelante de la silla, e incluso los dientes apretados no son suficientes como para detener el gemido de excitación en la lengua de Izaya más de lo que la fuerza de voluntad podría detener la ráfaga de calor que lo pone duro contra el interior de sus pantalones. Pero entonces la articulación se desliza hacia donde corresponde, y hay una ráfaga de alivio en el brazo de Izaya, y el agarre demasiado apretado de Shizuo se está aflojando de inmediato, el ímpetu de su fuerza cediéndole el paso al cuidado deliberado como si fuera a reponer el lavado de dolor que vino antes.

Por un minuto, hay quietud; todo lo que Izaya puede oír es el débil sonido de la respiración de Shizuo respirando sobre la ráfaga de sangre en sus oídos por su latido demasiado rápido. La mano de Shizuo aún está contra su muñeca, el calor del contacto del otro aún presionado contra la doble capa de moretones alzándose bajo su piel; Izaya puede sentir el peso del contacto latiendo sordamente en su brazo como un eco del dolor cegador de recolocar sus dedos.

Izaya no sabe si Shizuo hubiera hablado si hubiera esperado lo suficiente, y no trata de averiguarlo. Solo espera hasta que el calor en su pecho ha aliviado lo peor de su agarre, hasta que la sangre en sus venas solo esté radiante y no hirviendo, y luego respira y dice: “Necesito ver a Shinra”, enmarcando las palabras para que resuenen incluso antes de que abra los ojos. Shizuo lo está observando, con los ojos oscuros y la boca suave; parpadea cuando Izaya habla, su mirada vacila en la mano hinchada de Izaya, y entonces asiente y aclara su garganta antes de apartar finalmente sus manos de la muñeca y el dedo de Izaya, y se mueve para ponerse de pie.

“Celty está afuera”, dice Shizuo, estirándose para ofrecer el apoyo de su mano izquierda en lugar de la derecha. Izaya la toma y Shizuo tira de él para ponerlo de pie tan fácilmente como si Izaya no pesara nada en absoluto, tan fácilmente como si no estuviera goteando sangre del rasgón en su chaleco para salpicar el suelo. “Ella puede llevarte con Shinra más rápido de lo que podemos caminar.”

“¿Sí?” Izaya acurruca su mano herida contra sí mismo, ocultando los moretones rápidamente hinchados de sus nudillos bajo el borde abierto de su chaqueta. Shizuo todavía está sosteniendo su mano, presionando sus dedos contra la muñeca de Izaya como si creyera que el otro podría colapsar sin el apoyo extra. “¿Y tú estás yendo a qué, exactamente, a caminar por la ciudad sangrando por una herida de cuchillo?”

“No es gran cosa”, le dice Shizuo. “Ni siquiera está sangrando tanto.”

“Monstruo”, responde Izaya, pero el insulto se retuerce en su lengua, gana calidez de algún lugar entre la presión en su pecho y el mareo de sus pensamientos para salir tan gentilmente como si hubiera pretendido que fuera con ternura.

“Mocoso”, dice Shizuo. Su voz suena rara, como si estuviera girando de adentro hacia afuera o como si estuviera empujando contra el interior de su pecho, e Izaya cierra los ojos en lugar de levantar la mirada para ver la forma en que Shizuo lo está mirando. Es mejor quedarse en la oscuridad, es más fácil no ver, y entonces Shizuo da un paso y su brazo se alza alrededor de los hombros de Izaya, el peso de su agarre tira del otro para que sus manos unidas permanezcan atrapadas entre ellos.

“Joder”, gruñe Shizuo contra la parte superior de la cabeza de Izaya, la palabra agitando el cabello del otro para que Izaya pueda sentirlo como un contacto. “Realmente necesitas un guardaespaldas, Izaya.”

La risa de Izaya lo atrapa inesperadamente; se empuja más allá del frenético latido sordo de su corazón y del ritmo de su respiración, derramándose sobre su lengua para empapar el chaleco de Shizuo como la sangre aún filtrándose por los bordes de la tela desgarrada por el cuchillo. Tiene que cerrar la boca contra el sonido cuando se torna en histeria, cuando el dolor de su mano se dispara por su brazo como un recordatorio de su situación actual; se toma un momento, toma un respiro cargado del olor del humo y el sabor de los cigarrillos, y lo deja ir nuevamente para que pueda llevar la tensión de su garganta con él.

“Sí”, dice, con las palabras amortiguadas por el patrón del latido del corazón de Shizuo. “Creo que realmente lo necesito.”


	44. Brumoso

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holis, soy yo otra vez, después de un tiempo. Jojojo... ay :'c

A Izaya le duele la mano.

Es un conocimiento distante. Shinra estaba esperando cuando llegaron por la puerta principal de su departamento, listo con una jeringa de algo antes de que Celty siquiera hubiera cruzado la puerta detrás de Shizuo e Izaya; apenas miró de reojo a Shizuo antes de alcanzar el brazo de Izaya para inyectarle algo que Izaya se da cuenta de que debe ser un analgésico tan pronto como siente el entumecimiento asentándose en su mente como una bruma. La examinación de Shinra es superficial, solo lo suficiente como para verificar que no esté sangrando activamente de ninguna parte, y luego Izaya es relegado a una de las sillas al extremo de la sala mientras Shinra le dice a Shizuo que se quite la camisa y se recueste en el sofá. Celty ha entrado en la casa ahora y está cerniéndose por encima de la parte trasera del sofá con los hombros encogidos por la preocupación, pero es difícil para Izaya prestarle atención; es difícil prestarle atención a cualquier cosa, en realidad, como si su cabeza estuviera llena de ruido blanco demasiado difuso para ser escuchado y demasiado penetrante para ser ignorado. Shizuo se quita la camisa con más facilidad y menos dolor de lo que Izaya había esperado que demostrara; hay sangre en su estómago pero está oscura, coagulada en el rojo óxido de la sangre seca en lugar del carmesí brillante de una herida abierta. Es extrañamente tranquilizador de ver, aun cuando Izaya sabe que Shizuo  _ debería _ estar más herido de lo que parece que está, y entonces, Shinra aparece para empujar a Shizuo hacia abajo con eficiencia metódica y el comentario animado del otro anula todo el enfoque de Izaya para arrastrarlo hacia el sonido de la voz de Shinra.

“Esto realmente no está tan mal”, está diciendo Shinra ahora, por encima del sonido de la nariz de Shizuo siseando ante lo que sea que Shinra esté haciendo para desinfectar la herida. “Tuviste suerte de tener solo un rasguño.”

“No es solo un rasguño”, dice Izaya desde la silla. Su voz suena extraña, resonando curiosamente en la parte posterior de su cabeza cuando habla; puede saborear las palabras en su lengua como una especia foránea. “Lo  _ apuñalaron _ , debe tener pulgadas de profundidad.”

La mano de Shinra se agita en la periferia de Izaya; la visión de Izaya capta el movimiento, aferrándose a él como algún tipo de atadura a la realidad. “Es Shizuo de quien estamos hablando. Tomaría mucho más que eso el lastimarlo realmente.”

“Eso  _ duele _ ”, protesta Shizuo. “¿No puedes ser un poco más gentil?”

“Toma un poco de ibuprofeno cuando termine”, dice Shinra sin ningún rastro de disculpa en su tono. “Solo necesito remendarte para ver qué le pasa a Izaya.”

“Su mano está jodida.” La voz de Shizuo suena extraña, débil, como si estuviera viniendo de un lugar lejano, pero lo suficientemente baja como para que Izaya pueda sentirla zumbando por su columna vertebral. Cierra los ojos y bloquea la distracción visual de los movimientos eficientes de Shinra para que solo pueda escuchar la voz de Shizuo. “Le rompieron el dedo y le dislocaron otros dos. Los volvimos a colocar en su lugar pero--”

“Deberían haberlos dejado en paz”, corta Shinra, el animado gorjeo de su voz interrumpe pulcramente la declaración de Shizuo. “Sus dedos podrían haber estado rotos y moverlos los habría empeorado.”

“No podía dejarlos.” Shizuo suena frustrado y el filo debajo de su voz persiste incluso mientras sisea con dolor ante lo que Shinra le está haciendo. “Él dijo que los enderezaría por sí mismo si no lo hacía.”

“Él se habría desmayado por el dolor”, dice Shinra con absoluta certeza. “Probablemente  _ tú _ puedas recolocar tus propios dedos si lo necesitas, pero tú eres peculiar.”

“Monstruo”, dice Izaya, pero es demasiado suave como para que los otros dos lo oigan, o solo no lo están escuchando; en cualquier caso, ninguno de ellos responde al sonido de la palabra que puede sentir palpitando como una campana tañida dentro de su pecho.

“Le di un analgésico, estará bien por ahora. Entablillaré sus dedos tan pronto como termine contigo”, dice Shinra. “Déjame terminar con estas puntadas y entonces te pondré el vendaje.”

“¿Estás seguro de que estará bien?” Pregunta Shizuo. Está hablando bajo, como si las palabras fueran un susurro, pero Izaya puede oír el sonido de su respiración desde el otro lado del cuarto, casi puede imaginar que puede escuchar el sonido del latido del corazón de Shizuo. Shinra dice algo pero no es importante, no en realidad; Izaya lo ignora, escucha en su lugar el gruñido de la voz de Shizuo, el borde de la emoción debajo de ella, el chirriar en su garganta cuando arrastra las consonantes sobre ella. Su voz se está volviendo más fuerte, Shinra está diciendo algo distantemente, y entonces “ _ Izaya _ ”, fuerte y asombrosamente claro, e Izaya abre los ojos solo cuando una mano se cierra sobre su hombro. Shizuo se está inclinando sobre él, con los ojos abiertos y oscuros con pánico; Izaya puede ver el movimiento de sus hombros desnudos cuando la tensión se alivia.

“¿Qué?” Dice Izaya bruscamente, o trata de hacerlo, excepto que Shinra está empujando contra el costado de su cabeza y el movimiento lo distrae del borde debajo de su voz.

“Creí que te habías desmayado”, le dice Shizuo. Su mano se vuelve gentil en el hombro de Izaya; Izaya puede sentir su peso bajando a lo largo de su brazo ileso, como si Shizuo estuviera robando la fuerza de su cuerpo solo por el contacto. “¿Estás bien?”

“Aquí”, dice Shinra, antes de que Izaya tenga la oportunidad de responder. Empuja el cabello del otro con tanta fuerza que la cabeza de Izaya gira sin que tenga la intención de hacerlo; es dejado parpadeando a la pared mientras los dedos de Shinra trazan el contorno del dolor en su sien. “Deben haberlo golpeado antes de que llegaras ahí.”

“Eso duele”, le informa Izaya.

“¿Qué pasó?” Pregunta Shizuo. Su mano está volviendo a apretar el hombro de Izaya, presionando con intensidad el brazo del otro. “¿Qué te  _ hicieron _ , Izaya?”

“Él me  _ golpeó _ ”, dice Izaya, logrando algo como un silbido de irritación por las palabras. “Izumii me noqueó en la calle y me llevó a donde quiera que ese lugar estuviera. Él rompió mi dedo y luego Nakura dislocó los otros dos, y entonces llegaste por la puerta como un héroe.” Mira de reojo, reúne una mirada feroz que se encuentra con la preocupación de Shizuo. “¿Quieres que te resuma también el resto o puedes recordarlo por tu cuenta?”

“¿Fuiste noqueado?” Pregunta Shinra antes de que Shizuo tenga la oportunidad de formular una respuesta. “¿Por cuánto tiempo?”

“No lo  _ sé _ ”, dice Izaya. “Estaba  _ inconsciente _ .”

“Celty”, llama Shinra. “¿A qué hora encontraste el cuchillo de Izaya en la vereda?”

“No fue mucho después de eso”, dice Shizuo mientras Celty se mueve detrás de Izaya para teclear una respuesta. “Probablemente los encontré unos diez minutos después.”

“Hm.” Shinra suena firme, la curiosidad leve clara en la parte posterior de su garganta. A Izaya le duele la cabeza. “¿A qué hora te encontraste con Izumii?”

“No estoy seguro”, admite Izaya, esforzándose a través de recuerdos difusos por la falta de atención en las marcas de tiempo en las publicaciones del foro, por el brillo retroiluminado de la pantalla de su celular. “A las ocho y cuarto, probablemente.”

“Estuvo desmayado por al menos veinte minutos”, declara Shinra. Su mano se aparta finalmente de la cabeza de Izaya; Izaya se voltea para encarar a la audiencia que se inclina por encima de él, pero Shinra aún está viendo el moretón creciente del puñetazo de Izumii como si fuera algún enigma fascinante y Shizuo está mirando a Shinra en lugar de a Izaya, con los ojos oscuros y la boca suave con preocupación atenta que le hace algo extraño al estómago de Izaya, como si fuera él a quien hubieran apuñalado y no a Shizuo. “Definitivamente tiene una conmoción cerebral, aunque será difícil comprobar el mareo y la desorientación hasta que los analgésicos desaparezcan. ¿Tuvo problemas para caminar hasta aquí?”

“No”, dice Shizuo; entonces, con una percepción alarmante: “No que me haya dejado notarlo”, e Izaya vuelve a hacer una mueca. “¿Deberíamos llevarlo al hospital?”

“No”, dice Izaya, pero nadie lo está mirando. Puede sentir a su quijada tensarse por la irritación. “Está  _ bien _ .”

“Probablemente estará bien”, admite Shinra, y es solo entonces que el recientemente tenso agarre en el hombro de Izaya se afloja. Izaya lo mira enojado pero la irritación pasa sin ser vista; incluso su propia cabeza se siente brumosa, sobrecargada por el esfuerzo que usualmente no nota. “Pero alguien debería vigilarlo esta noche.”

“Yo lo haré”, dice Shizuo inmediatamente, antes de que Izaya tenga tiempo de aclarar los pensamientos requeridos para una respuesta. “Pasaré la noche en su casa.”

“ _ Hey _ ”, chasquea Izaya, y tanto Shizuo como Shinra finalmente lo miran. Izaya le frunce el ceño a Shizuo, aferrándose a su irritación incluso contra la bruma que lo arrastra de la medicación adormecedora que corre por sus venas. “¿Quién dijo que quería que me cuidaran?”

“Es importante que--” comienza Shinra.

“No importa”, Shizuo lo interrumpe. No está mirando a Shinra en absoluto; toda su atención está fijada en Izaya, la oscuridad de sus ojos encendiéndose por completo en el otro. Su mano aún está en el hombro de Izaya; Izaya puede sentir los dedos de Shizuo moverse contra su clavícula. “Te voy a llevar a casa y no te voy a dejar hasta que estés bien.” La mandíbula de Shizuo está apretada, firme por la fuerza de la certeza en lugar de la ira; Izaya no puede encontrar el espacio en su enfoque para parpadear, apenas logra tragar la tensión agitada que intenta liberarse de su garganta.

“Ya veo”, logra decir, con la voz solo temblando apenas. “¿Así que mi opinión no importa?”

“No esta vez”, le dice Shizuo.

“Bien”, dice Izaya, y se inclina hacia atrás en la silla deliberadamente, el movimiento es suficiente para que el agarre de Shizuo se suelte de su hombro. Recobra la diversión de la distracción zumbando ruido blanco en sus pensamientos y le ofrece una sonrisa al otro; la quijada de Shizuo se afloja y su expresión se suaviza incluso antes de que Izaya diga: “Supongo que tendré que dejarte continuar esta vez”

El aplauso de Shinra los hace saltar a ambos; la atención de Izaya se aparta de la mirada de Shizuo y baja hacia donde Shinra está sonriéndole alegremente de rodillas al lado de la silla. “¡Bien!”, gorjea. “Me alegra que eso se haya resuelto. Déjame ver tu mano, te entablillaré antes de que los analgésicos se desvanezcan.” Shinra toma la mano de Izaya antes de que este tenga la oportunidad de ofrecerla, apoyando su agarre contra la muñeca ilesa con un cuidado remarcable por los dedos lastimados; Izaya todavía puede sentir el dolor punzante sordo en sus articulaciones y a lo largo del hueso roto de su meñique, pero es distante, como si fuera un dolor más recordado o anticipado que ocurriendo en el presente. Deja sus dedos con Shinra y con las tablillas y vendas que Celty está trayendo desde el otro cuarto; es más interesante en cambio voltear la cabeza cuando Shizuo se mueve junto a él, sentándose junto a la silla de Izaya en lugar de inclinarse por encima de ella. El peso de su mano en el hombro de Izaya se afloja y su presión se retira cuando Shizuo se mueve, pero la vuelve a alcanzar mientras se inclina contra el brazo de la silla, con los dedos encontrando con el peso flojo de la ilesa mano izquierda de Izaya contra el brazo de la silla y curvando el agarre alrededor de sus dedos. Se siente como una jaula, se siente una armadura; por un largo instante, Izaya solo mira la tensión de los dedos de Shizuo alrededor de los suyos, mucho más distraído por la fricción gentil del agarre del otro en su mano que por el lejano dolor de Shinra alineando los dedos lastimados de Izaya mientras coloca las tablillas alrededor de ellos. Shizuo no mueve la mano, y no vuelve a mirar el rostro de Izaya, y cuando Shinra agarra el meñique de Izaya para instar al hueso a alinearse nuevamente, Izaya mueve su pulgar izquierdo para acercar el dedo más pequeño de Shizuo contra su mano.

El dolor del hueso roto es distante, sus bordes cristalinos perdidos en la bruma medicada que se asienta sobre los pensamientos de Izaya. Pero el dolor del toque de Shizuo supera la niebla del medicamento en la sangre de Izaya, esquivando la barrera de entumecimiento de lo que sea que Shinra le haya dado, e Izaya no se aparta del dolor.


	45. Capitular

“Izaya.” La voz es baja, casi un susurro como si estuviera aspirando por una suavidad que es completamente socavada por el peso del toque que aterriza en el hombro de Izaya para sacudirlo con gentileza. “Izaya, despierta.”

“Joder”, dice Izaya contra su almohada y sin levantar la cabeza hacia el resplandor de la luz del techo. “Vete.”

“Izaya.” Shizuo está hablando más alto ahora, con la voz adquiriendo un borde de intensidad. “Izaya, date la vuelta.”

“Estoy _despierto_ ”, chasquea Izaya, y alza la mano para apartar el agarre de Shizuo de su hombro. Cuando voltea la cabeza, Shizuo se está inclinando por encima de su cama, observándolo con la misma intensidad ansiosa que ha demostrado las últimas tres veces en las que ha despertado a Izaya. “No creo que ni siquiera me haya dormido esta vez.”

“Lo siento”, dice Shizuo, pero el sonido es más automático que apologético. “Shinra me dijo que te despertara cada hora.”

“Lo  _ sé _ ”, le informa Izaya. “Estuve  _ ahí _ , a pesar de que ustedes dos estuvieran hablando sobre mi cabeza como si yo no existiera.” Se aleja nuevamente, presionando la cara contra la almohada mientras gime. “Al menos si estuviera en coma, no tendría que sentir mi mano.”

Shizuo resopla un suspiro. “Puedo conseguirte más analgésicos si quieres.”

Izaya sacude la cabeza en la almohada. “No”, dice contra la superficie. “No los quiero.” Sus dedos  _ duelen _ , punzan con un dolor hasta los huesos que sangra a lo largo de todo su brazo para alejar incluso la posibilidad de descansar, pero Izaya recién está empezando a sentir como si estuviera en su propio cuerpo nuevamente, y preferiría sentir dolor que la misteriosa distancia de la realidad que la medicina le da.

“Bien”, dice Shizuo. “Déjame saber si cambias de parecer.” Ni siquiera suena enojado; solo hay un peso en su voz, de resignación o quizás de agotamiento, ahora que Izaya lo piensa. Izaya gira la cabeza en la almohada para encontrarse con la mirada de Shizuo, pero Shizuo ya no lo está mirando; está contemplando la distancia, con los ojos fijados en la pared del dormitorio de Izaya como si hubiera algo que ver ahí en absoluto. Está sentado en el piso junto a la cama, con la pared a sus espaldas; sus hombros apenas encajan en la línea de la camiseta que pidió prestada, la más grande que posee Izaya, que es aún demasiado pequeña para el cuerpo de Shizuo, pero al menos mejor que la ropa manchada de sangre que tenía puesta antes. Su boca está suave por la distracción, su mirada pesada en las esquinas; Izaya puede ver la insinuación de las sombras debajo de sus ojos, puede ver el azul morado del agotamiento yaciendo visiblemente bajo la oscuridad de las pestañas de Shizuo.

“Puedes ir a dormir si quieres”, dice sin moverse en la cama. Shizuo parpadea y vuelve a enfocarse; cuando mira de vuelta a Izaya, su visión es un poco más clara, un poco más presente de lo que fue. “No voy a ser capaz de dormir, de todos modos, no tiene sentido que te quedes despierto para ser mi niñera.”

“Sí”, arrastra Shizuo. “Y entonces no habrá nadie que note que te desmayaste y que no vuelves a despertar.” Su boca se atrapa en la forma de una sonrisa, sus dientes destellan blancos en una sonrisa momentánea. “Es una noche, estaré bien.”

“Te apuñalaron”, le recuerda Izaya, pero es más para sacarlo a relucir que por cualquier intento real de convencer a Shizuo. “¿O no necesitas dormir para sanarte? ¿Siquiera duermes en lo absoluto?”

“Cállate”, le dice Shizuo. “Duermo.” Estira la mano para empujarla contra la cabeza de Izaya; sus dedos atrapan y revuelven el cabello del otro. “Como tú deberías.”

“Me duelen los dedos.”

“Lo sé”, dice Shizuo. “Intenta dormir, de todos modos.”

Izaya sabe que no será capaz de hacerlo. No tiene sentido ni siquiera cerrar los ojos, no cuando puede sentir el dolor de sus dedos alzándose en su hombro con cada latido de su corazón. Pero no protesta en voz alta y Shizuo no vuelve a hablar; solo vuelve a apoyarse con la pared a sus hombros, dejándose hundir contra el soporte mientras sus dedos se arrastran por el cabello de Izaya y persisten por un momento contra la parte posterior del cuello del otro antes caer de vuelta a su regazo. Izaya puede sentir las réplicas de ese toque recorrerlo por completo, puede sentir el fuego indoloro atándose en la médula de sus huesos, y por un instante, cierra los ojos, solo para enfocar sus esfuerzos en reprimir el escalofrío de la adrenalina temblorosa que intenta rizarse a través de su cuerpo.

“Izaya.”

Izaya vuelve a abrir los ojos. Shizuo está mirando a la pared del fondo, con la mirada distante y desenfocada que iguala al peso flojo de sus manos en su regazo. Izaya mira fijamente la curva de la nariz de Shizuo, el rizo de su cabello justo detrás de su oreja; luego mira hacia abajo, hacia el ángulo abierto de los dedos de Shizuo y fija su atención en la relativa seguridad de observar el movimiento de los tendones justo contra el interior de las muñecas del otro. Puede ver a los dedos de Shizuo flexionarse, puede ver a sus manos tensarse en la pausa del silencio. “¿Izaya?”

“Estoy despierto”, dice Izaya sin levantar la vista.

La cabeza de Shizuo se gira; Izaya puede ver el desplazamiento del cabello amarillo en su periferia. Los dedos tensos, apretados, friccionándose contra sus palmas. “Vas a seguir trabajando como informante, ¿verdad?”

“Sí”, dice Izaya ligeramente, sin ningún rastro en su voz del escalofrío del dolor que está recorriendo su brazo desde sus dedos, tensándose en un eco inconsciente del movimiento de Shizuo. “Trabajar al margen de la legalidad paga realmente bien, sabes.”

Shizuo resopla un sonido que podría ser una risa si fuera más fuerte. “No hay manera de que tus gastos sean  _ tan _ altos.”

“No”, concuerda Izaya. “Aún no.” Se mueve contra la almohada, levanta su brazo bueno para apoyarlo sobre las sábanas debajo de él y descansar la cabeza contra este, ganando una pulgada extra de altura antes de volver a encontrarse con la mirada de Shizuo. “Pero mi nuevo departamento no va a ser barato.”

La boca de Shizuo se estira en la esquina, amenazando con sonreír a pesar de la tensión que todavía siente en sus dedos y el agotamiento que aún ensombrece sus ojos. “¿Tienes un departamento?”

“Lo tendré”, le dice Izaya. “Será mío para el final del mes. Dos plantas y ventanas de vidrio cilindrado recorriendo un lado entero.”

Entonces, la sonrisa de Shizuo se libera de su restricción. “Estás mintiendo.”

“No lo estoy.” Izaya acomoda su cabeza en un ángulo más cómodo contra su brazo y muestra el contorno de una sonrisa para la contemplación de Shizuo. “Te lo mostraré una vez que me haya mudado y tendrás que disculparte por dudar de mí.”

“Ajá”, dice Shizuo, todavía sonando escéptico. “Lo creeré cuando lo vea.”

“Disculparte  _ profusamente _ ”, aclara Izaya. “Soy tu mejor amigo, no puedo creer que no confíes en mí.”

“Es  _ porque _ soy tu mejor amigo que te conozco mejor”, le dice Shizuo. “¿Estás tratando de decirme que te compraste un departamento de dos pisos y aún no te has molestado en contratar a un guardaespaldas?”

Izaya encoge un solo hombro. “No parecía un asunto urgente”, objeta. “Estoy seguro de que tendré el tiempo para encontrar a alguien decente mientras mis dedos sanan.”

La frente de Shizuo se arruga, su sonrisa fácil parpadea y se desvanece como si hubiera olvidado cómo mantenerla en su lugar. Por un momento, mira a Izaya en silencio, con los ojos oscuros y la boca suave; Izaya puede ver a sus dedos tensarse, puede ver la flexión en los nudillos de Shizuo cuando presiona sus uñas con fuerza contra su palma. Entonces, su agarre se afloja de repente, con los dedos soltándose mientras jadea un suspiro, e Izaya tiene un momento de certeza preternatural, un aliento antes de que Shizuo eche la cabeza hacia atrás en la pared y suspire. “Tendré que terminar el mes en el bar antes de renunciar.”

Izaya se alegra de que Shizuo no lo esté viendo. Significa que tiene un momento para dejar que la oleada de felicidad lo golpee y se alivie más allá del primer choque de deleite, significa que tiene un momento para voltear su rostro hacia su brazo y esconder lo peor de su expresión demasiado cálida en las sombras de las mantas debajo de él.

“¿Solo así?” Pregunta, una vez que puede confiar en que su voz pase por calmada mientras está medio amortiguada contra la suavidad de la almohada. “Y justo cuando solo estabas envenenando a la mitad de tus clientes.”

Shizuo empuja la mano contra la cabeza de Izaya. “No seas un mocoso”, ordena, con la voz áspera en la parte posterior de su garganta mientras sus dedos se atrapan y se arrastran en el cabello del otro cuando Izaya vuelve a mirarlo. “Soy bastante bueno ahora.”

“Claro que sí”, le dice Izaya, sintiendo una sonrisa irreprimible en sus labios cuando el brazo extendido de Shizuo ensombrece sus rasgos. “Sigue practicando y pronto podrías pasar una noche entera sin romper una copa.”

“ _ Cállate _ ”, gruñe Shizuo, pero es solo una mofa de la ira, hay más una risa en su lengua que cualquier otra cosa. “¿Si crees que soy tan terrible como barman no es mejor que haga algo más?”

“Claro”, concuerda Izaya, sintiendo a su pecho arder con una calidez desconocida, como si su corazón estuviera forzándose contra la jaula de sus costillas y luchando por liberarse de la restricción de su cuerpo. “Me alegra que finalmente hayas aceptado tu carrera predestinada como un musculoso contratado.”

“Sí, lo estás haciendo parecer realmente atrayente”, le dice Shizuo, e Izaya tiene que reírse, el sonido se derrama de sus labios antes de que tenga la oportunidad de cerrar la boca en respuesta o bajar la cabeza contra su brazo. Shizuo tose en una resonancia, el rango más bajo de su voz compensando la captura jadeante de la de Izaya, y por un momento, ambos solo se ríen, la tensión del día y de la situación y de la conversación se alivia del pecho y los hombros de Izaya hasta puede tomar una inhalación real nuevamente, hasta que vuelve a quedarse en silencio y puede sentir a todo su cuerpo hundirse pesadamente en su cama con el peso del agotamiento que no ha sido capaz de sentir más allá de la tensión del estrés. Puede escuchar la exhalación de Shizuo, puede ver el ángulo de los hombros del otro volver a relajarse contra la pared; cuando Izaya levanta la vista a través de su cabello, los ojos de Shizuo están cerrados, con las mejillas encendidas en rosa y su boca aún rizada en una sonrisa.

“Deberías ser feliz”, dice, hundiéndose más en una reclinación cuando sus hombros se mueven contra el soporte. Sus dedos vuelven al cabello de Izaya, se deslizan contra las hebras para frotarse contra la parte posterior del cuello del otro antes de alzarse nuevamente y reanudar el deslizamiento de su movimiento ocioso. “Esto es lo que querías, ¿no es así?”

Izaya sabe lo que Shizuo quiere decir. La implicación está clara en la conversación, clara en el gruñido con un intento de irritación en la garganta de Shizuo. Pero puede sentir los dedos de Shizuo presionando gentilmente su cuero cabelludo, puede sentir la fricción temblorosa del contacto desenrrollándose a lo largo de la curva de su columna vertebral, como si fuera un rayo buscando la tierra, y cuando la palabra  _ sí _ acecha sobre su lengua, cierra la boca ante el sonido en vez de dejar que la calidez de la sinceridad en su garganta lo delate. Lo traga de vuelta, en su lugar, mete la presión del sonido de vuelta al interior de la jaula de su pecho, y cuando separa los labios para hablar, es para decir: “Silencio, Shizu-chan”, con tanta burla informal como puede reunir. “Estoy tratando de dormir.”

La risa de Shizuo es baja, ronroneante en la parte posterior de su garganta hasta que Izaya imagina que puede sentirla en los dedos en su cabello, imagina que puede verla estremecerse a lo largo de los hombros de Shizuo en la pared. “Lo haré”, le dice Shizuo. “Descansa un poco, Izaya.”

Izaya cierra los ojos con las oscuras pestañas de Shizuo yaciendo contra las sombras bajo sus ojos, baja la cabeza contra el ángulo de su brazo alzado para proteger sus ojos del brillo de la luz en el techo. Su mano aún está tensa y la presión en sus dedos duele cada vez que los mueve; Izaya flexiona su mano una vez más, esforzándose por el mínimo movimiento que puede lograr con las tablillas en su lugar solo para sentir el agudo punzón de la lesión agraviada en sus nudillos. Entonces, los dedos de Shizuo se deslizan por su cabello, arrastrando un consuelo firme en su estela, e Izaya deja que sus hombros se hundan y que su mano se relaje y que la calidez del contacto en su cabello lo empuje a la inconsciencia agotada.


	46. Familiar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creo que ya han notado que estoy demorando de dos a cuatro días en subir nuevo cap xd  
> Sorry.

“No me lo puedo  _ creer _ , joder.”

Izaya sonríe detrás de los hombros de Shizuo. “Te dije que estaba diciendo la verdad.”

“Eso no iba a hacer que te escuche”, le dice Shizuo, pero no se da la vuelta e incluso el gruñido bajo sus palabras está abstraído. “Esto es  _ increíble _ .”

“Oh, bien”, dice Izaya. Shizuo se adentra más en su departamento y él lo sigue solo lo suficiente como para dejar que la puerta se cierre detrás de él y pueda recostarse contra ella. “Si es el departamento al que te opones y no a mi propia confiabilidad, mis lastimados sentimientos podrían recuperarse algún día.”

“Como si tuvieras sentimientos en absoluto”, Shizuo responde, pero se aleja por el espacio del departamento, dirigiéndose a la lámina de vidrio que constituye un lado entero del espacio. “¿Cómo mantienes esto limpio?”

“Le pago a alguien”, dice Izaya de inmediato. “O lo haré. Solo me he mudado por un día y medio, Shizuo, aún no he logrado ensuciar por completo todo lo que está a la vista.” Eso le consigue una mirada de reojo y el destello de una sonrisa cuando Shizuo suelta una carcajada e Izaya le sonríe burlonamente de vuelta antes de que Shizuo se gire para seguir paseando por la amplitud del departamento.

“No sabía que tenías tantas cosas”, le dice Shizuo mientras estira la mano para tocar los lomos de los libros acomodados en filas ordenadas en los estantes, y se mueve alrededor del sofá demasiado grande a la vista de las ventanas y el escritorio de la computadora dispuesto directamente frente a ellas. “¿En dónde estuviste guardando todo esto?”

“Lo compré.” Izaya dobla sus manos detrás de su espalda y aprieta su mano izquierda alrededor de los dedos de su derecha; es un movimiento que está perdiendo su significado, con todo completamente curado a excepción de su dedo meñique e incluso solo ese ofreciendo una punzada ocasional de dolor, pero lo hace de todos modos, aprieta su agarre hasta que puede sentir un escalofrío de sensación recorrer su espina dorsal y tensar sus hombros. “Hice que lo entregaran y desempaquetaran antes de que me mudara. La mayor parte de esto es tan nuevo para mí como lo es para ti.”

Shizuo frunce el ceño, su cabeza se inclina hacia atrás para contemplar el balcón que compone la media planta sobre ellos y la barandilla que corre al borde del casi loft que hace de dormitorio. “Eso debe ser raro”, dice, aún con la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás así que las palabras salen extrañas y tensas de su garganta. “Como si te hubieras mudado a la casa de un extraño.”

Izaya se encoge de hombros, el movimiento no es visto en el momento antes de que Shizuo mire hacia atrás, a donde está parado en la puerta. “No es gran cosa”, dice. “Lo tengo ahora, pronto se volverá familiar. Además, algunas cosas siguen igual.”

Shizuo parpadea. Algo cambia en su expresión -- tal vez sus ojos se oscurecen un poco, o su boca se vuelve un poco más suave, o tal vez es solo el temblor de una arruga en su frente -- e Izaya puede sentir el regusto de sus propias palabras en su lengua, puede sentir la sinceridad amarga aferrándose como veneno a sus labios. El cuarto a su alrededor parece cargado repentinamente de historias de todas las cosas que ha comprado, todas las cosas que posee pero que no son suyas forman una sombra para proyectar todo lo que queda en una luz más brillante: él, en la puerta, con el peso suave de su chaqueta favorita cubriendo sus hombros, y Shizuo en el medio de la habitación, mirándolo con algo ensombreciendo sus ojos que Izaya no puede soportar ver.

“Deberíamos jugar un juego”, dice en cambio, llenando el silencio con el canto rítmico de su propia voz mientras se aparta de la mirada de Shizuo y del silencio entre ellos, desplegándose de la barrera de su puerta principal para pasar por detrás de su nuevo sofá en su lugar. Izaya se encarama contra la parte superior del mobiliario, patea sus pies sobre la parte posterior y gira el rostro hacia la mesita del centro y el tablero de shogi colocado con el cuidado de una imagen de catálogo en el estante debajo; para cuando Shizuo ha cruzado la distancia hacia la otra esquina del sofá, Izaya se ha deslizado fuera del borde para sentarse en la suavidad de los oscuros cojines grises en su lugar, y está alcanzando el tablero para empujarlo descuidadamente sobre la mesa sin ningún cuidado por la forma en que la esquina del tablero atrapa y gana una pequeña marca sobre la superficie. “Recuerdas las reglas, ¿verdad?”

“¿Para qué?” Pregunta Shizuo. Se deja caer en el sofá con gracia descuidada; un brazo termina a lo largo de la parte posterior del soporte, una pierna se estira junto a la mesita del centro. Hace que el mobiliario parezca suyo, como si se hubiera tumbado en la sala de Izaya toda su vida, e Izaya tiene que apartar la vista antes de que la sonrisa que acecha su boca se libere de su control. “¿Shogi real o los juegos raros que inventas tú mismo?”

Izaya encoge un solo hombro. “Cualquiera.” Hay un contenedor de piezas de shogi también, colocado bajo la mesa; lo saca, lo vuelca sobre la mesa y el tablero sin preocuparse por la forma en que el movimiento demasiado agresivo envía un puñado de piezas resbalando por el borde hacia el suelo. Shizuo hace una mueca y se inclina hacia adelante para recoger un par de piezas del suelo; Izaya deja que lo haga y mete sus pies debajo de él en lugar de estirarse para ayudar a recoger las piezas caídas. “Solo shogi normal, si insistes en ser aburrido.”

“No estoy siendo aburrido”, le dice Shizuo mientras empieza a ordenar las piezas dispersas sobre el tablero. “Inventas reglas solo para ganar de otro modo.”

“Eso no es cierto”, le dice Izaya. “No es divertido ganar a menos que haya una competencia real.”

“Ajá”, dice Shizuo. Estira la mano hacia el extremo más alejado del tablero y comienza a alinear las piezas de Izaya por él mientras Izaya sonríe a la parte posterior de la cabeza de Shizuo y se mueve para estirar sus pies sobre el lado del sofá. “Habría creído eso si no te hubieras asegurado de ganar todos los juegos que hemos jugado.”

“Aww”, arrastra Izaya, y balancea su pierna de lado para presionar su tobillo contra la cadera de Shizuo. Shizuo no se inmuta, ni siquiera levanta la vista; solo extiende la mano sin mirar para agarrar el pie de Izaya y mantenerlo quieto, como si pensara que está en peligro de una patada más fuerte y estuviera deteniendo la posibilidad. “Lo siento, ¿he lastimado tu delicado ego?” Se extiende sobre el tablero pulcramente ordenado para empujar una de sus piezas hacia adelante sin mirar para confirmar dónde termina. “Puedo dejarte ganar más a menudo, si eso te hace sentir mejor.”

“Cállate”, le gruñe Shizuo. “Te aplastaré y tendrás que retirarlo.”

“Mm”, Izaya zumba, sonriéndole a Shizuo mientras se recuesta en el sofá. Shizuo aún está sosteniendo su tobillo; no lo deja ir incluso cuando realiza su propio movimiento de apertura. “O te dejaré aplastarme. Nunca podrás estar realmente seguro de que ganaste por mérito propio, Shizu-chan.”

“Nunca me  _ dejarías _ ganar nada”, dice Shizuo. “No me llames así.”

Izaya sonríe. “¿No te gusta?” Se estira sobre sí mismo para mover la pieza con la mano izquierda. “Puedes llamarme como quieras, sabes.”

“Me gusta tu  _ nombre _ ”, le informa Shizuo. “No tienes que darme un apodo cursi para probar que somos amigos.” Está frunciéndole el ceño a la mano de Izaya, sin observar la disposición del tablero o la forma en que el otro lo está mirando; Izaya puede ver que la preocupación se arruga en la frente del otro, puede ver que el agarre de Shizuo contra su tobillo se afloja distraídamente aun cuando el peso de su toque perdura para mantener a Izaya en su lugar. “¿Tu mano está bien?”

Los dedos de Izaya se curvan sobre sí mismos, su mano derecha forma un puño involuntario; puede sentir al movimiento estremecer su brazo, con una punzada de dolor recordado más que la realidad inmediata del mismo. “Está bien”, dice. “Es solo un hábito.”

Shizuo levanta la vista de la mano de Izaya a su rostro. Sus cejas están arrugadas y juntadas por la preocupación, su boca suave por el peso de un ceño; cuando pregunta: “¿Estás seguro?”, hay más escepticismo que curiosidad en su tono.

“Perfectamente seguro”, dice Izaya, y levanta la mano derecha para agitarla en señal de demostración. “¿Ves?”

“Solo porque puedas moverlos no significa que no te duelan”, le informa Shizuo. “¿No se supone que tengas las tablillas por otra semana más?”

Izaya pone los ojos en blanco. “Está bien”, dice. “Nuestro amigo el médico dijo que estaría bien sacarlas siempre y cuando fuera cuidadoso con ello. Siempre que no me meta en peleas a puñetazos, estará bien así.” Echa la cabeza hacia atrás contra el sofá y le muestra los dientes con una sonrisa a Shizuo mientras levanta el otro pie para patearlo contra el hombro del otro. “Y ahora te tengo aquí para tratar con cualquier tipo de violencia física. Así que a menos que  _ tú _ quieras golpearme, estaré completamente a salvo.”

Shizuo resopla. “No voy a golpearte”, dice, alzando la mano para apartar el pie de Izaya con más distracción casual que irritación.

“¿No crees que lo valga?” Pregunta Izaya, pateando la cadera de Shizuo esta vez, ya que el brazo estirado del otro está evitando que haga contacto con su hombro.

“No dije que no lo  _ merecieras _ ”, dice Shizuo, pero está sonriendo y cuando consigue agarrar los tobillos de Izaya es solo para mantenerlos en su lugar, sosteniendo los pies del otro al ras de su cadera para quitar la posibilidad del abuso continuo. “Solo no quiero hacerlo.”

“¿Oh?” Izaya alza una ceja, inclina la cabeza de lado contra la suavidad desconocida del sofá. “¿Te has vuelto un pacifista de repente, Shizuo?”

“No es  _ de repente _ ”, le dice Shizuo. “No me gusta la violencia, sabes eso.”

“Es difícil de recordar”, arrastra Izaya. “Para algo que dices que odias tanto, de seguro que pasas mucho tiempo entregándote a su búsqueda.”

“Sí, y paso mucho tiempo contigo también.” Shizuo alcanza el tablero de shogi para mover una pieza; su otra mano se queda apoyada contra los tobillos de Izaya. “Nunca pretendí tomar decisiones particularmente buenas de vida.”

Izaya se ríe, siente el sonido deslizarse frágilmente contra su lengua antes de que pueda hacerlo volver. “¿Estás diciendo que me odias también, Shizu-chan?”

“Sigue llamándome así y lo descubrirás”, le gruñe Shizuo, pero su ceño fruncido carece de filo y cuando golpea los pies de Izaya es con un golpe de refilón en lugar de una fuerza para apartar el contacto. “Por supuesto que no te odio, idiota.”

“Gran elogio”, le dice Izaya. “No creo que nadie haya dicho nunca que no me odia antes.”

“No seas un mocoso”, dice Shizuo, fijando a Izaya con una mirada plana que tiene más filo de lo que una mirada enojada tendría. “Hemos sido amigos por años, obviamente disfruto de tu compañía. Me  _ gustas _ . ¿Feliz ahora?”

Izaya sostiene la mirada de Shizuo por un latido, dos, lo suficiente para que su propio pulso adquiera el ritmo que está palpitando en su garganta y lo suficiente para que la boca de Shizuo facilite la sonrisa a medio formar que está ofreciéndole desde el otro lado del sofá. Izaya puede sentir a sus hombros tensarse, puedes sentir la adrenalina calentarse bajo su piel; y entonces Shizuo toma un respiro, e Izaya aparta la mirada para alcanzar el tablero de shogi con la mano izquierda.

“Por supuesto que lo sí”, le dice al tablero. “Es tu turno, Shizuo.”

Izaya mantiene su atención en el tablero de shogi, después de eso. Parece más seguro que encontrarse con la mirada de Shizuo, un punto focal más estable que correr el riesgo de encontrarse con la tensión crepitante que surgió entre ellos antes. Pero él sigue jugando con su mano izquierda, y Shizuo sigue jugando con su derecha, y cuando Shizuo se lleva la victoria al final, Izaya cree que es más por culpa del contacto en sus tobillos distrayéndolo que el latido sordo de su dedo a medio sanar.


	47. Humo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adivinen quién volvió a ver The Untamed. Yep, me, ya boy.

“ _Dios_ ”, Shizuo gime mientras se adentra en el departamento de Izaya, apenas deteniéndose para sacarse los zapatos en la puerta. “Eso fue _terrible_.”

“No lo fue”, le dice Izaya a sus hombros mientras lo sigue un poco más tranquilo y deja que la puerta se cierre detrás de él. “Sé que mirar ferozmente a todos puede ser físicamente agotador, pero seguramente puedes manejar unas cuantas horas de lucir intimidante.”

“No fue lo que _yo_ estaba haciendo”, le dice Shizuo, caminando por el piso del departamento como si estuviera tratando de soltar toda la energía nerviosa de un día completo de trabajo en lugar de las pocas horas de negociación de las que acababan de regresar. “Todos lucían como si estuvieran listos para apuñalarte con un cuchillo en cualquier momento.”

“Sí”, concuerda Izaya. Se apoya contra la pared con una mano para sacarse los zapatos con más cuidado del que Shizuo mostró con los suyos; cuando avanza, también es más lentamente, así que para cuando ha llegado al borde del sofá, Shizuo ha caminado la distancia hacia el librero más alejado y se ha volteado para comenzar su viaje de regreso. “Podrían haberlo hecho si las cosas hubieran ido diferente.”

“Qué _demonios_ ”, gruñe Shizuo. Su cabello está enredado sobre su frente, los mechones amarillos parecen haber sido revueltos por el viento en su camino de regreso; sus hombros están encorvados hacia adelante contra su oscuro chaleco, sus manos están metidas en sus bolsillos, donde Izaya está seguro que está haciendo puños por la tensión no utilizada que zumba a lo largo de su columna vertebral. “¿Cuál es el punto de tener un guardaespaldas, entonces?”

“El punto es que _no_ lo _hicieron_.” Izaya se quita la chaqueta de los hombros y lo balancea para cubrir el brazo del sofá antes de voltearse en la esquina y dejarse caer sobre los cojines. “Y no iban a hacerlo, no contigo ahí frunciéndoles el ceño todo el tiempo. Gracias por eso, por cierto.”

Shizuo detiene su paso irritado y se gira para encarar a Izaya en el sofá. “¿Ese fue un _triunfo_ para ti?”

Izaya pone los ojos en blancos. “Por supuesto que sí.” Curva su mano derecha, un hábito persistente de su encuentro con Nakura del que no ha sido capaz de librarse; no hay ningún dolor que acompañe al movimiento, ni siquiera la débil punzada de la curación lenta del músculo que perduró semanas después de que le quitaran las tablillas. “Si no lo hubiera sido, estaríamos con Shinra haciendo que te curara en lugar de aquí.”

Shizuo resopla una carcajada; rechina en la parte posterior de su garganta, pero sus hombros se relajan un poco y algo de la tensión que arruga su frente se desvanece. “¿Solo yo?”

“Obviamente.” Izaya apoya un codo contra el sofá y descansa la barbilla contra la mano mientras mira de reojo a Shizuo y le ofrece una sonrisa al otro. “No hay forma de que _resulte_ lastimado con mi guardaespaldas ahí, ¿cierto?”

“Mocoso”, le dice Shizuo, pero está empezando a sonreír, de todos modos, con la boca curvándose con diversión mientras la tensión se desata de su espina dorsal. “¿No importa en cuántas peleas me meta siempre y cuando tú estés bien, eh?”

“Esa es la definición de tu trabajo”, le responde Izaya, pero ahora está sonriendo de verdad, girando la cabeza para encarar la expresión de Shizuo de frente. Hay un rayo de luz que se derrama por las ventanas detrás del otro, y la iluminación atrapa su cabello para convertirlo en oro en sus bordes; Izaya puede sentir el ardor de demasiado brillo en la parte posterior de sus ojos y las lágrimas protectoras que amenazan con salir pero que él parpadea en lugar de ofrecerlas. “¿Estás escondiendo alguna lesión mortal de mí, Shizuo?”

El rostro de Shizuo se arruga por la confusión. “No. Qué--”

“Entonces, deja de quejarte.” Izaya deja caer su brazo, rueda de lado para quedar de espaldas contra el sofá y mira al techo en lugar de a Shizuo. “Todo salió perfectamente bien.”

“Si tú lo dices”, dice Shizuo, sonando extraordinariamente poco convencido, pero Izaya puede escucharlo soltar un suspiro, y cuando echa un vistazo, los hombros de Shizuo están completamente relajados nuevamente y él está mirando en dirección a la cocina en la esquina. “¿Tienes algo que comer aquí?”

“Estoy seguro de que hay algo”, dice Izaya sin moverse del sofá. “Siéntete como en casa, Shizuo, lo que es mío es tuyo.”

“¿Aún no has aprendido a alimentarte?” Pregunta Shizuo mientras se mueve por el piso. “¿O le pagas a alguien para que vaya a comprar comestibles también?”

“Hay algo”, insiste Izaya, aunque en realidad no está seguro; no puede recordar cuál fue la última comida sustancial que tuvo que cocinar en lugar de comprar, y su último viaje para reaprovisionar la despensa y el refrigerador fue más para deambular por los pasillos de la tienda que una tarea enfocada. “Revisa la alacena.”

Izaya permanece acostado en el sofá, escuchando el sonido de Shizuo golpeando la, de otro modo intacta, cocina. Hay una sorprendente falta de quejas, o de hecho, de charla en absoluto; no es hasta que Izaya escucha al refrigerador cerrarse con el peso de la finalidad que Shizuo habla finalmente, y entonces, con un tono engañosamente calmado que siempre presagia más frustración que alternativa.

“Tres tazones de ramen, una botella de salsa de soya y una caja de té.” Izaya echa la cabeza hacia atrás, contra el sofá, para levantar la vista cuando Shizuo vuelve de la cocina, fijando al otro con una mirada enojada mientras saca una caja de cigarrillos de su bolsillo. “Eso es literalmente todo lo comestible que tienes en _todo_ tu departamento. Ni siquiera creo que tengas una tetera. ¿Estás _seguro_ de que eres capaz de cuidar de ti mismo?”

“No me gusta cocinar”, dice Izaya mientras Shizuo coloca un cigarrillo en sus labios y se acerca al borde del sofá hacia él. “Creo que hay una caja de pocky junto al escritorio también.”

“Eso no es reconfortante”, le dice Shizuo. Cuando estira la mano es para empujarla contra la parte superior de la cabeza de Izaya. “Siéntate, no hay espacio para mí.”

“Hay otro lado entero”, protesta Izaya, pero levanta la cabeza de todos modos, revelando la amplitud de un cojín para que Shizuo se deje caer ahí. Solo está por un minuto; y luego Shizuo se recuesta en el sofá e Izaya se deja caer de vuelta para presionar la cabeza contra la pierna de Shizuo. Shizuo no protesta; solo continúa buscando su encendedor en su bolsillo, sosteniendo el cigarrillo en sus labios mientras enciende la llama para prenderlo e inhala.

“¿No deberías preguntarme antes de fumar en mi departamento?” Pregunta Izaya sin moverse para detener a Shizuo.

Shizuo lo mira de vuelta, con los ojos oscuros mientras sus labios se fruncen alrededor de su cigarrillo; cuando se gira es para exhalar antes de devolver el cigarrillo a sus labios y reclinarse contra el sofá. “¿Quieres que me detenga?” Pregunta, gruñendo la pregunta en lugar de imbuirla de sinceridad.

Izaya se encoge de hombros. “Es inútil”, dice. “Ya hueles a cigarrillos, de todos modos, no podría deshacerme del humo sin echarte a ti también.”

“Cállate”, le dice Shizuo, estirando la mano para enredar los dedos en el cabello de Izaya y empujarlos contra su cabeza. “No lo hago.”

“Lo haces”, dice Izaya, rindiéndose ante el empuje de Shizuo sin mover realmente la cabeza. “De seguro pronto pensaré en ti cada vez que un fumador pase por la calle.”

“Como si no fuera a estar ahí contigo”, dice Shizuo. La fuerza de su mano se afloja, sus dedos se asientan pesados en el cabello de Izaya; el peso de su contacto es cálido contra el cuero cabelludo de Izaya. “Realmente deberías tener más comida aquí.”

“Saldremos a comer sushi más tarde”, le dice Izaya, observando a Shizuo mirar hacia la ventana mientras el rizo del humo de su cigarrillo se despliega en el aire.

“No puedes comer afuera todas las comidas”, insiste Shizuo, aunque la experiencia de Izaya hasta ahora le indique lo contrario. Shizuo toma otra calada de su cigarrillo antes de exhalar una nube de humo; cuando mueve la mano, sus dedos se deslizan un poco más en el cabello de Izaya. “Traeré comida de verdad para ti la próxima vez.”

“¿Cuidarás de mí?” Canta Izaya rítmicamente, oscilando su voz en la dulzura más sobresaturada que puede reunir. “Estoy tan agradecido, Shizu-chan, ¿qué podría hacer sin mi amado senpai para cuidar de mí?”

“ _Cállate_ ”, gruñe Shizuo, más allá del rubor que comienza a oscurecer sus mejillas y empuja con fuerza la cabeza del otro mientras Izaya se deshace de su tono adoptado para convertirla en una risilla irreprimible. “Eres el peor, ¿lo sabes?”

“Me halagas”, ronronea Izaya, sonriendo mientras el ceño de Shizuo se retuerce en una sonrisa que lucha de vuelta y sus dedos atrapan y revuelven las hebras del cabello del otro. “Continúa, por favor.”

“Mocoso”, dice Shizuo, pero está enmarcado por la sonrisa que atrapa su boca, y cuando su mano se desliza por el cabello de Izaya, es demasiado gentil para pasar por algo que no sea una caricia. Izaya sonríe y cierra los ojos, y deja que el olor del humo llene su departamento mientras los dedos de Shizuo arrastran patrones ociosos por su cabello.


	48. Delicioso

“¿No está casi listo?” Clama Izaya sin levantar la vista del resplandor de la pantalla de su celular. “Ha pasado una hora, creí que se suponía que el ramen fuera  _ rápido _ .”

“No tiene que”, protesta Shizuo desde la cocina, gruñendo lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Izaya pueda oírlo con claridad a pesar de que el otro le da la espalda a favor de prestarle una atención evidente a lo que sea que esté haciendo en la estufa. “Apenas han pasado treinta minutos.”

Izaya le echa un vistazo por un momento, solo para ver el movimiento de los hombros de Shizuo debajo de su camiseta mientras revuelve con vigorosa atención en la olla sobre la hornilla. “¿Un total de treinta minutos?” Pregunta a la flexión de los hombros de Shizuo y la maraña de su cabello contra su cuello. “El ramen solo toma una décima parte de ese tiempo, ¿realmente vale la pena?”

“Será cien veces mejor”, le informa Shizuo. “Cállate, ya casi está listo, de todos modos.”

Izaya sonríe, el placer se extiende lentamente por su expresión y Shizuo no se gira para verlo antes de que baje la mirada para dar la impresión de que le está prestando atención a su celular. “Eso espero”, dice, haciendo temblar la palabra en la parte posterior de su garganta. “Me temo que me voy a desmayar de hambre si no como algo pronto.”

“Te dije que dejaras de quejarte”, dice Shizuo un momento antes de que el  _ clic _ de la estufa se apague y el traqueteo de la hornilla indique una conclusión para el experimento que el otro ha estado llevando a cabo en la casi nunca usada cocina de Izaya. “Está listo ahora, de todos modos. Ven y pruébalo.”

“Oh, no”, dice Izaya a la pantalla de su celular. “Parece que estoy en un estado tan avanzado de desnutrición que caminar es imposible para mí. ¿Qué debería hacer?”

“Eres un  _ mocoso _ ”, dice Shizuo con firmeza, e Izaya se ríe sin levantar la vista para ver lo que Shizuo está haciendo en el mostrador. Puede ver lo suficiente en la periferia a través de la sombra de su cabello: Shizuo inclinándose para rebuscar en la alacena, el chapoteo del líquido en el tazón y el movimiento de cuidadoso de los palillos mientras Shizuo maniobra los fideos. Finalmente, se escucha el sonido del agua corriendo, un ruido blanco que se corta abruptamente cuando Shizuo cierra el grifo, y entonces: “Deja tu celular”, mientras el ritmo de las pisadas anuncia la inminente llegada de Shizuo.

“Dame solo un minuto”, dice Izaya, aún sin alzar la vista. “Estoy en medio de algo.”

“Creí que te estabas muriendo de hambre.” Hay un chasquido de cerámica contra madera, el peso de un tazón siendo colocado en la mesa, y luego una mano cerrándose en la parte superior del celular de Izaya que lo jala hacia arriba y lo libera de sus dedos. Izaya parpadea, su atención oscila involuntariamente para seguir su repentinamente removido punto de enfoque, y Shizuo está ahí para encontrarse con él, dándole una mirada tan tolerante como irritada y ofreciéndole un tazón brumoso con vapor en la brecha entre su posición y las rodillas dobladas de Izaya.

“Aquí.” Shizuo arroja el celular a un lado sin molestarse en bloquearlo o ver en dónde aterriza; Izaya protestaría, excepto que el tazón en la otra mano de Shizuo huele increíble y él no estaba haciendo nada más que desplazarse arriba y abajo de las publicaciones del foro durante horas mientras esperaba. “Come.”

“Eres tan exigente”, le dice Izaya, pero se estira de todos modos para tomar el tazón entre ambas manos y sacarlo con seguridad del agarre de Shizuo de una mano en el borde. Cuando respira el vapor, puede saborear el pollo en su lengua, puede oler el toque de picante de algo demasiado bien hervido a fuego lento para ser claramente identificado como algo más que delicioso. Se le hace agua la boca. “¿Quieres que solo beba esto, o...?”

“No”, dice Shizuo, ni siquiera sonando muy molesto ante el arrastre de la burla de Izaya mientras se sienta en el sofá. Se estira hacia la mesa para sacar un par de palillos del extremo alejado de su propio tazón y se los ofrece a Izaya con una sonrisa burlona que dice que está complacido consigo mismo por contrarrestar esta protesta. “¿Algo más de lo que quieras quejarte antes de que lo pruebes y admitas que está bueno?”

“Nunca admitiría tal cosa.” Izaya acepta los palillos y cambia su equilibrio contra el sofá para recargar el tazón en su regazo con una mano para equilibrarlo y manejar los utensilios con la mano libre. “¿No me conoces lo suficiente ahora para saber eso?”

Shizuo se ríe. “Sí”, dice, con la voz ronroneando con diversión en lugar de salir áspera por la frustración. “Ten cuidado, está caliente.”

“Lo sé”, dice Izaya, maniobrando un bocado de ramen sin levantar la vista para encontrarse con la contemplación atenta que Shizuo le está dando. El vapor se levanta del tazón para humedecerse contra su mano aun cuando sopla los fideos para enfriarlos; es tan cálido contra su piel como el tazón contra su regazo. “ _ Soy _ capaz de comer sin lastimarme, Shizuo.”

“¿Seguro?” Shizuo quiere saber, pero Izaya está tomando otro bocado y está demasiado distraído para encontrar una respuesta lo suficientemente burlona.  _ Está _ caliente, todavía tan caliente que por un instante tiene que jadear por aire para evitar quemarse a sí mismo, pero el sabor es lo bastante bueno como para que apenas lo note. El caldo es picante en su lengua, los fideos suaves sin ser blandos; puede saborear las verduras que han sido cocinadas hasta no poder ser identificadas y la sugerencia del pollo hecho a la parrilla hasta ser crujiente y que fue dejado empaparse en los fideos mientras estos se cocinaban.

“Está bueno”, dice Shizuo sin preguntar, e Izaya parpadea para enfocarse mientras Shizuo se inclina para alcanzar su propio tazón en la mesa. “Sabía que lo estaría.”

“Nunca dije eso”, protesta Izaya mientras Shizuo coloca su tazón en su regazo para tomar un bocado. “Solo estás inventando cosas.”

“Está en toda tu cara”, dice Shizuo sin levantar la mirada de su tazón. “Es lo mejor que has comido en toda la semana, admítelo.”

“Es martes”, le dice Izaya. “La competencia no ha tenido el tiempo suficiente como para volverse un desafío.”

“Cállate”, responde Shizuo, haciendo una pausa para tragar un bocado de fideos antes de reunir otro en sus palillos. “Está delicioso y lo sabes.”

“Solo es seguir las instrucciones”, dice Izaya antes tomar otro bocado, de nuevo demasiado rápido como para salvarse de la casi quemazón del vapor saliendo del tazón. “Cualquiera puede seguir las instrucciones.”

“Eso es todo lo que cocinar  _ es _ .” Shizuo tiene un bocado de fideos suspendidos sobre el calor del caldo pero él está mirando a Izaya, con los ojos suaves en diversión tolerante mientras su boca se tensa en la amenaza de una risa. “¿Qué crees que son las recetas?”

“No tengo ni idea.” Izaya patea su pie para descansar su talón contra la rodilla de Shizuo en un intento poco entusiasta de derribar el tazón de ramen del otro. “No creo que nunca haya visto una.”

“Debería haberlo sabido”, suspira Shizuo, y luego sisea en protesta cuando Izaya mueve su peso y el tazón de Shizuo comienza a inclinarse. Lo atrapa bien antes de que se vuelque, levantándolo del ahora precario equilibrio de su regazo, e Izaya sonríe y patea su segundo pie para tomar el lugar que este dejó desocupado.

“Cocinar es un fastidio, de todos modos”, declara Izaya, cruzando los pies por los tobillos y sonriéndole a Shizuo a través del vapor de su tazón. “Es mucho más fácil tener a alguien más con demasiado tiempo en sus manos que cocine cosas deliciosas para mí, en su lugar.”

Shizuo toma otro bocado antes de responder; le da a Izaya el tiempo suficiente como para apartar la mirada y ocuparse de los fideos en su tazón en busca de una mordida de pollo del caldo. Todavía está mirando hacia abajo cuando Shizuo dice: “¿ _ Está _ bueno, entonces?”

“Por supuesto que lo está, Shizuo”, dice Izaya, aún mirando hacia abajo mientras le da una mordida al pollo tan jugoso y suave que se deshace en su lengua. “¿No dijiste que lo sabías?”

Shizuo resopla una carcajada. “Sí”, dice, e Izaya puede oír la sonrisa en su voz incluso antes de que eche un vistazo por la sombra de su cabello para ver la curva en los labios de Shizuo mientras mira hacia su tazón.

Izaya está agradecido por tener al vapor como excusa para explicar el calor en sus mejillas.


	49. De segunda mano

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, las actualizaciones serán por la noche.

“No puede creer que sigas leyendo manga”, declara Izaya a través de la amplitud del departamento sin levantar la vista del resplandor de la pantalla de la computadora. “¿No es esa la misma serie que solías leer en la escuela intermedia?”

“Cállate”, responde Shizuo. Izaya le echa un vistazo por un momento pero Shizuo no lo está mirando; aún está donde ha estado las últimas dos horas, extendido en el sofá de Izaya con un volumen de manga abierto en el cojín frente a él. “Lo que haga en mi tiempo libre no te afecta, deja de quejarte.”

“Importa cuando tomas el control de mi departamento para hacerlo”, dice Izaya. Puede ver la sala de chat parpadeando en su periferia a medida que aparecen nuevos mensajes, pero cuando vuelve a mirar, apenas los lee antes de que su atención sea arrastrada nuevamente al ajuste del chaleco de Shizuo en sus hombros y la forma en que los puños de su camisa se amoldan al movimiento de sus muñecas. “¿No tienes la edad suficiente como para tener tu propia casa ahora?”

“Sí”, dice Shizuo, y entonces levanta la vista e inclina la cabeza de lado para fulminar con la mirada a Izaya desde el otro lado del departamento. “También la tendría si mi empleador realmente me pagara en lugar de solo hablar de ello.”

“Eso es duro, Shizu-chan”, canturrea Izaya, sonriendo cuando Shizuo pone los ojos en blanco y vuelve a mirar su manga. “Cuando prácticamente te estoy dando un lugar para vivir a cambio del placer de tu compañía por unas cuantas horas al día, ¿por qué necesitarías un departamento propio?”

“No lo sé”, le dice Shizuo a las páginas frente a él. “Es solo que mi mejor amigo no me dejará en paz al respecto.”

“Aww”, dice Izaya, y levanta el pie para apoyarlo contra el otro lado del escritorio para que pueda empujarse hacia la ventana. Su silla se inclina; si apoya los dedos de sus pies contra el escritorio, puede mecerse ligeramente de lado a lado. “Suena como un imbécil.”

“Lo sé.” Shizuo vuelve a mirar a Izaya, sacudiendo la cabeza para quitarse el cabello del rostro; le está sonriendo burlonamente, con la esquina de su boca tirando en una diversión con bordes afilados. “Él siempre ha sido así.”

“Deberías conseguirte mejores amigos”, sugiere Izaya, entonces, rápido y apresurado, como una disculpa: “Oh, lo siento. Supongo que aferrarse incluso a un solo amigo está haciéndole bien a un monstruo como tú.”

“¿Otra vez con eso?” Shizuo quiere saber e Izaya tiene que reírse, pateando el respaldo del escritorio y dando media vuelta antes de levantarse de su silla para pasar por el borde de este. Shizuo aparta la mirada nuevamente cuando Izaya se pone de pie, girándose en el sofá hacia el manga frente a él, pero sus hombros aún están tensos por la atención e Izaya está muy seguro de que no está leyendo nada de la página frente a él realmente.

“Por supuesto que sí”, dice Izaya, arrastrando las palabras cantarinamente mientras cruza la distancia del departamento hacia Shizuo en el sofá. Shizuo no levanta la vista cuando se acerca, en su lugar, mantiene los ojos en su manga con un enfoque obstinado, lo que significa que no ve a Izaya acercándose a él o alcanzando la sombra de su bolsillo y la caja solo visible dentro de él. Izaya cierra su agarre en la parte superior de la caja y la saca antes de que Shizuo se dé cuenta de que está ahí; el otro se gira tan pronto como él lo hace, estirándose para agarrar la muñeca de Izaya mientras aún está gruñendo una protesta incoherente, pero Izaya salta hacia atrás, al borde de la mesa, sonriéndole a Shizuo mientras se maniobra hacia el otro lado del sofá. “No consigues volverte humano solo porque te has estado comportando por unos cuantos meses, sabes.”

“Devuélvelos”, ordena Shizuo, manteniendo la palma abierta como si Izaya realmente fuera a obedecer la orden.

“Hm.” Izaya abre la parte superior de la caja y saca un cigarrillo antes de lanzarla hacia la cara de Shizuo, ganándose una mueca y una mano levantada para atrapar el proyectil mientras Izaya coloca el cigarrillo en sus labios y busca un encendedor en su bolsillo. “Tendrás que encontrar una princesa dispuesta a besarte para que puedas convertirte en un verdadero príncipe humano, Shizu-chan.”

“Deja de llamarme así”, le dice Shizuo, un poco más calmado. “Y no fumes mis cigarrillos.”

“Eres tan exigente hoy.” Izaya atrapa el cigarrillo entre sus dedos y apoya su ángulo entre sus labios mientras abre el encendedor, su movimiento es una imitación deliberada de la familiaridad casual que ha visto en la punta de los dedos de Shizuo docenas de veces. “¿Qué pasó con tu amabilidad y generosidad habituales?”

“ _ Tú _ comenzaste a buscar pelea”, dice Shizuo, pero suena ensimismado, como si estuviera mirando a algo más. Izaya le echa un vistazo, esperando que la atención de Shizuo esté de vuelta en el manga abierto frente a él, pero no lo está; Shizuo aún está mirándolo fijamente, con la frente arrugada y la boca descuidadamente suave mientras observa el parpadeo del encendedor en los dedos de Izaya. Izaya puede sentir un escalofrío recorrer toda su espina dorsal, como si el frío aire del invierno afuera hubiera logrado arrastrarse por la barrera de las ventanas a lo largo de la pared del fondo; le da una calada al cigarrillo sin observar el final del papel encenderse, sin apartar la mirada de la atención que Shizuo le está ofreciendo al movimiento del encendedor. Izaya puede sentir el ardor del humo en sus pulmones, la amargura del cigarrillo llenando su boca y cosquilleando contra la parte posterior de su garganta, pero resiste el impulso de toser; en cambio, aparta el cigarrillo, apoya el pulgar contra la parte posterior del encendedor y exhala una bocanada de humo en la cara de Shizuo al mismo tiempo que cierra la tapa sobre la llama. Shizuo parpadea ante el chasquido del metal y se encoge ante el humo, e Izaya desliza el encendedor de vuelta a su bolsillo mientras Shizuo aún está alejando la bruma de su rostro.

“Hm.” Izaya da otra calada, manteniendo el humo en sus pulmones por un largo momento antes de soltarlo. No mira a Shizuo observándolo ferozmente desde el sofá. “Estos son  _ terribles _ .”

“Cállate”, gruñe Shizuo, alcanzando el cigarrillo antes de que Izaya lo libere de sus labios y lo sostenga en alto, fuera del alcance de Shizuo. “Ni siquiera fumas, ¿cómo lo sabrías?”

“Instinto”, dice Izaya. “Siempre puedo contar con que tengas un gusto terrible en todo.”

“Incluyendo en amigos, aparentemente”, devuelve Shizuo, apartando el manga para incorporarse en sus rodillas e igualar el alcance del brazo extendido de Izaya. Izaya sonríe y se recuesta contra el sofá, inclinando su mano fuera de rango, y Shizuo refunfuña algo bajo y sin palabras y agarra el hombro de Izaya para mantenerlo quieto mientras se inclina más cerca. Por un momento, Shizuo está presionado con fuerza contra el pecho de Izaya y el peso de su cuerpo inmoviliza al otro contra el sofá; y entonces hay una mano en la muñeca de Izaya, con los dedos atrapando el cigarrillo, y Shizuo está ronroneando en victoria y enderezándose para colapsar contra el sofá mientras lleva el cigarrillo a su propia boca.

“Mocoso”, le dice a Izaya, con los labios atrapando y presionando la marca que dejó Izaya en el papel un momento antes. La mirada de Izaya se queda en la punta de los dedos de Shizuo, persiste en el ceño de su boca, y por un instante, siente que su corazón no puede encontrar su ritmo, como si estuviera tratando de zumbar en lugar de latir dentro de su pecho. “No tomes mis cosas solo para quejarte de ellas.” Shizuo da una calada, una profunda que Izaya puede escuchar incluso con la distancia del sofá entre ellos; y entonces, la deja ir, exhala una nube de humo en el aire, e Izaya parpadea y respira y siente a su corazón recuperar su revoloteo habitual contra sus costillas.

“Cierto”, dice, soltando la palabra en su mejor rango burlón. “Veré lo que puedo hacer en el futuro” mientras se inclina de costado para yacer en el lado más corto del sofá y poder balancear los pies en el brazo lejano del sofá. El manga aún está abierto; Izaya contempla las páginas por un momento antes de cerrarlo y empujarlo por el borde del sofá hacia el suelo.

“Oye”, dice Shizuo, pero la irritación en su voz es más fingida que cualquier otra cosa, y se está inclinando hacia adelante para recoger el volumen incluso mientras se queja. Es mientras está recogiéndolo que Izaya alcanza la caja en el bolsillo de Shizuo nuevamente, y aun cuando Shizuo sisea en protesta y se estira para agarrar su muñeca y detener el movimiento, todo lo que él hace es reírse.

La presión de los dedos de Shizuo contra su piel es mejor que la nicotina, de todos modos.


	50. Derretir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joder, hemos llegado, no me lo creo. Sé que debería decir esto al final, pero este es un cap que amo mucho, así que aquí lo voy a poner xd

Comienza a nevar en la mañana de Navidad.

Izaya está en la computadora cuando empieza; es el destello de los mensajes en la sala del chat, gorjeando emoción por el clima, lo que consigue que se dé la vuelta para notar realmente los suaves copos blancos que se desplazan desde las nubes en lo alto para dispersarse en la ciudad de abajo. Por varios minutos, su atención es solo mantenida por la perspectiva que su posición le concede; con las ventanas elevándose sobre él puede levantar la vista para ver los copos flotar hacia él, o acercarse al cristal y mirar hacia abajo en su lugar para ver el peso ligero del hielo balanceándose en el aire en camino a derretirse contra la vereda o engancharse y congelar el hombro de alguien. Izaya solo mira por algún tiempo, intentando la tarea imposible de observar los copos de nieve individuales mientras atraviesan el cielo hacia las calles de abajo, y para cuando se ha girado de vuelta a la pantalla de la computadora, el resto de los participantes de la sala del chat se han desconectado para aprovechar al máximo el inesperado clima. Izaya se queda escribiendo en una sala vacía, para ofrecer deseos burlones de  _ manténganse calientes <3 _ a un grupo que ya no está escuchando, y luego sube el termostato hasta que el cristal de la ventana está tan caliente que los copos de nieve se derriten al contacto.

Shizuo aparece media hora después, sonrojado por el frío y con el cabello destellando con motas de hielo que se han disuelto en humedad, para cuando Izaya cierra la puerta detrás de él. Se queja del calor exactamente el tiempo que le lleva quitarse la chaqueta y los zapatos, y entonces, se extiende de inmediato sobre todo el sofá para fumar un cigarrillo y observar la nieve que flota más allá de la ventana con una apariencia de absorción completa. Izaya es dejado para preparar té, deslizarse a través de los foros silenciosos en su celular y ofrecer comentarios burlones a Shizuo que solo consiguen un gruñido adormilado como respuesta cada pocos minutos.

“Es un día hermoso para todos los tórtolos de la ciudad”, dice ahora, mientras Shizuo se sienta para sacar un sobre de su bolsillo y recoger lo último de su cigarrillo consumido. “Es tan romántico, sabes, morir de frío mientras vadeas a través de nieve a medio derretir.”

“No seas cínico”, le dice Shizuo, reponiendo el sobre en su bolsillo mientras se recuesta contra el sofá. Izaya se gira de lado contra los cojines y patea los pies en el regazo de Shizuo; Shizuo no protesta, ni siquiera se mueve excepto para dejar caer una pesada mano sobre los tobillos de Izaya. “Es bonito allá fuera.”

“Hace  _ frío _ ”, le dice Izaya, echándole un vistazo a Shizuo que aún está mirando por la ventana, antes de apoyar su codo contra el brazo del sofá y descansar la barbilla en la mano. “¿O cosas como la temperatura no le molestan a un monstruo como tú?”

Shizuo gruñe y echa la cabeza hacia atrás contra el sofá. “Si no fueras tan delgado, no te congelarías tan fácilmente.”

Izaya agita la mano sin mirar. “Yo no soy la rareza aquí, Shizu-chan”, dice, entonando las palabras en un ritmo cantarín como si estuviera saboreando azúcar en las pausas entre las palabras. “Eres claramente una aberración para que no te molesten las temperaturas glaciales.” Puede sentir el peso del brazo de Shizuo en sus piernas, puede sentir el calor del contacto irradiando por todo su cuerpo hasta que su piel se eriza de calor en lugar de frío. “Preferiría apreciar la nieve desde aquí, donde no tengo que sufrir sus efectos secundarios.”

Shizuo resopla una carcajada. “Sí”, dice, moviendo la mano para atrapar la costura de los pantalones de Izaya y jugar ociosamente con la tela. “Eso suena justo como tú.”

Izaya aparta la vista de la nieve afuera y mira a Shizuo en su lugar. Shizuo no lo está observando; está mirando al movimiento de sus dedos en los pantalones de Izaya, la insinuación de una sonrisa juega en sus labios mientras lo hace. Se ve incluso más cálido de lo que se siente, como si la calefacción solo estuviera ahí para colorear sus mejillas tan rosadas como su boca, como si cualquier vestigio de irritabilidad se hubiera derretido junto con la nieve en su cabello. Izaya puede sentir que su corazón se salta un latido en su pecho, puede sentir el desagradable ardor del doloroso querer contra su caja torácica, y sería fácil estirarse y tocar el hombro de Shizuo, o inclinarse y acomodarse a sí mismo bajo el brazo de Shizuo, pero no hace ninguna de la dos. En vez de eso, aleja su pie, interrumpiendo el movimiento irreflexivo de los dedos de Shizuo contra el dril para patear bruscamente la cadera del otro.

“Lástima que no tengas nada mejor que hacer que pasar el día conmigo”, arrastra Izaya, dejando que el dolor en su pecho se convierta en el filo tosco de una sonrisa mientras Shizuo sisea ante el impacto y levanta la vista para fruncirle el ceño. “Solo piensa a cuántas chicas podrías impresionar con tu inhumana tolerancia al frío.”

“Cállate”, le dice Shizuo, apartando el pie de Izaya del impacto que el otro acaba de hacer con su cadera. Su frente está arrugada, su boca tensa y fruncida, pero no luce exactamente enojado; hay algo más detrás de sus ojos, una sombra ahí que Izaya nunca ha visto antes. “Yo tampoco te veo saliendo con nadie.”

“Por supuesto que no”, dice Izaya, mostrando los dientes en el destello de una sonrisa antes de apartar la vista para dejar que su atención se deslice por la ventana nuevamente, mientras se encorva contra el brazo del sofá. Shizuo aún está sosteniendo su tobillo con la fuerza suficiente como para que Izaya no pudiera liberarse si lo intentara, y él no lo intenta; simplemente estira su otro pie más lejos para reclinar toda su pierna sobre el soporte del regazo de Shizuo. “Es un servicio público, Shizuo, yo te mantengo ocupado para que todos los demás puedan tener un día romántico afuera.” Apoya su brazo contra el soporte del sofá e inclina la cabeza para recostarla contra su antebrazo en lugar de su mano. “Solo piensa en cuán distrayente sería una pelea para una pareja en su primer arrebato de amor.”

“No me he metido en ninguna pelea desde que te salvé de Izumii”, señala Shizuo. “Actúas como si fuera a causar un alboroto solo por caminar en la calle.”

“¿No lo harías?” Izaya quiere saber. “¿Qué, el monstruo quiere intentar humanidad?” Mira de reojo para ver a Shizuo mirándolo fijamente antes de apartar la vista nuevamente y devolverla a la ventana. “Qué romántico. ¿Quién es la víctima afortunada de tus afectos? ¿Alguien a quien viste por un momento en el bar y en quien no has dejado de pensar?” El corazón de Izaya está martillando, la adrenalina está elevándose peligrosamente en sus venas; parpadea con fuerza y mantiene su mirada fija en la ventana incluso cuando los dedos de Shizuo se aprietan contra su tobillo. “¿Es un romance trágico, Shizu-chan? ¿Quizás una mujer casada o alguien demasiado joven para ti?”

“Cállate”, dice Shizuo, con la voz baja en la parte posterior de su garganta. “Deja de comportarte como un mocoso.”

“Ella debe ser hermosa”, le dice Izaya a la ventana, ni siquiera liberando su pie del magullado peso del agarre de Shizuo. “O quizás demasiado buena para su propio bien. ¿Es una sonrisa realmente todo lo que le toma calmar a la bestia salvaje?”

“Para con eso”, dice Shizuo. “Solo para, Izaya.”

“Apuesto a que puedo adivinar quién es.” Izaya mira de soslayo la ventana, hace un mohín de concentración pretendida. “Es esa mesera nueva en Rusia Sushi, ¿no? Ella es tranquila, no es  _ mi _ tipo, pero ciertamente parecías gustarle cuando fuimos ahí la última vez. No estoy seguro de que ella  _ pueda _ hablar en absoluto, realmente. ¿Crees que hable algo más que ruso?”

“ _ Izaya _ .” Izaya puede sentir el sonido de su nombre resonar por toda su columna vertebral, como si el retumbar de la voz de Shizuo se estuviera derramando de sus labios al cuerpo de Izaya. “ _ Para _ .”

“Ya veo, di en el clavo”, dice Izaya. Su sonrisa aún está en su boca, su borde maniático aún está trabado en su lugar, pero puede sentir a su corazón latir frenéticamente en su pecho, puede sentir a su respiración acelerarse en los bordes ásperos de la ansiedad que se está formando a lo largo de su columna vertebral. “Estoy feliz por ti, Shizuo, realmente lo estoy, deberías haberme dicho antes que estabas enamorado.”

“Esto es ridículo”, dice Shizuo, perfectamente calmado y perfectamente plano, y entonces está empujando con fuerza los tobillos de Izaya, empujándolos de lado tan bruscamente que Izaya se desliza por el sofá y casi se cae por el borde antes de poder estirar una mano para sujetarse de la mesita del salón. Se empuja a sí mismo en posición vertical y se gira para mirar ferozmente a Shizuo en el otro extremo del sofá -- excepto que Shizuo no está  _ en _ el otro extremo del sofá, ya no. Tiene una rodilla sobre los cojines, se está inclinando por encima de Izaya, e Izaya se reclina de inmediato, se retira por reflejo de la sombra de los hombros de Shizuo y de la expresión completamente indescifrable en su rostro. La ira lo haría sonreír, una sonrisa lo haría reír, pero los ojos de Shizuo están demasiado suaves como para tener ira, y su boca está demasiado firme como para ser por diversión, y en la primera vacilación incierta en la reacción de Izaya, él está hablando, rápido y fuerte como si estuviera cortando cada palabra en la parte posterior de su lengua.

“Esto es  _ estúpido _ ”, dice, e Izaya lo está mirando fijamente, con la boca abierta con palabras no formadas y su corazón tratando de latir a doble ritmo en su pecho como si pudiera superar sus pensamientos todavía sobresaltados para ponerse al día con lo que está pasando. “Sigo esperando y esperando que tomes una decisión y estoy  _ cansado _ de ello.” La mano de Shizuo está apoyada contra el respaldo del sofá, tensándose contra el soporte; Izaya puede oír el marco del mobiliario crujir bajo la presión de los dedos de Shizuo. “No tiene ningún  _ sentido _ , la mitad del tiempo estás prácticamente en mi regazo y actúas como si nos hubiéramos casado cuando no estaba mirando y la otra mitad del tiempo estás fabricando estas fantasías absurdas sobre alguna novia inexistente. ¿No sabes  _ por qué _ no estoy saliendo con nadie?” Izaya no puede hablar, no puede parpadear, pero Shizuo no espera una respuesta; sigue hablando rápido y las palabras se derraman de su boca como golpes que lastiman más que cualquier moretón accidental que haya dejado. “No es como si nadie estuviera interesado. Estoy bastante seguro de que la mesera  _ diría _ que sí para salir si se lo pidiera.” Izaya aspira una respiración aguda, sintiendo como si un cuchillo se hubiera clavado entre sus costillas, y Shizuo retrocede, la suavidad en sus ojos se extiende por toda su expresión por un momento.

“No luzcas así”, dice, y su mano está en el rostro de Izaya, con los dedos presionando un consuelo torpe contra la piel de Izaya, e Izaya se ahoga con su inhalación y no puede recordar cómo empezar a respirar nuevamente. “Siempre luces como si te estuviera arrancando el corazón con las manos desnudas cuando menciono a alguien más y pensé que--” Se interrumpe a sí mismo, con la boca reformándose en un ceño inseguro. Su mano aún está en la cara de Izaya. Izaya todavía no puede respirar.

“Te he estado esperando por años”, dice Shizuo. “No salgo a citas. Paso cada Navidad  _ contigo _ .” Su boca se atrapa en una sonrisa sobrecogedora, su voz se rompe en una risa; Izaya puede sentir su suavidad contra su boca. “Paso  _ todo _ mi tiempo contigo. Me  _ gustas _ .” El corazón de Izaya tartamudea, patinando al borde de un precipicio, y entonces la mirada de Shizuo cae a su boca, y se queda ahí, y cuando Shizuo traga con fuerza, Izaya puede sentir toda su gravedad volcarse contra sí misma y tirarlo en caída libre.

“Me gustas  _ mucho _ .” La mano de Shizuo aún está en la mejilla de Izaya; cuando mueve las puntas de sus dedos atrapa el cabello oscuro y sacude electricidad en la extensión entumecida que ha dejado a Izaya en una estasis de la que no puede liberarse. Las pestañas de Shizuo se agitan, negras sobre marrones, y luego su boca se relaja, sus labios apenas se abren cuando se inclina sobre la distancia entre ellos. El corazón de Izaya está frenético en su pecho, pero el resto de él está congelado, encerrado como si Shizuo le hubiera robado todo su tiempo, como si estuviera atrapado en la brecha entre esos primeros segundos y no hubiera sido capaz de volver a la realidad nuevamente. El cabello de Shizuo cae hacia adelante para atrapar el de Izaya, Izaya puede sentir la ráfaga del aire cuando el otro inhala; y puede sentir la vacilación, la tensión en la mano contra su mejilla y la incertidumbre en el ángulo de los hombros de Shizuo.

Shizuo traga. Está tan cerca que Izaya casi puede sentir la vibración del movimiento contra su boca. “Izaya”, suave, casi como un susurro. Izaya nunca ha escuchado a la voz de Shizuo sonar tan gentil antes. “Puedo--”

La mano de Izaya se mueve sola. No puede recordar cómo usar el peso laxo de sus brazos y piernas más de lo que puede recordar cómo inhalar aire en sus pulmones ardientes, pero no hay ningún pensamiento consciente al respecto: sus dedos se atrapan en la tela oscura, su mano se cierra en un puño tan apretado que sus nudillos le duelen y tensa desesperadamente su muñeca.

“Hazlo”, dice, áspero como una orden, y luego está jalando, y Shizuo se está moviendo, y entonces los labios de Shizuo están sobre los suyos.

Es un ángulo incómodo. Shizuo se está inclinando demasiado hacia adelante, e Izaya está jalándolo extrañamente, y no están en una buena posición, así que la boca de Shizuo está presionada contra una esquina de la boca de Izaya más que alineada apropiadamente. Su boca es más suave de lo que Izaya había esperado, con los labios ligeramente agrietados por la caminata en el frío anterior; y entonces Shizuo se está alejando, e Izaya toma aire, y todo en su cuerpo entero estalla de calor a la vez.

“Ahí”, dice Shizuo, con la voz aún en un pseudo susurro extraño, como si tuviera miedo de ser escuchado. “Eso es. Eso fue.”

“Eres un besador terrible”, logra decir Izaya, las palabras se despliegan por sí solas de algún instinto en él que está tomando el control de su garganta y haciendo uso de su lengua mientras intenta existir a través de la temblorosa electricidad que está convirtiéndolo en una sola mota de calor y luz y llama. “¿Es eso realmente lo mejor que puedes hacer, Shizu-chan?”

“Nunca antes había besado a nadie”, le dice Shizuo, con la voz casi nivelada excepto por el final, donde se agrieta y se alza y se desespera repentinamente en su lengua. “¿Cómo se  _ supone _ que debo hacerlo?”

“No lo sé”, dice Izaya, y esa fue más honestidad de la que pretendía, como si su intención aún tuviera un voto en absoluto en las palabras que se vierten inútilmente de su boca o en el hundir de las uñas de sus dedos en la parte delantera del chaleco de Shizuo. “¿Con quién se supone que  _ iba  _ a practicar, exactamente?”

“Joder”, gruñe Shizuo. “Nadie”, y luego una mano se desliza más allá en el cabello de Izaya y él está besándolo nuevamente, más fuerte esta vez, con la suavidad de su boca y el peso de su mano en la cabeza de Izaya ofreciendo un contrapunto de fricción. Izaya puede sentir que empieza a temblar, puede sentir que toda la estructura de su consciencia se desmorona en pedazos a su alrededor, y entonces Shizuo lame sus labios e Izaya cierra los ojos y abre la boca y está perdido, no hay nada para él más que el peso de los dedos de Shizuo en su cabello y el calor de la boca de Shizuo sobre la suya. Shizuo se mueve, acercándose más mientras su otra mano cae para agarrar la cintura de Izaya, pero Izaya se agarra de la parte posterior de su cuello, puede sentir el calor de la piel desnuda y la suavidad del cabello de Shizuo y el borde fresco del cuello blanco atrapado bajo el tembloroso agarre de sus dedos. Shizuo hace un sonido contra la boca de Izaya, bajo, caliente y ronroneante, e Izaya puede sentirlo vibrar por su garganta y en sus pulmones, llenándolo como si hubiera inhalado vapor que lo quemara hasta las cenizas de adentro hacia afuera. La boca de Shizuo está sobre la suya e Izaya está saboreando el humo en su lengua, está atrapando el suave labio de Shizuo entre sus dientes -- y Shizuo está retirándose, retrocediendo con ninguna vacilación absoluta en romper toda la fuerza del agarre que Izaya tiene sobre él.

“Mierda”, dice, con la voz resonando con pánico, e Izaya abre los ojos y parpadea su visión para aclararla y ver a Shizuo mirándolo fijamente, con las mejillas ruborizadas y los ojos oscuros y los labios separados con… horror, quizás, o preocupación, con el creciente borde del espanto detrás de sus ojos suaves y no enfocados. “Joder, lo siento, ¿qué hice?”

“¿Qué?”, dice la garganta de Izaya por él mientras el resto de su cuerpo intenta arrastrar a Shizuo de vuelta por la fuerza física.

“¿Te lastimé?” Pregunta Shizuo, y su frente se está arrugando ahora, su boca está arrastrándose en un ceño mientras mira fijamente a Izaya. “Lo siento mucho, no quise-- ¿no querías…?”

“¿De qué  _ mierda _ estás hablando?” Chasquea Izaya, o al menos pretende hacerlo; las palabras se detienen ante la tensión en la parte posterior de su garganta y tropiezan entre sí con un raro y tembloroso peso, y se da cuenta de qué es la presión en su pecho justo cuando Shizuo dice: “Estás llorando”, y estira la mano para tocar con su pulgar la humedad que Izaya ni siquiera había sentido.

Izaya parpadea, respira, relaja su agarre del chaleco de Shizuo para poder levantar los dedos y tocar su mejilla. Aparecen mojados, húmedos con lágrimas saladas que todavía caen cada vez que parpadea; su pecho está ardiendo, su respiración está atrapándose en un patrón de sollozos hipados que no pretende ni puede explicar. Parpadea con más fuerza pero eso no ayuda; las lágrimas están saliendo más rápido de lo que las puede secar, enredándose en su lengua hasta que está jadeando por aire, hasta que siente como si el oxígeno del cuarto se estuviera desvaneciendo para dejar a su pecho esforzándose por aliviarse, como si se estuviera ahogando.

“ _ Mierda _ ”, dice Shizuo, y aparta la mano y se endereza a pesar del agarre persistente de Izaya en la parte posterior de su cuello. “Lo siento. No quise lastimarte.”

“ _ No _ lo  _ hiciste _ ”, dice Izaya, alzando su brazo para frotarlo viciosamente contra la humedad sin sentido en sus ojos. “Está bien. Estoy  _ bien _ .”

“Estás  _ llorando _ , no estás  _ bien _ ”, dice Shizuo, pero suena más inseguro que insistente, y cuando Izaya aleja su manga, Shizuo no ha retrocedido más lejos en el sofá que para sentarse. Izaya se empuja en posición vertical para seguirlo, se estira para agarrar el chaleco de Shizuo nuevamente, y Shizuo podría empujarlo o liberarse, pero no lo hace; solo se queda quieto, mirando a Izaya con los labios dibujando un ceño que iguala a la arruga instalada en su frente.

“Estoy bien”, repite Izaya. Aún puede sentir que su garganta trata de cerrarse, aún puede sentir a su corazón revoloteando con demasiada adrenalina en su sangre, pero siente la calidez en todo su cuerpo, sus dedos están apretados y se están arrastrando en el chaleco de Shizuo, y Shizuo no está acercándose pero Izaya se está adelantando en su lugar, y cuando se balancea sobre sus rodillas y alcanza la parte posterior del cuello de Shizuo, Shizuo lo deja, exhalando un respiro cuando los dedos de Izaya tocan su piel. Sus pestañas se agitan, su mano se estira involuntariamente, y su toque en la cintura de Izaya es delicado, pero el contacto es como fuego atándose en las venas de Izaya.

“Estoy bien”, dice Izaya, y entonces, en una oleada de honestidad que no planea ni puede detener: “Estoy  _ feliz _ ”, la palabra se desgarra en la parte posterior de su garganta hasta que suena más como una maldición que con sinceridad. Shizuo levanta la mirada hacia él, con los ojos abiertos, oscuros e ilegibles; y entonces se ríe, un sonido repentino de chapoteo que iguala la rapidez de la respiración de Izaya, y su mano se presiona con más fuerza en la cintura de Izaya, sus dedos se asientan en su lugar alrededor del compás de la respiración del otro.

“Bien”, dice, y su mirada parpadea hacia la boca de Izaya, su garganta traga visiblemente. Izaya puede sentir a su pulso patinar en sus venas, puede saborear el humo en la parte posterior de su lengua; y entonces tira del chaleco de Shizuo, Shizuo se inclina hacia adelante e Izaya atrapa los labios separados de Shizuo con los suyos.

Las lágrimas se detienen después de unos minutos. Los besos no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pueden creer que después de 50 caps recién haya notado que debería haber traducido el 'ser un mocoso' por 'comportarse como un mocoso'. Es que les juro que entendía a lo que se refería, pero en mi mente tenía sentido que no era necesario ponerlo más largo y AHHHHH!  
> En fin, a otra cosa, mariposa.


	51. Práctica

Mejoran con la práctica.

Izaya solo lo advierte distantemente, en pequeñas ráfagas de claridad entre el calor jadeante que está calentando todo su cuerpo más de lo que nunca antes, lo suficientemente caliente como para contrarrestar al frío de la nieve afuera y como para hacer que el calor del termostato encendido sea opresivo. La mayor parte de su atención está ofrecida al instinto, a curvar sus dedos bajo el lazo de la corbata de Shizuo y a arrastrarlos hasta que Shizuo caiga hacia adelante contra él y el peso del otro los lleve a la suavidad del sofá. Cualquier humo de cigarrillos adherido a los labios de Shizuo se ha ido, su amargo sabor ha desaparecido ante el celoso arrastre de los dientes y la lengua de Izaya. Shizuo solo sabe cálido ahora, dulce como las fresas cuando Izaya lame la parte húmeda de sus labios, y eso no es decir nada de la forma en que presiona a Izaya contra el sofá, con las piernas enredadas sobre los cojines y sus cuerpos tan juntos que Izaya puede sentir los botones del chaleco de Shizuo lastimando la línea media de su tórax. Hay manos en su cabello, los dedos de Shizuo están desplazándose a través de sus mechones cada vez que se separan para jadear por unos cuantos respiros, y también hay un peso en el cuello de Izaya, la gentil presión de la palma de Shizuo sosteniéndolo basta para chispear electricidad por toda su columna vertebral y volver para cortocircuitar cualquier coherencia que pudiera haber encontrado. No queda nada para la técnica, no conscientemente, así que es el reflejo lo que impulsa a Izaya en su lugar, la necesidad dolorosa de aplastar su boca contra la de Shizuo entre cada desafortunadamente necesaria brecha para respirar y la baja nota gemida que puede ganar de la garganta de Shizuo cuando atrapa sus dientes en el labio del otro con la fuerza suficiente como para magullarlo.

“Joder”, dice Shizuo contra la presión, con la palabra gruñendo cálidamente en la parte posterior de su lengua mientras Izaya encaja sus dedos en un puño en el cabello amarillo y entierra los bordes afilados de sus dientes contra la boca de Shizuo hasta que puede saborear el preludio de la sangre en su lengua. Las pestañas de Shizuo son oscuras cuando Izaya consigue enfocar su visión lo suficiente como para ver los ojos entreabiertos del otro; sus labios están magullados en rojo, mostrando las marcas de la boca de Izaya en colores vívidos mientras resopla una carcajada. “Estás tratando de comerme vivo.”

“Mis disculpas”, dice Izaya, apuntando por una inclinación burlona que se engancha en una inesperada aspereza en su garganta para derramarse por sus labios como un ronroneo innegablemente seductor. Shizuo gime y se inclina hacia el cuello de Izaya mientras Izaya gira la cabeza para darle un mejor acceso. “Creí que serías capaz de manejar un poco de aspereza.” Izaya deja que sus dedos se desenreden, arquea la mano en un arco deliberadamente delicado mientras arrastra su toque hacia abajo a través del cabello de Shizuo; sus uñas se enganchan en la parte posterior del cuello del otro, arrastrando una fricción oblicua en su piel, y todo el cuerpo de Shizuo se estremece, su boca se abre contra el cuello de Izaya como si estuviera tratando de grabar el sonido de su garganta en la piel del otro en lugar de un beso. “¿Eso está mejor?”

“Joder”, dice Shizuo nuevamente, girando la cabeza para atrapar su boca en la muñeca de Izaya, en la curva de su palma, en el ángulo de sus dedos, con los labios arrastrando un patrón húmedo y cálido contra la piel del otro que Izaya puede sentir estremecerse por toda su columna vertebral como una sola corriente eléctrica. La mano de Shizuo se arrastra sobre la camisa de Izaya y cruza su caja torácica; Izaya se arquea inevitablemente ante el contacto, todo su cuerpo se curva fuera del sofá para encontrarse con el toque de Shizuo como si fuera un imán. Los dedos de Shizuo pesan en su cadera, el toque de Shizuo se cierra contra su piel e Izaya está jadeando por aire mientras Shizuo suspira cálidamente contra sus dedos y gira la cabeza parpadeando distraídamente las sombras en el otro. “Está bien, lo que sea está bien.” Se empuja más cerca, con la suficiente fuerza como para empujar a Izaya hacia atrás contra el costado del sofá mientras se agacha para encajar sus labios contra el patrón del pulso del otro; cuando inhala, Izaya puede sentirlo contra su cabello, puede sentir la nariz de Shizuo presionarse detrás de su oreja. “ _ Dios _ , hueles bien.”

“¿Qué?” Dice Izaya, sus dedos marcados de besos vagan por el cabello de Shizuo para extenderse en la parte posterior de su cabeza. Es difícil encontrar la forma de una burla en la parte posterior de su garganta -- es difícil encontrar cualquier cosa en él en absoluto excepto por el palpitante calor que toma el lugar de toda su consciencia -- pero lo intenta, esforzándose por una risa que suena casi sincera cuando logra liberarla. “¿ _ Huelo _ bien?”

“Sí.” Los dedos de Shizuo se curvan en el cabello de Izaya, el soporte de su mano mantiene quieto al otro cuando empuja su rostro contra el cuello de Izaya; Izaya puede sentir los latidos de su corazón martillar contra los labios de Shizuo, puede sentir que todo su cuerpo tiembla como si fuera solo el peso de Shizuo presionado contra él lo que lo estuviera manteniendo en una pieza. “Siempre lo has hecho.” Shizuo respira hondo, como si estuviera tratando de inhalar a Izaya directamente en sus pulmones, como si Izaya fuera el humo de uno de sus cigarrillos, e Izaya tiene que cerrar los ojos ante la ráfaga de calor que lo golpea ante el pensamiento. Shizuo suspira contra su hombro, acaricia su nariz contra su cabello, y los dedos de Izaya se aprietan en la parte posterior del cuello del otro como si pudiera atenerse a la realidad solo por la fricción del contacto físico. “He querido hacer esto por años.”

“Realmente tienes que mejorar tus charlas íntimas”, logra decir Izaya, casi sin problemas, excepto por el temblor que atrapa su voz en la penúltimo palabra. “La parte de la añoranza es buena, pero es posible que quieras continuar besándome o tocándome como en tu fantasía en lugar de  _ olerme _ . Muestra demasiado tu lado animal, Shizu-chan, asustarías a la mayoría de tus amantes.”

“Cállate”, dice Shizuo sin alejarse. Izaya puede sentir la vibración de la casi carcajada en las palabras que caen sobre su piel. “ _No_ _estás_ asustado.”

“Por supuesto que no”, dice Izaya. El cabello de Shizuo es suave bajo sus dedos; mientras habla, Shizuo acerca más su cabeza, presionando la boca en el peso ocioso de un beso mientras Izaya trata de recordar cómo comunicarse con algo más que no sea el lenguaje corporal. “Te--te he conocido por demasiado tiempo como para alarmarme por algo tan trivial.”

“Entonces, no importa”, dice Shizuo con firmeza. Sus dedos se aprietan en la cadera de Izaya, su pulgar empuja el dril contra su piel; cuando baja la cabeza, su boca atrapa el borde de la camisa del otro, sus labios presionan un beso a medio formar contra la clavícula de Izaya. “Si no te molesta, entonces no importa.”

“Solo estoy tratando de ayudar”, intenta Izaya, aunque es difícil mantener el control de la conversación con Shizuo marcando una línea de calor contra el cuello de su camisa. Su corazón sigue intentando saltar en un ritmo más rápido de adrenalina, como si no estuviera yendo ya a doble ritmo en respuesta a la fricción del toque de Shizuo; cuando la boca de Shizuo aterriza en la depresión entre las clavículas de Izaya, la respiración de Izaya se atrapa en el contorno de un gemido antes de que pueda cerrar la boca ante el sonido. “En caso de que quieras ser más atractivo en general para la humanidad como un todo.”

“No quiero”, gruñe Shizuo. Hay calor contra la piel de Izaya, la presión de los labios de Shizuo en su garganta es más caliente incluso que el fuego estremeciéndose en sus venas; se arquea ante el contacto sin pensar, su cuerpo trata de presionarse más cerca contra el peso de Shizuo encima de él. “Deja de actuar como si fuera a abandonarte por alguien mejor tan pronto como me aburra.”

“¿Oh?” Dice Izaya, ronroneando la palabra con un sarcasmo que se siente casi sincero, que casi se ausenta del temblor de pánico en la parte posterior de su lengua al tener a Shizuo poniendo en palabras la ansiedad temblorosa que yace bajo toda la adrenalina en sus venas. “Vamos, Shizuo, ¿no crees que podrías encontrar a alguien más si buscaras?”

“Claro que podría”, dice Shizuo, y luego levanta la cabeza y vuelve a subir y todo lo que Izaya puede ver es la oscuridad de sus ojos, la atención enfocada detrás de las sombras de calor arrastrándose que están cubriendo las pestañas de Shizuo con algo pesado y más suave aun de lo usual. “No voy a buscar.” Se inclina más cerca, lo suficiente como para que su nariz choque contra la mejilla de Izaya; cuando vuelve a inhalar, es con el mismo borde desesperado, como si fuera un hombre ahogándose que rompe en la superficie del mar.

“Eres un mocoso”, dice Shizuo, e Izaya puede sentir la resonancia de las palabras contra su boca, y alza la cabeza hacia arriba para encontrarse con su forma familiar sin pensar en lo absoluto. Las pestañas de Shizuo se agitan, su mano se desliza por la cadera de Izaya; la camisa de Izaya se engancha y se sube por una pulgada, y cuando la piel de Shizuo se encaja contra la suya, se estremece como si el contacto estuviera electrificado. La boca de Shizuo viene contra la suya, atrapa y detiene el movimiento por un instante, y cuando se aparta nuevamente, su voz ha caído más bajo, ha alcanzado una profundidad que Izaya puede sentir resonar a través de sus huesos hasta que siente más de lo que oye al sonido. “Eres un mocoso y eres más problemas de los que vales y nunca he querido a nadie de la forma en que te quiero a ti.”

La risa de Izaya se adhiere en su garganta y se gira de adentro hacia afuera en el borde principal de la histeria. Sus ojos están cálidos otra vez, la amenaza de las lágrimas se reafirma y forma humedad. “Supongo que eso estuvo un poco mejor”, admite, tirando ociosamente del agarre que tiene en la corbata descentrada de Shizuo. “Quizás deberías comenzar con cumplidos y no con insultos la próxima vez.”

La sonrisa de Shizuo es brillante, destellando calidez como contrapunto para la oscuridad ensombrecida de sus ojos. “Cállate, Izaya”, dice, y entonces se inclina hacia adelante para apartar la expectativa de una respuesta de los labios de Izaya con el peso de los suyos.

Izaya aprieta su agarre, cierra los ojos y entrega el frío pánico en su pecho al calor de la boca de Shizuo sobre la suya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, se viene el smut xd  
> No soy muy buena manejándolo, así que lo siento si esperaban que publicara el cap más rápido.  
> Soy más de angst y feelings(? por lo que no me llevo muy bien con cosas sexuales. Idk, I'm a weirdo.


	52. Serio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, he vuelto, después de una semana. Sorry xd  
> Al menos tengo la mitad del siguiente cap ya traducido, es bastante largo.

“Te dije que hacía demasiado frío para salir”, se queja Izaya mientras cruzan la puerta principal de Rusia Sushi y entran en la calidez del interior. Incluso con la capucha de su chaqueta puesta sobre su cabeza, Izaya está temblando; cuando se mueve, puede sentir la delgada corteza de nieve recogida en sus hombros romperse y derretirse al rendirse ante el calor. “Deberíamos habernos quedado en el departamento, al menos entonces estaríamos  _ calientes _ .”

“No podemos besarnos todo el día”, le dice Shizuo, solo sonrojándose un poco cuando Izaya lo mira a través de sus pestañas. Su boca aún está más roja de lo usual, sus labios magullados con una suavidad que usualmente no tienen, pero Izaya está bastante seguro de que nadie más que él notaría la diferencia. Se está mordiendo el labio sin pensar, succionando el ardor que yace bajo su piel mientras mira la boca de Shizuo; entonces Shizuo le echa un vistazo e Izaya aparta la vista con prisa, alzando una mano para quitarse la capucha de la cabeza y poder esconderse detrás de la cubierta de su brazo por un momento.

“No veo por qué no”, murmura, lo suficientemente suave como para que incluso Shizuo, que está justo a su lado, apenas lo oiga.

“Tengo  _ hambre _ ”, dice Shizuo, aún mirando a Izaya de reojo a través de su cabello. Él no se puso la capucha cuando dejaron el departamento de Izaya; la nieve húmeda se está derritiendo en manchas de hielo amarillas atrapadas que brillan en la luz antes de disolverse en humedad. “Ya te saltas suficientes comidas tal como están las cosas, no vas a saltarte esta.”

“Lástima”, suspira Izaya, apartando la vista de Shizuo hacia donde Simon está esforzándose por caminar a través de la multitud inusualmente densa del restaurante. “Si nos hubiéramos quedado en casa, podrías haber puesto algo más en mi boca.” Shizuo se atraganta con su inhalación, succionando aire y tratando de jadear en protesta a la vez, e Izaya sonríe sin mirarlo cuando Simon se acerca al alcance del oído.

“¡Bienvenidos, bienvenidos, Feliz Navidad!” Les dice Simon, sonriendo con alegría al par antes de fijar su mirada en Shizuo y en su tos jadeante con una mirada de preocupación. “La nieve es muy hermosa pero muy mala para la salud, ¿sí? Los sombreros son mejores para el clima frío, ¡enfermarse sería muy malo!”

“Estoy bien”, logra decir Shizuo, aunque todavía está roja toda su cara; Izaya da un paso al costado solo antes de que Shizuo balancee un brazo para golpearlo, haciendo que el impacto sea de refilón en lugar de con fuerza completa. “¿Estás ocupado esta noche?”

“Ocupado, sí, ¡la Navidad es una buena noche para el sushi!” Simon gesticula ampliamente hacia el salón principal lleno, girándose para sonreírle benevolentemente a docenas de clientes. “Siempre hay espacio para dos más. Vengan, les daré el especial de Navidad, muy bueno, muy barato.”

“Claro”, dice Shizuo, aún sonrojado y no mirando a los ojos de Izaya. “Suena bien.” Simon toma la delantera en el restaurante y Shizuo lo sigue sin esperar; Izaya se queda siguiendo su paso, aún sonriéndole a los hombros encorvados de Shizuo frente a él. Simon los guía más allá del grupo de risas y conversaciones a medio escuchar por todo el camino en el frente del restaurante, atrás, donde las medias cortinas proveen algo de privacidad para las mesas bajas. Izaya ha visto esta parte del restaurante antes -- una vez cuando Shizuo y él vinieron con un grupo de seis personas y necesitaban el espacio, y dos veces por trabajo cuando la pseudo privacidad era más importante -- pero el espacio que Simon les muestra es uno en el que no ha estado antes, ofreciendo la misma cortina que los otros pero con una mesa mucho más pequeña, apenas lo suficiente para dos en lugar de las más largas en el resto del espacio. Simon se agacha mientras Shizuo aún está quitándose la chaqueta, y para cuando él ha vuelto con tazas de té demasiado calientes para ser tocadas, ambos están colocados en la mesa tan cerca que Izaya puede chocar las rodillas de Shizuo con las suyas.

“Esperen el especial”, les dice Simon mientras se aleja y libera la cortina que está sosteniendo en el frente de la cabina. “La Navidad es muy ocupada, buen tiempo para pasarlo con un amigo. ¡Beban, hablen!” Y se ha ido, dejando que la cortina se cierre detrás de él mientras saluda a alguien más al frente de la tienda.

“Definitivamente tomaste la mejor decisión”, arrastra Izaya, bajando los ojos por la mesa hacia Shizuo. “Incluso podríamos conseguir algo de comer antes de la medianoche.”

Shizuo le frunce el ceño. “Cállate”, dice, y alcanza su taza sin pensar. Sus dedos tocan la tira de metal alrededor del cristal, sisea en reacción ante la quemadura, e Izaya inclina su codo contra la mesa y descansa su barbilla en la mano mientras Shizuo sacude sus dedos por el calor. “No íbamos a conseguir nada de comer en absoluto si nos hubiéramos quedado en tu casa.”

“No me importaría”, dice Izaya. Shizuo aún está estremeciéndose por la quemadura; cuando levanta la mano es para atrapar su boca alrededor de dos de sus dedos para aliviar su piel. Izaya puede sentir que su columna vertebral hormiguea electricidad ante la vista de los labios de Shizuo contra sus dedos, puede sentir que sus pestañas se vuelven pesadas por la insinuación, pero no aparta la vista, no le da tiempo al calor en sus venas a disiparse. “Podríamos mantenernos ocupados.”

Shizuo se estremece, su mirada se resbala de la mirada fija de Izaya mientras sus mejillas se oscurecen; cuando libera sus dedos quemados de su boca, Izaya solo tiene un momento para ver el brillo de la humedad contra su piel antes de que Shizuo deje caer su mano por el borde de la mesa en el banco a su lado.

“Esto es estúpido”, dice, lo suficientemente suave como que para que Izaya tenga que inclinarse hacia adelante sobre la mesa para escucharlo con claridad. “¿Va a ser así todo el tiempo?”

Izaya parpadea hacia él. “Tu coherencia es tan asombrosa como siempre, Shizuo. ¿ _ Así _ ?”

Shizuo vuelve a levantar la vista hacia él a través de la sombra de su cabello. En la penumbra, sus ojos lucen casi negros, en conjunto con su boca suave y magullada parece una burla para atraer la atención de Izaya. “Estuvimos besándonos por  _ horas _ ”, dice, gruñendo las palabras como si fueran una objeción en lugar de un recordatorio del calor que ruboriza las mejillas de Izaya con la fricción recordada y curva su mano en un puño involuntario ante el recuerdo del cabello de Shizuo bajo sus dedos. “Apenas han pasado veinte minutos desde que nos fuimos y-”

Se interrumpe a sí mismo, sus mejillas se oscurecen en carmesí, e Izaya puede sentir que su propia cara quema cálidamente, pero traga de todos modos, se aclara la garganta de la tensión creciente y se lame los labios para volver a humedecerlos antes de preguntar: “¿Y qué?”, cantando tanta inocencia en su tono como puede reunir, lo que resulta en no ser mucho.

La mirada de Shizuo cae visiblemente de los ojos de Izaya hacia su boca, el movimiento tan claro que Izaya puede sentir que su piel se enrojece completamente incluso antes de que Shizuo apoye los codos en la mesa y se incline para gruñir: “Solo quiero arrastrarte hacia aquí y retomarlo donde lo dejamos.”

“Estás demostrando un autocontrol extraordinario”, arrastra Izaya. “Estaría orgulloso de ti en otras circunstancias.”

Shizuo resopla una carcajada. Por un momento, las sombras en su expresión se aclaran, se alivian en un deleite divertido tan llamativo como el sol saliendo detrás de una nube; deja a Izaya sin aliento, a sus latidos patinando rápido en su pecho mientras Shizuo pregunta: “¿Va a ser así todo el tiempo?”

“Espero que no”, admite Izaya. “No seré capaz de terminar ningún trabajo si lo es.”

“Mm.” Shizuo está inclinándose más cerca, su peso está descansando pesadamente sobre su codo apoyado contra la mesa; Izaya no se está moviendo para encontrarse con él, pero tampoco se está apartando, está manteniendo su posición y observando que Shizuo se acerca más con cada respiro. “Es probablemente solo por cuánto tiempo lo he estado pensando.”

“Probablemente”, concuerda Izaya. “Shinra es capaz de estar enamorado y seguir funcionando normalmente, después de todo”. Una pausa, un momento de consideración fingida. “Algo normal, de todos modos.”

Shizuo bufa una carcajada nuevamente. “Eres tan mocoso.” Levanta su barbilla para chocar su nariz contra la de Izaya. “¿Vas a dejarme que haga todo el trabajo aquí?”

“Exigente”, ronronea Izaya, pero está sonriendo, no puede luchar contra la curva en sus labios. Alza la barbilla, se inclina hacia adelante por media pulgada para atrapar su boca en la de Shizuo, y Shizuo retumba algo bajo y complacido en la parte posterior de su garganta y estira la mano para cerrar los dedos en la muñeca de Izaya. Izaya lo deja, acercándose en lugar de alejarlo, y por un minuto, están atrapados sobre la mesa con la mano de Shizuo apoyándose en el brazo de Izaya y el vapor de las tazas humedeciendo cálidamente el cabello de Izaya. Entonces, Shizuo se inclina más cerca, su codo se desplaza por la mesa, y sisea y se retira con prisa mientras rápidamente retira su mano de la taza de Izaya.

“ _ Ow _ .” Levanta la mano hacia su boca de inmediato, esta vez, mientras Izaya aún está riéndose y reorganizándose en un apoyo en el otro lado de la mesa.

“¿Una vez no fue suficiente para ti?” Alcanza su propia taza de té y juega con la asa con la punta de sus dedos; está caliente al tacto pero no le quema si mantiene el contacto breve. La mirada de Shizuo cae para rastrear el movimiento, sus ojos se enredan en la inclinación de los dedos de Izaya, e Izaya mueve su barbilla contra su palma apoyada para esconder la forma de una sonrisa detrás de la cubierta de su mano.

“Joder”, dice Shizuo, la palabra medio amortiguada contra el peso de su mano en su boca y está volviendo a alcanzar la muñeca de Izaya. “Eres tan--”

“¡Shizuo!” Gorjea una voz desde la entrada, y Shizuo e Izaya se apartan del otro tan bruscamente que Izaya golpea con sus nudillos la curva de la taza de Shizuo y casi la vuelca sobre el regazo del otro. Shizuo la atrapa antes de que caiga, siseando de nuevo ante el calor, pero Izaya está mirando hacia arriba en lugar de a Shizuo, encontrándose con la sonrisa de Shinra y la pantalla del celular de Celty con la expresión más calmada que puede lograr más allá del revoloteo de su pulso en su garganta.

“Shinra”, dice, y con un asentimiento más allá del hombro de Shinra. “Celty. Noches.”

“Feliz Navidad”, Shizuo dice. Cuando Izaya lo mira de reojo a través de la mesa, el otro está sonrojado de escarlata, pero el agarre incómodo en la taza ofrece una excusa al menos para la aspereza inconsciente bajo su voz. “No creímos que los encontraríamos aquí.”

“No creí que Shinra te dejaría salir del dormitorio en absoluto”, se burla Izaya, viendo a Celty más allá de Shinra y alzando las cejas. “¿Tuviste que atarlo para ganar unas cuantas horas de libertad?”

“¡Já!” Se ríe Shinra, respondiendo en nombre de Celty mientras ella aún está mirando hacia abajo y tecleando una negación frenética en su celular. “Celty aún se rehúsa a unirse a mí en el dormitorio, a pesar de mis mejores súplicas.”

“Qué modestia de su parte”, ronronea Izaya, y juraría que puede ver el sonrojo de Celty manifestándose en el aire alrededor de ella en la ausencia de una cara que colorear.

“Ella insistió en que saliéramos a comer aunque le dije que estaba feliz de comer cualquier cosa hecha por las manos de mi amor.” Shinra mira sobre su hombro para sonreírle alegremente a Celty; esto solo hace que su posición se encorve más sobre la pantalla de su celular, pero ya se está volteando para mirar de Shizuo a Izaya y viceversa. “¿Están teniendo una cita de Navidad también?”

Es un testimonio de la distracción de Izaya, piensa, que esta pregunta lo atrape con la guardia baja. Es una broma que ha hecho en ocasiones anteriores, después de todo, si rara vez a Shinra directamente; la forma de una respuesta debería salir fácilmente de él por la práctica, por lo menos. Pero lo que fue fácil como una mentira es difícil cuando es repentinamente verdad, y lo que hace en lugar de ofrecer un acuerdo fluido es mirar ojiplático a Shinra, con la boca abierta y la voz silenciosa dándole una respuesta completamente no planeada antes de que pueda pensar en una. Celty todavía está mirando su celular, tecleando sobre su muy editado mensaje, y Shinra todavía está sonriéndoles a los dos, su cara completamente ausente de cualquier sospecha o consciencia temprana. Y entonces, Shizuo se aclara la garganta bruscamente desde el otro lado de la mesa, y dice: “Sí”, antes de que Izaya pueda decidir si quiere patearlo para silenciarlo o no. Izaya aparta la vista de Shinra y mira fijamente a Shizuo en su lugar; Shizuo se está poniendo rojo, sus mejillas coloreándose con vergüenza mientras su boca está ajustándose con determinación, y solo mira de reojo a Izaya por un momento antes de volver a apartar la vista para fijarla en Shinra en cambio. Estira la mano sobre la mesa, con los dedos tanteando la muñeca de Izaya antes de cerrar los dedos, e Izaya aún no puede apartar la vista del sonrojo o la línea tensa de la boca de Shizuo.

“Oh”, dice Shinra, esa única palabra una concesión de sorpresa, y entonces, brillante de felicidad: “¡Estoy tan contento de que ustedes dos lograran juntarse!”

“Nosotros también”, dice Shizuo, lo que es bueno porque Izaya no está seguro de poder recordar cómo hablar en absoluto.

“¿Fue reciente?” Shinra quiere saber. “¿Los estamos interrumpiendo? Podemos irnos, si quieren.”

“No”, dice Shizuo, rápido. La esquina de su boca se contrae por un instante con diversión. “No, estamos bien, deberían quedarse.”

“Lo haremos”, dice Shinra, y entonces, en el tono más suave que siempre usa para Celty: “No, creo que van en serio. ¿No lo crees?” Lo último más brillante y dirigido hacia los dos, Shizuo aún está fijando su vista en los otros dos e Izaya aún está mirando conmocionado y en blanco a Shizuo.

“Sí”, dice Shizuo, sonando medio estrangulado por el rubor oscureciendo y extendiéndose por toda su cara. “Sí, lo digo en serio.” Mira de reojo a Izaya, solo por un momento, con los dedos tensándose con fuerza contra los dedos del otro; e Izaya toma un respiro, parpadea y recuerda cómo hablar de nuevo.

“Sí”, dice, y mueve su mano, liberando sus dedos solo lo suficiente como para que pueda entrelazarlos con los de Shizuo. Hay un sonido de plástico golpeando el suelo cuando Celty deja caer su celular, pero Shizuo está mirando hacia sus manos unidas, y está comenzando a sonreír, e Izaya no aparta la mirada de la calidez que se extiende en el rostro de Shizuo. “Lo decimos en serio.”


	53. Agarre

“Debería ir a casa.”

Es el primer comentario coherente que Shizuo ha ofrecido desde que volvieron a la puerta principal del departamento de Izaya contra la pared junto a dicha hace algunos quince minutos, y le toma a Izaya unos cuantos momentos estabilizar la bruma de sus pensamientos lo suficiente como para analizar el significado de las palabras. Cuando lo hace, es suficiente como para hacerlo abrir los ojos, suficiente para cerrar el calor aturdido que separa sus labios en un ceño y apretar sus dedos en un puño en la parte posterior del cuello de Shizuo.

“No”, dice, sacando el único sonido largo como si Shizuo fuera un idiota que pudiera no entender una pronunciación más abreviada. “No,  _ no _ deberías ir a casa. ¿Para qué necesitas ir a casa?”

La mirada de Shizuo se desliza lejos de los ojos de Izaya, hacia el ajuste de su boca, permaneciendo ahí por un largo y jadeante momento antes de sumergirse más para asentarse en el cuello de la camisa del otro. La mano que ha atrapado detrás del cuello de Izaya se desliza hacia abajo, rastreando la suavidad de la nieve húmeda de la línea del abrigo del otro y vacilando en jugar con ello justo junto a la clavícula de Izaya.

“Se está haciendo tarde”, dice Shizuo, aún mirando el movimiento de sus dedos y no la forma de la boca de la boca de Izaya. Su frente se está arrugando, su boca está tensándose con determinación, pero sus ojos aún son suaves, su enfoque líquido y sin formar mientras sus dedos tiran del borde de la ropa de Izaya. “Tengo que caminar a casa en la nieve.”

“Te llamaré un taxi”, chasquea Izaya, sintiendo que todo el zumbido placentero en su pecho se aprieta en el borde áspero de pánico ante la idea de dejar ir a Shizuo, ante el mero pensamiento de tener el espacio vacío del departamento y las horas vacías de la noche para desentrañar la realidad del día. “Te has quedado más tarde antes, ¿qué te está poniendo tan impaciente para irte ahora?”

“Está nevando”, dice Shizuo, pero es una protesta débil e Izaya puede oír la incertidumbre en su voz, puede oír el tremor de la fragilidad bajo la declaración. Se está inclinando más cerca también, con los dedos en el agarre de Izaya aún gentiles pero con los hombros encorvándose hasta que su boca está casi en la frente de Izaya y su nariz está rozando el cabello del otro. “Ya se está poniendo oscuro.”

“¿Y de repente le tienes miedo a la oscuridad?” Izaya quiere saber. Aún tiene un puño en el cuello de Shizuo, no está alzando la cabeza por la distracción de otro beso; no quiere perder su actual enfoque, no cuando está dejando que su estómago caiga con la sensación desagradable de una caída libre, no cuando los latidos de su corazón están patinando con un pánico rápido en sus venas. “Solo quédate a pasar la noche aquí si estás tan preocupado por eso.”

“Joder”, dice Shizuo, con la voz rompiéndose en la parte posterior de su garganta, e Izaya puede sentir que su frente se arruga, puede sentir que su boca se arrastra en la infelicidad a pesar de la calidez de la respiración de Shizuo contra su frente. “ _ No puedo _ .”

Izaya mira fijamente a la línea del cuello de Shizuo contra su piel. Puede ver el movimiento de la garganta del otro cuando este traga, puede ver la débil insinuación de un color magullado de sus propios dientes presionados con fuerza en la piel de Shizuo. “Bien”, dice, pero no afloja el puño que tiene en la ropa de Shizuo, no logra sacar el borde crudo del daño fuera de la palabra enteramente. “Vete, entonces.” 

Los dedos de Shizuo en la capucha de Izaya se detienen. “Izaya.” Izaya puede oír la pregunta bajo su nombre, puede saborear toda la sospecha que se está formando en el aire. “¿Estás  _ enojado _ ?”

“Vete”, dice Izaya, dispuesto a que la mano que no le responde deje ir la ropa de Shizuo, pero no siendo capaz de forzarse a aflojar su agarre.

“Espera”, dice Shizuo. “Mírame.”

Izaya agacha aún más su barbilla. “Vete a  _ casa _ , Shizuo.”

“ _ Izaya _ ”, gruñe Shizuo, y luego su mano deja caer el abrigo de Izaya y se acerca para atrapar la barbilla del otro y levantar su cabeza sin ningún esfuerzo aparente en absoluto. Izaya se queda frunciéndole el ceño a la cara de Shizuo antes de poder apartar la vista, el ardiente dolor detrás de sus ojos es demasiado pesado como para despejarlo de un parpadeo, y Shizuo gime y deja ir a Izaya para empujar la mano en su cabello desgreñado en su lugar.

“Joder”, dice, y entonces, rápido: “Actúas como si te estuviera abandonando. No _ quiero _ irme. ¿Qué tengo que hacer para convencerte de que no voy a ir a ninguna parte?”

“Te estás yendo ahora”, dice Izaya, consciente de que suena petulante pero no haciendo un intento real de atrapar de vuelta al sonido; está demasiado distraído por el alivio tentativo del nudo en su pecho, por la captura de su aliento aligerándose un poco ante la promesa bajo las palabras de Shizuo.

“Es  _ una noche _ , no para siempre.” Shizuo deja caer su mano de su cabello para alcanzar el hombro de Izaya nuevamente. Su agarre es suficiente para empujar a Izaya contra la pared, la presión de su apretón es suficiente para atrapar y mantener la atención de Izaya. “Mira.” Toma un respiro, esforzándose audiblemente para su siguiente oración. “Estoy yendo a casa para poder masturbarme antes de que me mates con otras tres horas de burlas/tormento.” Las cejas de Izaya se alzan, las mejillas de Shizuo se ponen rojas, pero se aclara la garganta con fuerza y sigue hablando a pesar de la clara vergüenza que cruza toda su cara. “Es un poco raro fantasear sobre ti cuando estás al otro lado de la puerta de un dormitorio.”

“Sí”, dice Izaya, oyendo a su voz resonar extrañamente ante la rapidez repentina de sus latidos en sus oídos. “Tienes razón, Shizuo, eso  _ es  _ raro.”

“Así que tengo que irme”, responde Shizuo, sonando aliviado a pesar de la autoconsciencia manchando sus mejillas de carmesí. “Mientras más pronto, mejor, en realidad.”

“No”, corrige Izaya, y se estira para encajar su mano libre contra la cadera de Shizuo. Sus dedos se curvan en la hebilla floja del cinturón de Shizuo, su agarre se aprieta, y Shizuo tropieza hacia adelante en una respuesta por reflejo ante la fuerza, su pie cae en el espacio entre los de Izaya justo cuando Izaya se arquea fuera de la pared hacia el cuerpo del otro. “Es mucho menos raro si estamos del mismo lado de la puerta.”

“Mierda”, dice Shizuo y sus dedos se están tensando en el hombro de Izaya, su mano libre está llegando a apoyarse en la cadera de Izaya, pero no se está adelantando en respuesta a la oferta de Izaya, está sosteniéndose al otro como si estuviera tratando de encontrar la determinación para alejarlo. “Ha pasado medio día, Izaya, no puedo acostarme contigo  _ esta noche _ .”

“Han pasado  _ seis años _ ”, contrarresta Izaya. “¿Qué más tienes para darme como regalo de Navidad?”

“ _ Jesús _ ”, suelta bruscamente Shizuo, pero es casi una risa, y cuando Izaya se arquea otra vez, Shizuo se está inclinando para encontrarlo, agachando la cabeza para bufar con diversión contra la boca del otro mientras Izaya acerca más sus caderas. “No voy a dormir contigo por Navidad.”

“¿No?” Izaya se aparta de la pared por completo, da medio paso adelante para estrellarse contra el pecho de Shizuo; la mano de Shizuo se resbala de su cadera hacia su espalda, sus dedos se estiran como si estuviera tratando de equilibrar a Izaya por él, e Izaya sonríe se deja inclinarse en el agarre de Shizuo. “¿No quieres follarme, Shizuo?”

“Dios”, Shizuo respira, y da un paso hacia atrás, un retroceso de apenas unas cuantas pulgadas que Izaya sigue demasiado rápido como para ser un ´respiro para cualquiera de ellos. “Por  _ supuesto  _ que--”

“Podrías”, ronronea Izaya, y las pestañas de Shizuo se agitan, sus labios se separan con expectativa incluso cuando Izaya lo lleva hacia atrás por el piso por su adelantado movimiento y el agarre que tiene en la ropa de Shizuo. “Esta noche. Ahora.”

“Mierda”, jadea Shizuo, y entonces sus pasos lo chocan contra la parte posterior del sofá y está estirando su mano libre para agarrarse a la cadera de Izaya, para mantener su precario balance mientras se inclina contra el mobiliario. Sus manos se están agarrando del cuerpo de Izaya, el peso de su agarre se afloja como si el peso del otro no fuera nada en absoluto entre el soporte de sus manos. “No te burles de mí.”

“No me estoy burlando de ti”, le dice Izaya, y levanta una pierna para encajar su rodilla junto a la cadera de Shizuo en la parte posterior del sofá. El aliento de Shizuo deja sus pulmones con prisa mientras Izaya se inclina hacia adelante, sus manos se tensan con premonición, y entonces Izaya suelta los pantalones de Shizuo para apoyarse en su hombro y balancearse para montar a horcajadas el cuerpo de Shizuo. Los dedos de Shizuo se entierran en sus caderas, Shizuo jadea un ruido de calor casi doloroso, y todo el cuerpo de Izaya se pone caliente ante cuán duro está Shizuo contra él, ante la resistencia de la polla de Shizuo presionando contra el interior de su muslo. Izaya mece sus caderas hacia adelante, en un movimiento deliberadamente prolongado para molerse contra el otro; las manos de Shizuo se aprietan, acerca a Izaya con fuerza contra él, y cuando sus caderas se mueven hacia arriba es con el impulso tosco del reflejo en lugar de algo má estudiado y cuidadoso. El aliento de Izaya se engancha, su polla se sacude con calor contra sus pantalones, y se endereza abruptamente, en una respuesta inútil, la acción casi violenta por la desesperación. Shizuo gime acaloradamente, sus rodillas se abren más; y su equilibrio se va, la pérdida del apoyo de Shizuo contra el piso es suficiente como para volcarlos a ambos sobre la parte posterior del sofá. Shizuo grita algo incoherente, su mano atrapa la cintura de Izaya como si pudiera salvarse, pero Izaya solo aprieta su agarre en el cuello de Shizuo, apoyándose en el soporte del cuerpo del otro como si fuera una barrera contra el impacto de su aterrizaje. Aterrizan con fuerza contra los cojines del sofá, primero Shizuo y después Izaya encima de él, y por primera vez, Izaya está demasiado jadeante como para pensar.

“Joder”, dice Shizuo, sonando casi tan jadeante como Izaya se siente. “¿Estás bien?”

Izaya toma un respiro. “Sí”, dice, no seguro de si es una verdad o una mentira, y se mueve contra Shizuo hasta que el otro gime y agarra su cadera para mantenerlo quieto o acercarlo más, Izaya no espera para descubrirlo. Tiene una rodilla en los cojines, la otra doblada entre las de Shizuo y cuando se estira para apoyarse contra el brazo del sofá puede ganar suficiente tracción como para moler sus caderas hacia arriba y adelante contra el cálido muslo de Shizuo entre los suyos.

“ _ Dios _ ”, borbotea Shizuo, y se retuerce, girándose de lado para volcar a Izaya sobre los cojines mientras que rueda sobre su hombro. Las piernas de Izaya aún están enredadas con las de Shizuo, su brazo aún está atrapado alrededor del cuello del otro y su mano apoyada en el hombro de Shizuo, y no se suelta; mejor aún, el ángulo es mejor para él, ya que le da la libertad de levantar la pierna y ponerla alrededor de la cadera de Shizuo. Shizuo se atraganta con un ruido desesperado, su mano cae para atrapar el muslo de Izaya, e Izaya se arquea adelante como si el toque de Shizuo lo envalentonara o al menos le diera permiso para continuar. Sus pantalones están atrapados entre la cadera de Shizuo y la suya, el ángulo de su cierra está presionando con fuerza su polla cálida, y debería ser doloroso pero la fricción que se alza por toda su espina se siente como algo prometedor en lugar de doloroso.

“Izaya”, jadea Shizuo, y su mano se desliza más alto, rastreando la costura de los pantalones de Izaya por la parte exterior de su pierna para encontrar la pretina de sus pantalones. “Izaya,  _ joder _ , solo.”

“Shizuo”, respira Izaya, y puede saborear el fuego en su lengua, puede sentir la electricidad a lo largo de su espina dorsal chasquear y agrietarse contra la parte posterior de sus dientes. Su mano en el sofá se resbala; cambia su ángulo, empuja su palma con fuerza contra el soporte. “No--”

“Mantente  _ quieto _ ”, le dice Shizuo, y hay manos en las caderas de Izaya, una fuerza imparable empujándolo por el sofá. El brazo apoyado de Izaya se afloja, su vista del cuarto vira mareadamente, y entonces, Shizuo se inclina sobre él, la presión de su peso es suficiente para inmovilizar a Izaya en el sofá. “Solo espera un segundo.”

Izaya intenta mecerse hacia arriba otra vez. No puede evitarlo. El movimiento es tanto un reflejo como consciente; su cuerpo entero está temblando con el deseo de un poco más de fricción, por un momento más de presión. Pero el agarre de Shizuo podría ser bien el peso del mundo por todo lo que Izaya puede moverse contra él; incluso toda la fuerza de su cuerpo tensándose contra ese peso no logra nada más que un temblor bajando su columna vertebral, un temblor de la consciencia de su propia inutilidad contra el agarre de Shizuo. Izaya lo intenta nuevamente, mitad por la necesidad frenética de fricción y mitad por el deseo para sentir cómo sus intentos de detenerse completamente en las manos de Shizuo, y puede sentir que su espalda se arquea, puede sentir el peso de su mano en el cuello de Shizuo tensarse con la premonición de la desesperación.

“Aquí”, dice Shizuo, y mueve su peso para apoyar sus rodillas mejor contra el sofá. “Solo--” y se inclina hacia adelante y su pierna se presiona contra los pantalones de Izaya, e Izaya hace un sonido que nunca antes ha escuchado de su propia garganta y se estremece alcanzando el orgasmo contra el peso de Shizuo inclinado contra él. Shizuo sisea una inhalación de sorpresa, sus dedos se aprietan en las caderas de Izaya, pero Izaya no puede aclarar su visión para ver la expresión de Shizuo; está demasiado ocupado sacudiéndose, su cuerpo entero está temblando por las olas de calor que se atrapan y rompen contra el agarre impensado de Shizuo. Los dedos de sus pies se están curvando, sus dedos se están tensando como si el hombro de Shizuo fuera un salvavidas, y su garganta sigue gimiendo bajo, alegando sonidos como si le doliera, como si hubiera olvidado cómo respirar por culpa del calor en sus venas. Cada pulso de calor recorre los dedos de Shizuo, cada sacudida de su polla dentro de sus pantalones se presiona con fuerza contra el muslo de Shizuo, y para cuando los temblores de placer finalmente han disminuido lo suficiente como para dejar que Izaya caiga lánguido sobre el sofá, se siente tan agotado que incluso el acto de respirar le toma un esfuerzo consciente.

“Santa mierda”, respira Shizuo, con la voz atrapándose en el espacio entre las palabras como si tuviera que pensar en el significado de estas. “Tú acabas de.”

Izaya parpadea y abre los ojos, lucha a través de la bruma del calor que lo vuelve incoherente para obligarse a concentrarse en Shizuo, en su lugar. Shizuo lo está mirando, con los ojos muy abiertos con una conmoción que Izaya puede sentir caliente como un sonrojo en sus mejillas, pero sus pupilas están dilatadas y oscuras, su negro extendido tanto que Izaya apenas puede ver el color de sus ojos a pesar de lo cerca que están. Los ojos de Shizuo vacilan en el rostro de Izaya, se aferran a sus labios por un momento antes de volver a encontrarse con su mirada. “Apenas te toqué.”

Izaya se lame los labios. “Sí”, dice, y le gustaría que eso saliera lenta y cansinamente pero ralla la parte posterior de su garganta y se convierte en una nota baja y extraña de satisfacción radiante en sus venas que se derrama sobre su habla. Las pestañas de Shizuo revolotean, su garganta traga e Izaya levanta la mano de su apoyo sobre su cabeza para encajarla entre la sombra del cuerpo de Shizuo y el temblor aún zumbando a través del suyo. “Eres un verdadero profesional, Shizuo, tus habilidades son claramente incomparables.”

“Cállate”, dice Shizuo, pero está distraído, su mirada aún está vagando por las facciones de Izaya como si estuviera intentando memorizarlas. “No me di cuenta--”

“¿De que lo quería tanto?” Indica Izaya. Ha encontrado la parte delantera de los pantalones de Shizuo, puede encajar su pulgar dentro de la parte superior de la pretina, contra los cierres; Shizuo inhala brusca y sorpresivamente, sus pestañas se sumergen por un momento desenfocado, e Izaya deja que su mano caiga para presionarse contra la tela, en su lugar. “¿De que estoy desesperadamente caliente por tu fuerza inhumana?” Su muñeca se inclina, sus dedos se tensan y Shizuo hace un sonido de asfixia de puro calor sobre él y sacude sus caderas hacia adelante para moler fuertemente su polla contra la palma de Izaya. Izaya puede sentir la línea del cierre, puede sentir el resbaloso arrastre de la tela entre ellos, pero mayormente puede sentir el calor, Shizuo lo suficientemente duro y caliente por él para distinguir los detalles específicos de la amplitud y longitud incluso a través de la ropa del otro. Izaya tiene que tragar para aclarar su garganta, tiene que esforzarse por encontrar cualquier tipo de estabilidad en su voz, e incluso cuando aparta sus dedos para desabrochar el pantalón del otro, no aparta la mirada de las oscuras pestañas de Shizuo contra sus mejillas. “Vamos, Shizu-chan, creí que lo habías notado cuando reubicaste mis dedos esa vez.”

Shizuo gime, medio con irritación y mayormente con calor. “No me llames así”, dice, pero sus pantalones se están abriendo bajo los dedos de Izaya y él no abre sus ojos para subrayar la fuerza de la orden. “Joder,  _ Izaya _ .”

“Cierto”, dice Izaya, porque no puede encontrar la concentración necesaria para ofrecer una comentario apropiadamente burlesco en respuesta. “Lo olvidé.” Es una réplica débil, endeble comparada con las habituales, pero Shizuo aún resopla una carcajada sobre él, con la boca suavizándose en una sonrisa involuntaria mientras Izaya busca el elástico de sus bóxers y enrosca los dedos bajo la tela.

“Tú no”, dice, pero suena blando, suena cariñoso y suave de una forma que hace temblar la columna vertebral de Izaya como una réplica muy demorada. “Tú nunca--” y entonces los dedos de Izaya tocan la piel caliente, y el cuerpo entero de Shizuo se sacude contra el contacto como si cualquier cosa que fuera a decir muriera en un gemido en la parte posterior de su garganta. “ _ Joder _ .”

“Yeah”, dice Izaya, más débilmente de lo que le gustaría pero con la mayor coherencia que puede ofrecer. Aleja más su mano, curva los dedos cuidadosamente alrededor de la polla caliente de Shizuo, y su corazón está martillando y su aliento está atrapándose y Shizuo se está estremeciendo sobre él, con las manos en las caderas de Izaya flexionándose tan apretadamente que Izaya puede sentir su ardor, su cabeza inclinada hacia abajo para que así su cabello pueda caer sobre las líneas familiares de su rostro. Izaya lame sus labios, traga con fuerza y aprieta su agarre mientras lo arrastra, y Shizuo hace un ruido bajo y destrozado y estira la mano para agarrar con fuerza el hombro de Izaya en lugar de su cadera. Sus dedos se hunden en la piel de Izaya, su pulso encuentra y se queda pesadamente sobre el pulso de Izaya, e Izaya vuelve a moverse, arrastrando su agarre sobre la longitud del otro mientras que observa que toda la expresión de Shizuo se tensa y se relaja alternativamente con cada movimiento de su mano. Shizuo es caliente contra su palma, la cabeza de su polla se mancha con líquido preseminal que ensucia los dedos de Izaya cuando se mueve, e Izaya está seguro de que su movimiento es menos que elegante, pero Shizuo está jadeando como si no pudiera recordar cómo respirar y está bien, es suficiente.

“Tenías razón”, logra decir Izaya, oyendo a su voz agrietarse en su garganta mientras el hormigueante calor de la autoconsciencia recorre su espina dorsal y estremece la parte posterior de su cráneo. “El sexo esta noche habría sido una muy mala idea.” Su pulgar apenas se está superponiendo a sus dedos, incluso cuando aprieta su agarre en Shizuo tanto como puede. “Voy a necesitar al menos una semana de preparación para tomarte, Shizuo.”

“Joder”, jadea Shizuo, y se inclina más cerca, con sus hombros pesados sobre Izaya fijándolo en el sofá mientras presiona la cara contra el cuello del otro. “ _ Izaya _ .”

“Debería haberlo sabido”, dice Izaya, porque las palabras aún están saliendo de su garganta y es imposible recordar cómo dejar de hablar cuando puede sentir a Shizuo jadeando cálidamente contra el costado de su cuello y puede sentir cada arrastre de su mano telegrafiado en la presión del pulgar de Shizuo en su garganta. “Siempre he dicho que eres un monstruo.” Arrastra a Shizuo nuevamente, sobando su pulgar con fuerza contra la cabeza de la polla del otro, y las caderas de Shizuo se sacuden hacia adelante, en un movimiento repentino por reflejo que lo empuja hacia el agarre de Izaya. Izaya aprieta sus dedos en la parte posterior de Shizuo y ladea la cabeza; cuando inhala, puede saborear el humo en su lengua, puede sentir a su corazón latiendo velozmente en su pecho como si el olor estuviera acarreando una ráfaga de nicotina con él. “No tenía ni idea de la razón que tenía.”

“Izaya”, se ahoga Shizuo, sonando como si estuviera apuntando por una réplica de algún tipo; y entonces, Izaya lo acaricia, y Shizuo se estremece en otra ráfaga de calor, y lo que sea que iba a decir está completamente perdido en el sonido del gemido contra la garganta de Izaya. Izaya cierra los ojos e inhala en el cabello de Shizuo, y cuando se vuelve a arrastrar, puede sentir a Shizuo respirando en su piel, puede sentir a la tensión pesando en la punta de los dedos de Shizuo en su hombro.

El corazón de Izaya está martillando, su cuerpo entero está ruborizado cálidamente en algún lugar entre la satisfacción post orgásmica y el borde principal de la excitación renovada, y Shizuo está jadeando en su hombro y está duro en su mano e Izaya está haciendo un puño de su cabello sin pensar, enrollando sus dedos entre las hebras como si Shizuo estuviera haciendo el menor intento de alejarse, como si la intensidad del agarre de Izaya hiciera la menor diferencia si Shizuo realmente quisiera apartarse. Pero él no se está apartando, no se está yendo, y entonces, Izaya respira y Shizuo gime “ _ Izaya _ ” y tiembla sobre él, con la polla sofocándose con calor por un momento antes de que se derrame sobre los dedos de Izaya y la parte delantera de su camisa. Izaya puede sentir cada ola de calor correr a través de Shizuo, puede oír cada inhalación jadeante que Shizuo toma contra su piel, y su garganta se está tensando al respirar, volviendo su exhalación en un gemido involuntario mientras Shizuo se viene contra él. Toda su piel está caliente, su corazón está latiendo frenéticamente en su pecho e incluso cuando los temblores convulsivos de Shizuo se calman, Izaya no lo deja ir, no deja que sus dedos se desenreden de su agarre. Solo se quedan justo donde estaban por un largo rato, Shizuo jadeando profundas bocanadas de aire contra el hombro de Izaya e Izaya sintiendo el latido de su corazón revoloteando bajo el pulgar de Shizuo y preguntándose si Shizuo también puede sentirlo.

“Dios”, dice finalmente Shizuo, después de lo que se siente como un tiempo irrazonablemente largo y ningún tiempo en absoluto. Su voz está tan áspera como si hubiera estado gritando en lugar de jadeando por aire; cuando afloja su agarre del hombro del otro, Izaya puede sentir el temblor en sus manos cuando las aparta. “Izaya.”

Hay muchas cosas que Izaya podría decir. Están la burla, la insinuación o el regodeo, todos comentarios sarcásticos fáciles de algún tipo que podría ofrecer en respuesta para el áspero retumbar de Shizuo al ronronear su nombre contra su cuello. Pero cuando respira, puede sentirlo como peso en su pecho, puede sentir que su cuerpo entero tiembla con el repentino comienzo del agotamiento, y cuando suelta su pegajoso agarre, solo agarra la cadera de Shizuo, en su lugar, para urgir al otro a que se eche sobre él. Shizuo se va de costado, en cambio, aterrizando a lo largo del borde del sofá en lugar de encima de Izaya, pero su brazo se queda donde está, en los hombros de Izaya como un soporte que lo sostiene en su lugar. Izaya gira la cabeza y parpadea para enfocarse; Shizuo lo está mirando, con los ojos casi negros por el calor y los labios aún separados por su agitada respiración. Le parpadea a Izaya cuando se gira, sus pestañas se arrastran pesadas contra sus mejillas, e Izaya puede sentir que la presión dentro de su pecho se hincha y duele, puede sentir el calor del afecto tan fuerte que le presiona las costillas hasta que siente que es solo el peso del brazo de Shizuo sobre él lo que mantiene completo en absoluto.

Izaya respira, exhala con prisa. Hay demasiado en su pecho, alivio y calidez y adrenalina nerviosa todos juntos en sus venas, hasta que cuando abre la boca todo lo que puede decir es: “¿Aún tienes que ir a casa?”

Toda la expresión de Shizuo se suaviza, su mirada se relaja mientras que su boca se curva en una sonrisa que atrapa las esquinas de sus ojos. La presión en el pecho de Izaya alcanza un pico más alto, tan brusca y dolorosamente que por un momento no puede capturar su aliento, pero Shizuo se inclina hacia él y presiona su frente contra la de Izaya, y su sonrisa se está haciendo más amplia mientras más cerca está.

“Llamaré a un taxi”, dice, y se agacha para besar con un frote gentil la esquina de la boca de Izaya.

El pecho de Izaya duele y su garganta se tensa y sus ojos queman, pero cuando cierra los ojos para acercarse más a la boca de Shizuo, es una sonrisa la que aparece en sus labios.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este cap es bastante largo y no lo he corregido porque no soy buena manejando el smut, lo siento :'v  
> Si encuentran algún error, agradecería muchísimo que me lo resaltaran.


	54. Peligroso

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, ye. Voy a actualizar esto una vez a la semana o así porque las clases ya comenzaron y mi tiempo está agotándose cada vez más y más xd No sé qué tienen los inges con hacer tesis en este semestre :0  
> Lo siento :'0

“Gracias a ambos por venir”, dice Shiki mientras los conduce por el pasillo hacia la modesta puerta delantera de la sede del Awakusu-kai. “No eres nuestra única fuente de información, pero admito que siempre eres el más agradable con quien trabajar.”

“Por supuesto”, dice Izaya, con la voz tan fluida como el ritmo de sus zancadas por el familiar pasillo. “Los negocios modernos requieren de cierto nivel de gracia social, después de todo.”

“Tú entiendes”, concuerda Shiki, con un tono que sugiere que había anticipado la respuesta de Izaya, que han estado siguiendo las líneas de algún diálogo rutinario más que teniendo una conversación desestructurada. Observa de reojo detrás de ellos, a las sombras de sus propios guardaespaldas dejados en la última entrada que pasaron hasta Shizuo, siguiendo a Izaya tan de cerca que Izaya no tiene que mirar hacia atrás para asegurarse de que está ahí. “Y tú también, por supuesto, Heiwajima-kun.” Izaya puede oír que Shizuo se salta un paso, puede oír el siseo de la inhalación sorprendida del otro al ser reconocido, pero no se voltea para ver su expresión; está mirando a Shiki, en su lugar, con la atención repentinamente fijada en el cálculo detrás de la contemplación constante del otro por Shizuo. “Había oído rumores de que Orihara-kun finalmente se había procurado del guardaespaldas que le había estado recomendando. Es interesante que seas tú.”

“Por supuesto”, dice Izaya, antes de que Shizuo pueda abrir la boca para hablar o permanecer en silencio el tiempo suficiente como para que su falta de respuesta se tome como una respuesta en sí misma. La atención de Shiki se desliza de Shizuo para aterrizar en Izaya; Izaya inclina la cabeza a un lado y ofrece una sonrisa que sabe que no toca por completo sus ojos. “Es importante saber que puedes confiar en tu guardaespaldas, ¿verdad?”

“Lo es”, concuerda Shiki, con un tono deliberadamente neutral, como si estuviera difundiendo cualquier agresión con solo el tono de su voz y la calma relajada de sus hombros. “Ustedes se han conocido por ¿cuánto? ¿Seis años ahora?”

“Siete”, dice Izaya. Casi han alcanzado la puerta principal de la sede; cuando Izaya se detiene para dejar que Shiki desbloquee la puerta, Shizuo da un medio paso adicional hacia adelante, deteniéndose tan cerca que Izaya puede sentir la manga de la camisa del otro chocando contra su chaqueta. “Amigos de la infancia, ya sabes cómo es.”

Shiki levanta la vista de la puerta, considerando la sonrisa deliberadamente educada de Izaya un momento antes de mirar de soslayo a Shizuo de pie junto a su hombro. Izaya está seguro de que Shizuo está frunciendo el ceño, puede sentir toda la tensión que irradia de él; balancea su mano hacia atrás sin apartar la vista de Shiki o dejar que su sonrisa flaquee y extiende sus dedos meñique y anular para empujar muy ligeramente la muñeca de Shizuo. La cabeza de Shizuo se gira, su atención cae en Izaya y la mirada de Shiki se desliza hacia abajo, mirando la mano de Izaya solo por un momento antes de subirla para encontrarse con la sonrisa firme del otro.

“Por supuesto”, dice Shiki, y abre la puerta para ellos.

“Espero que no haya resentimientos entre nosotros”, dice Izaya cuando da un paso hacia la entrada. “Tomó meses de esfuerzo persuadir a Shizu-chan de dejar su posición en su empleo, se lo aseguro.”

“Ninguno”, dice Shiki sin ningún signo de irritación en su voz.

Izaya atraviesa la puerta y espera que Shizuo esté más adelante que él antes de voltearse a mirar a Shiki. “Siempre podría darte una lista de reemplazos recomendados si aún estás buscando uno.”

Shiki tose una carcajada, con la boca vacilando en una sonrisa por un instante. “No, somos más que capaces de encontrar personal para nuestros bares por nuestra cuenta.” Su mirada se desliza de Izaya a Shizuo nuevamente, solo por un momento; el borde su sonrisa cede, pero su destello se enciende más intensamente detrás de sus ojos, provocando tensión en su expresión como la representación visible de diversión que Izaya no puede escuchar en su voz cuando habla. “Sospecho que Heiwajima-kun es más adecuado para esta posición, de todos modos.”

Esta vez, la sonrisa de Izaya llega a sus ojos sin intentarlo. “Eso me recuerda. ¿Has oído algo de los Cuadrados Azules recientemente?”

La expresión de Shiki no titubea. “Han estado notablemente calmados”, dice. “Sé que el líder fue hospitalizado hace unos cuantos meses y, en la ausencia de una guía sólida, el grupo se disolvió efectivamente. Fue justo cuando tuvimos que contratar un nuevo barman.” Retrocede un paso en el pasillo y afloja su agarre en la puerta. “Ya sabías eso, por supuesto.”

Izaya muestra sus dientes en una sonrisa que es una respuesta en sí misma. “Espero tener noticias tuyas pronto, Shiki-san.” Shiki levanta una mano unas cuantas pulgadas, alzando dos dedos en una pequeña despedida, e Izaya se gira hacia la calle principal incluso antes de que la puerta se cierre detrás de él. Shizuo se toma un momento para reaccionar, pero lo alcanza en cuestión de zancadas, cayendo a su paso justo al lado del codo de Izaya mientras gruñe de frustración y alivio en partes iguales.

“Joder”, dice cuando giran la esquina hacia la calle principal, con la atención solo desviada mínimamente por la búsqueda de cigarrillos en sus bolsillos. “Odio visitarlos.”

“No sé por qué”, dice Izaya, mirando de soslayo el telón que el cabello de Shizuo está haciendo frente a su rostro mientras le frunce el ceño a su bolsillo. “Los Awakusu-kai nunca han sido más que perfectamente educados con nosotros.”

“Ellos son  _ yakuza _ ”, dice Shizuo, agarrando un cigarrillo y fijándolo en el peso de sus labios fruncidos. “Probablemente hayan matado gente.”

“Varias personas, probablemente”, concuerda Izaya mientras desliza una mano en su bolsillo para sacar su encendedor. “¿Cuál es el problema con eso?”

Shizuo pone los ojos en blanco. “No seas un mocoso”, dice y se estira para aceptar el encendedor que Izaya le está ofreciendo entre dos dedos. “Ellos son peligrosos y lo sabes.”

“Y tú podrías acabar con todos en la habitación.” Izaya observa que Shizuo agacha su cabeza sobre el encendedor, observa la curva de la mano de Shizuo acunar la llama para protegerla del efecto del viento mientras enciende el final de su cigarrillo. “Ellos son peligrosos y nosotros somos peligrosos, y todos lo sabemos así que no hay ningún problema.”

Shizuo mira de reojo a Izaya. “Lo dice el adicto a la adrenalina”, dice con brusquedad, pero una sonrisa está tirando de la esquina de su boca, y cuando apaga el encendedor y pasa sus dedos a la muñeca de Izaya, estos se quedan ahí por un momento más largo de lo necesario. “No he confiado en tu sentido del peligro desde la escuela intermedia.”

“Mm”, tararea Izaya y tiene que mirar hacia abajo porque está sonriendo demasiado ampliamente como para confiar en su expresión. “Eres más inteligente de lo que pareces, ¿sabes, Shizu-chan?”

“Cállate”, le dice Shizuo, pero cuando se balancea de costado para chocar su hombro contra el de Izaya, al movimiento le falta incluso la fuerza suficiente como para desequilibrar a este. Izaya empuja de vuelta, con más esfuerzo para acompañar la acción, y Shizuo resopla una carcajada y alza la mano para alejar su cigarrillo y así poder exhalar una nube de humo en el aire.

“No entiendo por qué consigue información de ti, en primer lugar”, dice mientras tira el cigarrillo y mete una mano en su bolsillo. La otra se queda quieta en su cadera, con los dedos engañosamente relajados y tan cerca de la manga de Izaya que se cepilla con la suya con cada paso que dan. “¿Por qué a los yakuza les importan las pandillas escolares, de todos modos?”

“Estás subestimando a los escolares”, le dice Izaya, apartando la vista de los dedos de Shizuo mientras aprieta su agarre en el encendedor en su bolsillo por un momento. “Solo porque las pandillas de color comienzan como un juegos de niños no significa que se mantendrán así. Cualquier cosa con suficiente gente detrás, puede convertirse en algo poderoso. Shiki-san solo está protegiendo sus intereses al mantenerse al tanto de las noticias antes de que se vuelvan un problema.”

Shizuo sonríe. Cuando Izaya lo mira de reojo, él aún está mirando hacia la calle y no hacia él, pero no ha vuelto a meter la mano en su bolsillo a pesar del frío del invierno en el aire. “Lo haces sonar como si la ciudad fuera solo una explosión esperando que ocurra.”

“Lo es”, concuerda Izaya. “Como un fusible esperando a encenderse.” Gira el encendedor en su bolsillo, pone su pulgar sobre la tapa; y entonces, afloja su agarre y deja que el peso del metal caiga al interior de su chaqueta, en su lugar. “Todos son peligrosos.” Saca la mano, deja que su brazo cuelgue pesado a su lado mientras mira hacia la vereda frente a ellos, a los pocos peatones o grupos de amigos frente a los restaurantes o tiendas favoritas.

“¿Sí?”, dice Shizuo. Su mano se mueve, sus dedos atrapan la manga de la chaqueta de Izaya; Izaya puede ver que la cabeza del otro se gira, puede ver que la atención de Shizuo cae mientras las puntas de sus dedos se deslizan en la curva de la palma de Izaya para encajarse entre los espacios de sus dedos. Izaya inhala, siente al aire fresco convertirse en fuego en su pecho, y Shizuo suelta el aliento y aprieta su agarre para envolver sus dedos alrededor de la mano de Izaya. “¿Nosotros también?”

Izaya lo mira de soslayo. Shizuo aún está mirando hacia abajo, con las pestañas ensombreciendo sus ojos y la boca suave mientras observa sus manos juntas; Izaya se queda mirando, sigue observando el rostro de Shizuo mientras curva sus dedos en un agarre recíproco, en tanto la boca de Shizuo se curva en una sonrisa ante la presión.

“Sí”, dice, y Shizuo levanta la vista hacia él, e Izaya se deja sonreír, deja que los bordes afilados de su sonrisa atrapen las esquinas de su boca mientras aprieta su agarre en la mano de Shizuo fuertemente. “ _ Especialmente _ nosotros.”

Los ojos de Shizuo se suavizan, su sonrisa se hace más amplia, pero no habla; solo se inclina para chocar su hombro contra el de Izaya nuevamente, e Izaya mira hacia abajo para sonreírle a la vereda mientras se inclina en el peso del toque de Shizuo.

Ninguno de ellos se aleja el resto del camino de regreso al departamento.


	55. Rumor

“Siempre es un placer verte, Mimizu”, anuncia Izaya mientras se adentra en las sombras de la habitación pobremente iluminada. “Han pasado años, ¿no es verdad? ¿Cómo has estado?”

“Mejor que tú”, ronronea Mimizu desde el otro lado de la habitación. Está acomodada en uno de los taburetes del bar, con el codo apoyado con una casualidad engañosa contra el borde de la misma barra; sería una muestra más convincente de belleza espontánea, piensa Izaya, si su cadera no estuviera tan deliberadamente inclinada para hacer una curva contra la caída de su vestido morado, o quizás si sus hombros no estuvieran inclinados hacia atrás para mostrar lo máximo de su escote, desnudando más piel de la que cualquiera mostraría razonablemente con el aire del cuarto transportando el viento frío del invierno al otro lado de las puertas. “Lo último que supe fue que estuviste metiéndote en peleas con una pandillas de niños y yo… pues”. Ella levanta un brazo desnudo excepto por un brazalete dorado y un tatuaje en su hombro, gesticulando alrededor del cuarto al grupo de figuras sombrías dispuestas en un semicírculo alrededor de ella. “Estoy seguro de que puedes ver mi éxito por ti mismo.”

“Tu información está desfasada”, le dice Izaya. Hay una silla en el medio del cuarto, con un espaldar alto y suficiente espacio detrás como para permitir presionar cuerpos directamente detrás de los hombros de alguien sentado en ella; Izaya se detiene muy cerca del mueble, apenas dándole una mirada de reojo y sonríe burlonamente antes de volver a mirar a Mimizu. Él no voltea hacia la entrada, donde Shizuo está encorvándose con toda la irritación que siempre demuestra cuando Izaya le dice que se quede a más de unos cuantos pies de distancia durante una negociación; es suficiente que esté ahí, suficiente para que su frustración acarree toda la sinceridad de la confusión verdadera detrás de ella. Izaya sabe sin voltearse que Shizuo está vibrando con adrenalina reprimida; puede sentirlo como una bomba solo esperando el destello de una chispa para encenderse, la amenaza siendo más efectiva por cuán implícita es. Se encoge de hombros, en su lugar, hundiendo los hombros en una calma engañosa mientras su boca se curva; cuando mira a Mimizu, lo hace a través de su cabello, con la barbilla inclinada hacia abajo para hacer una burla de las sombras en sus ojos. “Pensándolo bien, no puedo esperar nada más cuando recién me estás contactando ahora.”

La sonrisa deliberada de Mimizu se aprieta en la esquina de su labios cuidadosamente pintados. Izaya se pregunta si sabe cuán tensos se ven sus ojos, si se da cuenta de que sus dedos se están curvando contra el borde de la barra como si estuviera buscando una víctima para sus oscuras uñas o pensando en cerrar el puño para darle un golpe más pesado.

“Eso no es importante”, dice, e Izaya acalla la diversión que acecha en su garganta, la risa de victoria que quiere liberarse de sus labios. “No estoy interesada en pagarte para que me actualices sobre los detalles de tu vida personal.”

“Por supuesto que no”, dice Izaya, arrastrando las palabras contra la parte posterior de su lengua. “Quieres detalles sobre la pandilla rival que ha estado traficándole drogas a los jóvenes de la ciudad.”

“Claro”, dice Mimizu, y su tono es tan autosatisfecho que los hombros de Izaya se endurecen incluso antes de que ella continúe diciendo: “Todo a su debido tiempo, por supuesto, Orihara-kun.”

“Correcto”, dice Izaya, y está sonriendo pero puede sentir la tensión en el cuarto alzarse, puede ver a las figuras contra las paredes desplazarse en una serie de movimientos que serían indistinguibles desde una fuente única pero que con todas juntas crean una ola amenazadora alrededor de la periferia del cuarto. “El Esclavo del Cielo puede esperar, estoy seguro de que la amenaza que suponen para Amphisbaena no es una gran preocupación para ti.”

La boca de Mimizu se tensa por un momento pero su reacción ante la mofa de Izaya es mínima en el mejor de los casos; no es una respuesta suficiente como para que Izaya continúe, ni un botón que probablemente pueda ganarle cualquier tracción y cuando parpadea, se ha ido, abandonado como si nunca hubiera estado ahí en absoluto.

“No”, dice ella, y se incorpora de su taburete, descruzando las piernas en un revoloteo de seda morada y levantándose de su sitio del piso. Izaya puede oír los  _ chasquidos  _ separados de sus tacones golpear el suelo uno a la vez; la altura añadida que le conceden la deja al mismo nivel de sus ojos, posiblemente incluso con una ventaja sobre la postura encorvada deliberadamente calmada que está adoptando. “Por supuesto, todo lo que le concierna a nuestro Propietario tiene prioridad sobre algunas pequeñas disputas territoriales.” Su voz baja en una palabra, lo suficientemente pesada como para que Izaya pueda oír la letra en mayúscula sobre su lengua; él sostiene su sonrisa mientras recorre la lista de los miembros de Amphisbaena en su cabeza, buscando un nombre familiar que coincida con su conocido y el de Mimizu.

“Siempre has sido un problema para él”, dice Mimizu mientras sus tacones golpean el suelo. Ella aún está sonriendo pero sus ojos están oscuros, como si las sombras pesadas de su delineador se estuvieran desangrando en el color avellana de sus ojos para convertirlos en un negro imposible. Izaya mantiene sus manos donde están a sus costados; su cuchillo está pesando en el bolsillo de su abrigo, pero no puede alcanzar el arma ahora sin que la acción sea obvia y todavía no hay ninguna garantía de que lo necesitará. “Desde la escuela intermedia, tú y tu  _ mascota _ \--” la inclinación de su cabeza hacia la entrada no deja duda de quién está hablando, “--han estado haciendo de su vida un infierno. ¿Creyeron que se habían librado de él después de su último encuentro?”

Izaya deja que su sonrisa se ensanche, deja que los dedos de su mano derecha se tensen a su lado. Si dobla su meñique puede sentir el dolor recorrer su nudillo, puede sentir el recuerdo del descanso largo de curación subiendo por su brazo. “Ah”, dice, dejando que toda la satisfacción de la comprensión resuene caliente en su voz. “Me estaba preguntando a quién le diría que hiciera el trabajo sucio por él esta vez.”

Los ojos de Mimizu se entrecierran, su boca se tensa con verdadera ira por un momento, e Izaya puede sentir que su sonrisa se hace más grande por la anticipación maníaca calentando sus venas mientras ella sisea: “¿A quién  _ le diría _ que hiciera el trabajo sucio? Tú ni siquiera caminarías por la calle sin ese monstruo a tu lado.”

“Eso es verdad”, acepta Izaya sin dudarlo un momento. “Un intento de secuestro fue suficiente para que perdiera el interés en eso como hobby.”

La barbilla de Mimizu se alza, su aliento sale apresuradamente en el resoplo de una risa sin diversión detrás de ella. “Lástima”, dice ella, con los labios oscuros tirando de una sonrisa que Izaya piensa que es más involuntaria que calculada. “Creo que podrías darle otro intento.”

“Mm”, dice Izaya, “tendremos que discordar en ello” y se mueve rápido, dando un paso hacia atrás al mismo tiempo que alcanza algo de su bolsillo. Mimizu aún tiene la barbilla alzada, aún tiene su peso inclinado a un lado sobre el equilibrio precario de un tacón; le toma un momento reaccionar, se toma el tiempo de respirar antes de procesar el movimiento de Izaya, y cuando lo hace, es para retroceder, para alejarse del peligro en lugar de acercarse a él. Es lo inteligente que hacer -- si va a jugar como líder, debería mantenerse fuera del combate directo --, pero Izaya estaba apostando a eso, asumiendo que los tacones, el labial y el vestido indicaban cierta indisposición a involucrarse en una pelea directa, y cuando saca el cuchillo de su bolsillo, lo balancea de lado a lado en lugar de hacia adelante, avanzando hacia la avalancha de figuras sombrías en lugar de molestarse en intentar perseguir inútilmente a Mimizu. Atrapa un cuchillo por su filo, oye el patinar estridente del arrastre del metal sobre metal mientras se mueve, y luego se gira para encarar a su atacante, ladeando su mano para alejar sus dedos de cualquier corte más que superficial. Ni siquiera siente el daño; su corazón está latiendo demasiado rápido por la descarga de adrenalina que lo golpea, y entonces viene un  _ gruñido _ desde la entrada, una resonancia tan baja que Izaya puede sentirla rasgueando las cuerdas como un trueno atravesando sus huesos y avanza hacia la pared, retorciéndose para conseguir el apoyo a sus hombros mientras la ola de miembros de Amphisbaena se vuelve para seguirlo. Es un movimiento estúpido si está tratando de escapar -- hay muchos de ellos, lo han hecho retroceder contra la pared en cuestión de segundos --, pero no es escapar lo que Izaya está intentando conseguir, solo el soporte de la pared a sus hombros y el espacio para sujetar su cuchillo frente a él mientras aprieta su agarre contra el desliz de la sangre sobre sus dedos.

“Bueno”, dice, sintiendo que su sonrisa se arrastra al borde de la histeria y él no hace ningún intento de detenerla. “Ha sido divertido, pero me temo que nuestro contracto ha acabado.” El puño de Shizuo se balancea, conecta con uno de los cuerpos en la parte posterior del grupo, e Izaya puede sentir el impacto vibrar por toda su columna vertebral hasta que se alegra de tener la pared a sus espaldas. La figura cae de inmediato, resbalando hacia el suelo antes de chocar contra una mesa y caer quieto con el peso flojo de la inconsciencia. “No trabajo con idiotas.”

“Solo hay uno de ellos”, grita Mimizu desde su posición contra la barra; su espalda está contra el soporte, con las manos agarrando el borde con los nudillos blancos por el esfuerzo mientras Shizuo levanta a otra persona por la fuerza y lo lanza a través de la habitación. La audiencia de Izaya se gira, las cabezas se voltean mientras los ojos se abren ante el estruendo detrás de ellos, e Izaya deja que su atención vacile, deja que el enfoque en su brazo se afloje mientras mira hacia Mimizu.

“No necesito más de uno”, dice, demasiado tranquilo como para que alguien más lo escuche, y entonces, uno de los miembros de Amphisbaena más cercano a él hace lo indescriptiblemente estúpido y realmente lo golpea. Izaya retrocede, alejándose del impacto; atrapa su quijada, el impacto sorprendiendo por su fuerza, y se tropieza de lado, con su balance desequilibrándose mientras que su visión parpadea por un momento de dolor blanquecino. Se gira por instinto, para enfrentar la amenaza con el cuchillo en alto mientras sus pies tropiezan a una distancia más segura, pero no lo necesita; hay una camisa blanca, cabello amarillo, el arco de un puño a través del aire aplastando sangre en la cara del atacante mientras la forma de una nariz le cede el paso al puño de Shizuo. Izaya toma un respiro que sabe a fuego en su lengua y deja que sus hombros se relajen; para cuando Shizuo está empujando al último de los miembros del Amphisbaena contra la pared, Izaya ha cerrado su navaja y la está devolviendo a su bolsillo mientras avanza hacia los amplios ojos y los blancos nudillos de Mimizu.

“Esto fue torpe”, le dice Izaya cuando ella mira más allá de él hacia donde Shizuo está volteándose hacia ellos, mientras su boca se abre con un miedo sin atenuar. “¿Realmente creíste que tomarías la delantera arrojando a tus miembros más fuertes contra nosotros?”

“Él no es humano”, dice Mimizu, llorando contra la barra mientras Shizuo avanza, el ritmo de sus pasos es pesado detrás de Izaya.

“Realmente”, dice Izaya, y estira su brazo sin mirar para atrapar la punta de sus dedos contra la muñeca de Shizuo. El movimiento hacia adelante del otro se detiene, se gira para fruncirle el ceño con irritación a Izaya, e Izaya puede sentir el poder en las yemas de sus dedos calentar todo su cuerpo, puede sentir el peso de ese avance reprimido ronronear por su brazo entero y estremecer su columna vertebral. Cuando habla, su voz sale más baja por la consciencia, las palabras adoptan sombras para igualar el rizo de calor en su sangre, hasta que: “Es lo que crees”, sale más como una risa que como una pregunta.

Los ojos de Mimizu se mueven de Shizuo, rastreando la línea de la manga blanca hasta el toque ligero como una pluma de Izaya reteniéndolo antes de que su atención salte de vuelta a la cara de Izaya, con los ojos amplios y oscuros por el horror de la incertidumbre. Izaya sonríe e inclina la cabeza, y cuando Shizuo dice: “Izaya--”, él aprieta su agarre en la muñeca del otro para interrumpir lo que sea que vaya a decir.

“No sabemos nada sobre Nakura”, dice, casualmente, adoptando el mismo tono deliberadamente profesional que había tenido cuando había entrado. La mano de Shizuo se tensa, sus dedos casi se curvan en un puño ante el nombre; Izaya puede sentir que los tendones de la muñeca de Shizuo se mueven bajo su agarre. “Él se ha ido, dejó la ciudad tan pronto como salió del hospital. Probablemente esté muy lejos ahora, intentando olvidar lo que alguna vez le ocurrió en Ikebukuro.”

Izaya levanta la barbilla y amplía su sonrisa. “No te preocupes por pagarme”, dice, aun cuando las sombras detrás de los ojos de Mimizu dicen lo que su miedo dirá por ella, que los detalles de la pelea demasiado breve se difundirán para tomar proporciones mitológicas que mejorarán la reputación de Izaya en términos mucho mejores de lo que cualquier suma de dinero podría. “Considéralo un avance para futuros negocios.”

Cuando le da la espalda a Mimizu, no hay tensión en él más que el temblor del calor en la parte posterior de sus pensamientos y la tensión de la muñeca de Shizuo bajo las puntas de sus dedos.


	56. Persuasivo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, me demoré un montón, pero aquí está, finalmente xD

Shizuo logra mantenerse quieto mientras están dentro. Izaya puede sentir la muñeca del otro tensarse bajo sus dedos, puede sentir la flexión de la adrenalina en los tendones debajo de su toque, pero no se encuentra con las sombras en los ojos de Shizuo, y Shizuo no habla mientras cruzan la habitación tenuemente iluminada hacia el resplandor invernal de la luz solar que entra por la ventana de la puerta. Izaya abre la puerta, Shizuo lo sigue y entonces, en una sincronización casi perfecta cuando la puerta se cierra detrás de ellos:

“Estás sangrando”, bajo, más suave de lo que Izaya había esperado, pero no menos peligroso por ello, no cuando no puede confiar en sí mismo para ver de reojo a la forma en que Shizuo lo está mirando.

“Está bien”, dice Izaya, oyendo a su voz estremecerse en el fondo de su garganta mientras mide la distancia hasta la calle lateral más cercana. Están en una zona tranquila de la ciudad -- el aislamiento es valorado por la mayoría de grupos con los que se reúnen -- pero la calle en la que se encuentran aún tiene un puñado de transeúntes, algunos incluso prestando suficiente atención como para parpadear con sorpresa cuando ven el agarre sangriento que tiene Izaya en la muñeca de Shizuo. “Es un rasguño.”

“No lo es”, le dice Shizuo, y libera su mano del agarre de Izaya como si no estuviera ahí en lo absoluto, como si toda la fuerza del agarre de Izaya fuera una caricia casual en lugar de una fuerza contundente. Se acerca más, su mano se alza para cerrarse con fuerza justo por encima del codo de Izaya e Izaya tropieza por la descarga de adrenalina en sus venas, tiene que esforzarse por respirar para retener la oleada de calor que sube por su espina dorsal. “Tu labio también--” y aparece el fantasma de un toque, del pulgar de Shizuo en la esquina de la boca de Izaya y la exhalación de Izaya se convierte en fuego, resonando en la parte posterior de su garganta para transformar al silencioso soplo de aire en algo asombrosamente cercano a un gemido. Shizuo retira la mano como si se hubiera quemado o al menos como si sus dedos fueran la llama y hubiera sentido que la piel de Izaya se abrasaba bajo su toque. “¿Yo--”

“Está bien”, vuelve a decir Izaya, y sigue sin mirar a Shizuo; pero está bien, todo está bien, porque están a la mitad de la cuadra y las sombras del siguiente cruce prometen la semi privacidad de la oscuridad. “Cállate.”

“Izaya.”

“ _ Cállate _ ”, e Izaya llega a la esquina demasiado rápido, apartándose de la calle principal sin ninguna advertencia en absoluto. Por un momento, el agarre de Shizuo en su codo lo empuja hacia adelante, el giro de Izaya va en diagonal debido a la inercia del movimiento del otro; entonces, Shizuo maldice ininteligiblemente y se tropieza para pivotar también su peso y ambos se mueven hacia las sombras del callejón a un ritmo más parecido a un colapso controlado que una caminata. Izaya vuelve a retorcerse, se estira para agarrar el chaleco de Shizuo antes de recuperar el equilibrio, y Shizuo tropieza y lanza una mano que se atrapa en un agarre sobre el hombro de Izaya cuando Izaya cae contra la pared.

“Qué--”, empieza Shizuo y eso es todo lo que consigue decir antes de que Izaya se acerque para hacer un puño de cabello amarillo y arrastrar la boca de Shizuo hacia la suya. No puede liberar su brazo del agarre que Shizuo aún tiene sobre él -- la fuerza es inquebrantable a pesar de la gentileza que Izaya puede sentir bajo los dedos de Shizuo, como si el otro estuviera tratando de mantenerlo en pie sin dejar ningún moretón como evidencia de su agarre -- pero puede empujar su palma contra el chaleco de Shizuo, puede curvar los dedos en un puño contra la tela negra para dejar huellas carmesíes que no se vean en la tela. Shizuo hace un ruido sorprendido contra su boca, el comienzo de un “ _ Joder _ ”, Izaya piensa, pero se inclina más cerca a pesar de la sorpresa, su agarre en el codo de Izaya se afloja mientras Izaya tira de su camisa. Sus labios son suaves, la presión de su boca es gentil, pero sabe a sangre; Izaya no puede decir la de quién está atrapada entre ellos, no puede estar seguro de si es por el dolor de su propio corte en el labio o el interior de la boca de Shizuo sangrando por el impacto de un puñetazo en la cara que tomó en nombre de Izaya. Izaya lo lame, de todos modos, atrapa el sabor metálico del líquido en su lengua, y luego aprieta los dientes contra el labio de Shizuo y Shizuo hace un sonido bajo en el fondo de su garganta y lo empuja con más fuerza contra la pared. Izaya libera su brazo, soltándose del agarre distraído de Shizuo y coloca ambas manos en el cabello de Shizuo y se adhiere a los hombros del otro como único punto de equilibrio mientras se arquea fuera de la pared detrás de él en búsqueda de la presión del cuerpo de Shizuo contra el suyo.

“Jesús”, jadea Shizuo, pero está forzando a Izaya a retirarse, está manoseando la cadera de Izaya para agarrar con fuerza el borde superior de los pantalones del otro. Sus dedos se deslizan sobre la suavidad de la tela oscura, la camisa de Izaya es empujada hacia arriba para desnudar la piel e Izaya tiembla contra el peso de los dedos de Shizuo contra él, contra la gentileza en esos magullados nudillos, con su piel calentándose ante el contacto a pesar del frío aire a su alrededor. “¿Qué  _ mierda _ , Izaya?” La mano de Shizuo se desliza por un costado, alzando la caída de la camisa de Izaya y el peso de su chaqueta a la vez hasta que su palma está presionada con fuerza contra la columna vertebral de Izaya, hasta que la fricción del contacto está soportando más el peso de Izaya que sus propios pies. “¿No deberíamos al menos volver a tu departamento?”

“No”, dice Izaya, y arrastra con fuerza la camisa de Shizuo, inclinando el balance del otro hacia adelante hasta que Shizuo tropieza para fijarlo más cerca del apoyo en su espalda. Los hombros de Shizuo hacen una pared contra el resto del mundo; cuando Izaya encaja su boca en el cuello de Shizuo, puede saborear el humo en su boca. “Aquí está bien.”

“Aquí  _ no  _ está bien”, dice Shizuo, pero hay un estremecimiento de risa atónita en su voz que socava su propio reclamo. Izaya cambia su peso, dobla su rodilla entre las de Shizuo, y Shizuo gime algo bajo e ininteligible desde el fondo de su garganta, pero también da un paso más amplio, haciendo suficiente espacio como para que Izaya ponga su pierna entre las de Shizuo. “No podemos solo--” e Izaya se mece hacia adelante, arqueándose contra la parte delantera de los pantalones de Shizuo y las palabras de Shizuo mueren en un gemido, su mano cae de la pared para apretar la cadera de Izaya, en su lugar. “ _ Izaya _ .”

“Podemos”, dice Izaya, saboreando la fisura y la mordacidad de la verdad en la parte posterior de su lengua mientras dice las palabras con honestidad. “Nadie nos detendría.” Los dedos de Shizuo se aprietan en su cadera, pero no lo apartan; Izaya dobla un brazo sobre el hombro de Shizuo, deja que el otro tome la carga de su peso por un momento mientras engancha una pierna alrededor de la cadera de Shizuo para poder acercarse aún más. “Nadie se  _ atrevería _ .”

“Estás loco”, dice Shizuo, pero sus dedos se encajan a lo largo del patrón de la columna de Izaya, y presiona su rostro contra el hombro de Izaya para tomar una inhalación profunda contra el costado de su cuello. “¿Tanto te prende el exhibicionismo?”

“No es por el exhibicionismo”, ronronea Izaya, y los dedos de Shizuo se aprietan contra su cadera por un instante de presión que dice que sabe eso tan bien como Izaya. Izaya se arquea más lejos de la pared, moliéndose a sí mismo contra el apoyo inquebrantable del muslo de Shizuo entre sus piernas, y Shizuo gime mientras su mano se desliza hacia abajo para agarrar la parte posterior de los pantalones de Izaya y acercarlo más. Por un momento, Izaya no puede recordar cómo respirar, atrapado entre la pared de los hombros de Shizuo y el apoyo de su agarre; y luego, las caderas de Shizuo se adelantan y Shizuo lo presiona con fuerza contra la pared e Izaya lloriquea en un rango alto y desesperado que no reconoce de su propia garganta. “ _ Fóllame _ , Shizu-chan.”

“No”, dice Shizuo, pero es una protesta débil y a medias con la que comenzar, socavada por el ritmo que está estableciendo con sus caderas mientras se sacude contra la pierna de Izaya. Izaya está completamente caliente, su columna vertebral está hormigueando con electricidad que solo se calienta más con cada acción moledora que Shizuo realiza para empujarlo contra la pared detrás de él. “No voy...” Presiona su boca contra el cuello de Izaya, toma una inhalación profunda como si estuviera tratando de estabilizarse a sí mismo. “No voy a tener sexo contigo en un  _ callejón _ .”

“¿Estás seguro?” Pregunta Izaya. Desliza su mano libre de los hombros de Shizuo, rastreando con las puntas de sus dedos la línea de corte negro en el chaleco del otro hacia la parte delantera de sus pantalones. Sus dedos se encajan en la polla de Shizuo a través de la tela, su palma se presiona con fuerza contra el calor; cuando empuja, las pestañas de Shizuo se sacuden, su boca se abre en un gemido mientras sus caderas se adelantan por reflejo. Izaya puede sentir su muslo tenso por la fuerza, puede sentir la presión moliéndose contra él de regreso, y por un momento, siente que está ardiendo, como si toda su piel se estuviera encendiendo hasta que puede prender el aire en llamas con el calor en sus venas. “Seguro que pareces estar intentándolo.” Se empuja con más fuerza, tensando los dedos contra la línea de la polla de Shizuo; Shizuo gimotea, jadeando contra el cabello de Izaya, e Izaya puede sentir que él mismo se pone duro por un momento estremecedor, como si el deseo en sus venas estuviera directamente enlazado con el sonido de la garganta de Shizuo. “No me importaría”, dice, suena áspero, lo sabe, puede escuchar su voz atrapada en el fondo de su garganta en un calor que no puede apagar, pero no le importa; está empezando a temblar, su cuerpo entero está temblando debido a un exceso de sensaciones y no le presta atención a la calma o al silencio o a ninguno de los dos. “Solo dame un par de dedos y un poco de saliva, estoy seguro de que estaremos bien.”

La risa de Shizuo es rara, áspera y rota, y suena más sentimental que con diversión. “Te  _ lastimaría _ .”

“No me importa”, dice Izaya, y entonces, en un derrame de honestidad sin restricciones: “Probablemente, me vendría más rápido, de todos modos.”

“Dios”, jadea Shizuo en su cabello. “Realmente eres un masoquista.”

“Sí”, dice Izaya, y se aleja de la pared mientras tensa los dedos, sacando un gemido de la garganta de Shizuo que coincide con el calor jadeante propio. “Vamos, Shizuo, sabes que quieres.”

“ _ Quiero _ ”, dice Shizuo, y entonces, suelta su agarre en la cadera de Izaya para agarrar su mano en su lugar, aleja el toque de Izaya y clava su brazo en la pared sobre su cabeza. Izaya puede sentir que la acción dispara calor en todo su cuerpo, la electricidad se desenrolla a través de él por la fuerza casual de Shizuo retorciendo su brazo como si Izaya ni siquiera hubiera intentado pelear contra él. Por un momento, se quedan así, la mano de Shizuo en la muñeca de Izaya y los dedos ensangrentados de Izaya en el cabello de Shizuo; luego, Shizuo parpadea lentamente, y deja salir un respiro, e Izaya puede ver que las sombras en sus ojos se relajan incluso antes de que la tensión en su expresión se suavice hasta calmarse.

“Quiero”, dice, y tira de la muñeca de Izaya para levantar la mano del otro a sus labios. Izaya puede sentir que la tensión en su mano se afloja, sus dedos caen en una rendición pasiva ante el agarre de Shizuo, y entonces, Shizuo ladea la cabeza y atrapa su boca contra el centro de la palma de Izaya, encajando el peso de sus labios en las líneas que atraviesan la mano del otro. Sus ojos se cierran, sus pestañas cargan el peso del calor cuando se cierran y todo el aire deja el pecho de Izaya a la vez, sus pulmones se vacían ante el toque demasiado delicado de la boca de Shizuo contra el ángulo abierto de su mano. Es demasiado gentil, es demasiado tierno y no es lo que está implorando, pero el contacto deshace un nudo en su pecho, desenreda las hebras de una tensión que ni siquiera sabía que estaba ahí para dejarle hundiéndose deshuesado contra el apoyo de la pared a su espalda y el agarre de Shizuo en él.

“No aquí”, dice Shizuo sin apartarse, e Izaya quiere protestar pero su voz es robada por los labios de Shizuo contra su piel, por las palabras de Shizuo zumbando suavemente contra las líneas de su palma. Shizuo retrocede, abre los ojos y cuando vuelve a mirar a Izaya, todavía queda esa oscuridad suave detrás de ellos, el afecto tan claro en su mirada que Izaya puede verlo sin siquiera intentarlo. “Vamos a casa.”

La respiración de Izaya se detiene. Su piel destella con calor, la calidez se alza para ruborizar cada pulgada de su cuerpo; no es justo que Shizuo suene tan calmado con esas palabras, no es justo que Shizuo pueda decir algo tan pesado como si nada, como si  _ casa _ fuera algo simple, algo directo, algo asumido de la misma manera que uno asume  _ familia _ y  _ afecto _ y  _ amor _ . Hay un temblor recorriendo su espina dorsal, un momento de adrenalina tan agudo que casi entra en pánico, y la expresión de Shizuo se arruga con preocupación, la suavidad de su boca se tensa por la tensión en la brecha entre sus latidos. “¿Izaya?”

Izaya parpadea con fuerza y traga con aún más fuerza. Todo su cuerpo está temblando, su miembros están atrapados soportando el peso de la excitación no satisfecha mientras sus ojos queman con una emoción sin nombre, y Shizuo le está frunciendo el ceño con los ojos oscureciéndose por una preocupación que Izaya puede manejar mucho menos de lo que puede manejar el querer.

“Izaya”, vuelve a decir Shizuo y empieza a apartarse, afloja su agarre en la muñeca del otro como si retraerse fuera lo correcto, como si Izaya quisiera sentir el frío del aire invernal contra él. “¿Estás--”

“Sí”, dice Izaya, agudo y rápido, y levanta la vista para encontrarse con la mirada de Shizuo mientras deja que la esquina de su boca se retuerza con diversión. Es afilada, lo sabe, afilada por el borde de la cuchilla que fricciona la emoción presionándose en su pecho y contra su garganta, pero es un peso familiar y una reacción familiar, y cuando abre la boca para ronronear palabras, estas se derraman con la fácil cadencia de una burla de su labios. “Deberías llevarme a casa y follarme duro, Shizuo.”

Shizuo se ruboriza, sus mejillas muestran el color de su reacción incluso antes de que su agarre en la muñeca de Izaya se afloje, incluso antes de que sus pestañas se hundan por cualquier imagen mental que esté viendo. Izaya puede adivinar -- sospecha que tiene la misma -- y se ríe incluso antes de que Shizuo diga: “ _ Izaya _ ”, en un tono audiblemente vacilante entre la excitación y la vergüenza. Izaya no se detiene por el gruñido de Shizuo, o por el empuje de Shizuo de vuelta a la pared; no es hasta que el otro se agacha para presionar su boca contra la de Izaya que su risa vacila y se desvanece con el peso de un gemido en su lengua, en su lugar.

Se quedan ahí por unos cuantos minutos más, hasta que Shizuo ha perdido su sonrojo e Izaya ha perdido el sabor de la sangre en su lengua; entonces, Shizuo tropieza hacia atrás e Izaya renuncia a su agarre en el cuello de Shizuo por un agarre en su mano, en cambio, y se mueven en dirección al departamento de Izaya.

Cuando alza la vista, Izaya puede ver el rojo de sus huellas dactilares aferrarse al cabello de Shizuo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recién terminó mi ciclo y ahora tengo más tiempo que dedicarle a esta traducción :DD  
> Ok, that's almost a lie. No es que no tuviera tiempo para actualizar, pero no me sentía con ganas y sorry por ello, supongo xd Recién hoy me desperté y dije "Hey, qué fue del fic Shizaya que estaba traduciendo, ¿dónde me había quedado?" Para después empezar a recordar un montón de cosas que amo de este fic y todas las ganas se me vinieron encima xdxd  
> Aunque no fue fácil :0 Mi laptop no quería cooperar y prender no fue una opción para Nel (así se llama mi laptop).  
> Tengo muuuucho sueño ahora, así que probablemente me vaya a dormir después de publicar esto. Sorry por la demora, no planeo abandonar su traducción. Solo tomarme algo de tiempo xd  
> Ah, y casi se me olvida, amaría que comentaran porque me gustaría hablar de este fic con otras personas ya que me gusta muchísimo. Sobre todo sobre un au que sale de este fic del que no he podido encontrar una historia per se :'c  
> Cuídense :B


	57. Primero

No llegan al dormitorio.

Izaya considera esto como una victoria. Piensa que es suficiente que haya aguantado todo el camino de regreso, en todo caso, especialmente cuando puede ver el impacto de la breve pelea impresa en el cabello de Shizuo y en el moretón que se alza junto a su ojo. Su boca está enrojecida, por un puñetazo o los dientes de Izaya, Izaya no está seguro de cuál y no le importa, y la propia mano de Izaya está palpitando con un dolor sordo en su brazo, el punto estrecho del corte en la parte posterior de sus dedos enciende calor al mismo ritmo de su corazón acelerado. Le duele todo el cuerpo, doliendo más por el deseo incumplido que por los moretones mínimos de la pelea, y por la atención oscura en los ojos de Shizuo mientras ascienden las escaleras hacia el piso de Izaya, no es el único. El agarre de Shizuo en la mano de Izaya es tenso para cuando llegan frente a la puerta, sus labios rozan el cabello del otro en el contorno de un beso aun cuando Izaya coloca la llave y gira el cerrojo, y entonces, Izaya se revuelve con la manija y Shizuo lo empuja a la puerta y ambos caen dentro, Izaya pierde el equilibrio ante la repentina supresión del soporte solo para ser atrapado por Shizuo agarrándolo. Una mano en su cintura, los dedos atrapando y jalando su chaqueta, y luego, Shizuo empuja e Izaya tropieza y la puerta se cierra detrás de ellos, asegurándose con la promesa de privacidad mientras Izaya empuja a Shizuo hacia el suelo por la simple conveniencia de caer por su cuenta. Shizuo lo sigue sin vacilar, con las rodillas golpeando el suelo tan rápido como Izaya, y entonces, los brazos de Izaya están alrededor del cuello de Shizuo y la mano de Shizuo está en la cadera de Izaya e Izaya puede saborear la mordacidad de la anticipación como cobre en su lengua.

“Joder”, dice Shizuo. Su mano libre aterriza en el piso, presionando con fuerza sobre el hombro de Izaya; Izaya puede sentir el brazo de Shizuo flexionarse mientras se inclina más cerca, presionando a ambos más cerca del suelo completamente indiferentes ante el hecho de que no han pasado más allá de la entrada. “Izaya, tú.”

“¿Ya acabaste de esperar?” Pregunta Izaya, oyendo que las palabras patinan en el jadeo en el fondo de su garganta. Sus manos están temblando y siguen sacudiéndose hasta que hace de sus dedos puños contra sus palmas; el movimiento desgarra la costra formándose sobre su mano cortada, ardiendo con un estallido agudo de dolor por todo su brazo, pero apenas lo nota excepto por el calor que viene con ello. “¿Ya está satisfecho tu sentido de la decencia? Hay una puerta cerrada y todo. Podríamos cerrarla con llave, incluso, si quieres.” 

“No me importa”, dice Shizuo. Se agacha más cerca, atrapando la boca de Izaya con la suya; Izaya se arquea fuera del suelo en un tremor largo e indefenso, y tantea con los dedos para agarrarse mejor del cabello de Shizuo mientras separa las rodillas bajo el peso de Shizuo empujándolo hacia el suelo. Por un momento, Shizuo se queda cerca, el calor de su boca es pesado contra la de Izaya; luego, se aparta por una pulgada, solo lo suficiente como para que Izaya vea el movimiento de sus pestañas y la separación de sus labios mientras jadea por aire. “Esto está bien.”

“ _ Finalmente _ ”, dice Izaya, y entonces, saca las piernas de debajo de las de Shizuo y las abre para hacerle espacio a las caderas de Shizuo entre sus muslos. Shizuo hace un sonido raro, algo que es mitad gruñido, mitad gemido, y sus dedos se aprietan con fuerza en la cadera de Izaya para mantenerlo quieto mientras su peso se mece hacia adelante en una desesperación por reflejo. Izaya gime ante la presión, ante el peso del cuerpo de Shizuo empujándolo contra el suelo y el calor de la polla de Shizuo cavando en sus pantalones; y luego, Shizuo retrocede y logra respirar, e Izaya puede verlo parpadear con fuerza mientras lucha por la coherencia.

“Necesitamos--” y se detiene, cortándose a sí mismo con un rubor avergonzado. “¿No?”

“Sí”, arrastra Izaya. “Sí, en efecto, necesitamos lubricante para esto. Afortunadamente para nosotros, tengo la previsión que te falta.” Echa la cabeza hacia atrás y levanta una mano para gesticular vagamente a la mesa junto a la puerta. “En el cajón.”

“¿Por qué lo tienes  _ aquí _ ?” Shizuo quiere saber mientras se incorpora en sus rodillas y alcanza la mesa. Izaya no se molesta en mirar; con Shizuo inclinándose sobre él, tiene el ángulo perfecto para desabotonar los pocos botones del chaleco del otro y dejar a la tela colgando floja en sus hombros mientras Shizuo abre el cajón y encuentra la botella en el interior.

“Siempre estoy preparado”, dice Izaya, y se levanta del suelo para sentarse y así poder alcanzar el broche de la corbata de lazo de Shizuo. Se desliza con facilidad, aun con el temblor incontrolable que zumba a través de los dedos de Izaya, y lo deja caer abandonado y olvidado en el suelo mientras empuja fuertemente el botón en el cuello de Shizuo. “La gente es fácil de predecir.”

“Eres increíble”, le dice Shizuo, pero lo hace con una sonrisa y el ronroneo de una carcajada sin aliento, e Izaya tiene el cuello del otro deshecho y ahora trabaja en la parte delantera de su camisa con mucha más velocidad, dejando huellas rojas sobre el blanco de la sangre en sus nudillos. Shizuo respira, sus dedos se detienen en la botella mientras lo agarra; y entonces, vuelve a hablar, con la voz tan tensa por la ansiedad que Izaya puede sentirla temblando con pánico por toda su columna vertebral. “¿Qué hay de, ah, la protección?”

Izaya para el movimiento de sus manos a favor de darle a Shizuo la mirada más plana que puede reunir. “Tengo exactamente la misma probabilidad de quedar embarazado que  _ tú _ , Shizu-chan.”

“Eso no es lo que quise decir”, responde Shizuo, y el carmesí está por toda su cara pero también está frunciendo la boca en una línea que adopta cuando está listo para caminar directamente a través de una pared si lo considera necesario.

Izaya curva sus dedos en puños en los bordes abiertos de la camisa de Shizuo. “Bueno, entonces”, dice, en el tono más plano que puede lograr. “¿A quién has estado follando?”

“¿ _ Qué _ ?”, suelta bruscamente Shizuo. Su boca se abre, sus ojos se ensanchan; Izaya no está seguro de que alguna vez lo ha visto tan asombrado hasta los huesos. “ _ Nadie _ , ¿qué  _ demonios _ , Izaya? ¿Por qué--”

“Entonces, no tenemos nada de lo que preocuparnos.” Izaya sostiene la mirada de Shizuo sin pestañear. “Si  _ tú _ no has dormido con nadie.”

Shizuo es el primero en pestañear, sus pestañas se sumergen en la clara oscuridad de sus ojos. “Así que tú... ¿tú tampoco lo has hecho?.”

“No”, dice Izaya, arrastrando la palabra para resaltar aún más lo absurdo de la pregunta tan claramente como puede. “Soy tan puro y virginal como podrías desear, Shizu-chan.”

Shizuo resopla una carcajada, pero sus ojos se suavizan, su sonrisa se vuelve cálida en los bordes. “No has sido puro ni un solo día de tu vida.”

“Mm”, admite Izaya. “Bueno. Virginal, entonces. No tienes que preocuparte por un condón, Shizuo.”

“Bien”, dice Shizuo, con toda la cara aún roja pero está empezando a sonreír ahora, como si esto fuera realmente algún tipo de noticia para él. Cuando se inclina hacia adelante, es para presionar la cara contra el hombro de Izaya, para respirar una profunda bocanada de aire contra el cuello de la camisa de Izaya. “Me alegra.”

“No sé cómo pensaste algo más”, le dice Izaya mientras empuja la camisa de Shizuo para retirar la tela del hombro del otro y por su brazo. Shizuo cambia su peso para liberar una mano de la manga e Izaya arrastra hacia abajo la tela de su otro brazo para liberar los hombros de Shizuo de todo menos la delgada capa de su camiseta aferrándose tan cerca a la pie que es casi translúcida. “Ni siquiera había besado a alguien hasta hace unos cuantos días. ¿Creíste que estaba pagando información con mi cuerpo?”

“No”, dice Shizuo, la palabra amortiguada casi ininteligible por cuán cerca está presionado contra el hombro de Izaya. Izaya se quita el abrigo, lo deja caer sobre el suelo detrás de él, y Shizuo gime de satisfacción y alcanza el dobladillo de la camisa de Izaya para alzarlo y descubrir el ángulo de su cadera. “Pero lo hiciste sonar como si supieras lo que estabas haciendo.”

“Sí”, le dice Izaya. “Existe un asombroso invento llamado  _ porno _ , Shizuo, puedes aprender todo tipo de cosas sin experiencia personal.” Shizuo resopla una risa contra su cuello e Izaya se deja sonreír contra la maraña que sus dedos han hecho del cabello de Shizuo. “También puedes tocarte a ti mismo, sabes.” Las palabras derrochan sarcasmo sobre su lengua, gotean condescendencia mientras se inclina hacia atrás; Shizuo lo sigue a medio camino, deteniendo su movimiento cuando los hombros de Izaya golpean el piso, e Izaya alcanza sus propios pantalones para desabrochar el botón. “Debes haber estado sufriendo todo este tiempo si ni siquiera te has estado masturbando.”

“Lo  _ he hecho _ ”, dice Shizuo, tan inmediata y sinceramente que Izaya no tiene tiempo para prepararse para la imagen mental que evoca, por el pensamiento de Shizuo jadeando contra una almohada mientras su mano sacude con fuerza el calor de su polla. La boca de Izaya se abre, sus pestañas se vuelven pesadas y aún está luchando por poner su expresión de vuelta a lo neutral cuando la mirada de Shizuo cae en sus dedos detenidos sobre la mezclilla tensa de sus pantalones. ¿Y tú?

“No”, dice Izaya inexpresivamente. “No, Shizuo, he pasado toda mi vida adolescente sin siquiera tocarme a mí mismo, al final la verdad sale a la luz. Ahora sabes por qué estoy tan desesperado.”

Shizuo le frunce el ceño. “Estás bromeando.”

Izaya pone los ojos en blanco. “ _ Sí _ , estoy bromeando. ¿Te gustaría que explique detalladamente mis fantasías por ti en su lugar?” La boca de Shizuo se abre, su aliento se queja en una exhalaciòn y la garganta de Izaya se aprieta por el calor, su cuerpo se calienta como si estuviera respondiéndole a las sombras que se reúnen detrás de los ojos de Shizuo. “Podría darte ideas sobre lo que podrías hacerme justo ahora.”

“No”, dice Shizuo, y sus dedos se están apretando en la cadera de Izaya pero su otra mano se está deslizando hacia abajo, abandonando el borde de la camiseta del otro para encontrar el frente de los pantalones de Izaya en cambio, para bajar el cierre debajo de los dedos de Izaya aún parados en el botón. “Más tarde.”

“Bueno”, acepta Izaya, liberando el botón y retrayendo su mano fuera del camino para dejarle el resto del proceso a Shizuo mientras sus dedos vuelven a temblar. “Te dejaré esta vez.” Empuja con fuerza sus hombros en el suelo, arquea la espalda para levantar las caderas de la baldosa debajo de él y los dedos de Shizuo se enganchan en el interior de su ropa para quitarla. No es hasta que se mueve que la adrenalina golpea a Izaya, que el deslizamiento de la tela que lo deja expuesto al aire del cuarto hormiguea autoconsciencia en su espina dorsal, y para entonces, Shizuo está arrastrando su ropa bajo sus rodillas, y no hay oportunidad para siquiera desacelerar el movimiento. La respiración de Izaya se detiene, sus mejillas se sonrojan contra su voluntad; y Shizuo deja que su respiración se acelere, gimiendo algo caliente y sin palabras cuando mira la piel desnuda de Izaya. Su mano se mueve, abandonando los pantalones de Izaya para agarrar su cadera en su lugar, y entonces, el peso de la mano de Shizuo presionando contra la piel desnuda deja a Izaya jadeando por aire, esforzándose por respirar el oxígeno que parece haber dejado el cuarto repentinamente en el momento en que la palma de Shizuo lo tocó.

“Izaya”, respira Shizuo, y está mirando e Izaya siente distantemente que debería estar avergonzado, quizás, quizás debería sentir la autoconsciencia sobre cuán duro está bajo la mirada de Shizuo; pero es distante, un sentimiento lejano completamente sobrescrito por la ráfaga de calor tan fuerte en él que tensa su pecho hasta que es difícil respirar. 

“¿Solo te vas a quedar mirando?” Izaya consigue preguntar, escuchando a la pregunta vibrar en su garganta hasta que sale temblorosa de sus labios. Toda su piel está caliente ahora, sus mejillas están enrojecidas sin ningún rastro de la vergüenza que los había tocado antes; los pantalones atascados en sus rodillas son demasiado, su peso es abrumador y claustrofóbico contra el calor de sus venas. “¿O tan solo no sabes qué hacer?”

“¿Qué?” Dice Shizuo, y alza la vista para encontrarse con la mirada de Izaya. Sus ojos están más oscuros de lo que Izaya los ha visto alguna vez, sus pupilas están expandidas como si estuvieran tratando de tragar las sombras del color de sus irises; cuando Shizuo parpadea, sus pestañas se ven como carbón, cuando traga es tan ruidoso que Izaya puede oír el movimiento de su garganta. Él sacude la cabeza, afirmándose en el momento visiblemente, y cuando vuelve a mirar hacia abajo es para ver las piernas de Izaya en lugar del rubor de su polla.

“Joder.” Su mano agarra, su atención está atrapada por la complejidad de desvestir a Izaya de sus zapatos y sus pantalones, e Izaya le deja sin más distracciones, liberando sus pies del dril tan pronto como Shizuo le saca los zapatos. Los pantalones son empujados a un lado, olvidados tan pronto como caen, y luego, Shizuo se está inclinando hacia adelante nuevamente como si no pudiera permanecer alejado, su boca aún está suave y húmeda comparada con el ritmo de su respiración mientras se agacha hacia los labios de Izaya. Izaya deja que sus piernas se abran, hace espacio para que la amplitud de las caderas de Shizuo encaje entre sus piernas, y esta vez, cuando Shizuo se mece hacia adelante, Izaya gime contra la presión de sus labios, el arrastre de la fricción está directamente contra una piel sensible y es demasiado para mantener silencio.

“Oh, joder”, jadea Shizuo y sus caderas vuelven a mecerse hacia adelante, rastreando media pulgada del movimiento opresivo inestable por la desesperación. “Izaya,  _ dios _ , te quiero tanto.”

“Lo sé”, dice Izaya con la voz rompiéndose a la mitad bajo el peso del calor pulsando olas abrasadoras bajo su piel. Alcanza el lateral con una mano, revolviendo el espacio a su lado sin mirar, y la otra se levanta para agarrar la mano de Shizuo que está apoyada en el suelo junto a su cadera, arrastrándola hasta que Shizuo finalmente entiende y cambia su peso lo suficiente como para levantar sus dedos del suelo. “Aquí.” Empuja la cintura con su pulgar, volcando la botella sobre la mano de Shizuo; el líquido se derrama sobre los dedos del otro, desbordando su mano y escurriéndose sobre la camisa de Izaya, pero Izaya no hace más que estremecerse ante la mancha húmeda en la tela. “Hazlo.”

“Mierda”, respira Shizuo. Él mira abajo nuevamente, mirando a sus dedos moverse; Izaya abre más las piernas, observa la forma en que las pestañas de Shizuo se inclinan y su garganta traga en respuesta. “Voy a lastimarte.”

“No lo harás”, dice Izaya, porque eso es lo que Shizuo quiere oír más que el más preciso  _ No me importa _ . “He estado practicando, Shizuo, puedo hacerlo.”

La risa de Shizuo es caliente en su garganta, es más un derrame temperado que diversión real. “Deja de decir eso”, dice. “Me distrae.”

“Deja de detenerte”, responde Izaya, porque solo han pasado unos cuantos segundos pero su corazón está latiendo como si hubieran sido días, semanas, como si todos los años de espera lo estuvieran alcanzando de una para dejarlo jadeando por el aire que no puede respirar del espacio a su alrededor. “Solo  _ tócame _ , Shizu--” y Shizuo lo hace, de repente, dedos frescos y resbaladizos se presionan contra la piel de Izaya. Izaya le pierde el rastro a sus palabras, le pierde el rastro a su respiración, se pierde el rastro a sí mismo; y entonces, la mano de Shizuo se mueve, y sus dedos se deslizan, y empuja dentro de Izaya más allá del primer nudillo de una estocada. La cabeza de Izaya se va hacia atrás, todo su cuerpo se tensa contra su voluntad y Shizuo está jadeando pero Izaya está gimiendo una nota alta y clara que tiene tanto pánico como placer, su mano libre se alza para aferrarse desesperadamente en la camisa de Shizuo como si pudiera sostenerse a sí mismo. La intrusión es demasiada, el estiramiento tan repentino que está derribando todos los pensamientos de su cabeza, y luego, Shizuo dice: “Oh”, ensombrecido, pesado y estremecido tan bajo que Izaya puede sentir al sonido ronronear por toda su columna vertebral, como si se estuviera derramando de la punta de los dedos de Shizuo en su sangre en sus venas. “Izaya,  _ joder _ .”

“Shizuo”, logra decir Izaya, y se mueve sin pensar, sus dedos abren la botella para volcarla en el suelo mientras se estira para agarrar y aferrarse al hombro de Shizuo también, para robar algo de la estabilidad del otro y apoyar su propio cuerpo estremecido e indefenso. Shizuo está mirando su mano cuando Izaya retoma la consciencia; no es hasta que Izaya dice “ _ Shizuo _ ” nuevamente que la cabeza del otro se levanta, que Shizuo parpadea con la fuerza suficiente como para enfocar su mirada devuelta en la cara de Izaya. Su boca está suave, su frente está arrugada; luce un poco aturdido, un poco abrumado y mayormente caliente, radiante, como si todo el calor del mundo se estuviera derramando de la textura de su piel.

Izaya tensa sus dedos en la camisa de Shizuo. Puede sentir la suavidad de la tela atrapar la sangre seca en su palma, puede sentir el estiramiento de la tela cuando hace un puño con ella, pero cuando tira, Shizuo se inclina hacia adelante antes de que la camisa se estire, hasta que el ángulo de sus hombros proyecta una sombra en Izaya. “Continúa”, dice Izaya, oyendo el zumbido estresado en la parte posterior de su lengua, y las pestañas de Shizuo revolotean, su garganta emite un quejido como si Izaya acabara de aplastar un puñetazo en su estómago. Suena doloroso, como una protesta, pero Shizuo se mueve antes de que Izaya se repita, girando su muñeca y empujando con fuerza, e Izaya se arquea fuera del suelo otra vez, su cuerpo entero se tensa en un estremecimiento convulsivo ante la fricción.

“Así”, dice, antes de que su visión se haya aclarado, “continúa” pero Shizuo se mueve sin esperar ninguna orden, sacando su mano para para incrustar nuevamente toda la longitud de su dedo de una. La presión fuerza al aire a salir de los pulmones de Izaya, aprieta su mano en un agarre brusco en el hombro de Shizuo, pero Shizuo gime por ambos, ofreciendo un sonido bajo y ansioso mientras empuja dentro de Izaya. Izaya puede sentir que el sonido baja por columna, el peso de la nota es tan inmediato como el extremo del toque de Shizuo deslizándose dentro de él, y después, Shizuo mueve su muñeca e Izaya se sacude involuntariamente, su cuerpo se estremece por la sensación que patina en su respiración y vuelve más dura su polla.

“ _ Joder _ ”, dice, suelta con brusquedad más que con decisión deliberada de hablar. “Shizuo--” pero Shizuo vuelve a moverse, anticipando las palabras de Izaya sin esperar por una confirmación certera. El movimiento de su mano es áspero, demasiado rápido y demasiado duro, pero la fuerza detrás de la estocada es suficiente, su toque es suficiente para que otra oleada de calor recorra el cuerpo de Izaya. “ _ Joder _ .”

“Izaya”, dice Shizuo, con la voz temblando y el cuerpo firme. Saca la mano, desliza su dedo casi completamente fuera del cuerpo de Izaya, y si Izaya fuera alguien más, podría decirle a Shizuo que esperara, podría decirle que necesita otro minuto para adaptarse. Pero la idea de otro dedo solo lo hace temblar, solo hace que ronronee calor casi pánico bajo su columna, y luego, Shizuo empuja contra él y la fuerza es irresistible e Izaya jadea por aire, y se abre alrededor de dos de los dedos de Shizuo en vez de uno. Shizuo suelta su aliento, el sonido de su exhalación tiembla en el aire, y aún está empujando con fuerza, aún con esa velocidad torpe que debería ser demasiado y no lo es, no subrayada por la desesperación implicada que convierte en fuego la piel de Izaya contra el aire. Shizuo bufa por el esfuerzo de una respiración audible, jadeando por aire como si no pudiera recordar cómo, e Izaya lo imita, esforzándose por respirar oxígeno mientras su cuerpo se tensa en un estremecimiento como reacción alrededor de los dedos de Shizuo.

“Eres tan caliente”, respira Shizuo, con el tono implicando conmoción y su voz rompiéndose por la emoción, e Izaya parpadea para enfocar y arrastrar su vista hacia las facciones de Shizuo. Shizuo está mirando su cara, con los ojos amplios e imposiblemente negros mientras mira; la boca suave, los labios partidos, el cabello brillando por el sudor justo sobre su frente. Sus cejas aún están fruncidas por la tensión en su frente que hace parecer que va a llorar, su boca está abierta en algún tipo de gemido acallado; sus hombros están tensos por el esfuerzo de sostenerse a sí mismo, el toque de su mano dentro de Izaya es áspero y arrítmico por el ángulo extraño de su movimiento. Izaya puede sentir como lo abren, puede sentir el estiramiento incómodo cada vez que los dedos de Shizuo se adelantan, y lo quiere, lo implora, está ardiendo porque más de esa fricción se deslice dentro de él y lo marque de adentro hacia afuera.

Izaya traga, es difícil encontrar humedad en su boca, más difícil cerrar los labios con el quejido de calor que sale de su garganta con cada respiración que toma, pero hace ambos, logrando solo sonar un poco sin aliento cuando dice “Shizuo”, con las vocales convirtiéndose en llamas sobre su lengua. “Puedo hacerlo.”

“Te lastimaré”, dice Shizuo, pero es tan rápido que es por reflejo, una recitación más que una respuesta. “Estás tan apretado, no puedo--”

“Puedes”, dice Izaya, y dobla una pierna alrededor de la cadera de Shizuo, dejando que la fuerza del movimiento inste al otro a acercarse más. El peso de Shizuo se mece hacia adelante, sus dedos se hunden más, y por un momento, ambos están jadeando, Izaya por la fricción y Shizuo por el sonido abierto del deseo en el fondo de su garganta. Su cabeza cae, su cabello cae sobre su cara, y por un instante, todo lo que Izaya puede ver de él es la pendiente de sus hombros y parte de sus labios cuando respira.

“Tú puedes”, repite Izaya, y suelta la camisa de Shizuo para agarrar la parte delantera de sus pantalones en su lugar y presionar sus dedos con fuerza en el cierre. “Vamos, Shizuo, ¿no me quieres?”

“Joder”, respira Shizuo. Su mano se tensa; Izaya puede sentir los dedos dentro de él flexionarse por un momento, como si Shizuo estuviera tratando de mantenerse contra el cuerpo de Izaya. “No quiero lastimarte.”

“Puedo hacerlo”, dice Izaya. “Confía en mí, Shizuo.”

Shizuo resopla una exhalación. “Eso no es tranquilizador”, dice, pero se mece hacia atrás y saca los dedos, y todo el cuerpo de Izaya está temblando ante el calor instantáneo y brillante con la sola sugerencia de lo que el movimiento significa. “Siempre me meto en problemas cuando te escucho.” Sus dedos están resbalosos por el lubricante y el calor del cuerpo del otro cuando golpean el agarre de Izaya de los pantalones de Shizuo; Izaya sisea y aleja su mano para agarrar la cadera de Shizuo en su lugar mientras el otro abre la parte delantera de sus pantalones con una mano. “Debería haber aprendido mi lección hace años.”

“Qué bueno que eres demasiado estúpido para eso”, le dice Izaya, y Shizuo resopla una carcajada mientras se deshace de sus pantalones. Izaya pretende mantener su mano donde está, apoyada contra la tensión a lo largo de la cintura de Shizuo, pero Shizuo empuja su ropa y la tentación es demasiado grande para resistirse, y sus dedos se arrastran hacia el costado para seguir la línea de la cadera de Shizuo mientras que el movimiento de la tela lo desnuda. Hay piel caliente bajo su mano, el sonrojado peso de la polla de Shizuo contra su palma, e Izaya curva los dedos alrededor de su amplitud sin pensarlo, arrastrándose en una fricción deliberada mientras sus caderas se mecen hacia arriba para igualar el movimiento. Shizuo gime, su cabeza cae hacia adelante hasta que su frente choca contra la clavícula de Izaya, y luego sus dedos se entrelazan con los de Izaya, su palma se arrastra resbalosa en la estela del toque de Izaya.

“Bien”, repite Shizuo, sonando como si estuviera luchando por ser coherente hasta que la palabra es un gemido tanto como una declaración. “¿Para cuál de nosotros?”

“Para ambos”, insiste Izaya. Todo su cuerpo está ardiendo por la tensión reunida a lo largo de su columna vertebral y el querer caliente a lo largo de su polla; sus manos aún están temblando, mucho peor ahora de lo que estaban, pero Shizuo está resbaloso al tacto e Izaya no puede recordar cómo llenar sus pulmones con aire con los hombros de Shizuo presionados sobre él como una promesa. “Estamos mejor juntos, Shizuo.”

“Eres tan mentiroso”, dice Shizuo, pero sale casi como una risa por el borde áspero de su garganta, y cambia su peso, apoyando los dedos en la base de su polla mientras que baja la barbilla para mirar lo que está haciendo. Izaya arrastra sus dedos sobre la cabeza una vez más, la punta de sus dedos atrapa una fricción resbalosa y consigue un gemido de la garganta de Shizuo; y entonces, suelta a Shizuo y se estira para enredar sus dedos en el cabello amarillo en su lugar. Cuando tira, puede arquear sus caderas, puede subir para encontrarse con el cuidadoso ángulo de Shizuo, y luego, Shizuo está contra él y la respiración de Izaya se detiene, atrapando los bordes de adrenalina cuando todo el calor en él se pausa por un aliento de inevitabilidad.

“Izaya”, dice Shizuo, y levanta la cabeza para mirar el rostro de Izaya. Sus ojos están muy abiertos y ensombrecidos hasta lo imposible por la oscuridad; Izaya nunca ha visto su expresión tan suave, nunca ha visto a su boca tan gentil.

Izaya respira. Su corazón martillea tan fuerte contra su tórax que está seguro de que Shizuo puede ver el movimiento a través de su camisa. “Hazlo, Shizuo”, dice y jala a Shizuo hacia él, ofreciendo tanto aliento como la mano en el hombro de Shizuo y la pierna alrededor de su cadera pueden dar. Shizuo exhala y deja que su peso se incline hacia adelante, y entonces, presiona dentro de Izaya y todo el aliento de Izaya deja sus pulmones de una. Shizuo es más grande de lo que sus dedos fueron, más amplio, más duro y más caliente, e Izaya está jadeando pero Shizuo está haciendo un ruido quebrado desde el fondo de su garganta y empujando hacia adelante antes de que Izaya pueda recuperar el aliento, clavándose más dentro del otro mientras que la columna de Izaya se arquea y sus dedos se aprietan por el esfuerzo en el hombro de Shizuo. “ _ Joder _ ”, jadea, pero suena como un gemido, y “ _ Shizuo _ ” y Shizuo lloriquea, su cabeza es pesada contra el hombro de Izaya mientras sus caderas se adelantan para empujar más adentro del cuerpo del otro. Izaya puede oír el sonido de la inhalación de Shizuo, sus bordes desgarrados son lo suficientemente calientes como para sentirlo a través de la delgada tela de su camisa, pero no les puede prestar atención; está demasiado ocupado temblando en el suelo, con la boca abriéndose en una exhalación silenciosa mientras la polla caliente de Shizuo lo abre con la fuerza de otra estocada. Izaya tiembla por el esfuerzo, su cuerpo se tensa en protesta por reflejo ante la presión dentro de él, pero su agarre en el cabello de Shizuo se aprieta, el ángulo de su pierna alrededor de la cadera de Izaya se tensa para acercar más al otro, para instarlo a ir más profundo mientras Shizuo cae hacia adelante sobre su codo y pone su mano en el cabello de Izaya. Sus dedos hacen un puño con las hebras, arrastrándolas tan bruscamente que es casi doloroso, pero también está alejando sus caderas, y todo para lo que Izaya tiene tiempo es para un jadeo ahogado antes de que Shizuo vuelva a empujar hacia adelante y se lleve todo el aire de sus pulmones junto con cualquier coherencia que pudiera haber reunido brevemente. A Izaya le duelen las piernas, el ángulo abierto es más grande de lo que está acostumbrado, pero solo es parte de ello, solo se añade al temblor de todo su cuerpo por lo demasiado caliente que está la curva de su columna. Shizuo vuelve a alejarse, Izaya se estremece por la fricción; y Shizuo se ahoga contra su hombro, gimiendo “ _ Izaya _ ”, mientras sus caderas se inclinan hacia adelante con una velocidad involuntaria. Su hombro se flexiona, la respiración de Izaya se engancha, y luego Shizuo jadea contra su camisa, con la mano cerrada con fuerza en la cadera de Izaya mientras se viene. Izaya puede sentir el movimiento a medio formar de Shizuo meciéndose dentro de él a través de las pulsaciones de placer, puede oír el jadeo caliente bajo la respiración de Shizuo en su hombro; y entonces, Shizuo se queda quieto, sus hombros tiemblan por el esfuerzo de mantenerse erguido e Izaya lame sus labios y encuentra sus palabras.

“Por dios”, consigue decir, el arrastre áspero del esfuerzo de su garganta solo deshace parcialmente sus palabras. “Realmente  _ eres _ virgen, ¿no?”

“Oh por dios”, dice Shizuo en su hombro. “ _ Cállate _ .”

“Creí que iba a ser un reto tomarte”, dice Izaya, sintiendo la tensión de la risa incipiente en su pecho mientras Shizuo se endereza y recupera su equilibrio. “Si hubiera sabido que solo te tomaría unos cuantos segundos, no habría estado tan preocupado.”

“Eres un  _ imbécil _ ”, le dice Shizuo mientras se retira. Izaya tiene que cerrar la boca por el quejido que amenaza salir ante el arrastre resbaloso de la polla de Shizuo saliendo de él; lo deja dolorido y quejumbroso, con el cuerpo protestando por la pérdida tanto como había llorado por la tensión originalmente. “Te viniste solo porque te empujé contra el sofá la otra vez.”

“No tienes nada de que quejarte si me vengo primero”, le informa Izaya. “No te  _ dejan  _ insatisfecho.”

“¿Quién dijo que te iba a dejar insatisfecho?” Shizuo quiere saber. Está volviendo a mecerse en sus rodillas, con el cabello enredado en su rostro por el arrastre de las manos de Izaya a través de él; sus mejillas están coloreadas por la vergüenza, pero su boca está apretada con determinación. “Aún voy a satisfacerte, no seas ridículo.”

“No es lo mismo”, se queja Izaya mientras los dedos de Shizuo se aprietan contra su cadera. “Quiero venir por tu  _ polla _ , Shizuo.”

“Joder”, dice Shizuo, con las mejillas sonrojándose aún más mientras traga. “No puedes solo  _ decir _ cosas así.”

Izaya muestra sus dientes con una sonrisa. “¿No puedo?”

“No”, dice Shizuo, y se estira para cerrar los dedos alrededor de la longitud de Izaya, su agarre se aprieta lo suficiente para que la columna de Izaya se arquee y se levante del suelo por unos cuantos centímetros. “Cállate, Izaya.”

“ _ Ah _ ”, jadea Izaya. “No… necesitas ser tan brusco, Shizu-chan.”

“Mocoso”, gruñe Shizuo, y luego su mano se levanta de la cadera de Izaya, sus dedos se aflojan de su agarre doloroso. Izaya abre la boca para protestar; y los dedos de Shizuo se deslizan dentro de él, dos a la vez lo abren con su amplitud. Los ojos de Izaya se ensanchan, su cabeza cae hacia atrás y Shizuo está respirando con fuerza sobre él, inclinándose más cerca mientras sus dedos se deslizan más profundo. “No me  _ llames _ así.”

“Mis disculpas”, se mofa Izaya, pero resulta hacerlo con sinceridad, y cuando suelta su agarre del cabello de Shizuo para sostener su hombro, lo hace para apoyarse en vez de protestar. “Siempre lo olvido.”

“No es cierto”, le dice Shizuo, pero las palabras suenan como un ronroneo, sus dedos abren a Izaya mientras su agarre frota la piel enrojecida, y todo lo que Izaya puede oír es la resonancia de las palabras en la parte posterior de la lengua de Shizuo. “Sabes mi nombre.”

“Shizuo”, dice Izaya, y Shizuo gime de satisfacción y adentra sus dedos con tanta fuerza que la visión de Izaya se queda en blanco. “Pon otro.”

“¿Qué?” Shizuo mira hacia abajo, sus movimientos se detienen por un momento. “Voy a lastimarte”, pero saca los dedos incluso cuando vuelve a frotar con un ritmo suave. Sus dedos se deslizan, su tacto se queda contra la entrada de Izaya torpemente mientras trata de cambiar su ángulo; y luego, vuelve a entrar con tres dedos juntos y el agarre de Izaya se aprieta contra el hombro de Shizuo, ese apoyo es el único punto estable que tiene mientras su cuerpo se arquea contra la tensión de Shizuo empujando dentro de él.

“Dios”, se ahoga Shizuo, “ _ Izaya _ ”, e Izaya jadea y se sacude en un orgasmo, su cuerpo entero se tensa impotentemente por el toque de Shizuo dentro de él. Su polla se derrama sobre su estómago, Shizuo aún está acariciándolo, pero Izaya no puede conseguir hacer nada más que ahogarse en las sacudidas de sensación que pasan sobre él mientras Shizuo se mueve. Logra pasar por la primera abrumadora oleada de calor, y luego por el placer que le hace rizar los dedos de los pies, hasta que finalmente la fricción se vuelve demasiado y el calor del toque de Shizuo es más de lo que puede soportar. Tiene que soltar el hombro de Shizuo, tiene que alcanzar la muñeca del otro para detener el movimiento, pero entonces, Shizuo se queda quieto sobre él, la maraña de su cabello proyecta una sombra sobre el rostro de Izaya.

“Dios”, dice Izaya, oyendo los bordes ásperos de su voz tan claramente como puede sentir la tensión en sus cuerdas vocales. Mueve la rodilla por unos centímetros y Shizuo retira sus dedos, dejando un doloroso vacío con su ida. “Duele.”

“Te lo dije”, dice Shizuo, con la voz alcanzando un rango alto de preocupación mientras suelta la polla de Izaya. “Intenté advertirte.”

“No dije que me _ importara _ ”, dice Izaya. Dobla la rodilla hacia adentro para aliviar la tensión en el interior de sus muslos; Shizuo cambia su peso para dejar que la rodilla de Izaya encaje entre las suyas antes de volver a inclinarse sobre el otro. Las sombras en sus ojos se están aligerando, el negro le da el paso al usual marrón suave de sus irises; hay una arruga en su frente, la preocupación se hace clara en la línea entre sus cejas tanto como en sus labios. Izaya alza una mano, quita el cabello de Shizuo de su frente y encaja su pulgar en la arruga, empujando hasta que algo de la tensión en la expresión del otro se alivia. “Me  _ gustó _ . Me gustas.”

Shizuo parpadea. Sus ojos brillan más por el movimiento de sus pestañas, su mirada se derrite en una suavidad que se atrapa en la garganta de Izaya como si estuviera tratando de ahogarlo,hasta que es imposible hablar por un instante debido a la repentina emoción pegada a la parte posterior de su lengua.

“Me alegra”, dice Shizuo, su mano se mueve a un lado para deslizar los dedos en el cabello de Izaya. Cuando se agacha hacia adelante, su nariz choca contra la mejilla de Izaya. “También me gustas.”

A Izaya le duele todo, su cadera está magullada, sus piernas temblorosas y su piel pegajosa por las secuelas del sexo. No tiene sentido que unas cuantas palabras puedan atravesarlo como electricidad, puedan enrojecer sus mejillas como un repentino bronceado sobre su cara. Pero puede sentir que su respiración tartamudea, puede sentir que su cara se enciende, y entonces, Shizuo se ríe bajo contra la esquina de su boca e Izaya se gira para besarlo antes de que pueda regodearse más en su diversión.

Izaya puede sentir la sonrisa de Shizuo contra sus labios.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No corregí este capítulo, así que si ven algún error, no duden en avisarme :B xd No soy una para leer smut xddd


End file.
